Bakara Suresi/HDKD/Sadeleştirme/197-286
KURAN'I KERİM TEFSİRİ (ELMALILI MUHAMMED HAMDİ YAZIR) Gelelim haccın vaktine: 197-202 Meâl-i Şerifi 197- Hac, bilinen aylardadır. Her kim o aylarda hacca başlayıp kendisine farz ederse; artık hacda kadına yaklaşmak, günah işlemek ve kavga etmek yoktur. Siz hayırdan ne işlerseniz, Allah onu bilir. Kendinize azık edinin. Şüphesiz ki azıkların en hayırlısı Allah korkusudur. Ey akıl sahipleri! Benden korkun! 198- Rabbinizin lütfunu istemenizde size bir günah yoktur. Arafat'tan indiğiniz zaman Meş'ar-i Haram yanında (Müzdelife'de) Allah'ı zikredin. O'nu, size gösterdiği şekilde zikredin. Doğrusu siz, bundan önce gerçekten sapmışlardandınız. 199- Sonra insanların akıp geldiği yerden siz de akıp gelin. Allah'tan bağışlanmanızı isteyin. Çünkü Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. 200- Nihayet hac ibadetlerinizi bitirdiğiniz zaman, önceleri babalarınızı andığınız gibi, hatta daha kuvvetli bir anışla Allah'ı anın. İnsanlardan kimisi: "Ey Rabbimiz! Bize dünyada ver!" der. Onun için ahirette hiçbir kısmet yoktur. 201- Yine onlardan: "Ey Rabbimiz! Bize dünyada bir güzellik ve ahirette de bir güzellik ver ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" diyenler vardır. 202- İşte onlar için, kazandıklarından bir nasib vardır. Allah, hesabı çok çabuk görür. 197 Hac vakti - zad- azık 197- Hac bilinen aylardır. Yani haccın vakti öteden beri insanlar arasında belli olan aylardır. İslâm şeriatı, bu belli ayları değiştirmemiş, fakat cahiliye devri Arapları "Nesî" dedikleri usûl ile bazan hac mevsimlerini değiştirdiklerinden dolayı, bilinen vaktin aslını tesbit edip iyice yerleştirmiştir. Bu bilinen aylar, Şevval ve Zilkâde ayları ile Zilhicce ayının onuna kadar olan süredir. İbnü Abbas, İbnü Ömer, Nehaî, Şa'bî, Mücâhid ve Hasenü'l-Basrî hazretleri, onuncu gününün de dahil olduğunu açıklamışlardır ki Hanefî mezhebinin görüşü de budur. Haccın son bir rüknü olan ziyaret tavafı bu gün yapılır. Bununla beraber İmam Şâfiî, Zilhiccenin ancak dokuzunu saymış; Arafat'ta vakfeye yetişemeyenin, kurban kesme günü olan onuncu günü, imsak vaktinin girişi ile, haccının geçmiş olacağını düşünerek bu günü hac vaktinden saymamıştır. İmam Malik hazretleri de cem'in (çoğulun) en az miktarı üçtür diye Zilhiccenin hepsinin, hac aylarına dahil olduğunu söylemiştir ki Urve b Zübeyr'in görüşüdür. Fakat gerek bu ve gerekse Şâfiî'nin görüşü, örf ve adete aykırıdır. Şu hâlde haccın vakti, bilinen bu iki ay on gündür. Üçüncü aydan bir kısmının hac vaktinde dahil olması, cem'i kıllet ile "eşhür aylar" denmesine yeterli görülmüştür. Hac fiilleri, bir taraftan namaz vakitleri gibi zarfa, bir taraftan da oruç vakti olan gün gibi ölçüye benzeyen bu vakit içinde yapılır. Cahiliye devri Araplarının yaptığı gibi bu vakti değiştirmek caiz olamaz. Acaba haccın önceki şartlarından birine, yani ihrama da bu vakitten önce başlanamaz mı? Şâfiî: "Hayır, böyle bir ihram, ancak umre olur." demiştir. Fakat bütün Hanefiler, İmam Mâlik, Sevrî ve Leys b. Sa'd, hac vaktinden önce gerek umre ve gerekse hac için ihramın caiz olduğu ve ancak gerek ifrad, gerek temettu' ve gerekse kıran şekillerinde geri kalan fiillerin, bu aylar içinde yapılmasının lazım geldiği görüşündedirler. Yani hac vaktinden önce hac ihramı, haram değil; sünnete aykırı olduğundan mekruhtur. "Ey Muhammed! Sana yeni doğan aylardan soruyorlar. De ki: Onlar, insanların vakitle ilgili işleri ve hac için zaman ölçüleridir." (Bakara, 2/189) âyetinde bu izne işaret vardır ki geniş açıklaması, "Ahkâm'ül-Kur'ân"da ve fıkıh kitaplarındadır. Şimdi hac vakti, bu bilinen ve kararlaştırılmış olan aylar olunca, Her kim bu aylarda haccı farz kılar; yani ihram, telbiye veya kurbanlık göndermekle kendine gerekli kılarsa, artık hac günlerinde ne cinsel ilişki veya cinsel ilişki ile ilgili sözler, ne yasak şeyleri işlemekle şer'î sınırlardan çıkmak, ne de hizmetçileri veya arkadaşları ile mücadele ve tartışma, hiç biri yoktur. Sadece aslında yasak ve çirkin olan şeylerden başka normal durumlarda mübah olan şeylerin bir kısmı da hacda yasaktır. Hac böyle tam bir temizlik, tam bir bağlılık ve eşitlik üzere bir uyum ve düzen içinde yapılmalıdır. Burada haccın ahlâkî gereklerine kapsamlı bir tenbih vardır ki geniş açıklaması, fıkıh ve hac ibadeti ile ilgili kitaplarda aranmalıdır. Böylece hacda namaz, oruç ve zekatta bile bulunmayan ferdî (bireysel) ve sosyal bir nefis terbiyesi, bir ahlâkî alıştırma hikmetleri bulunduğu unutulmamalıdır. Bu temizliklerle beraber, gücünüzün yetebildiği herhangi bir hayır yaparsanız, Allah onu bilir. Yani ecrini ihsan eder. Fakat hiçbir kötülüğünüzü görmek istemez. O halde, bütün hazırlığınızı görün. Azığınızı, yol ihtiyaçlarınızı iyice hazırlamış bulunun da takva sahibi olun. Çünkü en hayırlı azık takvadan ibarettir. Âyette geçen "zâd" kelimesi, yiyecek, içecek, giyecek, binecek ve diğer ihtiyaçlara harcanacak mal demektir ki dilimizde "levazım" denir. Bunun azık diye tercemesi bilinmektedir. Gerçi azık daha çok yiyecek ve içeceğe denmektedir. Fakat "zâd" da bu şekilde kullanılmaktadır. Çünkü bunlar en zorunlu olanlarıdır. Deniliyor ki Yemenliler hacca azıksız olarak gelirler ve "Biz Allah'a tevekkül ediyoruz, O'na güveniyoruz." derler, neticede halka yük olurlardı. Bu bölüm onlar hakkında inmiş, dilencilikten ve halka yük olmaktan korunup sakınmaları için azık edinme emri verilmiştir. Bu şekilde bu âyet-i celile gösteriyor ki takva, istenilen şeylerin en özelidir. Her fenalıktan korunup takva mertebesine ermek için de azığını ve gerekli şeylerini hazırlamak lazımdır. Bunu hazırlamayan ve hazırlamak için çalışmayanlar, ihtiyacın sevki ile kötülüğe düşebilirler. Aynı zamanda insanların diğer azıkları ne kadar bol olsa, takva hisleri bulunmadıkça yine mutlu olamazlar, kötülükten korunamazlar, helak edici şehvetlere bir ihtiyaç gibi atılırlar. Şu halde azık hazırlamak, takvaya sebep olacağı gibi, takva hissi de azık hazırlamak için en büyük bir etkendir. Buna göre hayırlı azık takva ve takva en hayırlı azık demektir. Bu âyet-i celile, bu şekilde şunu da anlatıyor ki insan için iki yolculuk kararlaştırılmıştır. Birisi dünyada yolculuk, birisi de dünyadan yolculuktur. Dünyada yolculuk için yiyecek, içecek, binecek ve gerektiğinde harcayacak azık ve yiyecek lazım olduğu gibi, dünyadan yolculuk için de azık lazımdır. Bu da Allah'ı bilmek ve Allah'ı sevmekle Allah'ın koruması altına girmek ve Allah'tan başkasından yüz çevirmekle, Allah'tan başkasına ihtiyaç arzetmemekledir ki bu takva azığı, öbüründen daha hayırlıdır. Bunu bilip her iki yolculuk için hazırlığınızı iyi görün, ve benim emirlerime aykırı davranmaktan sakınıp, benden korkun. Ey temiz ve tam akıllılar! 198- Arafat - Meşari Haram - 198-Böyle takva hissi ile ihtiyaçlarınızı iyi hazırlamak, ilâhî emir ve tam akıl gereği olduğu için, Rabbinizin herhangi bir lütuf ve ihsanını istemenizde size hiçbir vebal ve günah yoktur. Yani isterse hac aylarında olsun, kazanç ve ticaretle rızıklarınızı, ihtiyaçlarınızı kazanmaktan yasaklanmış değilsiniz. Geçen emirlere uymak şartıyla hac ticarete, kazanca engel değildir. Deniliyor ki Araplar cahiliye devrinde hac mevsimlerinde Ukaz, Mecenne, Zülmecaz gibi pazar ve panayırları açarlar ve onlardan geçimlerini sağlarlardı. İslâm dini gelince hacda bunlardan sakınmaya başlamışlar, bu âyet de bunun hakkında inmiştir. Sonra, Arafat'tan akıp gittiğinizde, yani arefe günü Arafat dağında cemaatle birlikte vakfeden boşanıp aktığınızda, Meş'ar-i Haram yanında yani Müzdelife'de Allah'ı zikredin ki bu gece, akşam ve yatsı namazlarının burada birlikte kılınması, bu zikir emrinin yerine getirilmesidir. Çünkü namaz en büyük zikirdir. Bundan başka, ve Allah size böyle güzel hidayetler bahşettiği gibi, siz de orada vakfe yapıp, telbiye, tehlil ve dualarla, bilebildiğiniz güzel güzel zikirlerle O'nu anın. Bilirsiniz ya siz bundan önce sapıklıklar içindeydiniz. İman ve ibadetten haberiniz yok, ne yaptığını bilmez şaşkınlar topluluğundandınız. ARAFAT : Arefe günü hacıların vakfeye durdukları dağın adıdır ki Mekke'ye on iki mil mesafededir ve oradaki dağların en yükseğidir. Zilhiccenin sekizinci gününe "terviye günü" dendiği gibi, dokuzuncu gününe de "arefe günü" denir ve bu gün Arafat'ta vakfeye çıkılır. Esas itibariyle "arefe" kelimesinin çoğulu veya çoğulu gibi olan "Arafat" isminin, bu dağa ne sebeple özel isim olduğu ve bunun doğrudan konulmuş bir isim mi, türetilmiş veya nakledilmiş mi olduğu hakkında çeşitli görüşler vardır. Türetilmiş olduğu görüşünde bulunanlar da tanımak mânâsına "marifet"ten veya "itiraf"tan, yahut da güzel koku mânâsına "arf"tan türetilmiş olduğunda ihtilaf etmişlerdir. Bu ihtilaflar sebebiyle isimlendirilme şekli kesin olarak tesbit edilmiş değilse de her biri Arafat dağının bir özelliğini göstermiş olması itibariyle isimden çok o ismin sahibinin anlatılmasına yararlı olmuştur. Hz. Âdem ile Havva'nın burada karşılaşıp birbirlerini tanımış olmaları; Hz. İbrahim'in, burayı görünce geçmiş vasıflarla tanıması, yine onun, Cebrail'in hitabı ile hac ibadetini burada tanımış olması; Hz. İsmail'in, annesinden bir müddet ayrılıp sonra burada karşılaşarak tanışmış olmaları; hacıların burada birbirleriyle güzel bir şekilde tanışmaları; burada vakfeye duranların, Hak Teâlâ'nın, Rabliğini ve yüceliğini, herkesin O'na muhtaç oluşunu ve O'nun hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmayışını ve insanlığın miskinlik ve ihtiyacını itiraf etmeleri; nihayet hacıların, günah pisliklerinden temizlenerek Allah katında cennetlere layık olan güzel manevi bir koku kazanmaları gerçekten Arafat dağının özelliklerindendir. Arefe ve Arafat, ikisi de bu dağın adıdır. "Arefe günü" buna bağlıdır, bunun günüdür. "Kâfirleri ümitsizliğe düşürme günü", "dini tamamlama günü", "nimeti tamamlama günü", "Rıdvan -rıza- günü" isimleri de Arefe gününün özel isimlerindendir. MEŞ'AR-İ HARAM : En sahih rivayete göre Müzdelife'de "Kuzah dağı" adı da verilen ve üzerinde "Mîkâde" denen, "hürmet edilen alamet" demek olan silindir şeklinde bir taş bulunan tepedir. Önceleri odunlarla ocaklar, Harun Reşid zamanında büyük mumlar, daha sonra büyük kandiller yakılırdı. Nihayet üzerine bina yapılmıştır. Asıl Meş'ar-i Haram bu, Meş'ar-i Haram'ın yanı da Müzdelife'dir. Arafat'ın "Urene" vadisinin içinden başka her tarafı vakfe yeri olduğu gibi Müzdelife'nin de "Muhassir" vadisinden başka her tarafı vakfe yeridir. "Meş'ar-i Haram'ın yanında" buyurulması, Muhassir vadisinin istisnasıyla Müzdelife'ye ve meş'arin yakınında zikrin daha faziletli olduğuna işarettir. Gerek Arafat ve gerekse Müzdelife vakfeleri hakkında birçok hadis-i şerifler vardır. Bu cümleden olarak, Resulullah: "Hac, Arefe demektir; Arefe'ye yetişen, hacca yetişmiş olur." Yine aynı şekilde Müzdelife'de: "Bizimle beraber bu namazı kılan ve bizimle beraber şu vakfe yerine duran ve ondan önce gece veya gündüz Arefe'de vakfe yapmış olan kimsenin haccı tamam olur ve tavaf yapıp ihramdan çıkması zamanı gelir." buyurmuştur. 199 199-Herkes Arafat'ta vakfe yaparken Kureyş ve onların dindaşları olanlar, yani yukarılarda açıklandığı üzere dinî kahramanlık iddiasıyla "humûs " adıyla anılanlar, Arafat'a çıkmazlar da cemaatleriyle Müzdelife 'de dururlar ve: "Biz Allah'ın dostlarıyız, Haremin hizmetçileriyiz." '''diye diğer insanlardan öne geçmek ve üstün olmak isterler, onlarla '''vakfe yerinde eşitliğe razı olmazlardı. Bu sebeple şu âyet inmiş ve Arafat'ta bulunmanın vacib olduğuna işaret için buyurulmuştur ki: Bundan sonra insanların öteden beri akıp geldiği yerden, yani Arafat'tan akıp geliniz, yalnız Müzdelife ile yetinip eşitliği bozmayınız. ve şimdiye kadar yaptığınız muhalefetten dolayı da Allah'tan bağışlanma dileyiniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah, çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. Siz bağışlanma dilerseniz, rahmetiyle O, günahlarınızı bağışlar da muhaliflere mahsus olan azabından korur. Şüphe yok ki, g'enel olarak akıp gelmenin Arafat'tan yapılmasının lüzumlu oluşu, hacda herkesin Arafat'ta bulunmasına bağlıdır ve Arafat'a yetişmeyen, hacca yetişmemiş olur.' '200' 200- Sonra hacla ilgili ibadetlerinizi bitirdiğinizde, önceden atalarınızı anıp, zikrettiğiniz gibi şimdi de öyle ve hatta daha kuvvetli bir şekilde Allah'ı zikrediniz. Bu zikir emri de haccın arkasından Mina günlerine işarettir. İslâm'dan önce Araplar, âdetleri üzerine hac ibadetlerini bitirdikten sonra Mina'da mescid ile dağ arasındaki yerde dururlar, atalarının övgülerini ve özel günlerini anıp hatırlarlardı. Bunun yerine şimdi Mina'da Allah'ın zikri ile meşgul olmak emredilerek o adetin kaldırılmasına ve bundan başka hacdan alınan kutsal uyanışın devamının gerektiğine işaret buyuruluyor ki şeytan taşlamak ve tekbirler almak, bunun son ve seçkin bir hatırasıdır ve bu şekilde kelime-i tevhiddeki şirki kaldırma mânâsı, bütün amelî gerekleriyle yapılarak gösterilmiş olmaktadır. Bu âyetle gösteriliyor ki haccın elde edilen sonuçları, yalnız atalar hatırası gibi dar bir sahada durarak onları hatırlama hayaliyle gururlanmak değildir. Aile ve yakınlarından, vatanından ayrılıp mallar harcayarak, sıkıntılara katlanarak hac yolculuğuna dayanan, gurbetin, ihram ve vakfenin ruha ve bedene ait tesirleri altında bütün bir sosyal denize dalıp, eski ve mukaddes bir tarihin yüce prensipleri arasında insan hayatının uğradığı değişiklikleri, âlemin ince safhalarını seyreden, fanilerin acizliklerini, bakî olanın, ebedîlik sırrını sezen akıllı ve olgun insanların, bu ibadetten alacakları ruhî uyanış, her türlü şirk eserlerini atıp tam birliğe doğru yürümek, nefsin şahsî, ailevî ve kavmî gururunu, tabiatın şehevî arzularını, ruh levhasının batıl ve yok olucu nakışlarını silip Allah'a dua ve yalvarış ve istiğfarla ve başka şeylerden ilgiyi kesmekle daimî zikir içinde duyguları arz etmek ve kalblerde tek olan Allah'ın nurunun tecellisini (ortaya çıkışını) görmek gibi güzel bir sonuç ile sonuçlanmalıdır. Böyle ama, insanların hepsi, bu gayeye ermek için zikir ve dua eder mi dersiniz? Hayır, Şu insanların bir kısmı vardır ki, Ey Rabbimiz! Bize vereceğini dünyada ver, der, ve bunun ahirette hiçbir nasibi veya isteyeceği bir payı olmaz. Göreceği bütün yardım ve lütuf dünyaya mahsustur. İmam Fahreddin Razî tefsirinde der ki: "Mutlulukların mertebeleri üçtür: Ruha ait, bedene ait ve dışarıya ait. Ruha ait mutluluk ikidir. Birisi ilimle görüş kuvvetinin tamamlanması, biri de üstün ahlâk ile amel kuvvetinin tamamlanmasıdır. Bedene ait mutluluk da ikidir. Sağlık, güzellik. Dış mutluluk da ikidir. Mal, makam. 'Bize dünyada ver.' talebi de bu kısımlardan her birini içine alır." Çünkü ilim, dünyada süslenmek ve emsalinden öne geçmek için istenirse dünyadan olur. Yine aynı şekilde üstün ahlâk da dünyada başa geçmek ve dünya menfaatlerini zapt ve idare etmek için istenirse bu da dünyadan olur. Öldükten sonra dirilmeye ve kâinatın sonuna imanı olmayanlar da gerek ruha ve gerekse bedene ait herhangi bir fazileti isterlerse ancak dünya için isterler. 201- Hasene - 201- Yine insanlardan diğer bir kısım vardır ki, "Ey Rabbimiz! Bize hem dünyada hasene (iyilik), hem ahirette hasene (iyilik) ver ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" der, böyle dua eder. HASENE : İnsanın nefsinde, bedeninde, durumlarında kavuşmakla sevineceği her nimettir ki isim mânâsıyla güzel ve güzellik demektir. Esasen hasen yani güzel, sevince sebep olan ve arzu edilen herhangi bir şey demektir ki hüsün, güzellik onun nefsinde etkili olan özel bir hâldir. Buna göre hüsün (güzellik), aslında ortada bulunan bir iş olmakla beraber, kıymeti sübjektif tesirleri itibariyledir. Yani hüsün, istihsan (güzel saymak)dan önce gelir. Fakat ortaya çıkışı onunladır. Bunun için güzel üç çeşittir: Ya akıl ve basiret yönünden güzel bulunmuş, veya heves yönünden güzel bulunmuş, yahut da hüsün yönünden güzel bulunmuş olur. Halk güzelliği hissiyle ve genellikle gözüyle arar. Kur'ân'da bulunan hüsünler (güzellikler) ise genellikle basiret yönünden güzel bulunmuş olanlardır. Hasen , hasene ve hüsnâ arasında fark şöyledir: Hasen, hem zatlara hem mânâlara söylenir. Hasene de sıfat olduğu zaman böyle ise de isim olunca manevi şeylerde bilinmektedir. Hüsnâ ise ancak manevi şeylerde söylenir. Kavuşulması, başlangıçta sevince sebep olan hasenelerin bir çoğu, sonu ve neticesi itibariyle felakete de sebep olabilir. Bu bakımdan asıl hasene, akıl ve basiret açısından güzel olan, sonucu iyi hasenelerdir (iyiliklerdir). Bunun için y'alnız başlangıcı dikkate alarak dünya hasenesi (iyiliği) istemek, akıl işi değildir. Bunu isteyenler, o güzellik sevincinin her hâlde rahatsızlığını, belasını görürler.' Önceki kısımdan olan insanlar, istediklerinin başlangıçta olsun bir hasene olup olmadığını da hesaba katmayarak s'adece "ver ve dünyada ver" diyorlardı'. Buna karşılık olan basiret sahipleri ise başı ve sonu gözeterek "Ey Rabbimiz! Hem dünyada hasene, hem ahirette hasene ver!" derler. Hatta bu kadarla da yetinmeyip, ateş azabından mutlak bir korunma da talep ve dua ederler. Ehl-i Hakk'ın hâl i lezzet, kâl i lezzettir bütün. Böyle bir hüsn ün peşinden koş da mağmûm (kederli) olma hiç. O halde böyle dünya ve ahiret haseneleri nelerdir? Tefsirciler diyorlar ki: Dünyada sağlık, geçinecek rızık, hayırda başarılı olmak, ahirette de sevabdır. Hz. Ali'den bir rivayette: "Dünya hasenesi, saliha bir kadın, ahiret hasenesi huridir, ateş azabı da kötü karıdır." diye vârid olmuştur ki misal ile açıklamadır. 202 202-Kısaca insanların bir kısmı yalnız dünyayı, bir kısmı da hem dünya ve hem ahiret güzelliğini ister, işte bu iki kısım insanlar yok mu? bunların ikisinin de istek ve dua şekillerine göre kazançlarından bir nasibi vardır. Öncekiler yalnız dünyada bir nasib alır, ahiretten mahrum kalır. Berikiler de hem dünyadan hem ahiretten nasib alırlar. Allah da hesabı çabuk görendir, bütün bunların hesabını bir anda görebilir. Tefsircilerin çoğu "onlar" ism-i işaretinin ikinci kısma ait ve nasîbin onlara mahsus olduğunu göstermişlerse de Ebu Hayyan'ın açıkladığı üzere her iki kısmı içine alması, "Her kim ahiret kazancını isterse, onun kazancını artırırız. Her kim de dünya kazancını isterse ona da ondan veririz. Ama onun için ahirette hiçbir nasib yoktur." (Şûrâ, 42/20) âyetine pek uygundur. Şimdi bunları dikkat nazarına alıp, niyetinizi iyice düzeltin: 203 203- Ve özellikle sayılı günlerde Allah'ı tekbirle zikredin. Ki, bu günlere teşrik günleri denir. Hacla ilgili âyetlerde bir "sayılı günler", bir de "bilinen günler" vardır. "bilinen günler" Zilhiccenin ilk on günü veya "eyyâm-ı nahir" (yani Zilhiccenin on, onbir ve on ikinci günleri), "sayılı günler" de ittifakla "Eyyâm-ı teşrîk" (yani Zilhiccenin onbir, on iki ve on üçüncü günleri) ile tefsir edilmiştir. Teşrîk, yüksek sesle tekbir almaktır. Hz. İbrahim'e nisbet edilen ve yüksek sesle alınan ve bilinmekte olan hususî tekbire teşrîk tekbiri denir. Arefe günü sabahından kurban bayramının dördüncü günü akşamına kadar tekbir ve zikir günleridir ve "sayılı günler" bunun beşine de muhtemeldir. Böyle olmakla birlikte birincisi arefe, üçü eyyam-ı nahir, beşincisi yalnız teşrîk günüdür. Fakat "teşrîk günleri" deyimi, özellikle Zilhiccenin on birinci, on ikinci, on üçüncü, yani Kurban bayramının ikinci, üçüncü, dördüncü günlerine denir ki bu günler Mina'da tekbir alıp taş atma günleridir. Aynı zamanda bu günler, kurban etlerini serme günleridir ki teşrîkin bir mânâsı da budur. Şu halde tekbir günleri, beşe kadar ulaşıyorsa da, arefe ve bayram günü zikir ve tekbiri "eyyâm-ı malûmata" yani bilinen günlere dahil olduğundan hac ibadetlerinin yapılmasından sonrası ile ilgili olan "eyyâm-ı ma'dudât" yani sayılı günlerin zikredilmesi, özellikle "teşrîk günleri" denen bu üç gün demek olur. "Kim dönmek için acele ederse" ifadesinin gelişi de bunu teyit etmektedir. Hacdan sonra şeytan taşlamak, Kur'ân'da açıkça anlatılmamış, fakat bunun ayrıca Allah'ı tekbir etmeye (Allah'ı büyüklemeye) bir sebep olduğuna işaret buyurulmuştur. Rivayet edildiğine göre bu günler, Hz. Ömer (r.a.) çadırında tekbir alır ve etrafındakiler de alır, hatta yolda ve tavafta bulunan bütün halk tekbir alırlardı. Kısaca yukarıdaki, "Atalarınızı andığınız gibi, şimdi de Allah'ı anın." (Bakara, 2/200) âyeti, mutlak zikri; ona atfedilen, "Sayılı günlerde Allah'ı zikredin." ifadesi ise teşrik tekbiri ile özel zikri emretmektedir ki özetle mânâ şudur: Arefe ve nahir (Kurban bayramı günün)de bilinen zikirlerden başka, hac ibadetinin bitişiyle hacıların dönmesi için sayılı olan üç teşrîk günleri içinde de, namazların arkasında ve taş atmak gibi diğer sebeplerle açıktan tekbirler alarak Allah'ı zikrediniz ve bunu yapmadan dağılmayınız. Şu halde bu arada her kim iki gün içinde işini bitirip yani vatanına hareket için acele ederse onun üzerine günah yoktur. Fakat bir gün içinde değil. Bu sebeple, bu iki günün birincisine yani "karar günü" denir ki bu günde Mina'da bulunulur. İkincisine de "birinci hareket günü" denir ki hacıların bazıları bu gün Mina'dan hareket eder. Bu iki gün, bayramın ikinci ve üçüncü günleri olup hem eyyâm-ı nahirden, hem eyyâm-ı teşrîktendirler. Ve Her kim geri kalıp da şeytan taşlamasını "ikinci hareket günü" denilen ve son teşrik günü olan üçüncü güne bırakırsa ona da günah yoktur. Acele etmek ve geri kalmak muhayyerdir. Fakat bu muhayyerlik ve günah olmayışı, mutlak değil, takva sahibi olan hacı içindir ve onun kalbine heyecan düşürmemek, ilâhî bir taleptir. Çünkü takva sahipleri, en küçük bir kusurdan sakınır ve aslında Allah katında hacı, böyle takva sahibi olanlardır. Bu sebeple, hepiniz de Allah'tan korkunuz. ve biliniz ki, siz ancak O'nun huzuruna toplanacaksınız. 204 204-Böyle iken, insanlardan bazısı vardır ki, onun dünya hayatı hakkındaki sözleri, senin hayretini celbeder ve çok beğenecek olursun. O, kalbindekine Allah'ı şahit de tutar, kalbime, vicdanıma Allah şahittir ki bu böyle, şu şöyle gibi yeminler ederek, tatlı tatlı diller dökerek seni kandırmak için parlak parlak sözler söyler. Halbuki, gerçekte onun düşmanlığı yamandır ve aslında murdar olan kimselerin düşmanlığı pek yaman, pek gaddar olur. 205- Senden ayrılınca veya bir iş başına gelince, yeryüzünde bozgunculuk çıkarmak ve ekinleri, nesilleri mahvetmek için koşar, dolaşır. Allah da bozgunculuğu sevmez, fesada razı olmaz. 206 206-Buna göre, o bozguncuya: "Allah'tan kork", denilince de , onu izzet-i nefsi tutar, daha fazla günaha sokar. Ona da cehennem yetişir. Bu cehennem de ne kötü yataktır. CEHENNEM : '''Azab yurdu olan ateşin özel ismidir ve müennes (dişi) dir. Arapça "Cehman" kelimesinden alınmış olup bu da "cehm"den türetilmiştir. Cehm, sert ve çirkin olmak; cehman dibi görünmez derin kuyu demektir. Şu halde vezninde cehennem, alem (özel isim) ve müennes olduğundan dolayı gayr-ı munsarıf olmuştur. Bunun "Kehennam"dan Arapçalaştırılmış, yabancı bir kelime olduğu ve gayr-ı munsarıf oluşunun, ucme ve alem olmasından kaynaklandığı da söylenmiştir. Bu âyetler, Sekîf Oğullarından Ahnes b. Şerîk hakkında inmiştir. Bu münafık, Zühre Oğullarının kendisiyle andlaşma yaptığı bir kimseymiş. Hz. Peygambere gelmiş, müslüman olduğunu açıklamış. Diller dökerek muhabbetten söz etmiş, yeminler etmiş, sonra Peygamberin huzurundan çıkınca müslümanların bir çiftliğine uğramış, ekinleri yakmış, hayvanları telef etmişti. Nüzul sebebi bu olmakla beraber, âyetin mânâsının, bu gibi vasıflarla vasıflanmış olan münafıkların hepsini kapsadığını, tefsircilerin birçok araştırıcıları açıklamışlardır. Bu münasebetle âyet, bir iş başına geçirilecek insanların, dillerine bakılmayıp durumlarının incelenmesi gerektiğini bildirmek için, insanlardan üçüncü bir kısmın özelliklerini göstermiştir. 207 207-Bununla beraber insanların, bütün bunlardan başka seçkin bir kısmı vardır. Şöyle ki: İnsanlardan bazısı da vardır ki, Allah'ın rızasına ermek için canını bile verir, yahut Allah rızası için dünyasını ve hatta canını bile verir de kendini ebedî olarak satın alır. O bilir ki mülk kendisinin değil Allah'ındır. En üstün gaye mal değil, Allah'ın rızasıdır. Allah rızası için canını veren, kendini ebedî acılardan kurtarmış ve en büyük ticarete ermiş olur. Bunlar, Allah'ın hâs (seçkin) kullarıdır. Din ve ibadet uğrunda sıkıntılara katlanırlar, Allah yolunda harp ve cihad alanlarında canlarını ortaya atarlar veya öldürüleceğini de bilse iyiliği emredip, kötülükten menederler. Bunların, bütün gözettikleri nokta, Allah rızasıdır. Yaptıklarını Allah için yaparlar, istediklerini Allah için isterler. Bunlar, kendilerini ne dünyaya, ne ahirete değil; ancak Allah'a satarlar ve Allah'ın rızasını almakla da kendilerini, Allah'tan başka bütün şeylerden ve nefs-i emmârelerinden (kötülüğü emreden nefislerinden) satın almış, âzâd etmiş olurlar. Bunlar, "Ey Rabbimiz! Bize dünyada bir iyilik, ahirette de bir iyilik ver ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" (Bakara, 2/201 ) diyenlerden daha mutludurlar. Nefs-i râdiye (Allah'tan razı olan nefis) makamından da geçip, nefs-i merdıyyeye (Allah'ın, kendisinden razı olduğu nefse) ererler. Allah da kullarına çok şefkatlidir. Büyük şefkatinden dolayıdır ki onlara takvayı teklif ve tavsiye etmektedir. Kulların kendi rızaları, onları Allah'ın rızası kadar esirgemez. Kendi rızasını Allah'ın rızasında, kendi iradesini Allah'ın iradesinde fâni kılmış (yok etmiş) olanlar, selamet ve saadetin en yüksek derecesine ererler. Fakat şurası da unutulmamalıdır ki bazı insanlar, şeytanî bir gururla kendi gönüllerinin eğilimlerini, sırf Allah'ın rızası zannederek taassub ve cahiliye gayreti ile Allah'ın şeriatının aksine hareket eder ve kendilerini faydasız yere tehlikeye atarlar. Allah'ın emrettiği yerde ölmeyi istemez yasakladığı yerde gönlünün zorlamasına uyarak intihar etmeye kalkışır. Bu iki durumu ayırd etmek için Resulullah'ın ashabının hâlleri ile hâricîlerin hallerini karşılaştırmak yeterlidir. Meselenin ruhu, sırf Allah rızası için olmaktır ki bu da Allah'ın şeriatına bakarak, hareketleri Allah'ın emirlerine uydurmakla olur. "Kendinizi, ellerinizle tehlikeye atmayınız." (Bakara/ 2/195 ) âyetine bak. '''Bu âyetin nüzul sebebi hakkında üç rivayet vardır: Birincisi: İbnü Abbas'tan Süheyb b. Sinanı Rûmî hazretleri hakkında indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Mekke müşrikleri bu zatı tutmuşlar, dininden döndürmek için işkencelerle azab etmişlerdi. Suheyb, Mekkelilere karşı: "Ben ihtiyar bir adamım, malım ve servetim de var. Benim sizden veya düşmanlarınızdan olmamın size hiç zararı olmaz. Ben bir söz söyledim, ondan caymayı iyi görmem. Malımı ve servetimi size veririm, dinimi sizden satın alırım." demişti. Onlar da buna razı olmuşlar, salıvermişlerdi. Oradan kalkıp, Medine'ye gelirken bu âyet inmişti. Medine'ye girerken Hz. Ebu Bekir rast gelmiş: "Alışverişin kârlı olsun ey Suheyb!" demişti. O da: "Senin alışverişin de zarar etmesin." demiş, "O ne?" diye sorduğunda: "Allah Teâlâ, senin hakkında bir âyet indirdi." deyip, bu âyeti okumuştu. İkincisi: Hz. Ömer ve Ali'den iyiliği emredip, kötülükten meneden bir zat hakkında inmiştir, diye rivayet edilmiştir. Üçüncüsü: Hicret gecesi Resulullah'ın yatağında yatan Hz. Ali hakkında indiği rivayet edilmiştir. 208- Geçen açıklamaları dinledikten sonra şu hitaba dikkat ediniz: Ey iman edenler! Hepiniz böyle tam bir teslimiyet ve bütün varlığınızla barış ve selamete giriniz, kâmil bir müslüman olunuz. Şeytanın adımlarına, insanları yoldan çıkaran kâfirlerin ve sapıkların söz ve hareketlerine uymayın, isyan, bölücülük ve şeytanlık yollarına sapmayın. Çünkü o şeytan size gizli de gelse her halde açık bir düşmandır. İkinci bir mânâ ile: O, sizin Allah ile ve birbirinizle aranızı açacak ve sizi perişan edecek bir düşmandır. Üçüncü bir mânâ ile: O, sizi şaşırtmak için beliğ (belagatlı) ve parlak söz söylemesini bilen büyük bir düşmandır. ES-SİLM : Nâfî, İbn Kesîr, Kisâî, Ebu Ca'fer kırâetlerinde "sîn"in fethasiyle, şeklinde, diğerlerinde kesresiyle şeklinde okunur ki, mânâ birdir. İkisi de barış ve selamet demektir. Bu da aslında İslâm'ın, boyun eğme mânâsıyla ilgilidir. İslâm, Allah'a boyun eğmek ve ihlas demek olduğu gibi, bir de buna dayanmakla selamete girmek mânâsını ifade ediyor. Şu halde bu âyet ile iman ve İslâm'ın manası, dünya ve ahirette, barış ve selamete girmek demek olduğu anlatılarak bütün iman edenler, İslâm'ın kemaline davet olunuyor. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerifte olgun müslüman: "Müslüman odur ki müslümanlar, onun dilinden ve elinden selamet bulur." diye tarif edilmiştir. Bu ise müslümanın elinden ve dilinden diğerlerini gücendirecek hiçbir zarar ve eziyet çıkmayıp, aksine selamet ve menfaat sebepleri çıkması gerektiğini bildirmektedir ki, "Kim iyilik yaparak kendisini ihlas ile Allah'a teslim ederse..." (Bakara, 2/112) âyetinin yüce mânâsının, tam olarak tatbikiyle bütün hukukî ve ahlakî kânunlara riayeti emretmektedir. Savaş ve hac âyetlerinden sonra ruh halleri bakımından insanları dört sınıfta özetledikten sonra müminlere bu âyetle hitap edilmesi, haccın, sosyal uyanıştaki önemine ve tevhid inancı ile cihad ve haccın istenen sonucunun, genellikle barış ve selamet temini olduğuna ve bu konuda üstün ahlâkı, hukukî ve sosyal incelikleri içeren geniş bir amelî şeriatın bütün kapsamıyla tatbikinin gerekliliğine dikkat çekmektir. Bundan dolayı ey müminler! Allah'ın emirlerine boyun eğmekle öyle mükemmel bir sosyal görünüm ve öyle muntazam bir İslâm yurdu meydana getiriniz ki aranızda isyandan, kavga ve anlaşmazlıktan, birbirinize eziyetten, eğrilikten, Allah'ın haklarına ve kulların haklarına tecavüzden, kısaca Allah rızasına aykırı hareketlerden eser bulunmasın da, herkes, güven ve karşılıklı sevgi, rahatlık ve tam bir huzur içinde vazifeleriyle meşgul olsun, geleceğine ve ahiretine tam bir sevinçle yürüsün ve bunu bozacak fesatlara meydan verilmesin. Dünya hayatı hakkında parlak sözler söyleyip de kalbleri en merhametsizce düşmanlıklarla dolu olan, şeytanca hareket edenlerin arkasından gidilmesin. 209- Size beyyineler, aklınızı erdirecek açık deliller geldikten sonra da kusur eder, barışa ve selamete girmekten ayrılırsanız, biliniz ki, Allah, gerçekten aziz ve hakimdir, çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Benzeri bulunmaz, yenilmeyen gâlib, güç ve kuvvet sahibidir ki hükmüne karşı gelinmez, dilediğini yapar, emrini derhal yerine getirir. Bununla beraber hikmet sahibidir, her hikmeti bilir, yaptığını hikmetle sağlam olarak yapar. İnsanların barış ve selametle, İslâm nizamı ile yaşaması da hikmetindendir. Azîz olan Allah, bu nizama karşı gelen ve şeytanlık yollarına sapıp, tevhid hükmünü ve barış hükümlerini bozmaya çalışan günahkârların haklarından gelir, belalarını verir, eğer tehir ederse (geriye bırakırsa) o da hikmetindendir. 210 210-Böyleleri, başka bir şeye bakmazlar, ancak beyaz buluttan gölgelikler, örtüler, tüller içinde Allah'ın ve meleklerin onlara gelivermesine, ve işin bitirilivermesine bakarlar. Ebu Cafer kırâetinde olduğu üzere üzerine atfedilerek esre ile şeklinde okunduğuna göre: "Bunlar, artık başka bir şeye değil, ancak beyaz buluttan gölgelikler ve melekler içinde Allah'ın onlara gelivermesine ve işi bitirip, akıl ermez, ümit edilmez bir şekilde kendini ve Allah'lığını onlara gösterivermesine bakarlar." Allah, "Kendisinin benzeri gibi bir şey yok." (Şûrâ, 42/11) olduğundan cisim şeklinde gelip gitmekten münezzeh (uzak)tir. Şu halde bu âyet, birçok vecih ve mânâlara muhtemel ve müteşabihtir (mânâsı açık değildir). Bunun, muhkemlere (mânâsı açık ve kesin olan âyetlere) müracaatla tevilinde başlıca iki mânâ vardır: Allah'ın gelmesi, Allah'ın emir ve iradesinin, tam bir kudret ve şiddetle ortaya çıkmasından kinayedir. Sadece buna bakmak da bu günahkârların cezalandırılmaları hususunda her türlü sebep ve vasıtalar bitmiş, tükenmiş ve ancak her şeyi bitirecek olan Allah'ın emir ve iradesinin ortaya çıkışı kalmış olması demektir ki bakmak, durup beklemek demek olur. Buluttan yağmur umulursa da, beyaz buluttan yağmur yağmayacağı için bunlar, o sırada Allah'tan rahmet ümit etseler bile âdete aykırı bir ümit olacağından, böyle rahmet ümit ederken yağmur yerine ateş çıkması gibi birden bire belalarını buluvermeleri düşünülmüş olur. İkinci olarak, Allah'ın gelmesi, muhal (imkansız) olduğundan bunların, Hakk'ın emrine imanlarını imkansız bir şeye bağlamış oldukları ve doğru haberler ve delillerin yol göstermesiyle meydana gelen uyarıya ortaya çıkmasından önce inanmayacakları ve dolayısıyla hiç ihtimal vermedikleri bir anda belalarını bulacakları ifade edilmiş olur. Her iki takdirde bu mânâların müteşabih olarak ifade edilmiş olması, bunların, âlemin nizam ve intizamını bozma yoluna sapmalarından dolayı, işleri son derece çığırından çıkaracaklarını ve artık akıl ve insan kudreti içerisinde işleri düzene koyma ihtimali kalmayacağını ve kendilerinin de akıl ermez bir şekilde belalarını bulacaklarını anlatmış olur. Hakikat ile kinayenin birleştirilmesi mümkün olacağına göre özetle mânâ şu olabilir: Böyle günahkârlar, "Bize Allah'ı açık bir şekilde göster." (Nisa, 4/153) diyen Musa kavmi gibi Allah'ı görmedikçe akıl ve nakil yolundan doğru haberler ve açık deliller ile iman etmek istemez ve meydana gelişinden önce hiçbir uyarıya kulak asmaz, Allah'a ve Allah'ın korkutup uyarmalarına inanmak için, Allah'ın kendisini bütün kudretiyle açıktan gösterivermesini ve gelecek musibetlerin fiilen başlarına gelivermesini gözetirler. Bunun için ilim ve imana önem vermezler de şeytanlık peşinde koşarlar. Barış ve selameti bozarlar; dinden, imandan faydalanıp da felâketten kurtulmak istemezler. Böyle olduklarından dolayı işler, insan akıl ve kudreti içersinde düzenlenebilmekten öyle çıkar ve durumları o kadar bozulur ki belalarını bulmaları için yalnız Allah'ın emir ve iradesinin ortaya çıkması kalır. Çünkü onsuz da hiçbir şey olmaz. O zaman da her iş biter, kıyametler kopar insanlara geçmişte kazandıklarından başka birşey kalmaz. Önce ve sonra bütün işler, zorunlu olarak Allah'a döndürülür veya ancak Allah'a döner. Çünkü İbnü Âmir, Hamza, Kisâî ve Halef'ül-Âşir kırâetlerinde daima "tâ"nın fethası ve "cîm"in kesresiyle okunur. İşlerin Allah'a döndürülmesi ve dönmesi zorunlu olunca da O'nun emirlerine, isteklerine karşı gelmeyip hep birlikte barış ve selamete girmek gerekir. 211 211-Aksine hareket edenlerin durumuna misal ararsan, İsrail oğullarına sor. Biz onlara ne kadar açık âyetler verdik. Onlar, bu âyetleri dinledikleri zaman ne oldular, dinlemeyip durumlarını değiştirdikleri zaman ne oldular? Allah'ın nimetini (bunlar gibi) her kim değiştirir, bozar da zarar ve bozgunculuk peşinde koşarsa, Allah'ın onlara cezası da her halde pek şiddetlidir. 212 212-Bu gibi bozgunculukları da dünya debdebesine tutkunluklarından dolayı kâfirler yapar; çünkü dünya hayatı, kâfirler için çok süslenmiş, gözlerine güzel gösterilmiş ve kalbleri, bu alçak hayatın sevgisiyle dolmuştur. Bu sebeple bunlar, dünyadan başka birşey istemezler. Ve Resulullah'a iman edip, dünyaya iltifat etmeyen müminlerden bir kısmını ve özellikle sabreden fakirleri küçümserler. Takva sahibi olan o müminler ise kıyamet gününde onların üzerindedir. Dünyadan başka bir şey istemeyen o kâfirler, cehennemin en aşağı tabakasında inleyecekler; bu takva sahipleri de cennet-i âlâda salına salına, nazlı nazlı dolaşan kimseler olacaklardır. Bu, Allah'ın bir kısmetidir. Ve Allah, gerek dünyada ve gerekse ahirette dilediğine hesapsız rızık verir. Ebu Cehil ve arkadaşları, Allah'ın bahşettiği servetlerle zevk ve safaya dalarlar da ahireti inkar ederler ve Ammar, Suheyb, Ebu Ubeyde, Salim, Âmir b. Fihr, Habbâb, Bilal hazretleri gibi müminlerin fakirleriyle, "O, bizim peygamberimiz olsaydı O'na bizim ileri gelenlerimiz tâbi olurdu." diye eğlenmek isterlerdi. Abdullah b. Übey ve arkadaşları da zevk ve safaya dalarlar ve müminlerin zayıflarıyla alay etmek isterler, "Şunlara bakın! Muhammed, bunlarla gâlip geleceğini zannediyor." derlerdi. Kurayza Oğulları, Nadir Oğulları, Kaynuka Oğulları Yahudilerinin âlimleri de muhacirlerin fakirleriyle eğlenmek isterlerdi. İşte bu âyetin nüzul sebebi, bu olaylardan birisi olmuştur ve bu konuda bu şekilde üç rivayet vardır. İşte ahireti ve dünyanın sonunu düşünmeyip, sadece dünya hayatına meylederek sevgi beslemek; öteden beri insan cinsinin asıl yaratılıştaki birliğini bozan, barış ve sükuneti ihlal eden, gelip geçici bir sebep ve bir hatanın başıdır. Aslında: 213 - Meâl-i Şerifi 213- İnsanlar tek bir ümmetti. Ayrılmaları üzerine Allah, rahmetinin müjdecileri ve azabının habercileri olmak üzere peygamberler gönderdi ve beraberlerinde hak ile ilgili kitap indirdi ki, insanların, aralarında ihtilaf ettikleri şeyler hakkında hakem olsun. Bunda da sırf o kitap verilenler, kendilerine bunca deliller geldikten sonra tuttular, aralarındaki hırs ve kıskançlık yüzünden anlaşmazlığa düştüler. Bunun üzerine Allah kendi izniyle, iman edenleri, onların hakkında anlaşmazlığa düştükleri hakka, ulaştırdı. Allah, dilediğini doğru yola iletir. 214- Yoksa siz, kendinizden önce gelip geçenlerin hali (uğradıkları sıkıntılar) başınıza gelmeden cennete girivereceğinizi mi sandınız? Onlara öyle yoksulluklar, öyle sıkıntılar dokundu ve öyle sarsıldılar ki, hatta peygamber ve beraberinde iman edenler: "Allah'ın yardımı ne zaman?" derlerdi. Bak işte! Gerçekten Allah'ın yardımı yakındır. 213-Hatırlatma: "İnsanlar tek bir milletti. Ve Allah rahmetinin müjdecileri ve azabının habercileri olmak üzere Peygamberler gönderdi" âyeti, "İnsanlar tek bir milletti sonra görüş ayrılığına düştüler de Allah rahmetinin müjdecileri ve azabının habercileri olmak üzere Peygamberler gönderdi." demektir. Çünkü âyetin daha öncesi ve daha sonrası bunu gösterdiği gibi, "İnsanlar ancak bir tek milletti. Sonra görüş ayrılığına düştüler." (Yunus, 10/19 ) âyetinde bu kayıt açıkça yer almaktadır. Bundan başka Abdullah b. Mes'ud kırâetinde, bu âyette de "görüş ayrılığına düştüler" şeklinde yer almaktadır ki bu kırâet mütevatir değilse de meşhur olduğundan gereğince amel etmek vaciptir. İlk başta bütün insanlar bir tek ümmetti. Hz. Adem hikâyesinden de anlaşılacağı üzere, insanların hepsi bir kökten türemişlerdi. Yaratılmış oldukları ilk yaratılış gereğince, hak olan ilâhî kânuna göre hareket ediyorlardı. Bir tek toplum ve bir tek millettiler. İnsanlar yeryüzünde var oldukları daha ilk andan itibaren dinsiz ve toplumsuz yaşamış değillerdir. Hayvanların yaşantısı bile gözden geçirilirse görülecektir ki dünyaya ilk gelişinde anasının koynunda dahi olsa toplumsal bir ortamda yetişmeyen hiçbir hayvan yoktur. Her doğan bir tabiat üzere doğar. İnsanlar da yaratılışları gereği yaratılışın başında bir tek toplum idiler. Sonradan görüş ayrılıklarına düştüler de, Allah hakka itaatin ve ona uymanın sevabını müjdeleyen, hakka aykırı davranmanın ve karşı gelmenin cezasını anlatarak korkutan peygamberler gönderdi. Ve bunlarla birlikte hakka dair kitap da indirdi ki, insanlar arasında görüş ayrılıklarına düştükleri konularda hakim olsun, çekişmeyi ve haksızlığı ortadan kaldırıp hakkı yerine getirsin. Ebu Cafer kırâetinde "Ya"nın zammesi ve "kâf"ın fethasiyle meçhul kipi üzere okunur ki, "İnsanlar arasındaki görüş ayrılıklarında Hak kitap ile hüküm olunsun, yürütme yapılsın." demek olur. Her iki halde de hüküm ve yürütmenin sebeb ve amacı sadece hakkı orta yere koyup tanıtmak değil; hakka uygun olarak görüş ayrılıklarının giderilmesi ve barış ortamının kurulması olduğu anlaşılır. Sonra insanlar bu indirilmiş kitap hakkında da görüş ayrılıklarına düştüler. Kitapta görüş ayrılıklarını çıkaran da başkaları değil, ancak o kitaba nail kılınmış olan Kitap ehlidir. Hem bunlar bu görüş ayrılığını, kendilerine açık âyetler, anlamı açık ve kesin hüküm bildiren deliller geldikten sonra aralarındaki azgınlık ve kıskançlıktan, ileri gitmek ve peygamberlerle bile yarış etmek iddiasından dolayı çıkardılar. Eğer bu görüş ayrılığı açık ve kesin hükümlü âyet ve delil bulunmayan, âyetlerde değinilmeyen noktalarda açıklanmamış delilleri ve hakkı araştırmak için olsaydı, insanların görüş ayrılıklarını olabildiğince azaltacak şeriatın izin verdiği bir ictihat olabilirdi. Ancak bunlar böyle yapmadılar. Deliller geldikten sonra hakkında nas bulunan konularda görüş ayrılığına düştüler. Oysa nassın bulunduğu konularda ictihada izin yoktur. Bu gibi âyetlerden dolayıdır ki bu kaide, fıkıh ilminin, her konuya uygulanabilecek genel kurallarından birini oluşturmuştur. Hakkında açık ve kesin hüküm bildiren âyet bulunan noktalarda ictihat etmek, insanlar tarafından hak kânuna aykırı olarak, kendi kendine kânun koymaktır. Bu ise hakka uygun olarak görüş ayrılıklarını ortadan kaldırmak değil, karşı ve zıt görüş ileri sürmektir. Böylece Kitap ehli, insanların dünya sevgisi ile çekişmelerine ve görüş ayrılıklarına tam anlamı ile hakim olmak için bahşedilmiş bulunan hak olan kitabın âyetlerine ve delillerine karşı azgınlıkla ve haddi aşmakla yeniden görüş ayrılıkları çıkarmak suretiyle insanların akıllarını karma karışık ettiler. Hukuk ayaklar altında çiğnendi, ahlâk ve toplum düzeni bozuldu, nimetler sona erdi, bunun sonucu olarak da hatır ve hayale gelmez belalara düştüler. Sonra, Allah bunların görüş ayrılığına düştükleri hakka, Hz. Muhammed'i göndererek ve Kur'ân'ı indirerek kendi izni ile iman edenlere doğru yolu gösterdi. Ve işte Allah böyle dilediğine doğru yolu gösterir ve doğrultur. İnsanlığın yeryüzüne geldiği ilk andan Hz. Muhammed'in gönderilişine kadar geçen insanlık tarihinin bir özeti olan bu âyet-i kerime insanlığın yaratılışını, peygamberlik olayını, hukukun kaynaklarını, kanun koymanın nedenlerini, hükümetin yürütülmesinin sırlarının aslını kapsayan büyük bir sosyoloji ilminin temellerini içermektedir. Bu nedenle tefsir bilginlerinin bu noktadaki ilmî görüşlerini özetlemek yararlı olacaktır: Yukarda "Vasat Ümmet " (Orta yolu benimseyen ümmet) de görmüştük ki ümmet, insan gruplarının uyup izledikleri topluluk diye tanımlanmıştı. Ancak bu mânâ, daha çok "ümmet-i vasat" (orta yolu benimseyen ümmet) ismini vermeye yaraşan özel bir anlamdır. Oysa bu "vasat" (orta yolu benimseme) kaydından soyut olarak ümmet, "Bir şey üzerine toplanıp birbirine uyan topluluk" demektir ki "uymak" anlamına gelen "itimam"dan alınmadır. Bu âyet ise, geçmişte insanların bir tek ümmet olduklarını açıklıyor. Dolayısıyla bu nokta araştırmaya değer bir noktadır. Ve bu noktada tefsir bilginleri görüş ayrılığına düşmüşlerdir. 1- Gerçeği arayıp ortaya çıkaran bilginlerin çoğunluğu, ilk insanların, Allah'ın birliğine iman ettikleri ve insanların bir tek din üzere bir araya gelmiş bir tek millet oldukları görüşündedirler. Âyetin devamında, "Peygamberlerin, görüş ayrılıkları üzerine gönderilmiş olduklarının açıklanması da bunu gösterir." diyorlar. Ve zaten, insanların yaratılışında "Tevhid" temel kural, şirk, küfür ve görüş ayrılığına düşmek kural dışıdır. Kayıtsız ve şartsız olarak, "Vahdet" ve "görüş ayrılığı olmaması"ndan söz edildiği zaman, Hakk'ın tevhidi ortaya çıkar. İlk insanların birliklerini, şirk, küfür ve görüş ayrılıkları üzerine birleşme şeklinde yorumlamak için ortada haklı bir delil yoktur. Kesin olarak yaratıcının birliği duygusu ve düşüncesi, insanın içindeki duygularda, birçok ilâhın var olduğu duygu ve düşüncesinden önce gelir. Müşriklik, tevhidden sonra, ilâh üzerinde görüş ayrılıklarından ortaya çıkan çekişmenin ifadesidir. Buna göre dinler tarihinde, daha önce geçmiş insan topluluklarında eski gibi görünen şirk ve küfür, temel ve yaratılıştan var olan birliğin bozulmasından kaynaklanan gelip geçici ikinci bir durumdur. Her doğan çocuk Hakk'a karşı samimi olarak doğar; nankörlüğü, yalancılığı sonradan öğrenir. İnsanlık ailesinin fertleri çoğaldıkça, insanların amel ve arzularının birbiri ile çelişmesi çoğalmaya başlamış, bundan da görüş ayrılıkları ve şirk ortaya çıkmıştır. Yüce Allah'ın ilâhî irşadı ile, insanların akılları ilerledikçe tevhid yoluna dönülür olmuştur. Dolayısıyla barış ve İslâm'ın temeli olan Hakk'ın tevhidi (Allah'ın birliği) inancı, insanlığın ilk yaratılışında var olan ve Hz. Adem'den itibaren Adem oğullarının hislerine aşılanmış bulunan ezelî ve mutlak bir temeldir. Bu görüşü ileri sürenler, bu "tek ümmet"in kimler olabileceğinde çeşitli rivayetler nakletmişlerdir: Mücahit'ten, "Bu tek ümmet, yalnız Âdem'dir." dediği nakledilmiştir. Buna göre Ümmet, "Muhakkak ki İbrahim başlıbaşına bir ümmet idi. Tek bir hanif olarak Allah'a itaata koyulmuştu." (Nahl, 16/120) âyetinde olduğu gibi, bir topluluğun yerine bedel bir tek kişi veya "önder" anlamı ile mecaz olarak bir tek kişiye de "ümmet" denildiği açıklanıyor. "Adem" sözcüğü bir özel isim olmayıp da, cins ifade eden bir özel isim olsaydı o zaman mecâz olmazdı. Ancak bu mânâ, yani Adem'in cins ifade eden bir özel isim olması öteden beri bilinen anlama aykırıdır. Âyette yer alan "Bir tek ümmet ", Adem, Havva ve ruh olarak onun sırtından çıkarıldıkları sırada "Adem oğulları"ndan ibarettir ki bunlar fıtrat (bozulmamış yaratılış) üzere idiler. (Übeyy ve İbn Zeyd'den.) Hz. Adem 'in devrinden Hz. Nuh'un devrine kadar geçen on asrın insanları hak üzere idiler, görüş ayrılıklarına düşmeleri üzerine Hz. Nuh gönderilmiştir. (İbnü Abbas ve Katâde'den). Görülüyor ki bu rivayetlerde, birlik yönünün, Hak kânun olduğunda görüş birliği bulunmakla birlikte, bunun bal arıları gibi bazı hayvanlarda olduğu üzere sadece bir yaratılış olarak içgüdü hâlinde bir tercih sözkonusu olmaksızın zorunlu olan bir araya geliş mi? Yoksa aklî ve fikrî gelişmelerle ilgili, öğretmeye ve tercihe dayalı bir birleşme midir? Yani insanlığın bir araya gelmesi, başlangıçta tabii ve zorunlu mu? Yoksa sun'î ve iradeye bağlı mıdır? Bugün bu görüş ayrılığı, Avrupa'nın Hukuk ve Sosyoloji bilginleri arasında hâlâ geçerlidir. Bizim tercih ettiğimiz görüşe göre, insanlığın yeryüzüne geldiği ilk zamanlarda insanların bir araya gelmeyi düşünmesi ve bunu hissetmeleri yüce Allah'ın bunu gerekli kılması ile zorunlu, fiilî tatbikatı ve gelişmesi ise insanların seçimi ve tercihi ile olmuştur. Çünkü peygamberlik, çalışıp çabalamakla elde edilemeyen zorunlu bir ilimdir ve Hz. Adem peygamberdir. 2- İkrime ve Katâde gibi bazı tefsircilerin görüşlerine göre, söz konusu bir tek ümmet, küfür ve batıl din üzere idiler. Ve bir deyimle hayvanlar gibiydiler. Peygamberler geldiler, bu insanlara iman ve hak aşıladılar. İman edenler etti, etmeyenler etmedi. Bu şekilde mümin ve kâfir olmak üzere çeşitli milletler meydana geldi. Bunlar âyette, "görüş ayrılığına düştüler" şeklinde bir ifadenin var sayılmasına gerek görmemişlerdir. Bu görüşe göre, bu bir tek ümmet, "Küfür, bir tek millettir." kavramı uyarınca, "İmansızlıkta ortak, hak tanımaz, insan suretinde bir sürü hayvanlardır." demek oluyor, fakat bu şekilde şu üç soru ile karşılaşırız: Birincisi: Âyetin daha sonraki ifadesine göre, peygamberlerin, görüş ayrılıklarını ortadan kaldırmak ve yeryüzünde hakkı yerleştirmek için gönderilmiş oldukları anlaşıldığı hâlde, eğer, "görüş ayrılığına düştüler" hükmünü orda var saymazsak, peygamberlerin görüş ayrılıkları çıkarmak için gönderilmiş oldukları gerekecek ve gönderilmelerinin geri bırakılması anlamsız olacaktır. Bu itirazı tefsirciler önemli saymışlardır. Buna cevap olarak denilebilir ki: "İnsanlığın yeryüzüne geldiği ilk zamanlar tıpkı çocukluk dönemi gibi idi. Ve bunlarda küfrün anlamı, henüz ilâhî yükümlülük mevcut olmadığından dolayı 'iman etmemek' demekti. Peygamberler terbiye kânunu gereğince, derece derece aklın gelişip ilerlemesi sürecinin başında gönderilmişlerdir. Ve ayrılıklar çıkarmak için değil, ilerleme ve gelişme sağlamak için gönderildiler. Bunun üzerine ayrılık, iman etmeyenlerden çıktı, peygamberlerden değil." Bu cevap, zamanımızın Avrupasının görüş ve anlayışına uygun düşmektedir. Fakat o ilk durumlarını koruyanlara "ayrılık çıkardı" demek doğru olmayacağına göre, herhalde bu anlayış ve yaklaşıma göre, peygamberlere bir "ayrılık çıkarma" isnadı gerekir. Bu hüküm ise, âyetin ilerde gelecek ifadesine ve mazmumun ruhuna aykırıdır. Bundan dolayı tefsircilerin bu itiraza önem vermeleri yerindedir. İkincisi: Hz. Adem, insanlığın babası ise, peygamber olmaması; peygamber ise insanlığın babası olmaması gerekecektir. Çünkü hem peygamber hem insanlığın babası olduğuna göre, evlatları küfür ile ona aykırı davranmış olacaklar; bu şekilde teklif (yükümlü kılmak) varsa da ilk insanlar "ümmeti vâhide" (tek ümmet) olmamış, görüş ayrılıklarına düşmüş olacaklardır. Oysa Hz. Adem'in insanlığın babası ve ilk peygamber olması üzerinde görüş birliği olan bir noktadır. Bu soru, birinci görüşe karşı sorulamaz. Çünkü Hz. Adem'in çocukları başlangıçta ona uymuşlar ve hak üzere "ümmeti vâhide" (tek bir millet) oluşturmuşlar, sonra görüş ayrılıklarına düşmüşlerdir. Bunun üzerine sayısız peygamberler gönderilmiştir. Ancak bu takdirde, "Peygamberler" kelimesinde sonradan gelme durumu, Hz. Adem'den başkasına sarfedilmeyi zorunlu kılmaktadır. Arapçada başında "elif-lam" olan çoğul bir kelime en azından, üçten başlayacağı için, birden çok peygamberin gönderilmesi sonradan ortaya çıkan görüş ayrılıkları üzerine gerçekleşmiş olacaktır. Ve Hz. Adem'in gönderilmesi bu hükme dahil olmaz. Bu ise Hz. Adem'in insanlığın babası olmasına engel olmaz. Ancak bu mânâ, ikinci görüşe yeterli değildir. Üçüncüsü: Bu görüşte, "ümmet" kelimesinin sosyal mânâsı da olumlu olarak gerçekleşmez ve bu durumda üçüncü bir görüşü benimsemek gerekir. Şöyle ki: 3- Burada "tek bir ümmet" demek, bir tek cins veya bir tek sınıf demektir. Yani bu ilk insanların üzerinde emirler ve yasaklar yoktu. Onlar hiçbir şer'i kânuna tâbi değildiler, herşeyin serbest olduğu bir dönemi yaşıyorlardı. "Allah gönderdi" ifadesi gösteriyor ki şeriatler daha sonra peygamberler ile gelmiş ve bilinen anlamı ile din ve insanların sosyal bir görünüm alması o zaman başlamış, iman ve küfür ayrımı o zaman ortaya çıkmıştır. O halde öncekiler, hayvanlar veya çocuklar gibi mükellef olmaktan bağımsız ve ilâhî hükümlerle yükümlü olmaktan uzak olmak itibariyle bir "cins" idiler veya bir cevherden ve bir babadan gelmiş olmaları açısından bir "sınıf" idiler. Çeşitli sınıflar, ırklar, milletler ayrılmış değildi, vatandaş ve yabancı yoktu. Dolayısı ile bunlara "bir tek ümmet" denilmesi, gerçek anlamı ile, din ve şeriatte bir araya gelmiş insan topluluğu demek değil; tek bir cins, veya tek bir sınıf demektir. Bu görüş Ebu Hayyan'da İmam Mâturidî hazretlerinin görüşü olarak ileri sürülmüştür. Buna göre demek olur ki: İnsanlar ilk zamanlar, Avrupalıların "doğal durum" dedikleri gibi, kayıtsız ve şartsız bir bağımsızlık içinde bulunuyorlardı. Hiçbir yükümlülüğe ve hiçbir yasaklık durumuna boyun eğmiyorlardı ve üzerlerinde hiçbir âmir ve hâkim tanımıyorlardı. Henüz insanlar az, yeryüzü geniş, araziden elde edilen ürünler geçimlerine yeterli idi. Serbest serbest yaşıyorlar, yalnız insanların dışındaki hayvanlara karşı mücadele ediyorlardı. İnsanlar arasında mücadele ve mücadele ihtiyacı yoktu. Yaratılışları, durumları bir, fıtrî eğilimleri bir, hareket tarzları birdi. İlk babadan gördükleri gibi gidiyorlardı, hep böyle hareket edebilselerdi kânuna, hükûmete muhtaç olmayacaklardı. Ancak nesilleri çoğaldıkça, bulundukları yerler darlaştıkça yığılma ve karşılıklı engellemeler meydana geldi. Cahillik ve hayat sevgisi yüzünden görüş ayrılıklarına düştüler. Sınıf sınıf, grup grup oldular. İşte o zaman bu ayrılıkları ortadan kaldırmak için içlerinde yüce Allah'ın katından, geleceği gören, acı-tatlı haberler veren, iyiden, kötüden, helal ve haramdan, görev ve yasaklama kurallarından söz eden peygamberler gönderildi. Peygamberlerin dediklerine uygun davrananlar iman ile birleşti, aykırı davrananlar da bunlara karşı koymak için bir araya geldiler. Böylece "mümin" ve "kâfir" olmak üzere çeşitli milletler ortaya çıktı. Sonunda peygamberlerin sonuncusu evrensel tevhid için gönderildi. Bu açıklama, "ayrılığa düştüler" ifadesini var saymaya ve âyetin devamına da uygun olabilir. Ancak bu takdirde, kelimenin söylendiğinde hemen akla geliveren ilk anlamına aykırı iki nokta ortaya çıkar: Birincisi: Ümmet kelimesi, açık olan sosyal anlamında kullanılmamış olur. İkincisi: Çocukluk devri gibi de olsa insanın her türlü kânundan uzak bir hürriyet ve kayıtsız şartsız herşeyin mübah sayıldığı bir devir yaşamış olduğu kabul edilemez. Bir yandan bütün hayvanlar, çoğalma prensiplerinde yaratılışa ait bir ana kucağı ve terbiye dönemi yaşamış, her canlı organ bile bir görev ve yasaklık kânununa tabi bulunmuş olduğu; diğer taraftan, "Hani Rabbin: Adem oğullarının bellerinden zürriyetlerini alıp da onları kendilerine 'Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?' diye şahit tuttuğu zaman, 'Evet, Rabbimizsin' dediler." (Â'râf, 7/172) ezelî hitabı ile de bu nokta temelinden takviye edilmiş bulunduğu halde; insanın yaratılışını, dünyaya geldiği ilk zamanlarda basit bir biçimde bile olsa medeni ve sosyal prensiplerden ayrı olarak kabul etmek, hem istishap (geçmişte var olan bir hükmü aleyhinde onu çürüten bir delil olmadıkça şu anda da var kabul etmek, şu anda olan bir durumu hakkında bir delil olmadıkça geçmişte de var kabul etmek) deliline, hem de naklin delâletine aykırı olur. Dolayısıyla Hz. Adem'den itibaren bir mükellefiyet, yükümlülük sırrı kabul etmek zorunludur. "Şu ağaca yaklaşmayınız." (Bakara, 2/35, Â'râf, 7/19) yasağı, yükümlü kılmanın ezelî olduğunu ifade ettiği gibi, Hz. Adem'in peygamberlik meselesi de bunu gerektirir. Nitekim insan yaratılış itibariyle medenidir ve "insan" sözcüğü "müâneset"ten türemiştir. Deniliyor ki bu da sorumlu tutulma ve sosyal bir varlık olma sırrının insan yaratılışında yerleştirilmiş bulunduğunu ifade eder. Bu ise bir hak kânundur ve imanın ve şeriatların prensibi ile ilgisi olan bir hak kânundur. Ve bunun mutlak olarak şuursuz bir olay olduğunu iddia etmek doğru değildir. Bu bir zorunlu duygudur. Bununla birlikte şuursuz da olsa yine hak kânundur. Bunu inkâra değil imana başlangıç olarak almak gerekir. 4- Mûtezile mezhebinden Kadı Abdülcebbar ve ona tabi olanlar demiştir ki: Peygamberlerin gönderilmesinden önce insanlar aklî şeriatlere sarılma bakımından bir tek ümmet idiler. Aklî şeriat yaratıcı olan Hak Teâlâ'nın varlığını ve sıfatını kabul ve nimetine şükürle hizmetinde bulunma; zulüm, tecavüz, yalan, cehalet, saçmalık ve benzerleri gibi aklın kötü gördüğü davranışlardan kaçınma esasına dayanmaktadır. Çünkü bunlar aklen kavranırlar. Madem ki ayette, "Allah, peygamberler gönderdi" ifadesi, peygamberlerin gönderilişinin, zamanda daha sonralık ifade eden "fâ" ile sonradan olduğunu göstermiştir. Demek ki bunlardan önce yaşamış tek ümmetin birliği, peygamberlerden yararlanılmış olmayan bir şeriattır; böyle bir şeriat ise, aklın ürünü bir şeriat olabilir. Fakat Hz. Adem ilk insan ve peygamber değil miydi? O hâlde peygamberlerin gönderilmesinden önce, sırf akıl ile yükümlü olan insanlar varsayımı nasıl doğru olur? Kâdî Abdülcebbar bu soruyu kendine sormuş ve cevap olarak demiştir ki: Herhalde Hz. Adem başlangıçta çocukları ile, akıl ürünü olan şeriatta bir araya gelmişlerdir, sonradan Cenâb-ı Allah, kendisini çocuklarına Peygamber olarak göndermiştir. Ve herhalde onun peygamberliğinin ilk şeriatı ortadan kalkmış da insanlar akıl ürünü şeriatlara uymuşlar ve daha sonra diğer Peygamberler gönderilmiştir. Ebu Müslim Isfahânî de Kâdî'nin bu görüşünü tercih etmiştir. Bunlara göre akıl, Peygamberlerden önce "İlahî bir elçi" olmuş oluyor. Peygamberlik de akılları, kendi kendilerine kavrayamayacakları yararlı şeylere ve mükemmelliklere ulaştırmış oluyor. Fakat bu görüşte de isbatı mümkün olmayan iki nokta vardır. Birincisi: Aklın, hükümlerin dayanağı olan hüsün (güzel) ve kubuh (çirkin) ta bizzat hakim olup olmayacağı ve aklen vacip olan şeyin, amel açısından da vacip olmasını gerektirip gerektirmeyeceği meselesidir ki bu, "Usûl ilmi" ile "Akâid ilmi"nin önemli konularındandır. İkincisi: Başlangıçta insanların, adalet ve zulmü rakib bilecek ve üzerine muamele kuracak derecede aklen hüküm çıkarmaya güç yetirip yetiremeyecekleri ve bu kadar derin bir şuur ile hareket edip edemeyecekleri meselesidir. Bu iki nokta bu gün bile kesin değildir. 5- Bazı tefsir bilginleri de demişlerdir ki, âyet ilk başta bir tek ümmeti açıkça beyan ediyor. Fakat bunun iman üzere mi, yoksa küfür üzere mi olduğunu açıklamıyor. Bu nokta delile muhtaçtır. Dolayısıyla bu konuda hüküm vermeyip, "İlim Allah katındadır." diye durmak gerekir. 6- "Burada dan maksat, ilk yaratılıştan bu yana bütün insanlar değildir. Bu 'tek ümmet' Hz. İbrahim ve Hz. Musa'nın kavmidir. Peygamberlerden maksat da bunlardan sonraki Peygamberlerdir" diyen tefsirciler de vardır. Ve bu son görüş âyetin kendisinden önceki kısma bağlantısı açısından uygun gibiyse de, âmm lafzını tahsis (fertlerinin tümünü kapsayan genel anlamlı "insanlar" kelimesini, fertlerinin bir bölümünü ifade eder biçimde özel anlamlı kılmak) zahire aykırı olduğu gibi; âyetin mânâsında genel görünen yüksek sosyal bir varlık olma sırrına da yeterli değildir. Biz de şunu hatırlatmak isteriz ki: Aklın en önemli değeri, illiyet (sebeplilik) kanunu gereğince, sebebden neticeye ve neticeden sebebe intikaldedir. Bu ise, içgüdü, yaratılış veya içgüdüsel akıl ve "bedihî = açık akıl" denilen, zorunlu prensiplere ve tecrübelere bağlıdır. Peygamberlik ise, teorilerin gayelerini bile zorunlu ilimler halinde kavrayan ve aşılayan ilâhî bir kuvvettir. Ve incelendiğinde, insanlığın sapıklıklarının, aklî ilerlemeler ile şehvete ait ilerlemelerin içiçe girmesinden ve akılların şehvet için kullanılmasından kaynaklanır. İlk yaratılış bu sapıklıktan uzak olduğu gibi, peygamberlik de gerek ilmî ve gerek amelî olarak bundan uzaktır. Mesela bal arılarının sanatı, şaşmak bilmeyen içgüdüsel bir sanattır. Ve bütün peygamberlikler de böyle şaşmak bilmeyen ilâhî bir vahiydir ki, "Rabbin bal arısına vahyetti." (Nahl, 16/68) âyeti ile buna işaret buyurulmuştur. Dolayısıyla bir yaratılış meselesi olan peygamberlik, bir taraftan akılların ve iradelerin başlangıcı, diğer taraftan sonudur. Bunun için bir "ilk peygamberlik", bir "ikinci peygamberlik" vardır. Kitap, ikinci peygamberliktedir, bu ikisi arasında hak tanımayan, azgınlık ve zorbalık üzere hareket eden bir küfür hâli vardır ki hak, kendi kudret ve iradesinden ibaret zanneder, genel barış ortamını bozar. İnsan ilk yaratılıştan itibaren insandır. Din, dil ve biraraya gelmenin başlangıcı o zamandandır. Hz. Adem'in peygamberliği ilk peygamberliktir, yeryüzüne ilk gelenlerin akılları bununla ilerlemiş; dünya sevgisi, çeşit çeşit şehvetler ve insanlığın görüş ayrılıklarına düşmeleri üzerine ikinci peygamberlik olayı meydana gelmiş ve kitaplar inmiştir. Dolayisıyla ilk görüşte olduğu üzere, ilk insanların ilk yaratılış ve ilk peygamberliğe dayalı, fıtrî iman ile hak kânun üzere bir tek ümmet olduklarını kabul etmek gerekir. Ve âyetin devamı, bize Hakk'ın birliğinin bu şekilde ezelî olduğunu ve toplumsal sırrın başlangıcını, ilahî irşadların yapılış şekillerini, hukukun ve kânun koymanın ilk şartlarını ve peygamberlerden sonra, onlarla yarış ederek açık naslara karşı görüş ayrılıkları çıkaran ve hukukun kurallarını zulüm ve zorbalıkla çiğnemeye kalkışanların ortaya çıktığını açıklamaktadır. O halde "nâs" (insanlar) kelimesini, genel anlamından ve "ümmet" kelimesini açık anlamından çıkarmaya bir neden yoktur. Mâturidî hazretlerinin görüşü olarak ileri sürülen bu görüş de bunun bir çeşit açıklaması olarak kabul edilebilir. Bu âyetten şu da anlaşılıyor ki her peygamber,zamanında gönderildiği insanlar arasında üzerinde görüş ayrılığı olan Allah'ın emrini açıklayarak ayrılıkları ortadan kaldırmış ve tevhidi öğretmiştir. Bu konuda açık naslar ve kesin deliller getirmiştir. Bu nedenle müminlerin ve âlimlerin görevi, hakkında nas olan bir konuda görüş ayrılığı çıkarmak değil; nasların hüküm getirmediği hukuki olaylarda açıklanmayan delillerden hak ve gerçekleri araştırmakla görüş ayrılıklarını ortadan kaldıracak hükümleri çıkarabilmek ve böylece "icmâ-ı ümmet"in yollarını ilmen ortaya koymaktır. Kısacası, kişisel görüş ayrılıkları olmasaydı, insanlar hakime, hükme ve ceza hükümlerine muhtaç olmayacaklardı. Ve çeşitli milletler ortaya çıkmayacaktı. Savaşa, vuruşmaya, hükme, hükûmete gerek kalmayacak, fıtratın (yani yaratılışın) kânunları yeterli olacaktı. Mademki görüş ayrılığına düştüler ve ferdî anlaşmazlıklardan millî anlaşmazlığa da geçtiler. O hâlde Hak düşmanları ile boğuşmaya mecbur olacaklardır. Bununla boğuşabilmek için de kendi aralarında Hakk'a iman ve ona uymakla yardımlaşma ve Hakk'ın koruması sayesinde dünyada ve ahirette korunmak ve genel bir barış ortamını kurmakla yükümlüdürler. Ve Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile Kur'ân-ı Kerim, insanlığı bu şekilde başlangıcından sonuna kadar paralel bir biçimde Hakk'ın tevhidi (birliği)ne ve genel barışa erdirmek için gelmiştir. 214- Şimdi bu hidayet gelmekle ey Muhammed ümmeti! Siz, sizden önce geçen ümmetlerin durumu sizin başınıza hiç gelmeden, meşakkatler, sıkıntılar, çekmeden, bütün ilâhî hükümleri amelî ibadetler ile tatbik etmeden, sırf iman ile "dâr-ı selâm" (barış yurdu) olan cennete girivereceğinizi mi zannettiniz? o geçmiş ümmetlerin başına nice sıkıntılar ve çaresizlikler geldi de, sarsıldılar, o kadar sarsıldılar ki , hatta başlarında bulunan peygamber ve onunla beraber iman edenler "Allah'ın yardımı ne zaman?" diyecek dereceye vardılar. Ancak iyi biliniz ki, Allah'ın yardımı mutlaka yakındır. Siz bu iman ve hidayetten ayrılmadıkça, yakında o yardımı görecek, muradınıza ereceksiniz. Resulullah, Mekke'de müşriklerin karşı gelmesinden sonra, muhacirler ile yurtlarını ve mallarını bırakarak Medine'ye hicret ettiği zaman, öncelikle Yahudilerin düşmanlıklarıyla karşılaşmıştı. Bu sebeple bu âyet indi. Uhud veya Hendek savaşları nedeniyle indiği de rivayet edilmiştir. Bu âyet gösteriyor ki "Ittırat" (düzgün bir biçimde olayların birbirini izlemesi) kanunu gereğince, Muhammed ümmeti, bütün eski milletlerin geçirmiş olduğu birtakım durumlarla yüzyüze gelecek, ayrılıklar görecek, karşı koymalara uğrayacak, sıkıntılar ve zorluklar geçirecek; sarsılmayıp dayananlar, sonunda başarılı olacaklardır. İlk yaratılışta olduğu gibi, Hz. Muhammed'in peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden itibaren de insanlığın yaratılışı hakkın gerçekleştiği noktada yeni bir gelişme sağlamaya başlayacak, "Gerçekten zaman, Allah'ın yeri ve gökleri yarattığı günkü şekline dönmüştür." hadis-i şerifinin anlamına göre Hz. Muhammed'in asrı bütün ölçülere bir başlangıç olacaktır. Bundan sonra da dünyada hakka karşı yine azgınlık ve düşmanlık ortaya çıkacak, geçmiş milletler gibi gruplar meydana gelecek ve bütün bunlar içinde Peygamberin ve ashabının yoluna giden ve kitapla, sünnetle ve cemaat ile korunmasını bilip, Allah'ın birliğine imanı amellerin en özeli kabul eden hak taraftarları fırka-i naciye (kurtuluşa eren grup), "İnsanların içinden kimi vardır ki, Allah'ın rızasına ermek için kendini feda eder." (Bakara, 2/207) âyetinin delalet ettiği mânâya uygun hareket ederek sabır, sebat ve çabalarla, ilâhî yardıma erecek, hakkın üstün geldiğini görecek ve genel barışı kuracaklardır. Ve başarılı olmak için tarihten ibret alıp ona göre korunmalıdır. Ayrılıklardan korunmak ve bu yardıma ermek için: 215-217 Meâl-i Şerifi 215- Ey Muhammed! Sana nereye infak edeceklerini soruyorlar. De ki: Hayır olarak verdiğiniz nafaka, ana baba, yakınlar, öksüzler, yoksullar ve yolda kalmışlar içindir. Hayır olarak daha ne yaparsanız herhalde Allah onu bilir. 216- Savaş size farz kılındı, gerçi o size hoş gelmez. Olabilir ki siz, bir şeyden hoşlanmazsınız; oysa ki o sizin için bir hayırdır. Yine olabilir ki, siz bir şeyi seversiniz, oysaki o sizin için bir kötülüktür. Allah bilir, siz bilmezsiniz. 217- Ey Muhammed! Sana haram aydan ve o ayda savaşmaktan soruyorlar. De ki: O ayda savaşmak, büyük bir günahtır. Bununla beraber Allah yolundan alıkoymak, O'nu inkar etmek, insanları, Mescid-i Haram'dan menetmek ve halkını oradan çıkarmak, Allah yanında daha büyük bir günahtır ve fitne, öldürmekten daha büyük bir vebaldir. Onlar, güçleri yeterse, sizi dininizden döndürmek için sizinle savaşmaktan hiçbir zaman geri durmazlar. Sizden de her kim, dininden döner ve kâfir olarak can verirse artık onların bütün amelleri, dünyada ve ahirette boşa gitmiştir. İşte onlar, cehennemliklerdir. Onlar orada ebedi olarak kalacaklardır. 218- Şüphesiz ki iman edenlere, Allah yolunda hicret edip, cihad edenlere gelince, işte onlar, Allah'ın rahmetini umarlar. Allah, çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. 215-Ey Muhammed! Neye harcayacaklarını, yani ne gibi yerlere harcama yapacaklarını sana soruyorlar. Uhud savaşında şehit olan çok yaşlı ve malı çok birisi olan Amr b. Camuh, Resulullah'a, "Mallarımızı nelere harcayacağız ve nerelere vereceğiz?" diye sormuştu. Bunun üzerine bu âyet indi. Cevap olarak de ki, az veya çok hayır cinsinden, yani çeşit çeşit mallardan vacip veya nafile olarak Allah rızası için harcadığınız veya harcayacağınız mal önce ana-babanız, ikinci olarak en yakın akrabanız, üçüncü olarak ihtiyaç içindeki yetimler, yoksul fakirler, yolda kalmış yolcular içindir. Babalarınıza dedelerinize bakmak ilk görevinizdir. Diğer yakınlarınız onları izler ve bu şekilde, "Yakınlık derecesi daha yakından uzağa doğru" kuralına göre, harcama yapmak vacib olur. Bunlardan başkasına da zekât ile vacip olarak ve diğer sadakalarla nafile olarak mal harcanır. Bunlardan başka, herhangi bir hayır daha yaparsanız , elbette onu Allah pek iyi bilir ve karşılığını verir. 216-Bu hayır cinsinden olmak üzere, genel barışı kuracak ve hakkı birleştirecek olan savaş üzerinize farz kılındı. Yani Allah yolunda savaşmak üzerinize yazıldı, gerektiğinde bazen farz-ı ayn ve bazen de farz-ı kifaye olur. Oysa o sizin hoşunuza gitmez, bazı şeyler sizin için sırf hayır ve yarar olduğu halde, siz ondan hoşlanmayabilirsiniz, savaş da böyledir, diğer bazı şeyler de sizin için kötü ve zararlı olduğu halde, siz ondan hoşlanıp sevebilirsiniz. Hoşlanıp hoşlanmamak sadece bir duygudur. Sadece bununla iyilik ve kötülük, yarar ve hayır belirlenemez; bunlar gerçeği ve işlerin sonuçlarını bilmeye dayanır. Bunu da Allah bilir. Siz bilmezsiniz. İnsanlar ne kadar bildiklerini iddia etseler, yine bilmedikleri bildiklerinden çoktur. Uzun bir gelecekle ilgili olan bütün iyiliklerini ve kötülüklerini bilmezler. İnsan aklı, güzel ve çirkine tam olarak hakim olamaz. Bunlara hakim olan Allah'tır. Bu nedenle size yararınız için emirler verir, kötülükten korunmanız için yasaklar koyar. İnsanlar işin başında duygulara bağlıdırlar. O anda duyguları ile karşı karşıya gelen hoş ya da kötü şeylerin etkisine kapılırlar. Oysa bunların iyilik veya kötülük olması ilerde bunların sonucu olacak yararlara veya zararlara bağlıdır. Bu ise duygu anında bilinemez. Bazen uzun bir deneyime muhtaç olur. Ve çoğunlukla deneyimi de mümkün olmaz ve deneye kalkışma durumunda iş işten geçmiş olur. Allah, bunları kitabıyla ve tarihî örnekleriyle bildirir. Yukarıda kısaca özetlendiği gibi, insanlık tarihî azgınlık tecavüz ve ayrılık ile dopdolu olduğundan dolayı; genel barış ortamı sağlanıncaya kadar bu durum üzere savaş ve çarpışma, kaçınılması mümkün olmayan bir zorunluluktur. Allah, hakka bağlı olanların iyiliklerinin onların korunmalarında olduğunu bildiği için savaşı size farz kılmıştır. Gerektiğinde siz onu yapacak, Hakk'ın tevhidi ile tam bir barış ortamına gireceksiniz. Şehit olmalar, zaferler, ganimetler size "hayır" olacaktır. 217-Bu âyette savaş için zaman belirlenmediğinden dolayı, ey Muhammed! sana haram ayları, o haram aylarda savaş etmeyi soruyorlar. Resulullah Bedir savaşından iki ay önce ve "İlk Bedir Savaşı"ndan döndükten sonra, amcasının oğlu Esed kabilesinden Abdullah b. Cahş'ı, Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas, Ukâşe b. Muhsın, Ukbe b. Gazvan, Ebu Huzeyfe b. Utbe b. Rebîa, Süheyl b. Beyzâ, Âmir b. Rebiâ, Vakıd b. Abdullah, Halid b. Bekr (Allah kendilerinden razı olsun) den oluşan bu sekiz kişi ile beraber müfreze olarak göndermiş ve kumandan olan Abdullah'a bir mektup vermiş ve iki gün gitmedikçe bu mektuba bakmamasını, sonra bakıp içindeki emri yerine getirmesini ve arkadaşlarından hiç birine zorlamada bulunmamasını emretmişti. Abdullah iki gün yol gidince, mektubu açıp baktığında, "Bu mektubuma baktığın zaman, hemen Mekke ile Taif arasındaki 'Batnı nahle' isimli yere varıncaya kadar yürü. Orada Kureyş'i gözetle ve haberlerini bize bildir." diye yazılı olduğunu görünce, "Sem'an ve Taaten" (başüstüne) dedi. Sonra arkadaşlarına, "Resulullah bana, Nahle'ye varıp, Kureyş'i gözetlememi, haberlerini almamı emretti ve sizden herhangi birinize zorlamada bulunmayı, yani sizi zorlamayı bana yasak etti. Dolayısıyla hanginiz şehit olmak ister ve şehitliği arzularsa gelsin, istemeyen dönsün; bana gelince, ben Resulullah'ın emrini yapacağım." dedi ve hareket etti. Arkadaşları da beraber hareket ettiler, hiçbiri geri kalmadı, Hicaz'a doğru gittiler. Necran denilen bir madene vardıklarında, Sa'd b. Ebî Vakkas ile Utbe b. Gazvan'ın bir gün birbiri arkasına bindikleri binitleri kayboldu. Aramak için bu ikisi kaldılar, Abdullah ile diğerleri gittiler, Nahle'ye indiler. Derken oraya Kureyş'in kuru üzüm ve başka yiyecekler ve ticaret malları yüklü kervanı geldi. Kureyş'ten Amr b. Hadramî, Osman b. Abdullah b. Muğire ve kardeşi Nevfel b. Abdullah b. Muğire ve Hişam b. Muğire'nin kölesi Hakem b. Keysan vardı. Bunlar onların yakınlarına indiler, Ukâşe b. Muhsin bunlara yanaşıp baktı, başını da kazıtmış idi. Bunu gördükleri zaman emin oldular, "Bunlar bize birşey yapamaz." dediler. O gün Cumadelâhirenin sonu ve ertesi günü Receb idi, bu da Haram aydı. Bundan dolayı müslümanlar Receb girmeden çarpışmayı gerekli gördüler. Teym kabilesinden Vakıd b. Abdullah, Amr b. Hadramî'yi bir okla öldürdü. Osman b. Abdullah ile Hakem b. Keysan esir oldular. Nevfel b. Abdullah kaçtı, onu yakalayamadılar.Abdullah b. Cahş ve arkadaşları kervanı ve bu iki esiri alıp Medine'ye Resulullah'a getirdiler. Bu ganimet İslâm'da ilk ganimet ve bu öldürme müşriklerden ilk öldürme idi. Abdullah arkadaşlarına: "Bu ganimetin beşte biri Resulullah'ındır." demişti ve oysa o zaman daha "beşte bir" farz kılınmamıştı. Geldikleri zaman Resulullah: "Ben size haram ayda savaşı emretmemiştim." diye buyurdu. Abdullah: "Ey Allah'ın Resulü! İbnü Hadramî'yi öldürdük, akşam Recep hilâlini gördük; bilmiyoruz Recebde mi yoksa Cumadelâhirde mi bunu yaptık." dedi. Bundan dolayı Resulullah o ganimetten hiçbir şey almadı. Bunu görünce, bu kişiler mahvolduklarını zannettiler ve "Tevbelerimiz hakkında birşey inmedikçe kımıldamayız." dediler. Müslümanlardan bunlara: Bu hususta emrolunmadığınız bir şeyi yaptınız, size savaş emredilmediği halde haram aylarda savaş mı ettiniz?" diyenler oldu. Kureyş de "Muhammed ve arkadaşları halkın geçinmeleri için gerekli şeyleri tedarik etmek üzere çalıştıkları ve korkuda bulunanların güvencede bulunduğu haram ayları helâl saydılar, Recep ayında kan döktüler." diye yaygara yaptılar. Mekke'de bulunan müslümanlar da "Bunlar bunu Cumâdelâhirede yaptılar." diye suçlamayı reddediyorlardı. Yahudiler de bununla, Resulullah aleyhine kendi hesaplarına "tefe'ül" ediyorlar (hayra yoruyorlar); Amr b. Hadramî'yi Vâkıd b. Abdullah öldürmüş, Amr: "Harb mamurlaştı, (imar edildi)", Hadramî: "Savaş hazırlandı", Vâkıd b. Abdullah: "Savaş ateşlendi" diyorlardı. Kısacası söz çoğaldı ve tefsircilerin çoğunluğuna göre, bu âyet, bunun üzerine indi. Ey Muhammed! Cevaben de ki bu ayda savaş, büyük bir günahtır, fakat Allah yolundan, hak olan dinden alıkoyma ve Allah'ı inkar ve Mescid-i Haram'dan yasaklama Mescid-i Haram halkını, Muhammed ve arkadaşlarını ondan çıkarmak da Allah katında o savaştan ve diğer büyük günahlardan daha büyük bir günahtır. Fitne de savaşmaktan daha büyüktür. Öyle halkı dışarı çıkarmak, şirk ve küfür, insanları daha baştan veya daha sonra İslâm'dan menetmek, dinsizliği yaymakla herkesi belaya sokmak, İbn-i Hadramî'nin öldürülmesinden, daha fecîdir, daha acıdır. Oysa fitne taraftarı olan düşmanlar güçleri yeterse sizi dininizden çevirinceye kadar sizinle savaşıp duracaklardır. Ve siz müslümanlardan herhangi biriniz dininden döner de kafir olarak mürtetlikten tevbe etmeyerek giderse, artık bu nitelikle nitelenmiş olanların bütün amelleri, İslâm halinde yaptıkları iyiliklerin, güzel amellerin hepsi dünyada ve ahirette boşa gider, telafisi mümkün olmayacak bir biçimde tutulur, yaşama hakkı kalmaz. Uğraşıp didinmeleri boşa gider. ve bunlar cehennemliktirler. O ateşte ebediyen, kalırlar. Acaba o günah olan savaşı yapan müfrezeyi oluşturan kişiler nevolacak dersiniz? 219-Ey Muhammed! Sana şarap içmeyi ve kumar oynamayı, şarabı ve kumarı soruyorlar. Bunu soranlar Hz. Ömer ve Muaz ile birlikte sahabeden birtakım kişilerdi. "Ya Resulallah şarap hakkında bize bir fetva ver, çünkü aklı gideriyor." dediler ve bu âyet indi. HAMR : Âyet metninde yer alan "hamr" kelimesi, örtmek anlamına masdar olduğu halde, çiğ üzüm şırasından keskinleşmiş ve köpüğünü atmış olan şaraba isim olmuştur. Çünkü şarab aklı bürüyüp örter ve bir deyim ile, kafayı dumanlar ki buna "humar" denilir. "Hamr" kelimesinin bu üzüm şarabına isim olarak verilmesi özel bir isimlendirmedir. Bu nedenle "hamr" kelimesi bir de genel olarak akla humar veren, yani "kafayı dumanlandıran şey" anlamına kullanılır ki bu mânâya göre sarhoşluk veren şeylerin hepsi "hamr"dır. İbnü Ömer hazretlerinden rivayet edilmiştir ki şarabı haram kılan âyet indiği gün, şarap beş şeyden: üzümden, hurmadan buğdaydan, arpadan, darıdan idi. Ve hamr, aklı bürüyüp örten demektir. Ebu Davud'da Numan b. Beşir'den rivayet olunduğu üzere, Resulullah (s.a.v.) buyurmuştur ki: "Üzümden bir şarap, hurmadan bir şarap, baldan bir şarap, buğdaydan bir şarap, arpadan bir şarap vardır." demektir. Buna dayanarak İmam Mâlik ve Şâfiî ve bunlardan önce veya sonra gelmiş bir çok âlimler ve fıkıhçılar, Kur'ân'daki hamr (şarab)ın genel anlamı ile mutlak olarak sarhoşluk verici demek olduğuna ve dolayısıyla her çeşit sarhoşluk verici nesnelerin Kur'ân âyeti ile aynen haram bulunduğuna ve her birinin yalnız sarhoşluk verme derecesi değil, damlalarının bile içilmesinin ve kullanılmasının, alınıp satılmasının asla caiz olamıyacağına hükmetmişlerdir. Çünkü bundan sonra Maide Sûresinde: "İçki, kumar, putlar ve fal okları hep şeytanın işinden olan murdar bir şeydir. O halde ondan kaçının." (Maide, 5/90) buyurularak aynen "rics", yani pis olduğu beyanı ile kaçınma emri buna dayandırılmıştır. Fakat İmam-ı A'zam Ebu Hanife hazretleri ile beraber sahabe ve tabiinden birçok alimler ve fıkıhçılar "hamr" kelimesinin açık ve kesin olan anlamı, özellikle üzüm şarabı olduğundan; inkarı, insanı küfre sokacak biçimde Kur'ân âyeti ile "li aynihi" (bizzat) haram olan şarabın bu olduğuna ve diğer sarhoşluk verici nesnelerin aynen ve bizzat değil, sarhoşluk verici olmalarından dolayı Kur'an'ın bu âyetine kıyası uygun düşerek, "Her sarhoşluk verici şey haramdır." gibi hadis-i şeriflerle haram olduklarına ve dolayısıyla hamrın aynen necis olması yüzünden bir damlasının bile içilip kullanılması kesinlikle haram ve müslüman için alınıp satılması caiz olmadığına; ancak üzüm şarabı bulunmayan ve ondan yapılmış olmayan diğer sarhoşluk verici nesnelerin haramlığı, ancak sarhoşluk verme niteliği ile sabit olduğundan, içilmekten başka bir şekilde kullanılmaları için, alınıp satılmasının da caiz olabileceğini söylemişlerdir. Demek olur ki Kur'ân âyeti, üzüm şarabının aynen, haramlığında kesin hüküm ifade eder. Bu âyetin diğer sarhoşluk verici nesneleri kapsamına alması sözcük olarak değil haramlığın hikmeti olan "sarhoşluk verme" sebebi dolayısıyla ve hadisi şeriflerin açıklamaları iledir. Kur'ân'daki sözcüklerin genel anlam ifade etmesi muhtemel ise de, özel anlamda olduğu gibi kesinlik ifade etmez. Buna göre, İslâm dininde genel olarak sarhoşluk veren şeylerin, sarhoşluk verici olarak kullanılmaları haram; fakat üzüm şarabı aynen ve mutlak olarak haramdır. Ve bunu inkar eden kâfirdir. Üzüm şarabının ve bundan yapılmış olan sarhoşluk verici şeylerin, bizzat kendisi necistir. Öbürlerinin ise necis olması şüphelidir. Mesela üzerine şarab, şampanya, rakı, konyak dökülmüş olanlar, her halde yıkamadıkça namaz kılamazlar. Fakat üzüm şarabından yapılmış olmayan ispirto, bira ve diğer sar -hoşluk verici şeyler içilemezse de elbiseye veya bedene sürülmesi de namaza engel olur diye iddia edilemez. Ebu Hanife hazretleri bu şekilde şaraptan başka sarhoşluk veren şeylerin bizzat kendisinin ve damlasının necis ve haram olmadığına ve dolayısıyla sarhoş etme derecesine varmaksızın, fasıklara ve kâfirlere benzeme kastı da bulunmaksızın, kuvvet için az bir miktarda içilmesinin caiz olabileceğini söylemiş ise de, "Fethu'l-Kadîr" de "Kitabu'l-Eşribe"de açıklandığı üzere, üç mezheb ile Hanefi mezhebinde dahi tercih edilen, "Çoğu sarhoşluk veren şeyin azı da haramdır." hadis-i şerifi gereğince, çoğu sarhoş edenin azının da haram olmasıdır. Şer'an içme açısından bütün sarhoş edici şeyler, âyetin genel anlamı ile hamr (içki)dır. Günümüzün fen bilimcilerinin, Kimya ilmine göre düşünceleri de "ihtimar" (kendiliğinden köpürüp kabarma, ekşiyip mayalanma) denilen kimyasal bir olay olma itibarıyla, her çeşit sarhoşluk vericinin hamr özelliğinde ortak olmasıdır ki buna Arapça "el-kuhl" kelimesinin frenkleştirilmişi olan "alkol", "el-küûl" veya sadece "küûl" derler. Bu, hamrın genel anlamına uygun ise de, aynı zamanda özel anlamının esas olduğuna da işaret etmektedir. Doktorluk ve tedavi açısından konuya bakınca, bu açıdan konu, "Kim mecbur kalırsa, diğerinin hakkına tecavüz etmemek ve zaruret miktarını geçmemek şartı ile..." (Bakara, 2/173) ruhsatına uyarak, zaruret ve zaruret hükmünde bulunan ihtiyaç meselelerinden birisi olur. İslâm dininde şarabın ve sarhoşluk verici nesnelerin yasak edilmesi tedricen (aşama ile) olmuştur. İslâm'ın geldiği ilk zamanlar, henüz şarap mübahtı. Bu konuda derece derece dört âyet inmiştir. Önce Mekke'de, "Hurma bahçelerinin ve üzüm bağlarının meyvelerinden de, hem bir sarhoşluk verici şey çıkarırsınız, hem de bir güzel rızık." (Nahl, 16/67) âyeti inmişti. O zaman müslümanlar da içerler, Hz. Peygamber ses çıkarmazdı. İkinci olarak yukarıda geçtiği üzere Hz. Ömer, Muaz ve diğer bazı sahabelerin, "Ey Allah'ın Resulü, şarap hakkında bize bir fetva ver, çünkü o aklı gideriyor." diye hükmünü sormaları üzerine bu âyet indi ve ilk haram kılma bununla başladı. Bu âyette yasaklık açık olmakla birlikte caiz olma ihtimali de yok değildi. Bunun üzerine hemen terk edenler bulunduğu gibi, henüz terk etmeyenler de vardı. Sonra bir namaz olayı üzerine, "Ey iman edenler! Sarhoş iken namaza yaklaşmayın." (Nisa, 4/43) âyeti indi. Bunun üzerine içenler pek azaldı ise de yine vardı. Bir gün İtban b. Mâlik, Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas ile beraber birkaç kişiyi davet etmiş, içki içmişler, sarhoş oldukları zaman, övünmeye ve şiir söylemeye başlamışlar. Bu sırada Sa'd, Ensardan birinin hicvini (şiir yolu ile yerme) konu alan bir şiir okumuş, o da bir çene kemiği ile ona vurup başını yarmıştı. Bundan dolayı Sa'd, Hz. Peygambere giderek şikâyet etmiş, bunun üzerine Resulullah'ın: "Allahım! Şarap hakkında bize yeterli beyanda bulun!" diye, dua etmesi üzerine Mâide Sûresindeki: "Ey iman edenler! İçki, kumar, putlar ve fal okları hep şeytanın işinden olan murdar bir şeydir. O halde ondan kaçının ki kurtuluşa eresiniz. İçki ile kumarda şeytan sırf aranıza düşmanlık ve kin düşürmeyi ve sizi Allah'ı anmaktan ve namaz kılmaktan alıkoymayı ister. Artık vaz geçiyorsunuz değil mi?" (Maide, 5/90,91) âyetleri inmiş ve bununla şarabın haramlığı son derece şiddetli bir şekilde yasaklanmıştır. Hz. Ömer bunu dinleyince, "İnteheynâ ya Rabbî" yani tamamen vazgeçtik ya Rabbî demiştir. Hz. Ali'nin: "Bir kuyuya bir damla şarap düşse, sonra oraya bir minare yapılsa, o minarede ezan okumazdım ve bir damla şarap bir denize düşse sonra o deniz kuruyup da yerinde otlar bitse orada hayvan gütmezdim." dediği, Abdullah b. Ömer hazretlerinin de: "Bir parmağımı şaraba sokmuş olsam, o parmak bende kalmazdı, yani keser atardım." dediği nakledilmiştir ki ilâhî emir üzerine Resulullah'ın ashabının, ne büyük iman ve takvaları bulunduğunu anlamalıdır. Allah cümlesinden razı olsun. MEYSİR : Meysire gelince yüsür veya yesardan mimli masdar olarak kumar oynamak anlamınadır. Kumarda ya kolaylıkla zahmetsiz mal çarpmak veya çarptırmak vardır. Kumar demek de zar gibi ne olacağı belli olmayan tehlikeli bir şeye bağlanarak mal vermek veya almak demektir. Cahiliye devrinde Araplar gerek kendilerine ve gerekse Acemlerden ve diğerlerinden belledikleri "nerd" yani tavla, "satranç" ve diğerleri gibi oyunlarla kumar oynarlardı. Kısacası frenklerin piyango dedikleri tarzda bölüşme yolu ile bir kumarları vardı ki bunu "hayır" bile sayarlar ve övünerek yaparlardı. Şöyle ki: Zar yerinde "ezlâm ve aklâ" denilen on adet okları vardı. Bunlara: Fezz, tev'em, rakib, hils, nafis, müsbil, muallâ, menih, sefih, vağd derlerdi. Menih, sefih, vağddan başka diğerlerinin bir hissesi bir payı olurdu. Meselâ, piyango çekilmek üzere, bir deve kesilir, yirmi sekiz hisseye ayrılır; fezze bir, tev'eme iki, rakibe üç, hilse dört, nefise beş, müsbile altı, muallaya yedi, hisse ayrılır. Menih, sefih vağd okları boş ve mahrumdur. Bu on kalemin hepsi "rebâbe" denilen bir torbaya atılıp adaletli kişinin önüne konulur, o da torbayı çalkalayıp elini sokar, katılan herkes adına bir ok çeker, hissesi bulunan ok çıkanlar belirlenmiş olan hisseyi alırlar, boş ok çıkanlar da mahrum kalırlar ve fakat devenin bedelini öderler. Hisse çıkanlar da da paylarına çıkan hisseyi fakirlere verirlerdi. Böylece meysir öncelikle diğer kumarlara göre ehven-i şer (şerrin en hafifi) görünen ve hayır zannedilen böyle dağıtım ve bölüşme; yani piyango tarzına denilmiş ve bundan, bütün kumarlara da "meysir" denilmiştir. Hatta bir hadis-i şerifte, çocukların aşık ve ceviz oynamalarının bile meysirden olduğu beyan edilmiştir. İki kişiden biri diğerine şu kadar yumurtayı yiyebilsen şu senin olsun demişti. Bunlar Hz. Ali'ye hüküm vermesi için başvurdular. Hz. Ali bu kumardır diye izin vermedi. Zaten hayır namına piyango haram olunca diğer kumarların haydi haydi haram olacağı anlaşılır. Şarap ile kumarın bir soruda bir araya getirilmesi de sarhoşluk veren şeylerle kumarın beraber bulunduklarına işarettir. Cevaben de ki: bunlarda büyük bir zarar ve günah vardır. Genel olarak ikisi de malları telef ve insanları perişan eder. Çoğu zaman bunlar birbirini sürükler. Önce şarap aklı giderir ; akıl ise hem dinin, hem dünyanın dayanağıdır. Artık sarhoşlukla öyle cinayetler yapılır ve kumarbazlıkla öyle fenalıklara düşülür ki bunlar saymakla bitmez, ancak "büyük günah" adı ile anlaşılır. Bununla birlikte, bunlarda insanlara bazı yararlar da vardır. Bu cümleden olarak biraz neşe ve lezzet duyulur, birçok ticareti yapılır. Korkaklara cesaret ve mizaca kuvvet gelir. Kumarda , bazıları bedavadan mal ele geçirir. Günahları da faydalarından, zararları yararlarından çok büyüktür. Şu halde yararları gerçek ve sağlam bir yarar değildir. Verdikleri neşe humar (aklı örtmek)a dönüşür. O gelip geçici cesaret, felaket nedeni olur. O gelip geçici mizaç kuvveti, sağlığı bozar; kazanılan malın hayrı olmaz, bir kâr yüz zarar getirir. Buna tutulanlar yakalarını zor kurtarır. Kısacası neşe ve lezzetleri kişisel ve gelip geçici olduğu halde; zararları, ortaya çıkardıkları kötü sonuçlar, hem kişisel ve sosyaldir, hem bedensel ve hem de ahlâkidir. Bulaşıcı hastalıklar gibi herkese geçicidir. Cezasını başında çekmeyenler sonunda çekerler. Hayali olan bir parça kâr için, kesin ve genel bir zarara düşmek de akıl işi değildir. Zararı gidermek, yarar sağlamaktan önce gelir. Şu halde bunların aklen haram olması gerekir. Bu âyet de böyle delâlet-i iltizamiye (dolaylı bir delaletle) şer'an bunların haramlığını ifade etmiş olur. Kur'ân'da şarap hakkında başka bir âyet olmasaydı, sadece bununla şarabın haramlığı sabit olurdu. Ancak bu haram kılma, bizzat ifadenin kendi kelimesinden açıkça anlaşılan bir haram kılma olmazdı; aklına güvenerek zararlarını sınırlayıp ve yararlarından istifade edeceğini zannedenler bulunabilirdi. Bunun için, ashabı kiram arasında bu akla dayanan haramlıktan, şer'i haramlık anlamayan kişiler olmuş, daha sonra, "Murdardır, ... ondan kaçının" (Maide, 5/90) emri ile açık ve mutlak bir şekilde şer'i haramlık meydana gelmiştir. Kısacası, şarap içmeyiniz veya sarhoşluk veren şeyleri kullanmayınız, kumar oynamayınız, piyango ile hayır yapılır zannetmeyiniz; bunların, kötülüğü hayrından, günahı yararından çok büyüktür. Buna karşı, hayır olmak üzere sana ne harcayacaklarını yine soruyorlar, iki anlama gelir. Birisi nereye harcama yapılacağını sormak, diğeri de ne verilerek harcama yapılacağını sormaktır ki birincisinde, yani nafaka verilecek, mal harcanacak kimseler ve yerler, ikincisinde de verilecek mal, yani bizzat nafakanın kendisi sorulmuş olur. Yukarda birincisinin cevabı verilmişti. Şimdi kumarın yasak edilmesinden sonra, ikincisine cevap olarak, de ki fazlasını harcayınız. Yani malınızın gerekli ihtiyaçlarınızdan fazlasını infak ediniz. Piyango, kumar gibi gayri meşru araçlarla değil, meşru nedenlere sarılarak mal kazanınız. Ve bu maldan kendinizin aile ve çocuklarınızın gerekli ihtiyaçlarına yeterli olanından fazlasını yukarda açıklanan yerlere ve hayır yerlerine harcayınız. Diğer ayetlerde de görüleceği üzere küçük çocuklar, eş, muhtaç olan ana-baba ve bunlarla aynı hükümde olan usul (dedeler, nineler), kişinin ailesinden ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kimselerdendir ve bunların nafakası, kişinin kendi nafakasından sayılır. Dolayısıyla hayır yapacağız diye kendinizi ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğunuz ailenizi (ehl ü ıyal) nafakasız bırakmak caiz olmaz. Hayır yerlerine harcama bunların fazlasından yapılır. İşte böyle Allah sizin için şer'i hükümlerine delalet eden, onları gösteren âyetler, nasslar, deliller açıklayacaktır ki, siz bunları düşünesiniz, düşünüp te bunların amaçlarını öğrenesiniz ve gereğince amel edesiniz. 220-Şu kayda dikkat etmelidir ki, O âyetleri hem dünya ve hem ahiret hakkında olmak üzere açıklayacaktır. Böylece din ve İslâm şeriatı ne yalnız dünyaya ve ne de yalnız ahirete mahsus olmayacak, hem dünyayı ve hem ahireti kapsayacaktır. Ve bunda, "Ey Rabbimiz! bize dünyada bir güzellik ver, ahirette de bir güzellik ver. Bizi ateş azabından koru." (Bakara, 2/201) diye dua edenlerin duasına cevap bulunacaktır. Böyle olunca bu şeriattan yalnız dünya isteyen kâfirler de büsbütün mahrum kalmayacak, ahiretten payları olmamakla beraber dünyaları için yararlanacaklardır. Ve böylece Hz. Muhammed'in Peygamberliğinin "Rahmeten li'l- âlemin" (âlemlere rahmet) olduğu ve İslâm dininin herkesi kapsayan bir Tevhid dini olduğu ortaya çıkacaktır. Ve bununla birlikte ahiret sevabı isteyenlerin sevapları artacak, bunlar iyiliği emir ve kötülüğü yasaklamayı yüklenerek "Vasat Ümmet" (orta yolu benimseyen ümmet) olacaklardır. Açıklanacak deliller ve onların hükümleri böyle dünya ve ahireti kapsamakla, sana yetimleri soruyorlar. Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Nisa Sûresindeki, "Yetimlerin mallarını haksızlıkla yiyenler, karınlarına sadece ateş yiyip doldururlar ve yarın çılğın ateşe girerler." (Nisa, 4/10) âyeti inince insanlar yetimlerle bir arada olmaktan ve onların mallarına bakmayı üstlenmekten sakınır oldular. Bu iş onlara zor göründü ve Resulullah'a bu durumu arz ettiler, bunun üzerine bu âyet indi. Cevaben de ki yetimlerin durumlarını düzeltmek onları ihmal edip bırakıvermekten daha hayırlıdır. Şu halde düzeltme amacıyla durumlarına karışıp mallarına el sürmek, onların yararlarını, geleceklerini gözeterek işlerine bakıp kendilerini eğitmek ve terbiye etmek ve mallarını artırmak her halde bunlardan kaçınmaktan daha iyidir. Ve eğer siz onlardan kaçınmaz da onlara karışırsanız, onları yanlarınıza alır, onlarla birlikte yaşar, onlarla birlik olur, onları evlendirmek suretiyle içinize alır, işlerine bakarsanız, onlar sizin (dinde) kardeşlerinizdir, din kardeşliği ise kan kardeşliğinden aşağı değil daha güçlüdür. İnsan olan kardeşini atamıyacağı gibi, müslüman olan da din kardeşini atamaz, kardeşlik hukukunu gözetir. "Müminler ancak kardeştirler, onun için iki kardeşinizin arasını düzeltin." (Hucurat, 49/10) âyetinden anlaşılan mânâ uyarınca kardeşliğin gereği ise, kardeşin durumunu düzeltmek ve onun yararına çalışmaktır. Aksi halde onlar size kardeş değil, bir yabancı veya bir düşman olarak yetişebilirler. Bu ise sosyal hayatımızda büyük gedikler açar. Bunun için evlenme yoluyla birilerine karışacak olursanız bu, din kardeşlerinizle olsun. Allah da işleri bozucu olanı ve düzeltici olanı bilir ve bunları birbirinden ayırır ve ona göre mükafatlarını ve cezalarını verir. Bunu bilmeli ve düzeltme adı altında işi bozmaya kalkışmamalıdır. Allah dileseydi, sizi zorluklara koşar, ağır yükümlülüklerle zahmetlere sokardı, aciz bırakır, yetimlere hiç karıştırmazdı. Kendi derdinize düşer, onlara ne düzeltme ve ne de bozma, hiç bir şey yapmaya gücünüz yetmezdi. Bunun için Allah'ın verdiği güç ve kuvvete şükür olmak üzere, yetimlere ve güçsüzlere bozma ile değil, düzeltme ile davranınız. "Canım filan kimse yetimin hakkını yedi de ne oldu..." demeyiniz. Herhalde Allah Aziz ve Hakimdir (çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir) O'nun emri mutlaka yerini bulur. Mühlet verir, hemen yerine getirmezse de, bu hikmetindendir ve hikmeti siz bilmezsiniz. Bu konuda nice hadis-i şerifler de vardır. Bu cümleden olarak: "Yetimin ağlamasından Arş titrer."(1) Yine bunun gibi, "Ben ve yetimin bakımını üstlenen kimse, Cennette şu iki parmak gibiyiz."(2) buyrulmuştur. Din kardeşlerinizden olan yetimlerle birbirinize karışma olayını tamamlayan şeylerden biri de nikâ h ve nikâ h akrabalığı yoluyla karışmadır. Bu münasebetle mutlak olarak nikâh hakkındaki şer'i hükmü dinleyiniz: 221- Meâl-i Şerifi: 221- Müşrik kadınları, iman etmedikçe nikâhlamayın. Bir müşrik kadın, sizin hoşunuza gitse bile, iman etmiş olan bir cariye herhalde ondan daha hayırlıdır. Müşrik erkeklere de mümin kadınları nikâh ettirmeyin. Bir müşrik, sizin hoşunuza gitse bile, mümin bir köle elbette ondan daha hayırlıdır. Onlar sizi ateşe davet ederler, Allah ise, kendi izniyle cennete ve mağfirete davet ediyor ve âyetlerini insanlara açıklıyor. Umulur ki onlar hatırda tutup, öğüt alırlar. 221-Nikâh, sözlükte bir şeyi birşeye eklemek, katmak anlamından alınma olarak sözlük örfünde, sifah'ın yani zinanın zıddı olan ve cinsel birleşmeyi meşru kılan sözleşme anlamlarında kullanılır. Şer'an ise, "kadının kadınlığından yararlanma üzerine kurulan bir sözleşme" diye tanımlanır ki burada da söylenmek istenen budur. Müşrik, Kur'ân dilinde iki anlama gelir ki biri zahirî, diğeri hakikîdir. Zahirî müşrik, açıktan açığa Allah'a ortak koşan, birden fazla ilâh olduğu kanaatinde olanlardır. Bu anlama göre, Kitap ehline müşrik denmez. Hakikî müşrik de gerçekten tevhidi ve İslâm dinini inkar edenler, yani mümin olmayan gayr-i müslimlerdir. Bu anlama göre, kitap ehli olan Yahudiler ve Hıristiyanlar da müşriktirler. Çünkü bunlar, dıştan tevhide inandıklarını ileri sürmelerine rağmen, gerçekte Allah'ın çocuğu olduğu kanaatindedirler. Hıristiyanlar, teslise (Allah'ın baba, oğul ve Rûhu'l-Kudüs olmak üzere üç olduğuna) inanırlar. Ve "Mesih, Allah'ın oğludur." derler. Yahudiler de "Üzeyr Allah'ın oğludur." demişlerdir. Böyle demekle birlikte onlar tevhide inandıklarını da iddia ederler. Demek ki her ikisi de dıştan dışa müşrik değillerse de, gerçekte müşriktirler. Bunun için mutlak olarak müşrik denildiği ve özellikle iman karşılığında söylendiği zaman, mutlak anlamı üzere kullanılmış demektir ve genel olarak kâfirleri kapsar. "Ne kitap ehlinin kafirleri ve ne de müşrikler Rabbinizden size her hangi bir iyilik inmesini istemezler." (Bakara, 2/105) gibi, mutlak küfürle karşılıklı olarak söylendiği zaman da müşrik kâfirden daha özel olarak, Kitap ehlinden başkalarına ait olur. Bu âyette de, "Müşrikat" (müşrik kadınlar) ve "Müşrikin" (müşrik erkekler) mümin karşılığı olarak mutlak ve elif-lam'lı olarak içine aldığı fertleri daha çok kapsayan, genellik ifade eden bir sözcükle söylenmiş bulunduğundan zahirî ve gerçek, bütün müşrikleri yani bütün kâ firleri içine alır. Şöyle ki: Ey iman ehli, gerek dıştan dışa ve gerekse gerçek müşrik olan yani mümin olmayan kadınlardan hiç birini nikâhınıza almayınız. Onlarla evlenmeyiniz. Nihayet iman etsinler, o zaman evlenebilirsiniz.Ve şunu mutlaka biliniz ki mümin olan bir cariye, müşrik olan bir kadından daha hayırlıdır, isterse o müşrik kadın sizi büyülemiş ve hayran bırakmış güzelliği, hâl ve tavırları, terbiye ve nezaketi son derece hoşunuza gitmiş olsun. İmanlı bir kadın evli bir cariye bile olsa, mümin olması bakımından, nikâh ve evlenmeye kendisi ile aile kurulmasına gerekli olan iffet, dürüstlük, sadakat ve bağlılık açısından, hür ve pek güzel görünen imansız bir kâfir kadından çok yüksektir. Bunun için imansız kadınlarla evlenip de aile kurmaya kalkışmayınız. Burada müşrik kadından mümin kadın karşılığı söz edilmesi, müşrik kadınlardan maksadın iman etmeyen tüm kâfir kadınlar olduğunu ayrıca gösteren bir nassdır (delildir). Gerek zahirî, ve gerekse hakikî müşrik olsun ve gerek Kitap ehli olsun, gerekse olmasın mümin olmayan kâfir erkeklerin hiç birine de nikâh etmeyiniz. Onları sizden hiç bir kız ve kadınla evlendirmeyiniz. Nihayet o imansızlar, iman etsinler o zaman verebilirsiniz. Ve hiç kuşkusuz mümin olan köle herhangi bir müşrikten, imansız kâfirden hayırlıdır. İsterse o kâfir sizi büyülemiş, kendisine hayran etmiş olsun, hürriyeti, güzelliği veya serveti veya makam, mevki ve dünya talihi veya öteki halleri ve davranışı ile pek fazla gözünüze girmiş bulunsun. Böyle bile olsa mümin olmayan kimseye hiçbir mümin ve müslüman kadını nikâ hlamayınız. O imansızlar erkek olsun, kadın olsun çıraları insan ve taş olan o belalı ateşe davet ederler, durumları ve sözleriyle ona çağırırlar. Allah ise, izni ve emri ile cennete ve bağışlanmaya çağırıyor. Âyetlerini ve hükümlerinin delillerini gafil insanlara açıklıyor ki, onları kafalarında canlandırıp akıllarını başlarına alsınlar. Ve mümin olmayanların mutlaka müşrik olduklarını ve bunlarla nikâhlanma ve onları nikâ hlamanın zina ve şirk ile sonuçlanacağını anlasınlar, bu nokta derinden derine düşünmeye muhtaç değildir, bunu hatırlayıp zihinde canlandırmak yeterlidir. O halde ey iman edenler! Allah'ın emrini, çağrısını bırakıp da o erkek veya kadın kâfirlerle evlenmek veya onları evlendirmek suretiyle kendinizi ateşe atmayınız. İslâm'ın geldiği ilk zamanlarda, müslümanlar gerek kitap ehli ve gerekse kitapsız genel olarak müslüman olmayanlarla kız alır verirlerdi. Bu arada Abdullah b. Revaha (r.a.) müslüman bir cariyesini hürriyetine kavuşturmuş ve onunla evlenmişti. Şereflerine düşkünlüklerinden kâfir kadınlarla evlenmeyi arzu eden insanlar, bir cariye ile evlendi diye onu yermişlerdi. Bir de aralarında Haşim Oğulları ile dostluk anlaşması olan Ebu Mersed Ganavî, Kennaz b. el-Husayn veya Mersed b. Ebi Mersed, Kureyş'ten Anak adında müşrik olan, ancak güzellikten payını almış bir kadınla evlenmek için, Resulalluh'tan izin istemiş, "İnneha tu'cibunî Ya Resulallah (o benim hoşuma gidiyor, Ya Resulallah!)." demişti. Yine bunun gibi, Huzeyfe b. el-Yeman, Velidei Sevda Hasna adındaki cariyesini azad edip onunla evlenmişti. Bu olaylardan birisi veya hepsi nedeniyle bu âyet indi, kâfirlerle evlenme ilişkisi içine girmek, yani gerek almak ve gerek vermek, ikisi de kesin bir biçimde yasak ve haram kılındı. Bunun haramlığının şiddetine bir uyarı için, genel olarak inanmayanlara "Müşrik" denmiş, "Onlar gerek sana ve gerekse senden önce indirilen kitaplara inanırlar ve ahirete de kesin olarak iman ederler." (Bakara, 2/4) âyetinin anlamı gereğince Hz. Muhammed'in tebliği uyarınca tek Allah'a inanan bir mümin olmayanların hepsinde, zahirî olmasa bile, hakikî bir müşriklik bulunduğu ve bunlarla nikâh yapmanın ateşe atılmak demek olduğu da özellikle hatırlatılmıştır ki haramlığın ne kadar şiddetli olduğuna bir uyarıdır. Ancak Maide Suresinde, " sizden önce kitap verilen ümmetlerin hür ve iffetli kadınları da iffetlerinizi koruyarak, zina etmeksizin, gizli dost tutmaksızın, kendilerine mehirlerini verip nikâhladığınız takdirde size helâldir" (Maide, 5/5) âyeti uyarınca bu âyetin birinci fıkrasından Kitap ehlinin kadınları istisna olunarak, Kitap ehlinden kız almaya mekruh olarak ruhsat verilmiş; fakat ikinci fıkra muhkem olarak kalmış ve kız vermeye hiçbir şekilde izin verilmemiştir. "Erkekler, kadınları yönetmeye yetkilidirler." (Nisa, 4/34) ilâhi kânunu gereğince kadınlar kocalarının yönetimi altında bulunurlar. Dolayısı ile, bir mümin kadını, bir kâfir ile evlendirmek onu, o kâfirin yönetimi altına bırakmak ve onun davasına mahkûm etmek olacağından, o mümin kadını kesinlikle ateşe atmaktır. Ancak bu ilâhî kânunu bilen ve kendini ona göre idare edebilecek olan erkekler hakkında bu yönetim altına giriş ve çağrıya mahkûm oluş zorunlu ve kesin değildir. Bu şartlar altında, müslüman erkekler için ihtiyaç hâlinde bir ruhsata imkân vardır. Bunun için bu âyetle yol gösterme ve hatırlatmadan sonra, "Kitap verilen ümmetlerin hür ve iffetli kadınları" (Maide, 5/5) âyetiyle gereğinde yalnız Kitap ehlinden kız almaya ruhsat verilmiş ve zururetler kendi miktarlarınca takdir olunacağından, bunun dışındakiler yine haramlıkta bırakılmıştır. Şunu da hatırlayalım ki, "O yerde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yaratandır. Sonra semaya doğrulmuş iradesini göklere yöneltmiştir." (Bakara, 2/29) âyeti gereğince mallarda ve eşyada asıl kural, onların mübah olduğu ve haramlığına dair delil bulunmadıkça mübahlık ile amel olunacağı; fakat "sizin için" buyrulduğundan dolayı bu mübahlıkta insanların canlarının ve ırzlarının dahil olmadığı ve aksine mallardaki asıl kural olan mübahlık insanların canlarını, ırzlarını, haklarını ve yararlarını korumak için bulunduğudur. Kısacası can ve ırzda haramlık asıl kural olunca bir mübahlık ve izin delili bulunmadıkça can gibi ırzda da tasarrufta bulunmak haram olacağından nikâh kıyma izni, mutlaka bir delile dayalı olacaktır. Mübahlığına delil bulunmayan yerlerde nikâh kıymak haramdır. Yani o nikâh, nikâh değil zinadır. Bu nokta üzerinde iyi düşünülünce anlaşılır ki bu âyetteki kadın ve erkek müşrikler, kadın ve erkek müminlerin karşılığı olmasaydı da, zahirî müşrik anlamında olabilseydi, o zaman da müslüman kadınlarının diğer kâfirlere nikâh edilmeleri aslî haramlıkla haram olacaktı. nkü "hür ve iffetli kadınlar" ifadesiyle müslüman erkeklerin Kitap ehlinin kadınlarıyla evlenmelerine izin verilmiş olduğu halde; müslüman kadınların Kitap ehlinin erkekleriyle evlenmelerinin caiz olacağına dair ne âyet, ne hadis hiçbir mübahlık delili gelmemiştir. Özet olarak, yakında geleceği üzere müslümanların kadınları, İslâm tohumları için şerefli bir tarladır. Ve müslümanlar genellikle tarlalarından ve ekin ektikleri yerlerden hiçbirini yabancılara çiğnetmemek, cinsel birleşmelerine izin vermemekle yükümlüdürler. Mal tarlası olan vatan toprağını yabancılara çiğnetmek büyük bir felaket olduğu gibi, can ve din tarlası olan İslâm kadınlarını başkalarına çiğnetmek de felaketlerin felaketidir. Bunlar nikâh değil, onların çağrısına uyup canları ateşe atmaktır. " Onlar sizi ateşe davet ederler, Allah ise -izni ile- cennete ve mağfirete davet ediyor ve âyetlerini insanlara açıklıyor. Umulur ki onlar hatırda tutup, öğüt alırlar." (Bakara 2/221). Şimdi nikâh dolayısıyla: 222-223 Meâl-i Şerifi: 222-Ey Muhammed! Sana kadınların ay başı halinden de soruyorlar. De ki: O bir eziyettir Onun için ay başı halinde oldukları zaman kadınlardan çekilin ve temizleninceye kadar onlara yaklaşmayın. İyice temizlendikleri zaman ise Allah'ın emrettiği yerden onlara varın, yaklaşın Şüphesiz ki Allah çok tövbe edenleri de sever, çok temizlenenleri de sever. 223-Kadınlarınız, sizin için bir tarladır. O halde tarlanıza dilediğiniz gibi varın ve kendiniz için ileriye hazırlık yapın. Allah'tan korkun ve bilin ki siz mutlaka O'nun huzuruna varacaksınız. Ey Muhammed, müminleri müjdele! 222-MAHÎZ : Mimli masdar, mekan ismi veya zaman ismi olabildiğine göre; hayız, (aybaşı kanı) hayız yeri, veya hayız zamanı demek olur. Hayız, aslında dilde seyelan (akmak) anlamında alınmış olarak kadınların âdeti olan kan akıntısının ismidir, rahimden zaman zaman gelen kirli bir tabii salgı olup kişilere ve durumlara göre süresi farklılık gösterir. Bununla birlikte en azı üç, en çoğu on gündür. İmam Şâfiî, en azı bir, en çoğu on beş gün olduğu ve İmam Malik, en az ve en çok müddetin belirlenmesinin mümkün olmadığı kanaatine varmışlardır. İki hayız arasındaki temizlik süresine "tuhur" denilir. Hayzın şer'î hükümleri, namaz ve oruca engel olması, mescide girmekten, Kur'an okumaktan ve mushafa dokunmaktan kaçınılması, kadının bununla bülüğa ermesi ve bu halde cinsel birleşmenin haram olmasıdır ki burada açıklanan da budur. Şöyle ki: Sana hayız hakkında soru soruyorlar. Burada ve daha önceki âyette atıf (ulama) vavı ile buyrulması dolayısıyla bu soruların şarap ve kumarla birlikte sorulmuş olması ihtimal dahilindedir. Veya bu atıf, bu soruların müslümanlar tarafından sorulmuş olduğuna işarettir. Cahiliye Arapları hayızlı kadınlarla birlikte durmazlar, beraber yemek yemezlerdi. Yahudilerin ve Mecusilerin âdetleri de böyleydi. Hıristiyanlar ise hayza önem vermezler, cinsel birleşmede bile bulunurlardı. Nihayet ashabdan bir kaç kişi ile birlikte Ebüddehdah - Allah hepsinden razı olsun Peygambere sordular, ifrat (aşırı gitme) ve tefrit (ihmalkâr davranma) arasında orta bir yol olmak üzere şu cevap indi: De ki, o bir kirlilik, bir pisliktir. Yani yaklaşana tiksinme ile eziyet verecek murdar bir şeydir. Kokusu fena, rengi bozuk, karışımı kirli, pis, değersiz bir salgıdır. Dolayısıyla kadınlardan hayız zamanına veya hayız yerine özel olmak üzere çekilin, temizleninceye, temizlik haline girinceye kadar o kadınlara yaklaşmayın, yani cinsel birleşmede bulunmayın veya dizlik altına (göbekle diz kapağı arasına) yanaşmayın. Temizlik sonunda temizlendikleri, yani boy abdesti alıp iyice temizlendikleri zaman, onlara Allah'ın emrettiği yerden gidin, şüphe yok ki Allah insanlık gereği meydana gelebilecek kusurlardan dolayı çok çok tövbe edenleri sever. Ve tertemiz olmağa çalışanları, terbiye ve ahlâka aykırı davranışlardan ve pislikten sıyrılıp pampak olanları sever. O halde siz de Allah'ın sevdiği gibi olun ve Allah'ın sevdiklerini sevin. 223-Rivayet olunduğuna göre Yahudiler, bir kimse karısının önüne arkasından yaklaşarak cinsel birleşmede bulunursa, doğacak çocuğu şaşı olur derler ve bunun Tevrat'ta olduğunu söylerlermiş, Resulullah'a bu aktarılmış, "Yahudiler yalan söylüyorlar." buyurmuş ve şu âyet inmiş: Ey erkekler kadınlarınız sizin tarlanızdır. HARS: aslında ziraat gibi ekin ekmek demek olup ekin yeri, ekilecek tarla anlamına isim de olur ki burada bu mânâdadır. Bu ifade ile kadının kadınlık organı bir yere, erkeğin spermi tohuma, doğacak çocuk da bitecek ürüne benzetilerek bir istiâre yapılmış ve bununla Allah'ın emrettiği ekin yeri açıklanmıştır ki anlam şu olur: Kadınlar sizin ekinliğinizdir, siz onlara insan ve müslüman tohumları ekip ürün olarak nesil, döl yetiştireceksiniz. Öyle ise tarlanıza (tarla anlamı unutulmamak ve ekin yerinden olmak şartıyla) dilediğiniz taraftan, hangi pozisyonda isterseniz gidiniz. Ve bununla birlikte kendiniz için ilerisini gözetip ona göre ihtiyatlı bulununuz, sadece şehvetinizi söndürmekle meşgul olmayıp geleceğiniz için salih ameller ile hazırlık görünüz. Ve Allah'a isyandan sakınınız da eğri yola gitmeyiniz. Ve biliniz ki, siz mutlaka Allah'a kavuşacak, O'nun huzuruna çıkacaksınız. Dolayısıyla yüzünüzü güldürecek şeyler kazanın da rezil olacağınız şeylerden kaçının. Ey Muhammed! Bu hükümleri ve irşadları tebliğ et, ve bunları gönül hoşluğu ile kabul edip uygulayacak olan müminleri de müjdele. 224-230 Meâl-i Şerifi: 224-Sözünüzde durmanız, kötülükten sakınmanız ve insanların arasını düzeltmeniz için, Allah'ı yeminlerinize hedef veya siper edip durmayın. Allah, her şeyi işitir ve bilir. 225-Allah, sizi yeminlerinizde bilmeyerek ettiğiniz lağıv (herhangi bir kasıt olmadan, kanaate göre yanlış yere yapılan yemin)dan sorumlu tutmaz. Fakat kalbinizin kazandığı yalan yere yapılan yeminden sorumlu tutar. Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok halimdir. 226-Kadınlarından îlâ edenler (onlara yaklaşmamaya yemin edenler) için dört ay beklemek vardır. Eğer bu yeminlerinden dönerlerse, şüphesiz ki Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. 227-Yok eğer boşamaya karar vermişlerse, şüphesiz ki Allah söylediklerini işitir, kurduklarını bilir. 228-Boşanan kadınlar, kendi kendilerine üç adet süresi beklerler ve Allah'ın rahimlerinde yarattığını gizlemeleri, kendilerine helâl olmaz. Eğer Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanıyorlarsa gizlemezler. Kocaları da, barışmak istedikleri takdirde o süre içersinde onları geri almaya daha layıktırlar. O kadınların, üzerlerindeki meşru hak gibi, kendilerinin de hakları vardır. Yalnız erkekler için, onların üzerinde bir derece vardır. Allah çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. 229- Boşamak (talak) iki defadır. Ondan sonrası ya iyilikle tutmak veya güzellikle salmaktır. Onlara verdiklerinizden bir şey almanız da size helâl olmaz. Ancak Allah'ın çizdiği hudutta duramayacaklarından korkmaları başka. Eğer siz de bunların, Allah'ın çizdiği hudutta duramayacaklarından korkarsanız, kadının, ayrılmak için hakkından vazgeçmesinde artık ikisine de günah yoktur. İşte bunlar, Allah'ın çizdiği hudududur. Sakın bunları aşmayın, Her kim Allah'ın hududunu aşarsa, işte onlar zalimlerdir. 230-Eğer kadını bir daha boşarsa, bundan sonra artık başka bir kocaya varıncaya kadar ona helâl olmaz. Eğer ikinci koca da onu boşarsa, Allah'ın hududunu sağlam tutacaklarını ümid ettikleri takdirde öncekilerin birbirlerine dönmelerinde her ikisine de günah yoktur. İşte bunlar, Allah'ın tayin ettiği hudududur. Bunları, bilen bir kavim için açıklıyor. 224- URDA: Gergi ve engel veya açıktan hedef gibi bir şeyle karşı karşıya olup duran demektir. YEMİN: Aslında güç ve sağlamlık demektir. Bu nedenle sağ ele "yemin" denildiği gibi, "Bir sözü, Allah'ın adını özel bir biçimde anarak güçlendirmeye" de şeriate göre yemin denilir ki söylediği sözü Allah huzurunda Allah'ı şahit tutarak O'nun büyüklüğü adına söylediğini göstermek suretiyle bir yüklenme ifade eder. Bunun için yalan yere yemin etmek, sonu pek tehlikeli ve korkulu bir günahtır. ÎLÂ da aslında yemin etmek anlamınadır. Şeriate göre, karısı ile cinsel birleşmede bulunmamak üzere yemin etmektir. TALÂK: Boşamak anlamına bir isimdir. Selâm, teslim gibi... TATLÎK: Dil açısından boş bırakmak, salıvermek gibi bir şeyin bağını çözüp salıvermektir veya saldırıvermektir. Şeriate göre, nikâh bağını ortadan kaldırmaktır, dilimizde buna boşamak denilir. MA'RUF: Marifet kelimesinden, aslında tanınmış anlamına sıfat olup bu kelimeden (akıl veya şeriat ile iyi tanınan her fiile isim ) olmuş kapsamlı bir kelimedir ki bunun karşıtı münkerdir. Adaletli ve ölçülü olmak, hakkı gözetmek, iyilik etmek, cömertlik, tatlı dil, iyi davranış ve benzerleri gibi iyi görülen mânâlara ve güzel âdetlere hep "ma'ruf" denilir. Ey müminler! Bir de Allah'ı yeminlerinize, maruz (engel) kılıp durmayınız, ki sözünüzde durasınız, kötülükten sakınasınız, halkın arasını düzeltesiniz... Yani Allah'a çok yemin etmezseniz itaatkâr, müttaki, düzeltici olabilirsiniz veya iyilik takva ve dargınlıkları barıştırmak için de olsa Allah'a çok yemin etmeyiniz. Veya yeminleriniz bahanesiyle iyilik etmenize, fenalıktan korunmanıza, dargınlıkları barıştırmanıza Allah'ı ortada bir engel, bir sed gibi tutmayın. Yani bu gibi güzel işleri yapmayacağınıza yemin edip de Allah'ı bunlara engel tutmaya kalkışmayın. Önce böyle yeminler etmeyin; ikinci olarak, böyle hayrı terke dair olan yeminlerinizde durmak, Allah rızasına uygundur sanmayın. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerifte de yer almıştır ki: "Bir kimse bir şeye yemin eder de sonra ondan başkasını daha hayırlı görürse, o hayırlı şeyi yapsın ve yeminine keffaret versin." Rivayet olunduğuna göre Abdullah b. Revaha bir kırgınlık yüzünden eniştesi Bişr b. Numan'ın yanına gitmeyeceğine ve onunla konuşmayacağına ve kız kardeşi ile aralarını düzeltmeye çalışmayacağına yemin etmiş ve bunun üzerine, "Allah'a yemin ettim, artık yeminimi bozmam câiz olmaz." demişti. Bu âyet, bunun veya Hz. Ebu Bekr'in bir yemini hakkında inmiştir. Hz. Aişe demiştir ki bu âyet, Allah'a yemini tekrar etmenin aleyhinde inmiştir. Buna göre doğru yemin etmek yasaklanmış olunca, artık eğrisinin nasıl olacağı bir düşünülsün. Allah semi'dir, yapılan yeminleri işitir, Alîmdir, niyetlerinizi bilir. 225-O halde her yemine karşılık sorumlu tutar mı? Yeminleriniz içindeki lağv kısmı ile Allah sizi sorumlu tutmaz. LAĞV : Önem verme seviyesinden düşük olan söz demektir. Lağv yemini de içinde bir kararlaştırma ve kasıt bulunmayan yemindir. Bu da bir şeye kanaatine göre yemin etmek ve sonra onun aksine olduğunun anlaşılmasıdır ki bunda yalan kastı yoktur. Fakat İmamı Şafii, lağv yeminini, konuşurken "hayır vallahi, evet vallahi" gibi sırf pekiştirme için söylenip yemin anlamı akla gelmeyen yemin sözcüklerine katmış ve bunda keffaret lazım gelmeyeceği kanaatine varmıştır. Ancak bu âyetteki sorumlu tutmadan maksat, ahirette sorumlu tutma olup dünya sorumluluğu olan keffaret demek olmadığı açıktır, o nokta En'âm Sûresinde gelecektir. Demek oluyor ki Allah yalan kastı bulunmayarak ve doğru zannedilerek yapılıp da gerçeğe aykırı olarak ortaya çıkan boşuna yeminlerden sorumlu tutmaz. Ancak, kalplerinizin kazancı ile, yalan kastıyla bile bile yalan olarak yapılan yeminlerden sorumlu tutar. Buna "yemin-i gamûs" denilir ki keffareti yoktur, bunun günahından keffaret ile dahi kurtulunmaz. Oysa Allah'ın bağışlaması çok, hilmi (yumuşak muamelesi) çoktur. Ve lağv yeminlerden, aslında günah olmadıkları için değil, bağışlamasının ve hilminin çokluğundan dolayı sorumlu tutmaz. Fakat Allah böyle bağışlayıcı ve halim olduğu halde kalblerin kazancı ile kasten yalan yere yapılan yeminlerden sorumlu tutar. Yemin çeşitlerinden bir de "yemin-i mün'akide" vardır ki bununla gelecekte bir şey yapmağa veya yapmamağa karar verilir ve bu şekilde taliki (ilerdeki zamana yönelik) bir söz verme işlemi yapılır." Filan şeyi yaparsam şöyle olsun, şunu vallahi yapacağım veya vallahi yapmayacağım." tarzında yapılan yeminler, yemin-i mün'akidedirler. 226-Bu çeşitten olmak üzere, kadınlarından kaçınarak îlâ yapanlar, yani eşi ile, cinsel birleşme yapmamak üzere yemin edenler için, dört ay bir süre vardır. Dolayısıyla, bu süre içinde, fey yapanlar, yani yemini bozup davranışları ile yeminlerinin aksini yaparak dönerlerse, şüphesiz ki Allah, çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. İlerde açıklanacak keffaret ile onları bağışlar. 227- Ve eğer fey yapmazlar (dönmezler) da îlâ ile boşamaya karar verirlerse, mutlaka Allah (semi) işiten ve (alim) bilendir. Karar verilen boşama işidir ve onların niyetlerinin ne olduğunu bilir. Îlâ ile, fey yapmayıp (dönmeyip), boşamaya karar vermek konusunda selef bilginleri görüş ayrılığına düşmüşlerdir. İbnü Abbas demiştir ki, îlâ yapanın eşine dönmemesi ve dört ayın geçirilmesi boşamaya karar vermek demektir. İbnü Mes'ud ve Zeyd b. Sabit ve Osman b. Affan hazretlerinin görüşleri de budur. Bunlar bu dört ayın sonunda bâin bir talak (kesin bir boşama) meydana gelir demişlerdir. Hazreti Ali, İbnü Ömer ve Ebüdderda'dan iki rivayet vardır ki biri öncekiler gibidir. Biri de o süre geçtikten sonra ya eşine dönmesi veya boşaması seçeneklerinden birisini tercih etmek üzere koca tevkıf edilir ki Hz. Âişe'nin görüşü de budur. Üçüncü görüş Said b. Müseyyeb, Sâlim b. Abdullah, Ebu Bekr b. Abdurrahman, Zühri, Ata ve Tavus'un görüşüdür ki dört ay geçince bir ric'î talâk (boşama) meydana gelir. Hanefiler birinci, Şafiî ve Mâlikîler de ikinci görüşü benimsemişlerdir. Boşama sözcüğü sarih (açık) olup biraz sonra görüleceği üzere ric'î boşama ifade ederse de, "azimet-i talak" (boşama kararı)nın kinâye sözler gibi beynunet (kesin boşama) ifade edeceği açıktır. Sonra azim (karar), kalbin bir fiili olduğu için ayrıca dil ile telaffuz edilmesi gerekli değildir. Îlâ yemini buna yeterlidir. Bir de bu âyette îlâ için eşine dönmek veya onu boşamak arasında başka bir şık yoktur. Dolayısıyla bu yemini bozmamak, onu boşamaya karar vermek demektir. Bu karar ile îlâ boşamaya niyet edilen kinâye sözlerinden olmuş olur ki bunlarla da bir bâin talâk meydana gelir. Îlâda artık koca başkaca bir de boşama yapsın diye beklenerek, bir üçüncü şık ortaya çıkarılamaz. 228-Şimdi yemin talâk sonucunu doğurunca, boşanmış kadınlara gelelim: Genel olarak boşanmış olan kadınlar, kendilerini üç kurû' tutup beklerler. Herhangi bir nedenle kan görmeyenler, hamile olanlar, bir erkekle zifafa girmemiş olanlar, küçükler ve cariyeler başka âyetlerle burdaki genel hükmün dışında özel hükümlere tâbidirler. Kurû' ve akra', kelimesinin çoğuludur ki zıt anlamlı sözcüklerden olarak, hayız ve tuhur (temizlik) anlamlarıına gelen ortak bir sözcüktür. Bu bakımdan mücmeldir. Bu sözcüğün anlamının belirlenmesi, anlamı bakıp araştırma ile açıklamaya bağlıdır. İmam Malik ve Şâfiî, bunu tuhur (temizlik) ile tefsir etmişler de Ebu Davud ve Tirmizî'de tahriç olunduğu üzere, Hz. Âişe'den rivayet olunan, "Cariyenin boşanması iki kez ve iddeti iki hayzdır." hadisi ve buna uygun olarak İbnü Ömer'den İmam Şâfiî hazretlerinin de rivayet ettiği diğer hadisi şeriften anlaşılan iddette, "kar'"ın hayız demek olduğu açıklanmış ve sayısında fark varsa da bu açıdan cariye ile hür olan kadının iddetinde fark bulunmadığı üzerinde görüş birliği olan ve âyetin ilerdeki ifadelerinden anlaşıldığı üzere beklemekten amacın rahmin temizliğinin ortaya çıkması olup bu temizliğin hayız ile anlaşılacağının açıkça belli olmuş bulunmasına ve fıkıh kitaplarında açıklanan daha bazı destekleyici delillerin ışığı altında Hanefi imamları bunu hayız ile tefsir etmişlerdir ki Raşit halifeler, Abdullah'lar (abadile) Übeyy b. Kab, Muaz b. Cebel, Ebüdderda, Ubâde b. es-Sâmit, Zeyd b. Sâbit, Ebu Musa el-Eş'arî ve Ma'bedilcühenî (Allah hepsinden razı olsun) hazretlerinin görüşleri de budur. Buna göre hür ve bâliğe olan boşanmış kadınlar tam üç âdet görünceye kadar kendilerini tutup bekleyeceklerdir. Ve onlara Allah Tealâ'nın rahimlerinde yaratmış olduğu hayız veya cenin her ne ise onu gizlemeleri câiz olmaz ve saklamakla yararlanmaya kalkışmaları helâl değildir. Eğer onlar Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman ediyorlarsa bunları saklamazlar, olduğu gibi söylerler, bu konuda söz kendilerinindir. BÜULE ; "ba'l "in çoğuludur. Ba'l bir zamanlar tapılan bir putun ismi olduğu gibi yükseklik anlamı ile seyyid ve mâlik yani efendi, koca ve karı anlamlarına da gelir. Erkeklerin ba'li denilince, onların hanımları; hanımların ba'li denilince onların kocaları demek olur ki burada böyledir. O halde âyetin meâli: Ve o boşanmış kadınların efendileri, yani onları boşayan ve fakat ric'î boşama (talâk) ile boşayıp henüz efendiliğini koruyan kocaları, onları bu süre zarfında ric'at ile (dönerek) yine nikâhlarına almaya herkesten daha çok hak sahibidirler. Hatta iddet süresinde erkek söz veya fiil ile ric'at (dönüş) yapmak ister de, kadın razı olmazsa söz erkeğindir. Eğer o efendiler aile arasında bir düzeltme (yani anlaşmazlığı ortadan kaldırmak) isterler, ona zarar verme ve ayrılmaları fikrinde bulunmazlarsa bunu yapabilirler. Bu da hukuk açısından, yaptıkları boşamayı, bâin olarak yapmayıp ric'î olarak vermeleri ile anlaşılır. Buna rağmen içten içe amaçları geçinmek olmayıp kadının iddetini uzatarak ona zarar vermek gibi bir kötü niyyet ile ilgili olursa, sırf kalbî olan bu nokta da, "Ancak kalplerinin kazancı ile, yalan kasdı ile, bile bile yalan olarak yapılan yeminlerden sorumlu tutar." (Bakara, 2/225) âyeti gereğince ilâhi sorumluluğu hak ederler. Ve kadınlar için erkekler üzerinde, erkekler için kadınlar üzerinde bulunan haklara benzer, ma'rufa uygun olarak, yani tanınması ve korunması vacip (gerekli) hukuk mevcuttur ki bunlar birçok âyetlerde açıklanmıştır. Bu âyetlerden olmak üzere, "Onlarla güzel geçinin..." (Nisa, 4/19 ), "Ya iyilikle tutmak ya da güzellikle salmaktır..." (Bakara, 2/229), "Çocuk kendisine ait olana da, emzirenlerin yiyecekleri, giyecekleri uygun şekilde üzerlerine yükümlülüktür..." (Bakara, 2/233), "Erkekler, kadınlar üzerinde yöneticidirler. Çünkü bir kez Allah birini diğerinden üstün yaratmış, bir de erkekler mallarından harcamaktadırlar..." (Nisa, 4/34), "Ve aldığnız kadınlara mehirlerini gönül hoşnutluğu ile verin..." (Nisa, 4/4), "Ve eğer bir kadını bırakıp da yerine diğer bir kadın almak istiyorsanız, öncekine yüklerle mehir vermiş bulunsanız da içinden bir şey almayın..." (Nisa, 4/20), "Kadınlarınız arasında her yönden âdil davranmaya ne kadar düşkünlük gösterseniz de yine güç yetiremezsiniz. Bari (birine) büsbütün meyledip de ötekini askıda kalmış gibi bırakmayın..." (Nisa, 4/129)... Şimdi bu hükmün geneli içinde şu da anlaşılıyor ki nikâh esnasında mehir belirlenmemiş ise mehr-i misil de gerekir. Bununla birlikte, erkekler için kadınlar üzerinde fazla bir derece vardır. Evlenme amacında erkekler kadınlara ortak olmakla birlikte üzerlerinde bulunurlar, onları ve ellerindekini gözetir, muhafaza ederler, onları yönetir ve harcamada bulunurlar. Ailenin yükünü erkekler çekerler. Erkeklerin bu gibi yönlerden yerine getirecekleri fazla yükümlülüğe karşılık üstünlük ve dereceleri de fazladır; fakat bunu kötüye kullanmamalıdırlar. Allah azizdir (çok güçlüdür), hakimdir (hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir). Hükümlerine karşı gelenlerden intikamını alır ve onun hükümleri hikmetlerle ve yararlı şeylerle doludur. 229- Şer'î bakımdan nikâh bağının ortadan kaldırılması demek olan talak (boşamak), iki kezdir. Boşamanın ardından hüküm de ya dönüp iyilikle yaşamak ve iyi muamele ile tutmaktır-Demek ki, boşamak için açık bir irade beyanı olan boşama sözcüğü iki kez ric'î boşama ifade eder veya dönmeyip iyilikle, güzellikle salıvermektir. Ve önceden nikâh için onlara vermiş olduğunuz mehirlerden boşama karşılığında bir şey almanız size helâl olmaz. Bu helâl olmazsa diğer mallarından hiç olmaz. Erkekler buna tenezzül etmemeli, kadınlara baskı yapıp boşama bahanesiyle verdiklerini geri almaya veya onlardan yararlanmaya kalkışmamalıdır, böyle bir şey kesinlikle haramdır. Ancak o karı koca Allah'ın belirlemiş olduğu sınırlarda duramayacaklarında endişe ederler, sevişemeyip karı-koca hukukunu gözetemeyecekleri, meşru olmayan bir duruma düşecekleri zannında bulunurlarsa hüküm böyle değildir. O zaman ey hakimler! Bu ikisinin Allah'ın belirlediği şer'î sınırlarda duramayacaklarından korkar, bunu bazı belirtilerden anlarsanız, o zaman kadının nikâh bağından kurtulmak için boşamaya karşılık, gerek mehir ve gerek diğer başka şeylerden verdiği bedelde ne veren karı ve ne de alan koca, ikisine de günah yoktur. Bu şekilde mal karşılığı nikâhtan sıyrılmak caizdir. Ve bu, bir bâin talak (boşama) olur. Ve boşamanın da böyle, kadına dönülmesi caiz olmayan bâin diye bir çeşidi vardır. Rivayet olunur ki Abdullah b. Übeyy b. Selûl'ün kızı Cemile, kocası Sabit b. Kays'i sevmezmiş. Resulullah'a gelmiş de, "Ya Resulallah! Ne ben, ne Sabit, başlarımızı hiç bir şey bir araya getiremeyecek. Vallahi dininde, ahlâkında bir ayıbını görmüyorum. Ancak İslâm'dan sonra küfre düşmeyi çirkin görüyorum; ona da buğzumdan, nefretimden (kinimden) tahammül edip dayanamıyorum. Bir gün perdenin bir tarafını kaldırıp baktım, karşıdan bir kaç kişi içinde gördüm; ne göreyim içlerinde en siyahı, en kısası en çirkin yüzlüsü o." demiş, sonra bu âyetin inmesi ile Sabit'ten mehir olarak aldığı bahçeyi ona verip hul' olmuş (mal karşılığında boşanmış)tu. İşte bu hükümler, Allah'ın belirlediği sınırlardır. Artık bunları aşmayınız. Ve her kim Allah'ın koyduğu sınırları aşmaya kalkışırsa, işte onlar zalimlerden ibarettirler. Bu aşma ile kendilerini ilâhî gazap ve cezaya hedef kılacaklarından bu zulmü de en önce kendilerine yapmış olurlar. Âyette zamir ile yetinilmeyip de yüce Allah'ın isminin tekrar ortaya çıkarılıp zikredilmesi, ilâhî azameti hatırlatmak içindir. 230- Sözü edilen iki boşamadan sonra koca, o boşanması yapılmış kadını ona döndükten sonra veya iddet içinde iken bir daha boşarsa, artık üç boşamadan sonra o kadın, o erkeğe hiç bir şekilde helâl olmaz. Bu açık hükme karşılık ona helâl demek küfür olur. Bu haramlık, o kadın kendini diğer bir kocaya tam anlamı ile nikâh edinceye kadar, Rifâa'nın hanımı hakkındaki, "Sen onun, o da senin balcığını tadıncaya kadar..." hadisi şerifi ile açıklandığı üzere, balcağızını tadıncaya kadar devam eder. Öyle aralarında üç boşama meydana gelmiş olan erkekle kadının samimi bir aile kurmaları normal olarak ihtimal dahilinde değildir. Aralarında bir parça cazibe bulunsaydı, herhalde bir veya iki boşama ile yetinilir ve o zaman durumun düzelmesine kadar beklenebilirdi. Karı-kocalık ilişkisi ve ruhsal durumların, çok ince ve derin bir şey olması bakımından hakkıyla değerlendirilemeyip bazı arızalar yüzünden öfkelenme ve köpürme ile kesilmesine yönelindiği halde, çok geçmeden ruhun derinliklerinden pişmanlık kaynayabileceği gözönüne alındığından dolayı, Cenab-ı Allah üçe kadar boşamaya müsade etmiş ve bunların da kadının temiz bulunduğu "tuhur" zamanlarında yapılması sünnet kılınmıştır. Dolayısıyla birinci ve ikinci boşama birer deneme dersidir. Bu denemeler yapıldıktan sonra üçüncü kez boşamaya gerek gören ve Hakk'ın bahşettiği bu tecrübe dersinden yararlanmayı hiç de takdir etmeyen bir erkekle o kadın arasında ciddi bir aile hayatı olacağına ihtimal verilemez. Fakat o kadının elden çıkıp başkasının yatağına girmesi gibi acı bir ayrılıktan sonra bile, ruhlarının derinliklerinde önce hissedemedikleri bir evlenme ilgisi bulunduğunu takdir ederlerse, o zaman bunun ciddiyetine inanılabilir. Bu durumda, bu nikâhtan sonra bu ikinci koca şayet o kadını boşarsa, bu kadın ile önceki kocanın birbirlerine tekrar dönüp her ikisinin hoşnutluğu ile nikâh olunmalarında bir sakınca yoktur. Allah'ın şer'î sınırlarında duracaklarını zannederler, öyle bir ayrılıktan sonra, böyle birbirlerine bir ilgi duyarlarsa bunu yapabilirler. Ve işte yukardan beri sıralanan bütün bu hükümler, Allah'ın, değiştirme ve aykırı davranmaktan korunmuş bulunan, belirlenmiş kesin hükümleridir ki, Allah bunları, anlayıp bilecek olan ilim adamları zümresi için açıklar. Sorumluluk yüklemek, mükellef kılmak herkese, anlamak ve açıklamak ilim ehlinedir. Kitap ve sünnet ile bunlara bazı açıklamalar daha katılacak ve bütün bunların ince yönlerini Peygamberlerin varisleri olan din âlimleri ve müctehid imamlar anlayacak, dallarını ve zaman zaman parça sonuçlarını onlar çıkarıp açıklayacaklardır. O halde ilimde derinliği olmayanlar bunları kendi kendilerine çözmeye kalkışmayıp âlimlere başvurmalıdırlar. Siz şimdi şu açıklamalara dikkat ediniz: 231- Meâl-i Şerifi: 231-Kadınları boşadığınız zaman iddetlerini bitirdiklerinde, artık kendilerini ya iyilikle tutun veya güzellikle salın. Yoksa haklarına tecavüz için zararlarına olarak onları tutmayın. Her kim bunu yaparsa nefsine zulmetmiş olur. Sakın Allah'ın âyetlerini alay konusu edinmeyin, Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini, size kendisiyle öğüt vermek üzere indirdiği kitap ve hikmeti hatırlayıp, düşünün. Hem Allah'tan korkun ve bilin ki Allah her şeyi bilir. 232-Kadınları boşadığınız zaman iddetlerini bitirdiklerinde, aralarında meşru bir şekilde rızalaştıkları takdirde, kendilerini kocalarıyla nikâhlanacaklar diye sıkıştırıp, engellemeyin. İşte bu, içinizden Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman edenlere verilen bir öğüttür. Bu, sizin hakkınızda daha hayırlı ve daha nezihtir. Allah bilir, siz bilemezsiniz. 231- Kadınları boşadınız, onlar da bekleme sürelerini doldurdular mı, yani yukarda açıklandığı gibi bekleyecekleri müddetlerinin sonuna yaklaştılar mı boşamak için irade beyanını açıkça ifade eden bir sözcükle, "tallâktüha" (onu boşadım) demek bir ric'î talak ifade edeceğine göre, geçen hükme uygun olarak, ya o süre bitmeden derhal karılarınıza dönüp, onları marufa uygun olarak güzelce tutunuz, veya marufa uygun olarak salıveriniz. Haklarına tecavüz ve düşmanlık etmek için, mesela hul' yapmaya (mal karşılığı boşamaya) mecbur edip ellerinden bir bedel kapmak için onları zararla karşılayıp, kendilerine zarar vermek kastıyla tutmaya kalkışmayınız. İyice geçinmek amacınız ve ümidiniz yoksa ilk boşamada güzelce salıveriniz de bir iddetle kurtulsunlar. İddetlerinin (bekleme sürelerinin) sonlarına doğru onlara dönüp, tekrar boşamak suretiyle iki veya üç kez iddet beklemeye mecbur etmeyiniz. Bunu, bu zarar verme tutmasını her kim yaparsa, mutlaka kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bir de Allah'ın âyetlerini eğlence gibi tutmayınız. Özellikle nikâh ve boşama hakkında çok ciddî olunuz. Çünkü ilâhî âyetleri hafife almak küfürdür. Deniliyor ki bazıları nikâh, boşama ve köle azadı yapar, sonra: "Canım ben şaka yapıyorum." dermiş, bu nedenle bu âyet-i kerime inmiş ve bunun için Peygamber efendimiz, "Üç şeyin ciddîsi ciddî, şakası da ciddîdir: Nikâh, boşama ve köle azad etmek." buyurmuştur. Buna göre ey müslümanlar! Bu konuda şakadan, işi hafife almaktan son derece kaçınınız da Allah'ın üzerinizde olan nimetlerini hatırlayınız. Özellikle size nasihat ve irşad olarak üzerinize indirdiği kitap ve hikmeti hatırda tutunuz. Bu konuda Allah'tan korkunuz. Biliniz ki kuşkusuz ve şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilendir. Yaptığınız, yapacağınız, terk ettiğiniz ve edeceğiniz şeylerden hiç biri ona gizli kalmaz. Bu bakımdan siz O'nun nimetlerini unutur, bu kitabın ve hikmetin değerini bilmez, hukukuna saygılı olmaz, hükümlerini gözetmezseniz; düşünemeyeceğiniz çeşit çeşit cezanın başınıza geleceğini bilmelisiniz. Bu âyet Sabit b. Yesar hakkında inmiştir, buna Sinan-ı Ensarî de denilir. Bu adam, karısını boşamış, iddetinin çıkmasına iki üç gün kala, karısına dönmüş; yine boşamış, yine dönmüş, yine boşamış; böylece kadının zararına yedi ay geçmiş. O zaman henüz boşama sayısı sınırlanmamıştı. ECEL: Hem süreye, hem de sürenin bitimine denilir. BÜLUĞ da bir şeye erişmek demek olup kapsamı genişletilerek son derece yaklaşmak anlamına da gelir. Dolayısıyla ecelin büluğu, iddetin sonuna erip bitirmek veya sonuna yaklaşmak anlamlarına gelebilir. Oysa yukarda, "Kocaları da barışmak istedikleri takdirde o süre zarfında onları geri almaya daha layıktırlar." (Bakara, 2/228) buyurulmakla ric'at (dönme) hakkının iddet içinde olma şartının bulunduğu anlaşılmıştı. Burada ise, "Onları tutunuz" ifadesi, dönüş hakkını ifade ettiğinden bu karine ile bu âyette ecelin büluğu, iddetin sonuna yaklaşmak demek olduğu ortaya çıkar. 232-Şimdi de iddetin bitmesinden sonraki hüküm açıklanmak üzere buyuruluyor ki: Bir de ey veliler veya ey müminler! Kadınları boşadığınız ve dolayısıyla onlar da ecellerine erdiği yani iddetlerini bitirdiği zaman, eski kocalarıyla kendilerini evlendirmelerine, aralarında örfe uygun olarak karşılıklı rıza, hoşnutluk bulunduğu takdirde engel olmayın. Kısacası iddet bittikten sonra ilk kocanın kendiliğinden dönme hakkı (ric'at) kalmaz, ancak kadının hoşnutluğu ile yeniden evlenilebilir. Buna da ma'rufa uygun olmak şartıyla hiç kimsenin ve hatta velilerin bile engel olmaya hakları yoktur. Mesela: şahitsiz veya mehr-i misilden daha az bir mehir ile razı olmak gibi marufa uygun olmayan biçimde olursa, o zaman kadının velisi engel olmaya yetkilidir. Buna göre iki boşamada hoşnutlukla iki kez nikah yenilemek caizdir. Fakat üçüncüsü yukarda açıklandığı şekilde başka bir kocaya varmadan helâl olmaz. Rivayet olunduğuna göre Ma'kıl b. Yesar, kız kardeşi Cüml'ü, Ebülvelid Asım b. Adiyy b. Aclan ile evlendirmiş, o da sonra bunu boşayıp bırakmış, iddeti çıktıktan sonra pişman olmuş, yeniden istemeğe gelmiş, kadın da razı olmuş; bunun üzerine, Ma'kıl de kız kardeşine "O seni boşadı sen yine ona varmak istiyorsun, eğer tekrar ona varırsan yüzüm yüzüne haram olsun." demişti. Yine bunun gibi Cabir b. Abdullah da amcasının kızını yasaklamıştı. Bu âyet bunlardan biri veya her ikisi hakkında inmiştir. Resulullah Ma'kıl'i çağırmış, bu âyeti okumuş; Ma'kıl da "Rabbımın emriyle burnum sürtüldü, Allah'ım, razı oldum ve emrine boyun eğdim." demiş ve kızkardeşini kocasına nikâh etmiş. Hz. Cabir de "Bu âyet benim hakkımda indi." dermiş. Ancak âyetin iniş sebebi bunlar olduğuna göre, boşayanlara başka, engel olmaktan yasaklananlara başka olması lazım geleceğinden, bu da "boşadınız" hitabı ile, "engel olmayın" hitabının, ayrı ayrı kişilere yöneltilmesi ile ifadelerin birbirinden ayrılmasını gerektireceğinden âyetin ifade akışına (nazmına) uymayacağı düşüncesiyle âyete şu anlam verilmiştir: Ey kocalar! kadınlarınızı, boşadığınız ve bunu üzerine onlar da iddetlerini bitirdikleri zaman, onlara baskı yapıp da başka kocaya varmalarını engellemeyiniz. İki tarafın razı olması ile meşru şekilde bir nikah ile gerek siz ve gerekse başkası, dilediklerine varsınlar. İbnü Abbas, Zühri, Dahhak demişlerdir ki bu âyet kadınlarını boşadıktan sonra onların başka bir kocaya varmalarına engel olan kocalar hakkında inmiştir. Çünkü cahiliyet taassubu ile bazıları boşadıkları kadınlara zulmederek baskı yaparlar, evlenmelerine meydan vermek istemezlerdi. Rivayetin güçlü olmasından dolayı çoğu tefsirciler birinci görüşe taraftar olmakla birlikte, dirayet açısından bu görüşü daha uygun görenler de vardır. Aslında bu iki anlam birbiri ile çelişik değildir, biri diğerini gerektirir. Fakat her birinde bir açıdan daha fazla yarar vardır. Âyetin geliş gayesi bakımından ikinci tefsire göre, bu âyetteki kocaların boşadıkları kadınların evlenmelerine engel olmalarının yasak edilmesi, öbür âyetteki kadına zarar vermek amacıyla onu tutma yasağının kapsamında dahil, bir bakıma onun tamamlayıcısı olacak, birinci tefsire göre ise buna karşılık başlı başına bir hüküm ifade etmiş bulunacaktır. İlâhî hitabın parçalanması sakıncası ise üç şekilde ortadan kaldırılmıştır: Birincisi, hitapta telvin (ifadeyi tek düzelikten çıkarıp çeşit çeşit ifade biçimi kullanmak) de bir çeşit iltifat olarak belağat çeşitlerindendir. İkincisi, "tatlîk" (boşama), sebebine isnad etmek suretiyle boşatmak anlamına da gelebilir. Ve böylece muhataplar değişmemiş, ikisi de "velilerden ibaret" olmuş olur. Ancak bunun Ma'kıl ve Câbir olaylarına uygun düşüp düşmeyeceği üzerinde durulması gereken bir noktadır. Üçüncüsü, diğer hitapların yalnız kocalara veya velilere ait olmayıp bütün ümmete yönelik olmasıdır ki böylece boşama, "hukukullah"ı, bir başka deyimle kamu hakkını ilgilendirdiğinden, toplumdan bir kaç kişinin yaptığı, toplumun tümüne nisbet edilmiş olur. Ve böyle isnat, gerek Arapların sözlerinde ve gerekse Kur'ân'da yaygın ve pek çoktur. Şahsî hukuk açısından boşayan kocalar, eşlerin yeniden evlenmelerine engel olanlar diğerleri olduğu halde, kamu hukuku açısından ikisi de bir topluma aittir. Ve bundan dolayı çoğu tefsircilerin görüşü, rivayet açısından kuvvetli olduğu gibi, dirayet yönünden de çok incedir. Ve gerçekten boşamada Allah hakkı bulunduğu da kabul edilmiştir. Ey bütün muhataplar! Şu açıklanan ve önemli olan, kadınlara baskı yapmanın yasaklığı hükmü, siz insanlardan Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman eden her kişiye öğüt ve nasihata yaraşan bir hükümdür. Ey müminler! Bu yok mu sizin için en feyizli ve en temiz, pek çok temizliği ve nezih olmayı gerektiren bir hükümdür. Şer'an ve insanlık açısından güzel olan, ma'rûfa uygun olarak kadının rızası ile nikahlanmasına engel olmamak bu konuda zorluklar çıkarmamak, baskı yapmamak, önce bunu yapabilecekler için ilâhî emre sarılmak olacağından bir hayır, bir sevaptır; sonra, karı ve koca için namus ve iffet açısından pek çok temizliği ve nezih olmayı gerektiren bir husustur. Çünkü nikahlanmalarına engel olunduğu takdirde -Allah göstermesin kuşku altında kalmalarından korkulur. Çünkü kadınlarla erkekler arasındaki ilişkiler gizli bir şeydir. Bütün bunların içyüzlerini ve insanlığın durumunun düzelmesiyle ilgili hükümlerin ve şer'i kanunların nasıl bir şey olduklarını Allah bilir: Siz ise bunları bilmezsiniz, dışarda dolaşırsınız. Boşanmış kadınlar hakkında nikâhın sonuçları olan ve dolayısıyla nikâhlı kadınlarda da var olan ırda' (süt emzirme) ve nafaka gibi bazı hükümler daha vardır ki bunlar da aşağıda olduğu gibi açıklanır: Meâl-i Şerifi 233-Anneler, çocuklarını, emzirmenin tamamlanmasını isteyenler için tam iki yıl emzirirler. Çocuk kendisine ait olan babaya da emzirenlerin yiyecekleri ve giyecekleri geleneklere uygun olarak bir borçtur. Bununla beraber herkes ancak gücüne göre mükellef olur. Çocuğu sebebiyle bir anne de, çocuğu sebebiyle bir baba da zarara sokulmasın. Varise düşen de yine aynı borçtur. Eğer ana ve baba birbirleriyle istişare edip, her ikisinin de rızasıyla çocuğu memeden ayırmak isterlerse kendilerine bir günah yoktur. Eğer çocuklarınızı başkalarına emzirtmek isterseniz vereceğinizi güzel güzel verdikten sonra bunda da size bir günah yoktur. Bununla beraber Allah'tan korkun ve bilin ki, Allah yaptıklarınızı görür. 233- Nikâh altında olsun, boşanmış olsun bütün anneler çocuklarını tam iki sene emzirirler, emzirmeleri gerekir, ilâhî hükme göre annelerin durumu budur. Bu hüküm, emzirmeyi tamamlamak isteyen içindir. Şu halde tam iki sene emzirme süresi, en çoğu olup, âyette açıklanacağı üzere bu sürenin azaltılması caizdir. "Mevludünleh" yani çocuk kendisi için doğmuş ve onun doğmasına sebeb ve nesebine sahip bulunmuş olan baba üzerine de, o annelerin ücretleri başta olmak üzere yiyecekleri ve giyecekleri onlara vaciptir. Fakat kayıtsız ve şartsız değil, mar'uf kadar, yani babanın imkanına göre, iki tarafın durumuna uygun olarak bir hakimin uygun görebileceği ölçüde vaciptir. Çünkü hiçbir kimse, gücünün yettiğinden başkasıyla yükümlü olmaz, "teklîfi mâlâ yutak", insanı gücünün yetmediği şeylerle yükümlü kılmak mümkün olsa da yapılmaz. İbn Kesir, Nafi'den Verş ve Yakup kırâetlerinde "râ"nın şeddesi ve ötresi ile şeklinde; Ebu Ca'fer kırâetinde şeddesiz olarak "râ"nın sükunu ile şeklinde, Aşere'nin kalanlarında "râ"nın şeddesi ve fethi ile şeklinde okunur ki şeddelilerde dan ve müfaale babandan malum veya meçhul nehy-i hazır, sakin okunan kırâette, den meçhul nehiydir. Ne çocuğu yüzünden anneye, ne de çocuğu yüzünden babaya zarar verilmeye kalkışılmaz. Zarar vermeye kalkışılmasın, hiçbirine zarar verilmesin. "Zarara, zararla karşılık vermek yoktur". Baba yaşıyorsa rızık ve elbise böyle, ölmesi durumunda, varis üzerine de onun gibidir. Bu varis ya babanın varisi veya çocuğun varisidir. Önce ölen babasına varis olan çocuğa, yeterli mal kalmış ise, o rızık ve nafaka ona; kalmadığı takdirde de o çocuğa o sırada varis olabilecek durumda bulunan "zi-rahim-i mahrem" yakınına (kendisine nikahı haram olacak derecede yakın olan akrabasına) veya asabesine (baba tarafından yakınlarına) vacip olur. Şimdi ana ile baba iki seneden önce memeden kesmek isterlerse ikisinin biri düşünüp, görüş alış verişinde bulunup hoşnut olmaları şartıyla, ikisine de bunda bir günah yoktur. Ana ile baba birlikte görüş alış verişinde bulunurlarken her halde yavrularının yararını gözetirler. Böyle ikisinin görüş ve düşünceleri birleşip de hoşnut oldular mı, artık hata ihtimali pek az olur. Olsa bile, iyi niyetle işin ehlinden ve yerinde meydana gelen içtihattaki hata bağışlanmıştır. Fakat taraflar birbirleriyle görüş alış verişinde bulunmazlar veya birinin rızası olmadan yapılmış olursa, günah olur. İşte yukarda "emzirmeyi tamam yapmak isteyen kimse", bu görüş alış-verişinde emzirmeyi kesmeye razı olmayandır. Ey babalar! Bir de siz çocuğunuzu süt ana tutup emzirtmek isterseniz vermek istediğiniz ücreti veya İbnü Kesir kırâetinde medsiz (uzatmadan) okunduğuna göre İhsanı (ikramı) örfe uygun ve şer'an güzel görülen bir tarzda güzelce teslim ettiğiniz takdirde, size bir günah yoktur. Demek ki baba, çocuğuna süt ana tutup gerçek anneyi emzirmekten alıkoyabilecektir. Fakat süt anayı memnun etmelidir ki çocuğa iyi baksın. Dikkat ediniz, ve Allah'tan korkunuz ve biliniz ki her ne yaparsanız Allah onu mutlaka bilir. Dolayısıyla size ona göre ceza veya mükafat verir. Nikâh hükümleri boşamaya; boşama iddete ve nikâhın sonucu olan doğuma, emzirmeye ve nafakaya; nafaka da "varise düşen de aynen onun gibidir" fıkrasında ölüme ve en sonunda âhiret hükümlerine ulaşmakla, şimdi de ölüm iddeti (kocası ölen kadının bekleyeceği süre) ve bu nedenle yeniden bazı âdâb (edepler) ve nikâh hükümlerinin açıklanması için buyuruluyor ki: 234 Meâl-i Şerifi: 234- İçinizden vefat edip de geride eşler bırakan kimselerin hanımları, kendi başlarına dört ay on gün beklerler. İddet (bekleme) sürelerini bitirdikleri zaman, artık kendileri hakkında meşru bir şekilde yapacakları hareketten size bir günah yoktur. Allah, yaptıklarınızdan haberdardır. 235-Böyle kadınlara evlenme isteğinizi üstü kapalı biçimde çıtlatmanızda veya gönlünüzde tutmanızda size bir vebal yoktur. Allah biliyor ki siz onları mutlaka anacaksınız. Fakat meşru bir söz söylemekten başka bir şekilde kendileriyle gizlice sözleşmeyin. Farz olan iddet sona erinceye kadar da nikâh akdine azmetmeyin (kesin karar vermeyin). Bilin ki Allah gönlünüzdekini bilir. Öyle ise O'nun azabından sakının. Yine bilin ki Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok yumuşaktır. 236-Eğer kadınları, kendilerine dokunmadan veya onlara bir mehir takdir etmeden boşarsanız (bunda) size bir vebal yoktur. Şu kadar ki onlara (mal verip) faydalandırın. Eli geniş olan hâline göre, eli dar olan da haline göre ve güzellikle faydalandırmalıdır. Bu, iyilik yapanlar üzerine bir borçtur. 237-Eğer onları, kendilerine dokunmadan önce boşar ve mehri de kesmiş bulunursanız, o zaman borç, o kestiğiniz miktarın yarısıdır. Ancak kadınlar veya nikâh akdini elinde bulunduran kimse bağışlarsa başka. Ey erkekler! sizin bağışlamanız ise takvaya daha yakındır. Aranızdaki fazileti unutmayın şüphesiz ki Allah, her ne yaparsanız hakkiyle görür. 238-Namazlara ve orta namaza devam edin ve Allah için boyun eğerek kalkıp namaza durun. 239-Eğer bir korku hâlindeyseniz, yaya veya binekli olarak giderken kılın, (korkudan) emin olduğunuz zaman da böyle bilmediğiniz şeyleri size öğrettiği şekilde Allah'ı zikredin (namazlarınızı yine her zamanki gibi huşû ile kılın). 234- Bilindiği gibi bu doğuşun bir de ölümü vardır. İçinizden vefat edip de geriye eşler bırakan kimselerin hanımları da, kendi başlarına dört ay on gün beklerler, diğerlerine nikâh edilmezler, süslenmezler, görücüye çıkmazlar. Sonra bekleme sürelerinin sonuna erdikleri zaman, artık kendi haklarında örfe göre, yani şeriatın reddetmeyeceği bir şekilde yaptıkları hareketlerde, mesela süslenmek, evlenmeye namzed olacaklara görünmek gibi iddet (bekleme süresi) içinde yasaklı bulundukları kadınlık arzularını meşru şekilde açığa vurmalarında size bir günah yoktur. Gerek toplum ve gerekse idareciler iddetten sonra bunları, bu gibi meşru hareketlerden menetmeye kalkışmamalıdırlar. İddetten sonra bunlar, tercih hakkına sahiptirler. Ancak gayri meşru hareketler başka, o zaman iş değişir ve siz gizli, açık, iyi, kötü her ne yaparsanız, Allah ondan haberdardır. Amellerinizin iyisine iyi, kötüsüne kötü karşılık görürsünüz. İddetin hikmeti, "Allah'ın, rahimlerinde yarattığını gizlemeleri kendilerine helâl olmaz." (Bakara, 2/228) âyeti celilesinden açıkça anlaşıldığına göre, rahmin temizliğinin ortaya çıkmasıdır ve bunda asıl olan da âdettir. Üç âdet, çoğunlukla üç ayda meydana gelebileceği gibi, her kadın da âdet görür bir durumda olmaz. Boşanmada kadının âdet görüp görmemesi de düşünmeye değer bir sebep olur. Bunun için boşanmada, âdet görenlerin iddetinin "kurû'" (temizlik veya âdet hali) ile, âdetten kesilmiş olanların da ona bedel aylar ile olması, sırf hikmet olur. Fakat ölüm, herkes için eşit bir sebeptir. Bundan kaynaklanan ayrılıkta kadının âdet görüp görmemesinin hiç hükmü yoktur. Bundan dolayı vefat iddetinin herkes için eşit ve peşipeşine olması da sırf hikmettir. Âdetten kesilme gibi bunun üç ay ile takdiri, bu eşitliğe yeterli değildir. Bütün âdet görenler açısından da eşitliği temin için daha fazlasına lüzum olabilir. Aynı zamanda ölüm iddetinin, boşanmadan daha fazla bir yas mânâsı taşıması da yaraşır. Kadın için nikâh nimetinin yok oluşu, her halde sevinçle karşılanacak bir olay sayılmamalıdır. Bununla beraber boşanmada teselli sebebi olacak bir nimet yönü de düşünülmektedir. Ölüm ise, hiçbir kimse için ferahlık ve sevinç sebebi değildir. Bunun tek tesellisi, "Biz Allah'ın kullarıyız ve gerçekten yine ona döneceğiz." (Bakara, 2/156) imanıdır. Ölüm sebebiyle nikâh nimetinin yok oluşu, hassasiyeti ince ve iffet endişesi daha fazla olan kadın için boşanmadan daha çok bir yas sebebi olması gerekir. Bu hikmetlere dayanarak denilebilir ki ölüm iddetinin aylarla takdiri, âdet görenlerle görmeyenler hakkında eşitlik teminini ifade ettiği gibi; bunun dört ay on gün olması da çoğunlukla üç ayın, üç âdete denk, geri kalan bir ay on gün de en azından rahmin temizliğinin ortaya çıkması için bir ihtiyat ve durumu ortaya çıkarma olmakla beraber, ölüme ait yas mânâsını ifade etmiş olma hikmetiyle de ilgili görünmektedir. Bu müddetin, ceninin tam teşekkülü ve ruh üflenmesiyle ilgili bulunduğu da Eb'ü'l-Âliye'den ve Hasan el-Basrî'den rivayet edilmiştir. Bununla beraber bu iddet müddeti, Fıkıh bakımından "muallel" (bir sebebe bağlanmış) değil müteabbed"dir (kulluk ve Allah'ın emri gereği yapılacaktır). 235- Vefat iddeti bekleyen kadınlara, isteme yani nikâh namzedliği cinsinden kinayeli sözler söylemenizde veya ne kinaye yoluyla ne de doğrudan doğruya açıklamayıp, gönlünüzde gizlediğiniz arzu ve nikâh fikrinde de size bir günah yoktur. Gönlünüzden geçirebilirsiniz, "ne hoşsun, ne güzelsin, beğendim, iyi kadınsın"; hatta "evlenmek istiyorum" gibi kinaye yoluyla ifade edebilirsiniz. "Seninle evlenmek istiyorum, nikâhına talibim." gibi açıkça söylemeyerek kinaye ile anlatmak caizdir. Allah müsaade etmiştir. Çünkü: Allah biliyor ki iddet bitince siz onları anacaksınız, açıktan açığa nikâhlarına talip olacaksınız. Bundan dolayı iddet içinde de düşünmenize veya sabretmeyip kinaye yoluyla arzularınızı açığa vurmanıza izin vermiştir. Fakat bu izni görüp de onlarla bir sırra, yani cinsel birleşmeye vaadleşmeyiniz. Ancak güzel ve meşru bir söz söylemeniz, yani kinaye ile istemeniz veya diğer meşru konular hakkında konuşmanız başka. Farz olan iddet, sona erinceye kadar nikâh düğümünü pekiştirmeyiniz. Yani nikâh akdini iddet çıkmadan yapma azminde bulunmayınız. İddet içinde nikâh haramdır, yapmayınız. Ve biliniz ki her halde Allah, gönlünüzdekini bilir. Bundan dolayı öyle harama azmedip, karar vermekten sakınınız. Fakat iddetten sonra nikaha, iddet içinde niyet "veya gönlünüzde gizlemenizde bir sakınca yoktur, Allah biliyor ki (siz onları anacaksınız). " ifadesi gereğince helâldir. Şunu da biliniz ki, her halde Allah'ın bağışlaması ve hilmi (yumuşak muamelesi) çoktur. Eğer öyle olmasaydı yukardaki şekilde kinaye ile anlatmaya izin vermezdi. İddet beklemekte olan bir kadına kinâye ile namzedlik ve hatta susup gönül bağlamak bile bir çeşit kusur, bir sabırsızlık olduğu halde, iddetten sonrasına ait olan samimiyet ve menfaatinizi gözeterek onlara müsaade etmiştir. Bunlardan anlaşılır ki kocalı veya ric'î talâk (dönüş yapılabilecek bir boşama) ile boşanmış bulunan kadınlara gerek açıktan ve gerekse üstü kapalı olarak hiçbir şekilde söz atmak caiz değildir. Ölüm iddeti beklemekte olan kadınlara üstü kapalı olarak evlenme teklifi caiz olmakla beraber; bütün iddet bekleyen kadınların ve kocalı kadınların, evlenme teklifi yapacak bir durumda bulunmaktan kaçınmaları vacibdir. Aksi takdirde dulların hukukuna tecavüzle zulmetmiş ve kendilerini de tehlike ile karşı karşıya bırakmış olurlar. Boşama ve iddet meseleleri, böyle evlenme arz ve talebi ile ilgili, ince bir takım sosyal vazife ve adaba dayalı olunca, hukuk bakımından da bazı açıklamalara ihtiyaç duyulur. Nikâhlı kadınlar ilk plânda iki kısımdır: Mehir takdir edilmiş olan, olmayan. Bunlardan herbiri de iki kısımdır: Nikahtan sonra gerdeğe girilmiş olan, olmayan. Buna göre boşanmış kadınlar da bu şekilde dört kısımdır: Birincisi kendisiyle zifafa girilmiş ve mehir takdir edilmiş olan ki bunların hükmü yukarıda anlatılmış; boşama üzerine haksızlıkla hiç bir şey alınmayıp, mehirlerinin tam olarak ödenmesi ve üç "kur' " (âdet veya temizlik süresi) kadar iddet beklemeleri gerektiği açıklanmıştı. İkincisi kendisiyle zifafa girilmiş olup mehri takdir edilmemiş bulunandır. Bunlara da aynı şekilde, "Erkeklerin kadınlar üzerindeki meşru hakları gibi, kadınların da hakları vardır." (Bakara, 2/228) âyeti kerimesi gereğince mehr-i misil (emsaline ödenen mehir miktarı) gerektiği bildirilmiştir ki bununla ilgili daha bazı açıklamalar gelecektir. Üçüncüsü, kendisiyle zifafa girilmemiş ve mehir de kesilmemiş olan; dördüncüsü de kendisiyle zifafa girilmemiş, fakat mehir kesilmiş bulunandır ki bu ikisi de aşağıda gelecek iki âyet ile, bir de Ahzâb Sûresinde: "Sizin için (dokunmadan boşadığınız) kadınlar hakkında sayacağınız bir iddet yoktur." (Ahzab, 33/49) âyetiyle açıklanacaktır. Şöyle ki: 236-Mehirsiz nikâh veya zifafa girmeden önce boşamak caiz olabilir mi? Çok bağışlayıcı ve yumuşak muamele edici olan Allah Teâlâ nezdinde bunların hükmü nedir denirse, (Hamza, Kisâî ve Halefü'l-Âşir kırâetlerinde eklindedir. Nikâhlınız olan kadınlara ne temas, ne de onlar için nikâhta farz olan bir mehir takdir edip söylemediğiniz; yani ne zifaf, ne de mehir takdiri, hiç birini yapmadığınız müddetçe onları boşamanız caizdir. Sırf bundan dolayı size bir günah yoktur. Mehri söylemeden nikâh sahih olabileceği gibi, zifaftan önce boşamak da caiz ve geçerli olur. Fakat buna da dînî bir vecibe gerekli olur: Bundan dolayı onlara meşru şekilde bir mal verip yararlandırınız; öyle ki bu mal, durumu geniş olana kudretince, dar olana da kudretince olsun. Bunu bahşetmek, iyilere gerçekten vacibdir. İsterse mehir söylenmemiş bulunsun, her nikâhın kadına mali bir menfaatle sonuçlanması gerekir. Mehir söylenmeden nikâhın sahih olması, mutlak olarak hiç bir şey lazım gelmez demek değildir. O zaman, "Erkeklerin kadınlar üzerindeki meşru hakları gibi kadınların da hakları vardır." (Bakara, 2/228) âyeti mânâsız kalmış olurdu. Buna göre mehir kararlaştırılmadığı halde zifafa girilmiş olsaydı mehr-i misil gerekecekti. Zifaftan önce boşanmış olunca bu mahrumiyete karşılık bir bağış olsun verilmesi gerekir. Bu da fıkıhta açıklandığı üzere en az baştan başa bir kat elbisedir ki bunun da en az ölçüsü bir baş örtüsü, bir entari, bir çarşaf veya bunların bedelidir. Ensardan bir zat, bir hanifiyye ile (İslâmdan önce Allah'ın birliğine inanan ve Hz. İbrahim'in dininden olan bir kadını) mehir takdir etmeksizin evlenmiş, sonra da henüz gerdeğe girmeden boşamıştı. Bu âyet, bunun hakkında inmiş ve Resulullah (s.a.v.) buna, "Külahını satarak bile olsa o kadına bir mal (bağış) ver!" buyurmuştur. KADERUHU : Nafi, İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr, İbn Amir'den Hişam, Asımdan Ebu Bekir Şu'be, Yakub kırâetlerinde "dal"in sükunu ile şeklinde, geri kalanlarda fethasiyle okunur. CÜNÂH : Aslında bir şeyi basıp meylettiren ağırlık demek olup zorluk, sıkıntı ve genel olarak günah ve vebal mânâsına da gelir ki "günah" kelimesinin aslı budur. KADINA MESS: Temas, dilimizde dokunmak dediğimiz gibi cinsel ilişkiden kinayedir. Bu bir sır olduğundan açık delili bulunan halvet-i sahiha ile, yani engelden uzak olarak tenhaca beraber bulunmakla bilinir ve buna duhul (gerdeğe girme) denir. Bu şekilde gerdeğe girmeden önceki boşamada mehir kararlaştırılmamış bulunduğu takdirde talak-i bâin (yeni bir nikâh olmadan kadının tekrar alınamayacağı boşama) meydana gelir ve kadına bir mal verilmesi gerekir. 237- Ve eğer onlara dokunmadan önce boşar, ve bir mehir takdir edip kararlaştırmış bulunursanız , borcunuz, takdir ettiğiniz kararlaştırılmış olan mehrin yarısıdır. Ancak o kadınlar bunu bağışlayıp düşürürlerse veya nikâh düğümü elinde olan, akdedilmiş nikâha ve onu çözmek hakkına sahip bulunan kimse, yani boşayan koca fazlasını verirse o başka. Burada bu ifade ile muhataptan gıyaba iltifat olunması (ikinci şahıstan üçüncü şahsa dönülmesi) bu özellikle fazla teşvik içindir. Rivayet edilmiştir ki ashabdan Cübeyr b. Mut'ım hazretleri böyle tamamını vermiş: "Ben bağışlamaya daha layıkım." demiştir. (Allah ondan razı olsun). Bununla beraber ilk bakışta bu kimseden maksat veli gibi görünür, veya kadın küçük olduğundan dolayı evlendirme yetkisine sahip olan velisi o yarıyı affetmiş bulunsun demek olur. Fakat önceki mânâyı desteklemek üzere buyuruluyor ki: Ve affetmeniz (bağışlamanız) takvaya daha yakındır. Belli ki küçük bir kızın hakkını düşürmekte bir takva ilgisi bulunamayacağından bunun mânâsı şudur: Kadının affetmesinden, sizin fazla vermeniz takvaya daha yakındır. Aranızda iyiliği de unutmayın, birbirinize karşı iyilik ve faziletle muamele etmeyi elden bırakmayın. "Erkekler için kadınlar üzerinde fazla bir derece vardır." (Bakara, 2/228) âyetinin mânâsını hatırdan çıkarmayın. Çünkü her ne yaparsanız Allah onu görür. Yaptığınız iyilik ve ikramı zayi etmez. Kadın affederse bu fazileti o elde etmiş olur; erkek fazlasıyla tamamını verirse, iyilik ve üstünlüğünü ispat etmiş bulunur. Bu bakımdan evlenme, boşama ve mal derdiyle dünyaya dalıp iyilik ve fazileti unutmamalıdır. 238- Böyle olabilmek için de bilinen namazları ve hele orta namazı üstlerine düşerek muhafaza ediniz. Her birini dikkatle gözetip vaktinde eksiksiz olarak yerine getirmeye devam ediniz. Ve Allah için ayağa kalkıp divan durunuz, yani Allah için kalkıp, önünüze bakarak, ellerinizi güzel bir şekilde tutup oynatmayarak sessiz ve sakin ve bir boyun eğme tavrı içinde Allah diyerek namaza durunuz. KUNUT: Bir şeye öyle devam edip durmaktır ki taat, huşu, sukünet ve ayakta durmak mânâlarını içerir ve dilimizde buna "divan durmak" denir. Bunun için kunut taattir, kunut uzun süre ayakta durmaktır, kunut susmaktır; kunut huşu ve tevazu kanatlarını indirmek ve azaların sükuna kavuşmasıdır diye çeşitli bakımlardan tarif edilmiştir. Bir hadisi şerifte "Namazın en faziletlisi kunutu (kıyamı) uzun olandır." buyurulmuştur ki kıyam demektir. Buna göre namazda kıyam ve kırâeti, duayı veya huşû ve süküneti uzatmaya da kunut denir. Nitekim, "Hazreti Peygamber bir ay kunut yaptı, bunda Arap kabilelerinden biri aleyhine dua ederdi." diye rivayet olunan Peygamber fiilinde kunut, duaya kıyamı (dua için ayakta durmayı) uzatmak demektir. İşte bu "Allah için kunut yaparak ayakta durunuz." emriyle namazda özellikle Allah için niyetin ve iftitah (başlangıç) tekbirinin, kıyamın ve huşû ile dünya kelâmından sükut etmenin farz oluşu anlatılmıştır. Bu şekilde kıyam (ayakta duruş) namazın ilk rüknüdür (temelidir). "Okuyunuz", "Rüku ediniz", "Secde ediniz" emirleri gereğince kırâet, rükû, secdeler, kâde (oturma), sıralamada bundan sonradır. Her namazda önce divan durmak vardır. Bu sebeple namaz aslında bir kunuttur. Fakat vitir namazı gibi bazı namazlarda kıyam (ayakta durma) esnasında bir tekbir ile daha dua için kıyamı uzatmaya da özel mânâsıyla kunut denir ki kunut içinde kunut demek olur. Bundan dolayı, "kânitîn" namaz kılanlar, huşû içinde bulunanlar, susanlar demek olur. Asıl kıyam, "Allah için ayakta durun." ifadesinden açıkça anlaşıldığı için "kunut yaparak" ifadesi, daha çok Allah'ın zikri ile durup huşû ile susmak mânâsına yorumlanmıştır. Ebu Amr eş-Şeybanî'den rivayet edilmiştir ki: "Biz başlangıçta Resulullah zamanında namazda konuşurduk. Allah için kunut yaparak ayakta durun." âyeti indi, bize susmak emredildi." demiştir. Abdullah b. Mes'ud da demiştir ki: Biz Habeşistan'a gitmeden önce Hz. Peygamber'e namazda olduğu halde selâm verirdik, O da bize karşılık verirdi. Habeşistan'dan geldiğimde selâm verdim, karşılık vermedi, sonra bunu kendisine arz ettim. "Cenab-ı Allah dilediği emri yaratır, namazda konuşmamanızı da kesinlikle emretti." buyurdu. Ebu Said el-Hudrî'den rivayet edilmiştir ki: Bir adam Hz. Peygambere namazda selâm verdi. O da işaretle aldı. Selâm verdikten sonra buyurdu ki: "Biz namazda selâm alırdık, ama ondan menedildik. Muaviye b. el-Hakem es-Sülemî hadisinde de Peygamber (s.a.v.) buyurmuştur ki: "Bizim şu namazımız yok mu, bunda insan kelâmından hiç bir şey yaraşmaz. O tesbih, tekbir ve Kur'an kırâetidir. Bu âyetin inişinden sonra ashab-ı kiramdan her hangi birisi, namaza durduğu zaman, Allah korkusu ile uzağa bakmaktan, sağa sola dönmekten, bir çakılı itmekten, gönlünde dünya işleriyle ilgili bir kuruntu yapmaktan sakınırdı. Kelimesinde, elif-lâm ahdi harici içindir ki maksat, günde beş vakit bilinen farz namazlardır. Bu ahd olmasaydı, bilinen bütün namazların farz olması gerekecekti ki buna güç yetmezdi. VUSTÂ : Evsat ın müennesi (dişili) olarak ism-i tafdildir ki orta veya en faziletli demektir. Bunun için salat-ı vüstâ anlam itibarıyla orta namaz veya efdal (en faziletli) namazdır diye ancak iki görüş vardır. İsm-i tafdil, fazlalık ve eksikliği kabul eden şeylerden yapıldığı cihetle "mevt (ölüm)"ten "emvet (daha çok ölüm)" denmediği gibi; bir şeyin vasat (orta) olması da fazlalık ve eksikliği kabul etmeyeceği için, "evsat" ve "vustâ" kelimesinin tafdil mânâsında kullanılmasının doğru olmayacağı ve bu bakımdan "evsat" en hayırlı, en mütedil demek olup, salatı vüstanın da "efdal namaz" (en faziletli namaz) mânâsına olması gerekeceği de hatırlatılmıştır. Bununla beraber ism-i tafdilin, fiilin asıl mânâsına gelmesi de inkâr edilemeyeceği gibi, tavassutun (ortada olmanın) izafî veya hakikîsini düşünmek de mümkündür. Şu halde salât-ı vustâ "namazların en ortası" veya "ortası" demek de olabilir. İşin aslına gelince, atıf, tegayür (başkalık) gerektireceğinden "orta namaz", "essalevat"tan yani bilinen namazlardan başka bir namaz gibi görünürse de aslında "namaz", "namazlar" da dahil olduğundan bu atfın, fazla itina göstermek için hassı âmma (özel olanı, genel olana) atıf cinsinden bulunduğu en küçük bir düşünce ile anlaşılır ki genel olarak tefsircilerin rivayetleri de böyledir. Şu halde bu atıf, "ve melâiketihî ve Cebrail" (Allah'ın melekleri ve Cebrail) diye meleklere Cebrail'i atıf gibidir ve farz namazlar içinde salat-ı vüstâ (orta namaz) melekler içinde Cebrail'e benzer. Acaba bu hangi namazdır? Bunu kesin bir şekilde tayin etmek mümkün değildir. Tabiin'in büyüklerinden Said b. Müseyyeb hazretleri, salat-ı vüstâ hakkında Resullullah'ın ashabı şöyleydi, demiş ve parmaklarını birbirine geçirmiştir. Bu konudaki görüşlerin özeti şöyledir: 1- Bu, ikindi namazıdır. Bu görüş, Hz. Ali'den, İbnü Mes'ud'dan, Ebu Ey-yub'dan, bir rivayette İbnü Ömer'den, Semre b. Cündeb'den, Ebu Hüreyre'den, Utayye rivayetinde İbnü Abbas'tan, Ebu Said el-Hudri'den, bir rivayette Hz. Âişe'den, Hz. Hafsa'dan (R. anhüm), birçok tabiînden, İmamı Azam Ebu Hanife'den, bir kavlinde İmam Şafiî'den, Ahmet b. Hanbel'den ve Malik'in bazı arkadaşlarından rivayet edilmiştir ki Resulullah Efendimiz "Ahzab" savaşı günü, "Bizi, orta namazı olan ikindi namazından meşgul ettiler. Allah kalblerine ve evlerine ateş doldursun." buyurmuştur. Çünkü düşmanların savaş için hücumlarından dolayı "korku namazı" şeklinde olsun vaktinde kılamamışlar, güneşin batışından sonra kılmışlardı. Hz. Ali de "Biz orta namazı sabah namazı zannederdik. Nihayet Resulullah söyledi de bunun ikindi namazı olduğunu öğrendik." demiştir. Ebu Malik Eş'ari ve Semre b. Cündeb hazretleri de Resulullah'ın, "Orta namaz, ikindi namazıdır." buyurduğunu rivayet etmişlerdir. Bunun sebebi ve hikmeti olarak denilmiştir ki ikindi namazı vakti, herkesin ticaret ve geçim için en çok meşgul oldukları bir vakittir. Gece ve gündüz meleklerinin toplanma zamanıdır. Bir de şer'î günle, iki gündüz iki gece namazlarının ortasındadır. Bu bakımdan her iki mânâsıyla ortadır. 2-Sabah namazıdır. Bu da Hazreti Ömer'den, bir rivayette Hz. Ali'den, Ebu Musa, Muaz, Cabir, Ebu Ümame ve bir rivayette İbnü Ömer hazretlerinden ve Mücahid'den ve İmam Malik'ten ve bir kavilde İmam Şafiî'den rivayet edilmiştir. Bunun hakkında da Resullullah'ın, bir gün sabah namazını kılıp rukudan önce kunut da yaptığı, elini kaldırıp dua ettiği ve sonunda: "İşte bu, içersinde kunut yaparak (boyun eğerek) kılmamız emredilen orta namazıdır." buyurduğu Ebu Reca Utaridî hazretlerinden rivayet edilmiş ve Fahreddin Razî, tefsirinde daha çok buna atıfta bulunup delil getirmiştir. 3-Öğle namazıdır. Bu da İbn Ömer, Zeyd, Üsame, Ebu Said, Aişe hazretlerinden ve bir rivayette İmam-ı Azam'dan rivayet edilmiştir. Zeyd b. Sabit (r.a.) şöyle rivayet etmiştir ki: "Hazreti Peygamber, öğle sıcağında namaz kılar, insanlar da kendilerini sıcaktan koruyacak barınaklarında bulunurlar, Cemaate gelmezlerdi. Resulullah, bu hususta söylendi. Cenab-ı Allah: 'orta namazı' âyetini indirdi ki maksat öğle namazıdır." Yine rivayet olunmuştur ki o zaman öğleyin Hz. Peygamberin arkasında ancak bir iki saf cemaat bulunurdu. Resulullah: "Vallahi şu namaza gelmeyen kavmin üzerlerine evlerini yakayım, diye gönlüme geldi. buyurmuş, bunun üzerine bu âyet inmiştir; bir de öğle namazı, Resulullah'ın ilk defa Cebrail'in imamlığı ile kıldığı ilk namazdır. Bundan başka cuma namazı bu vakittedir. Bunun fazileti ise bilinmektedir. 4- Akşam namazıdır. Bu da Ebu Ubeyde es-Selmanî ve Kubeysa b. Züveyb (r. anhüma)dan rivayet edilmiştir. Çünkü bu namaz, ikâmet halinde ve yolculukta hep üç rekat olarak sabittir. 5- Yatsı namazı olduğu da bazı zatlardan nakledilmiştir. 6- Beş vakit namazın tamamıdır ki Muâz b. Cebel (r.a.) bu görüştedir. Gerçekte namaz, imanın aslı ile diğer ameller arasında ortada bulunan bir ibadettir. Bu itibarla "vüstâ" (orta oluşu) sıfat-ı kâşifedir (açıklayıcı bir sıfattır). Diğer taraftan namazda tertip sahibi olmanın, daha faziletli olduğunda söz yoktur. Bu ise, her gün beş vakit namazın tamamı itibariyledir. 7- Beş vakit namazdan, belirsiz olarak bir tanesidir. Tabiînin büyüklerinden Said b. Müseyyeb ve Ebu Bekir Varrak bu görüşe sahip olmuşlardır. Cenab-ı Allah, Ramazan ayında kadir gecesini, Esmâ-i Hüsnâ'sında (en güzel isimleri içersinde) İsm-i Azam'ını (en büyük ismini), cuma gününde icabet saatini gizlediği gibi; namazlar içinde de orta namazını gizlemiş ve bununla beraber muhafazasını emretmiştir ki; namazların hepsine devam ve muhafazasına itina gösterilsin. Böyle olduğunu Nafi, İbn Ömer'den rivayet etmiş, Rebi' b. Heysem de bu görüşe sahip olmuştur. Bir de bu âyet önce, "orta namazını, ikindi namazını..." diye inmişti. Hz. Hafsa'nın, kölesine yazdırdığı ve bu âyete gelince özellikle imla suretiyle yazdırdığı mushafta ve yine Hz. Aişe'nin mushafında böyle ve bir rivayette: "o ikindi namazıdır" şeklinde olduğu, fakat bunun daha sonra neshedilip (kaldırılıp) yalnız, kırâetınin kaldığı mütevatir kırâetlerle sabit ve Bera' b. Âzib hazretlerinden de özellikle rivayet edilmiş bulunduğu cihetle anlaşılıyor ki bu önce ikindi namazı olmak üzere tayin edilmiş olduğu halde, daha sonra tayini neshedilip kapalı bırakılmıştır. Tefsirci Kurtubî demiştir ki, sahih olan budur; çünkü deliller, birbirine zıt ve tercih şekli de yoktur. Meşhur olan görüşler bunlardır. Bunlardan başka: 8- Cuma günü cuma namazı, diğer günlerde öğle namazıdır. Bu da Hz. Ali'den rivayet edilmiştir. 9- Yatsı ve sabah namazlarıdır ki Ebu Hayyan'ın anlattığına göre Hz. Ömer ve Hz. Osman bu görüşe sahiptirler. 10- Sabah ve ikindi namazlarıdır ki Malikî fıkıhçılarından Ebu Bekir Ebherî'nin görüşüdür. 11- Özellikle cuma namazıdır. 12- Farz namazların hepsinde cemaattir. 13- Korku namazıdır. 14- Vitir namazıdır. Ebu'l-Hasan Ali b. Muhammed es-Sehâvî bunu tercih etmiştir. 15- Kurban bayramı namazıdır. 16- Ramazan bayramı namazıdır. 17- Kuşluk namazıdır. Tefsirci Ebu Hayyan Endelûsî, bunları özetleyerek der ki: "Bu görüşlerden her biri söylediği namazın fazileti hakkında vârid olan hadislerle, bir de bazısının, şu ve şu arasında ortada bulunmasıyla tercih edilmesi istenilmiştir. Halbuki bu bir delil değildir. Belirli bir namazın özel bir faziletinin bulunması; ne hepsinden faziletli olmasına, ne de orta namazdan Allah'ın muradının, o namaz olduğuna delâlet etmez. Bütün bu rivayetler arasında itimada en uygun olan görüş; Hz. Peygamberin salat-ı asır (ikindi namazı) diye açıklamasıdır..." İbn Cerir Taberî de tefsirinde bunu doğru göstermiştir. Hanefîlerin de en çok taraftar olduğu görüş budur. Böyle olmakla beraber, bu kadar ihtilaf içinde bunun kesin bir tefsir olduğu iddia edilemez. Çünkü âyetten "salâtü'l-asr" (ikindi namazı) açıklamasının, okunuşunun neshedilmiş olarak kalması, belirleme hükmünün kaldırılmış olmasına yorumlanır. Yalnız okunuşun neshedilmiş olması, orta namazın bilinmesinin, beş vakit namaz gibi yerleşip tevatürle bilinmesine ve tayin edilmiş olmasına bağlıdır. Halbuki görüldüğü üzere beş vakit namaz, kesin olarak bilindiği halde bu öyle değildir. Bu ancak genel anlamı ile bilinmektedir. Gerçi "Ahzab" günü (Hendek savaşı günü) hadisi, en kuvvetli bir açıklamadır. Fakat bunun, o günkü ikindi namazına mahsus olması da muhtemeldir. Çünkü en çok engelle karşılaşan o olmuştur. Ve çok meşguliyet hikmetine bakılarak orta namazın, çoğunlukla ikindi namazı olduğunun söylenmesi, insanların çoğu için ikindi namazının, meşguliyetin çok olduğu bir zamana rastlamış olmasından ve böylece ortada kalmasındandır. Halbuki genel duruma bakılırsa, meşguliyetin çokluğu ve engeller, diğer namazlara da rastlayabilir. Bu bakımdan denilebilir ki her şahıs için engellerin çokluğu sebebiyle kılınması zor ve en çok ortada kalıp geçmesi muhtemel olan namaz hangisi ise, onun hakkında namazların en faziletlisi ve orta namazı da odur. Ve yukarıdaki şekilde her namaz hakkında rivayet bulunması, bu şekilde izah edilebilir ve ilk inişteki "salâti'l-asr" (ikindi namazı) açıklamasının, neshedilmiş bulunması da bunu teyid etmektedir. O halde orta namazı hakkında en sahih ve en itidalli söz, beş vakit namazdan herhangi birisinin olmasıdır. 239- Bütün namazlara itina gösterilmesini temin için, orta namazı kesin olarak tayin edilmemiş, ancak açık ve kesin buyurulmuştur ki: Namazların hepsini ve hele orta namazı muhafaza ediniz ve Allah için kalkıp divana durunuz, eğer korkarsanız; düşman veya yırtıcı hayvan gibi bir sebepten ötürü şiddetli bir korkuya düşerseniz, yaya veya binekli, nasıl durabilirseniz öyle kılınız. Yani durum neyi gerektiriyorsa ona göre nasıl ve ne tarafa durmak mümkünse öylece, isterse hayvan üzerinde ima ile olsun tek başınıza kılınız ve her halde mümkün olduğu kadar kılınız, terk etmeyiniz. Bu şekilde gelişine göre namaza, "korku namazı" denir ki en şiddetli korku zamanındadır. Korku namazının, cemaatle kılınabilen diğer bir şekli vardır ki Nisâ sûresinde gelecektir. Onda korku, bundan azdır. Fakat düşmanla fiilen savaş sırasında bunların hiçbiri yapılamaz; hareket namazı bozduğundan, o zaman namazı kazaya bırakmak zorunlu olur. Nitekim Hendek savaşında "Ahzab" günü güneş batıncaya kadar böyle olmuş da Resulullah: "Bizi orta namazı olan ikindi namazından meşgul ettiler..." buyurmuş, dört namazı kazaya bırakmış ve güneş battıktan sonra sırasıyla kaza etmişti. Artık korkuyu atıp emniyet ve selâmete çıktınız mı, size o bilmediğiniz hükümleri ve bu arada namazın hükümlerini nasıl öğrettiyse, öylece Allah'ı zikrediniz, namazlarınızı yine tam olarak kılınız ve diğer hükümlerini de yerine getiriniz ki şükretmiş olasınız. O hükümler içinde namazlara devam, bu üstünlük ve fazileti unutturmaz. Demek ki namazlar içinde orta namazı nasılsa, bütün şer'î hükümler içinde namazlar da öyledir ve bunu anlatmak için nikâh ve boşama meseleleri henüz bitmeden arada özellikle bu emirler verilmiştir. Ölümün ve boşamanın bahis konusu olduğu ve olacağı bir sırada fazilete sevk ve namazı emretmek ve korku ve güvence ile cihadı hatırlatmak ne kadar beliğ (belagatlı)dir! Bu uyanışla o hükümlerin geri kalan kısmını dinleyiniz: 240 Meâl-i Şerifi: 240-İçinizden hanımlarını geride bırakarak vefat edecek olanlar, eşleri için senesine kadar evlerinden çıkarılmaksızın kendilerine yetecek bir malı vasiyet ederler. Bununla birlikte eğer kendileri çıkarlarsa, kendi haklarında yaptıkları meşru bir hareketten dolayı size bir sorumluluk yoktur. Allah çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. 241- Boşanmış kadınlar için de meşru ve geleneğe uygun şekilde bir meta'(intifa hakkı) vardır ki verilmesi, Allah'tan korkanlar üzerine bir borçtur. 242-İşte akıllarınız ersin diye, Allah size âyetlerini böylece açıklıyor. 240- KIRÂET: Ebu Amr, İbnü Âmir, Hafs rivayetiyle Âsım ve Hamza kırâetlerinde mansub şeklinde, diğerlerinde ise merfu şeklinde okunur. Abdullah b. Mes'ud kırâetinde de şeklindeydi. Tefsircilerin büyük çoğunluğu bu, âyetinin inişinin, evvelki âyetten daha önce olduğunu, fakat okunuşta geri bırakıldığını söylemişlerdir. Bununla beraber tarih açıklanmış değildir. Önceki iddet, bu da nafaka içindir. Yine içinizden vefat edip de acıklı hanımlar bırakanlar, eşleri için senesine kadar evden çıkarılmayarak geçinecekleri bir malı vasiyet edip bırakırlar. Bunların, hanımları için böyle bir vasiyet hükmü vardır ki vasiyet yapılmasa bile hüküm verilir. Bunun üzerine o hanımlar, kendiliklerinden çıkarlarsa, o zaman kendi haklarında meşru bir şekilde yaptıkları hareketlerde size bir günah yoktur. Nafaka haklarını, kendileri düşürmüş olurlar. Allah azizdir, hakimdir (çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir); meşru olanın aksine hareket edenleri veya meşru olan harekete müdahale edenleri hesaba çeker. Burada nekre (belirsiz) olarak "ma'ruf", öncekinde (belirli bir kelime olarak) "bi'l-ma'ruf" buyurulması; bunun inişinin önce, öbürünün inişinin ise daha sonra bulunmasından dolayı olduğunu tefsirciler açıklıyorlar. Çıkış halinde günahın olmayışı gösterir ki bu bir sene tamamen iddet değildir. Çünkü iddet olsaydı, çıkışları günah olurdu. Şu halde bu âyet, birincisinden inişte de önce olsaydı, dört ay on gün iddet müddetiyle çelişkili olmazdı. O halde önce olduğundan dolayı nafakaya ait olan bu müddetin, iddet müddetiyle neshedilmiş veya tahsis edilmiş olması gerekmezdi. Fakat şurasını unutmamak gerekir ki bu bir sene kadar intifa hakkı, vasiyet veya vasiyet hükmünde olarak sabittir. Halbuki ileride görüleceği üzere karı da kocasına dörtte bir veya sekizde bir hisse ile varis olacaktır. Bu şekilde miras âyetlerinin inişinden sonra varise vasiyet neshedilmiş (kaldırılmış) olduğundan, bu vasiyet de neshedilmiştir. Bundan dolayı kocası vefat eden eşlere kendi miras paylarından başka bir de nafaka vacib değildir. Bu âyet, İslâm'ın başlangıcında karıya miras yokken inmiş ve daha sonra miras ile hükmü kaldırılmıştır. Ve bu hükmün kaldırılması, karının aleyhine değil, lehine (yararına) olmuştur. Bir sene de iddet mânâsı düşünenler, bu neshin, sonradan inen iddet âyetiyle olduğunu da söylemişlerdir. Demek ki her iki takdirde neshedilmiştir. Ancak Mücahid'den mesken hakkında neshedilmediğine dair ayrı bir görüş vardır. İmam Şafiî de o görüşü benimseyerek, bunlara nafaka yoktur, fakat bir sene meskende oturma hakkı vardır demiştir. Mesken de nafakadan sayıldığı için, bu düşünce rivayet ve dirayet bakımından zayıftır. 241- Kocası vefat edenlerin nafakaları böyle. Bu açıklamanın sonunu, baş tarafına bağlamak için bu hususta ilk bahis konusu olan boşanmış kadınlara gelince: Boşanmış kadınlar için de şer'î bakımdan ve gelenekler açısından uygun şekilde bir mal, bir intifa hakkı (faydalanma hakkı) vardır ki, verilmesi, Allah'tan korkanlara, takvanın en geniş mânâsıyla müminlere vacibdir. Koca onu vermeli; vermezse, müslümanların hakimleri alıvermelidir. Bu mal, gerdeğe girmiş olanlar için iddet nafakası, girmemiş olanlar için de bir bağıştır (müt'adır). Fakat müt'a, yukarda geçmiş bulunduğundan burada asıl konunun iddet nafakası olacağı açıktır. Bunun geleneklere uygun olanı da kocanın gücüne göre, karının durumuna uygun olmasıdır. "Hiç bir kimse, gücünün yettiğinden başkasıyla mükellef tutulmaz." (Bakara, 2/233), "Eli geniş olan kendi gücüne göre, eli dar olan da kendi gücüne göre" (Bakara, 2/236). 242- İşte böyle Allah, hükümlerine delil olan âyetlerini size açıklıyor ki, aklınız ersin, akıl ve anlayış sahibi olasınız. Allah'ın hükümlerini güzelce anlayıp lâyıkıyla tatbik edesiniz de "ölüm" denince, akıllarını kaçıranlar gibi olmayasınız: 243 Meâl-i Şerifi 243- Görmedin mi o kimseleri ki kendileri binlerce kişi iken ölüm korkusuyla yurtlarından çıktılar. Allah da kendilerine "ölün!" dedi, sonra da onlara bir hayat verdi. Şüphesiz ki Allah, insanlara karşı bir lütuf sahibidir. Fakat insanların pek çokları şükretmezler. Çoğunlukla taaccüb ve takrir için kullanılır ki dilimizde "görmedin mi" ifadesi de böyledir. Rü'yet (görme) de gözle veya kalble olur. İkisi de ile sılalanmaz (ulanıp bağlanmaz). Bundan dolayı 243- denildiği zaman bakmak veya ulaşmak mânâsını ifade eder ki, "Bakıp görmedin mi? Görmüş gibi bilmedin mi? İlmin, bu bilinen şeye daha yetişmedi mi? Ne garip. Hayır, sen onu bilirsin." yahut "Haberin yok mu baksana ne acayip!" demek olur. Görmedin mi? Haberin yok mu? Ne acayip, baksana şunlara ki, binlerce kişi oldukları halde ölümden kaçınmak için yurtlarından çıktılar. Allah da onlara "ölün!" dedi sonra bunlara yeniden hayat verdi. Öldükten sora dirilmeye erdiler. Ölmeyelim diye kaçtıkları zaman korktukları başlarına geldi, öldüler fakat ölüm içine düşüp âdete göre "öldük!" dedikleri bir anda akla ve hayale gelmez bir şekilde tekrar hayat buldular. Demek ki Allah'ın hükmünden kaçılmaz ve hiç bir zaman Allah'tan ümit de kesilmez. Rivayet olunmuş ki vaktiyle Irak'ta Vasıt tarafında (Dâverdân) denilen bir kasaba varmış. Orada veba hastalığı ortaya çıkmış, halk bundan kaçmak için memleketlerinden çıkmışlar fakat hep telef olmuşlar, sonra Allah yine hayat vermiş. Bir de İsrail oğullarından, kendilerine cihad emredilmiş olan bir kavim savaştan korkup vatanlarından çıkmışlar, kaçmışlar. Fakat yine ölmüşler, perişan olmuşlar. Nihayet Allah, onlara tekrar hayat vermiş, Allah yolunda savaşmalarını emretmiş. Bir gün Hz. Ömer namaz kılarken geride iki yahudi varmış. Hz. Ömer rükûa varırken hava yapar, yani rükûda kollarını bögürlerine kısmayıp serbest ve aralıklı tutarak dizlerine kor ve karnını çekkin tutar ve bu şekilde rükûda mertçe ve güçlü bir vaziyet alırmış. Bunu gören yahudilerin biri, diğerine "Bu o mu?" der. Hz. Ömer, namazı bitirince birisinin "Bu o mu?" dediğini söylemiş. Yahudiler: "Biz kitabımızda Allah'ın izniyle ölüleri dirilten Hazkil'in verdiğini verecek demirden bir boynuz (karn) buluyoruz demişler. Ömer'in: "Biz kitabımızda Hazkil ve İsa'dan başka Allah'ın izniyle ölüleri dirilten bulmuyoruz." demesi üzerine, "Biz, Allah'ın kitabında sana nakletmediği peygamberler buluyoruz demişler. Ömer de "evet" der. Bunun üzerine Yahudiler, ölüleri diriltmeye gelince, "Sana şunu söyleyeceğiz ki İsrail oğullarında veba meydana gelmişti. Bunlardan bir kavim çıktılar, bir mil gider gitmez Allah, bunları öldürdü. Bunlara bir duvar çevirdiler. Kemikleri çürüdüğünde Cenab-ı Allah, Hazkil'i gönderdi, üzerlerinde bir müddet durdu, Allah da bunları bu yüzden ölümden sonra tekrar hayata kavuşturdu." dediler diye de rivayet edilmiştir. İşte bu âyet, bu kıssaların biri veya hepsi dolayısıyla inmiştir. Ve deniliyor ki Hazkil, Zülkifl (A.S.)dır. Âyetin gelişi, savaş kıssasına daha münasip gibi görünürse de âyette ölüm korkusu mutlak olduğu için gerek taun ve veba, gerekse savaş, her hangi sebeple olursa olsun, ölüm korkusuyla Allah'ın hükmünden kaçmak isteyenlerin hepsini içine almaktadır. Taun ve veba gibi salgınlarda herkes bulunduğu yerden kaçmaya kalkışmamalı, savaş gerektiği zaman da binlerle halk korkup vatanlarından kaçmamalıdırlar. Ölüm korkusuyla vatanlarını müdafaa ve Allah'ın emrini yerine getirmekten kaçınarak, sürü sürü yurtlarını terk eden binlerce kavimlerin, çok geçmeyip mahvoldukları, perişan oldukları ve sonradan Allah'ın izniyle yine hayat buldukları hakkında insanlık tarihi örneklerle doludur. Burada Cenâb-ı Allah, bütün bunları hatırlatırken ölümden, Allah'ın hükmü olan vazifeden kaçıp kurtulmanın imkanı bulunmadığını ve böyle yapanların, korktuklarına daha çabuk ve daha feci bir şekilde uğrayacaklarını ve hatta Allah'ın, dileyince hükmünü yerine getirmek için ölüleri bile dirilteceğini ve dolayısıyla, ölmekle kurtulacaklarını zannedenlerin de kurtulamayacaklarını anlatmış kısaca Allah'ın hükmünden kurtulmak için, ne ölümden kaçmanın, ne de ölüme koşmanın akıl işi olmadığını bildirmiştir. Şüphe yok ki Allah'ın insanlara lütuf ve ikramı çoktur. Böyle her türlü sebeplerin kesilmiş, artık hayata imkan kalmamış zannedildiği bir sırada bile yeniden hayat verir. Fakat insanların pek çoğu şükretmezler. O'nun emirlerine karşı gelir ve kaçmakla kurtulacağız zannına düşerler. Ne budalalık! Ey müminler! Siz böyle olmayın: 244 Meâl-i Şerifi: 244- O halde Allah yolunda çarpışın ve bilin ki Allah, her şeyi işitir ve bilir. 245- Kimdir o adam ki Allah'a güzel bir ödünç versin de Allah da ona birçok katlarını ödesin. Allah darlık da verir, genişlik de verir. Hepiniz de O'na döndürülüp götürüleceksiniz. 244- KIRÂET: : Nâfi', Ebu Amr, Hamza, Kisâi, Halefi Âşir kırâetlerinde nın zammesiyle şeklinde, İbnü Kesir ve Ebu Cafer kırâetlerinde nın zammesi ve "ayn"ın şeddesiyle elifsiz , İbnü Âmir ve Yakub kırâetlerinde "fa"nın nasbı ve "ayn"ın teşdidiyle , Asım kırâetinde ise, râ'nın nasbı ve elif ile okunur. Nâfi', Bezzî, Ebu Bekir Şu'be, Kisâî, Ebu Cafer ve Ravh kırâetlerinde "sin" yerine "sâd" ile okunur. Siz, bunlardan ibret alıp şükredin ve Allah yolunda savaşın, vazifenize bakın. Anlaşıldı ki korkunun ecele faydası yok. Kesinlikle takdir edilmiş olanın da reddine çare yok. Ecel geldiyse Allah yolunda ölmek, gelmediyse kıymetli zaferler elde edip sevablar kazanmak var ve biliniz ki, Allah mutlaka işitir, bilir. Gidenlerin ve kalanların ne söylediklerini işitir, kalblerinde neler gizlediklerini bilir. 245- Şimdi kimdir o yiğit ki, Allah'a bir karz-ı hasen, yani gönülden koparak iyi niyet ve ihlâsla dişinden, tırnağından güzelce kırpıp bir ödünç versin, Allah yolunda mal harcasın da, o da yarın ona, birçok defa katlayarak kat kat fazlasıyla versin, yahut her kim öyle ödünç verirse, Allah da ona böyle kat kat verir. Bu katların miktarını ancak Allah bilir. Bununla beraber, "...bir tanenin hâli gibidir ki yedi başak bitirmiş, her başakta yüz tane var..." (Bakara, 2/261) hesabıyla bire yedi yüz de denilmiştir. Rivayet olunuyor ki Ebu'd-Dehdah (r.a.): "Ya Resulallah! Benim iki bahçem var, birisini tasadduk edersem bana cennette iki misli var mıdır?" demiş. "Evet" buyurulmuş, "Dehdah'ın anası da yanımda mı?" demiş, "Evet" buyurulmuş, "Sabiyye de beraberimde mi?" demiş, "Evet" buyurulmuş. Bunun üzerine bahçelerinin en güzeli olan Huneyniyye adındaki bahçesini tasadduk etmiş, dönüp çoluk çocuğuna gelmiş, onlar da o bahçede bulunuyorlarmış. Hemen bahçenin kapısına durmuş, hanımı Ümmü Dehdah'a bunu nakletmiş. O da "Satın aldığın bahçeleri Allah mübarek etsin!" demiş. Çıkmışlar, bahçeyi teslim etmişler, bu âyet inmiş. Resulullah, "Ebu Dehdah için Cennette nice hurma ağaçları saçak atıyor." buyurmuş. Bu ne lütuftur ki Allah kullarına böyle bir ödünç alma işi ilan ediyor ve bu bereketin, ihlas ve iyi niyetle kulun iradesine bağlı olduğunu da gösteriyor. Buna talip olunuz. Allah bu katlı ihsanı önceden niye yapıvermiyor, demeyiniz. Çünkü, Allah sıkar ve açar, gerek fertlere ve gerekse toplumlara bazen darlık verir, bazen de genişlik. Darlıkta ümitsizliğe düşmemeli, genişlikte azıtmamalı her iki takdirde herkes hâline göre iyiliğe rağbet göstermelidir. Dişinden, tırnağından güzelce kesip Allah'a mal ve bedence isterse sıkıntılara tahammül etmek ve hiçbir şey bulamazsa "Allah'ı tesbih ederim, Allah'a hamd olsun, Allah'tan başka hiç bir ilâh yoktur. Allah büyüktür." demek suretiyle olsun karz-ı hasen yapılmalı "Allah'a güzel bir ödünç verilmeli" dir ki sonu genişlik olsun. Ve siz ne kadar kaçınsanız, sonunda o Allah'a döndürüleceksiniz. Mükafat veya cezanızı mutlaka bulacaksınız. Bunların gelişmesini aydınlatmak için: 246-251 Meâl-i Şerifi 246- Baksana, İsrail oğullarının Musa'dan sonra ileri gelenlerine! Hani onlar, bir peygamberlerine: "Bize bir kumandan gönder de Allah yolunda savaşalım..." dediler. O da: "Size savaş farz kılınırsa, acaba yapmamazlık eder misiniz?" dedi. Onlar: "Bize ne oldu da yurtlarımızdan çıkarıldığımız ve çocuklarımızdan ayrıldığımız halde Allah yolunda savaşmayalım?" dediler. Bunun üzerine savaş kendilerine farz kılınınca da onlardan pek azı hariç, yüz çevirdiler. Ama Allah, o zalimleri bilir. 247- Peygamberleri onlara: "Allah, size hükümdar olmak üzere Talût'u gönderdi." demişti. Onlar: "Ona bizim üzerimize hükümdar olmak nereden geldi? Oysa hükümdarlığa biz ondan daha lâyıkız, ona maldan bir genişlik, bir bolluk da verilmemiştir." dediler. Peygamberleri de "Onu sizin başınıza Allah seçmiş ve ona bilgi ve vücut bakımından bir güç, bir genişlik vermiştir." dedi. Hem Allah, mülkünü dilediğine verir. Allah'ın rahmeti geniştir, o her şeyi bilir. 248-Peygamberleri, onlara şunu da söylemişti: Haberiniz olsun, Onun hükümdarlığının alâmeti, size o tabutun gelmesi olacaktır ki onda Rabbinizden bir sekine (sükûnet, gönül rahatlığı), Musa ve Harun ailelerinin bıraktıklarından bir bakiyye (kalıntı) vardır. Onu melekler getirecektir. Eğer iman etmiş kimselerden iseniz, bunda sizin için kesin bir ibret, bir alâmet vardır. 249-Talut, ordu ile hareket edince dedi ki: "Allah sizi mutlaka bir nehirle imtihan edecek. Kim ondan içerse, benden değildir. Kim de onu tatmazsa, işte o bendendir. Ancak eliyle bir avuç alan başka (bu kadarına ruhsat vardır)." Derken içlerinden pek azı hariç, hepsi de varır varmaz ondan içtiler. Talut ve beraberindeki iman eden kimseler nehri geçtiklerinde. "Bizim bugün, Calut ile ordusuna karşı duracak gücümüz yok." dediler. Allah'a kavuşacaklarına inanıp, bilenler ise şu cevabı verdiler: "Nice az topluluklar, Allah'ın izniyle nice çok topluluklara galip gelmişlerdir. Allah, sabırlılarla beraberdir." 250-Calut ve ordusuna karşı savaş meydanına çıktıkları zaman da şöyle dediler: "Ey Rabbimiz! Üzerlerimize sabır dök, ayaklarımızı sabit tut ve kâfirler topluluğuna karşı bize yardım et!" 251-Derken, Allah'ın izniyle onları tamamen bozdular. Davud, Calut'u öldürdü ve Allah, kendisine hükümdarlık ve hikmet (peygamberlik) verdi ve ona dilediği şeylerden de öğretti. Eğer Allah'ın, insanları birbirleriyle savması olmasaydı, yeryüzü mutlaka bozulur giderdi. Fakat Allah, bütün âlemlere karşı büyük bir lütuf sahibidir. 252-İşte bunlar, Allah'ın âyetleridir. Onları sana hakkıyla okuyoruz. Şüphesiz ki sen o gönderilen resullerdensin. 246-KIRÂET : Nâfi, "sin"in kesresiyle şeklinde, diğerleri fethasiyle şeklinde, okurlar. Nafi', İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr, Ebu Cafer "gayın"ın fethasiyle , diğerleri zammesiyle okurlar. : Nafi', Ebu Cafer, Yakub, şeklinde okurlar. MELE ' : Kavim, raht (cemaat, topluluk) gibi tekili olmayan bir çoğul isimdir ki toplandıkları zaman göz veya yer dolduran bir cemaat veya cemiyet anlamıyla insanların eşrafına; yani ileri gelen, görüş, fikir ve itibar sahibi olan, işleri bitirip, çözüm ve sonuca bağlayacak nitelik ve yetkiye sahip bulunan heyete denir. İbnü Atiyye demiştir ki: kelimesinin asıl kullanılışı, kavmin tamamınadır. İleri gelenlere denilmesi, benzetme yoluyladır. Yani ileri gelenlere, bütün bir kavmi temsil edebilmeleri bakımından onlar gibi mele' denir. Onun için ilerde göreceğiz ki sözler, fikir ve görüş sahiplerine nisbet edilmekle beraber, sorumluluk tamamına yöneliktir. Kısaca iki bakımdan kavmin büyük çoğunluğu demektir. Ferrâ açıklıyor ki bütün Kur'an'da kelimeleri erkekler demektir, içlerinde kadın yoktur. Ey görüş ve fikir sahibi! Görmedin mi, baksana, Musa'dan sonra İsrail oğullarından o kalabalık topluluğa. Bir vakit bunlar bir peygamberlerine bize kumanda edecek bir emir (kumandan) gönder, Allah yolunda savaşalım, dediler. O peygamber, size savaş farz kılınırsa yapmamazlık etmeyesiniz dedi, damarlarına bastı, gerçeği gördü, tesbit etmek istedi. Cevap olarak bütün topluluk, biz niye Allah yolunda savaş etmiyelim? Halbuki yurtlarımızdan çıkarıldık ve çocuklarımızdan olduk, dediler. İntikam duygusu ve Allah'tan zafer ümidiyle savaş sebeplerinin fazlasıyla mevcut olduğunu söylediler. Bu sırada Mısır ile Filistin arasında yerleşmiş bulunan Amalika'nın başında Imlîk oğullarından Calut adında zorba bir hükümdar bulunuyormuş. Bunlar İsrail oğullarına galip gelmişler, vatanlarının birçoğunu zaptederek çocuklarını, hatta şehzadelerinden dört yüz kırk kişiyi esir edip götürmüşler, kalanlara vergiler bağlamışlar ve Tevratlarını bile almışlar. Bu sırada İsrail oğullarının bir peygamberleri yokmuş. Nihayet Allah'a yalvarmışlar. Allah Teâlâ bunlara peygamber sülâlesinden kalma tek bir kadından bir çocuk vermiş ve buna peygamberlik ihsan etmiş; bu sayede ümitlenmişler, bir taraftan onun peygamberliğini imtihan, bir taraftan da zafer ümidiyle savaşmak arzusuna düşmüşler. Bu sebeple ondan bu talepte bulunmuşlar ve böyle söz vermişler. İmam Kuşeyrî, bu noktada demiş ki, fakat iyi niyetlerine mal ve evlad endişesini karıştırarak hareket etmiş ve sırf Allah yolunda tam bir samimiyetle ilâhî emre boyun eğmeyip, yiğitlik göstererek harbe coşturmak için ayaklanmış bulunduklarından, maksatları tamam olmamış ve çoğunlukla rahata alışmış kimselerin âdeti olduğu üzere başlangıçta intikam duygusuyla yiğitlik göstermişler ve sonra iş sıkıya gelince davranışları sözlerine uymamıştır. Gerçek şu ki, ne zaman ki savaş yazıldı, emir verilip iş kesinlik kazandı, geri döndüler. Hareketleri, sözlerine uymadı, sözlerinde durmadılar, emre riayet etmediler. Savaş alanına gelirken yüz çeviriverdiler. Ancak içlerinden birazı müstesna bir makâm kazandılar ki yakında görüleceği üzere bunlar, bir avuç su ile yetinenlerdi. Azlıklarına bakmadılar, sebat ettiler ve muzaffer oldular. Bir hadisi şerife göre bu azınlıkta olanlar, "Bedir" ashabının sayısı kadardılar ki üç yüz on üç kişilermiş, demek olur. Sözlerinde duran ve başarıya ulaşan bu azınlıktan başkaları, başlangıçta harbe çoşturdular da savaş alanında bunları yalnız bırakıp çekiliverdiler. Allah da böyle zalimleri bilir, dolayısıyla onlara yapacağını da bilir. Bu tezyîl (ilave) cümlesi, sözlerinde durmayan ve özellikle savaşa talip olup da sonradan dönenler hakkında büyük bir uyarıyı içermektedir. Burada "Benim ahdim (vadim) zalimlere ulaşmaz." (Bakara, 2/124) ilâhî sözünü hatırlamak gerekir. 247-Harbin nasıl kesinlik kazandığına gelince: Onlar öyle söylediler, o peygamberleri de onlara, Allah size Talut'u emir (hükümdar) olarak gönderdi, dedi. Buna karşı o topluluk, o bize karşı nerden hükümdar olacak? Yahut bizim üzerimize onun hükümdar olması nasıl olur? Halbuki biz, hükümdarlığa ondan daha layıkız, hükümdar olmak, ondan daha çok bizim hakkımız, ona bir mal genişliği, bolluğu da verilmiş değil, diye itiraz ettiler. Cevap olarak o peygamber dedi ki: Allah onu seçip ayırarak üzerinize kesin bir şekilde tayin etti ve ona ilimde ve vücutta, maddi ve manevi bir çok gelişmeler ve güç verdi. Vücutca iri, güçlü, kuvvetli, güzel; manevi bakımdan da din ilmi, siyaset, idare tekniği ve savaşta sizden yüksek yarattı. Fiilen hükümdarlık ve kumandanlık için esas olan şartlar da bunlardır. Yoksa varislik ve soy, asıl şart değildir. Deniliyor ki İbrâni olan "Talut" ismi, Arapça maddesiyle de ilgili olarak kuvvet ve uzunlukta mübalağa mânâsını içermektedir. Bu bakımdan ilim ve vücut kuvvetine bir ünvan gibidir. Aslında ucme (yabancı) bir özel isimden ibaret olsa da Kur'ân, Arapça açısından mânâsına işaretle bunu bir genel kural hâlinde tarif ve tesbit etmiştir. Talut'un ismi Süryanice Sayil ve İbranice Savil b. Kays imiş. Demek ki Talut lakaptır. Şimdi, biz dururken Allah bunu niye böyle yapmış mı denecek? Allah, mülkünü dilediğine verir. Mülkün sahibi o, asıl mülk (hükümranlık) O'nundur. Hükümranlığa kavuşanlar, asaleten değil, ondan vekaleten kavuşurlar. Hem Allah'ın rahmeti geniştir, o her şeyi bilir. Rahmet ve ihsanı çoktur, dilediğini yapar. Daraltmasını, genişletmesi takip eder. Fakiri, zengin kılar, mülksüze mülk verir, vereceğini vermek için de hiç bir kayıt ve şarta tabi değildir, bilgisizlikten münezzehtir, yücedir. Hükümdarlığa layık olup olmayanları, kimlere niçin ve ne kadar müddet vereceğini de bilir. Buna karşı, "Biz dururken mülkünü Talut'a niye verdi? denemez. Ancak habere itimat edemeyecek kimseler, mantık açısından bu davanın önermesi (suğra) olan seçme meselesini (kaziyye), "ne malum?" diye reddedip, delil isteyebilirler. Bunu tamamlamak için, Bir de peygamberleri onlara dedi ki: 248- Talut'un hükümdar olmasının görünürdeki alâmeti ve peygamberliğin mucizesi, size tabutun gelmesidir. TÂBÛT : Sandık demektir. Bununla birlikte müracaat demek olan "tevb" maddesinden mübalağa sığası (kipi) olması bakımından dönüp dolaşıp gelinecek olan herkesin dönüş yeri meâlinde bir anlam da ifade eder. Bu tabuttan maksat da Tevrat sandığıdır ki Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrail oğullarının isyanıyla ellerinden çıkmış, (Allah tarafından) kaldırılmıştı. Haberciler demişlerdir ki: "Allah Teâlâ, Hz. Âdem'e bir tabut indirmiş, içinde çocuklarından gelecek peygamberlerin suretleri (resimleri) varmış. Şimşir ağacından eni boyu üç iki (3x2) kadarmış. Âdem (a.s.)in vefatına kadar yanında kalmış, ondan sonra birer evladı miras yoluyla devralmışlar, nihayet Yakub (a.s.)'a intikal etmiş. Sonra İsrail oğullarının elinde kalmış, Musa (a.s.)'ya kadar gelmiş. Hz. Musa, Tevrat'ı buna kor, savaş yaptığı zaman öne geçirir, İsrail oğullarının gönülleri bununla huzur bulurdu. Vefatına kadar yanındaydı. Ondan sonra İsrail oğulları arasında elden ele geçti. Bir hususta muhakeme olacakları zaman buna müracaat ederler, aralarında hakim olurdu. Savaşa gittiklerinde önlerinde götürürler ve bununla teberrük ederek (bereket umarak) düşmanlarına karşı zafer ümid ederlerdi. Melekler bunu askerin başında tutar, savaşa girişirler, sonra tabuttan bir ses işittikleri zaman gâlip geleceklerine kesin bilgi edinirlerdi. Ne zaman ki İsrail oğulları isyana başlamışlar, fesada düşmüşler, işleri çığırından çıkmış; Allah, başlarına Amalika'yı musallat etmiş, bunlar galip gelmişler, tabutlarını da almışlar, götürmüşler, bir pisliğe, bir helaya bırakmışlar. Cenab-ı Allah, Talut'u hükümdar yapmak isteyince Amalika'ya bir bela vermiş, hatta tabutun yanında abdest bozanlar basura tutulur olmuş, diğer taraftan ülkelerinden beş şehir de mahvolmuş, kâfirler bu belânın tabut yüzünden olduğu kanaatine varmışlar, onu çıkarmışlar, iki öküze yükletip koyuvermişler. Allah da bunun için dört melek görevlendirmiş, sürmüşler, Talut'un evine getirmişler. İşte İsrail oğulları, Talut'un hükümdarlığına delil istedikleri zaman peygamberleri, onun hükümdarlığının alâmetinin, tabutun gelmesi olduğunu söylemiş..." Demek oluyor ki İsrail oğullarında tabut, mukaddes emanetlerden olup Hıristiyanlıktaki "haç" gibi bir mevkide tutulurmuş. Nitekim Hıristiyanların büyük haçları da buna benzer bir olay geçirmişti. Tabutun ta Hz. Âdem'den beri gelmesi, içi resimli bir sandık olması, bunun insanların babası olan Hz. Âdem olmasıyla uyumu güçtür; aynı zamanda bu yaygın haberleri düşünmeksizin hemen yalanlamak da haksız olacağından İbnü Abbas hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu üzere bunun zayi olmuş "Tevrat sandığı" olmasıyla yetinmek ve şu kadar ki bunu Hz. Musa yaptırmış olmayıp, daha eski tarihi bir sandık olduğunu da kabul etmek uygun olacaktır. Bununla beraber Ragıb'ın naklettiği gibi, "Tabut, kalb, Sekîne (huzur) ise ondaki ilimden ibarettir." de denilmiş. Çünkü kalbe: "İlmin düşüp biriktiği yer", "hikmet evi", "ilim tabutu", "ilim kabı", "ilim sandığı" isimleri de verilir. Gerçi bu, meşhur ve zahir olan görüşlere aykırı görünürse de onun gereği olan önemli iş'arî (işaret yoluyla çıkarılan) bir mânâ olduğu da inkar edilemez. Buna göre meâlin özeti: Onun hükümdarlığının gerçek alâmeti, isyan ve gururla zayi olmuş ve sizi perişan etmiş olan kalbinizin yerine gelmesi ve hakikate iman ederek huzur ve sükünete ermenizdir. Gerçek delil, objektif olmaktan çok sübjektiftir. Siz, bozgunculuk düşüncesiyle zayi olmuş kalbinizi bulup, davayı bırakarak ona biat ettiniz mi (uydunuz mu) mesele biter. Aksi halde Allah'ın ona verdiği kudret ve vereceği başarı, size hükümdarlığını, karşısında aciz bırakarak kabul ettirir. İşte onun hükümdarlığına kesin delil, bu zahirî (açık) ve batınî (gizli) tabutun gelmesidir. O tabutta veya gelişinde Rabbinizden bir sekine, Musa ailesiyle Harun ailesinin bıraktıklarından bir kalıntı vardır. SEKÎNE : Aslında sukûnet gibi (sukûn) kökünden ve vakar, sebat, güven, gönül rahatlığı demektir ki dilimizde de sekinet (huzur) denir. Hafifliğin ve telaşın zıddıdır. Bir de tanınan ve kendisiyle huzur ve rahatlık hissedilen herhangi bir işarete, bir alâmete "sekine" denir. Mesela bir ordu için sancak bir sekinedir. Burada bunun ne olduğu hakkında çeşitli rivayetler vardır ki bazıları maddî ve bazıları manevîdir: Özel bir resim, hoş bir rüzgar, konuşan ilâhî bir ruh, cennetten altın bir tas ki, içinde peygamberlerin kalbleri yıkanır, rahmet, levha kutusu, belirli bir âyet. Bunların özeti başlıca şöyle toplanmıştır: 1- Sekine, İsrail oğullarında zebercedden veya yakuttan iki kanatlı ve kedi gibi başı ve kuyruğu bulunan bir resimmiş, bir inilti yaparmış, inledikçe tabutu alıp düşmana doğru giderler, durdukça dururlarmış. 2- Hz. Ali'den: insan yüzüne benzer yüzü olan bir "rih-i heffafe = hoş, hafif bir rüzgar." 3- Sekine, Hz. Musa ve Harun ile onlardan sonraki İsrail oğullarının peygamberlerine inmiş kitaplardan Cenab-ı Allah'ın, Talut ve askerlerine yardım ihsan edip, düşmanları savacağına dair bazı müjdeler. 4- Ne olduğu bilinmeyen bir şey. BAKİYYE'YE GELİNCE: Diyorlar ki bu da levhaların kırıkları, Musa'nın asası ve Tevrat'tan bir parça idi. Birinci mânâ üzere tabut'un, bir sakinlik sebebi olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. Mânânın özü: O tabutta veya gelişinde size Rabbinizden bir sukûnet, bir gönül rahatlığı ve Musa ailesiyle Harun ailesinden kalma kutsal şeylerden bir kalıntı vardır ki siz bununla huzur bulur, güven ve gönül rahatlığına erer, onlar gibi amel edersiniz, demek olur. Bu durumda tabut, içindekilerle kendisi bir sekinedir (rahatlıktır). "Peygamberler ne bir altın, ne bir gümüş miras bırakmamış, ancak ilim miras bırakmışlardır." hadis-i şerifi gereğince peygamberlerden kalma yadigâr kalıntısı ise ilme, din ve şeriata ait şeyler olur. Fakat bu kalıntıyı ve o sekine ve huzuru içeren tabut nasıl gelir? Onu melekler, Allah'ın elçileri, kuvvetleri getirir. Yerden getirir, gökten getirir, nasıl getirirse getirir, siz o tarafı düşünmeyin de gelirse bilin ki Talut hükümdardır. O tabutun gelişinde sizin için mutlaka bir gerçek alâmeti, ilâhî bir delil vardır. Eğer siz iman etmiş kimseler iseniz veya iman şanınızdan ise bu böyledir. Bu bölüm, şunu da gösterir ki iman ehline yaraşan, hafiflik değil, vakar (ağır başlılık) ve sakinlik, kararlılık ve gönül rahatlığıdır. Bunda da peygamberlerin mirasının, ilim ve dinin büyük önemi vardır. Mukaddes emanetlerin de kalbin kuvveti için bir feyiz ve bereketi bulunduğu inkar edilmemelidir. 249- Ne zaman ki bunlar tamam olup, Talut askerleriyle hareket etti, askerlerine hitaben şöyle dedi: Allah sizi mutlaka bir ırmakla imtihan edecektir. Dolayısıyla ondan her kim içerse benden değil, ve her kim ona ağzını sürmezse o şüphesiz bendendir, benim askerlerimden veya beni sevenlerdendir. Ancak eliyle bir avuç alan içlerinden müstesna, bu kadarına ruhsat vardır. Doğrudan doğruya ağızla içmeye izin yoktur. Talut bir hükümdar sıfatıyla bu emri, bu talimatı vermişken ırmağa gelince askerlerin birazı hariç, hepsi de ondan içtiler, emri dinlemediler. Rivayet olunuyor ki, bir adam bir avuç alır, kendine ve hayvanına yetermiş, fakat saldırıp içenlerin dudakları morarır, hararetleri artarmış. Bu bakımdan onlar ırmağın berisinde dökülüp kaldılar da Talut ile iman eden beraberindeki kimseler ırmağı geçince kalanlar geriden bu gün bizim Calut ve askerleriyle savaşacak gücümüz yok dediler. Yahut bunlar değil de ırmağı geçmiş olan müminlerin zayıf kısmı düşmanın çokluğunu görünce, ümitsizliğe düşüp birbirlerine böyle söylediler. Çünkü müminlerin de imanda dereceleri farklıdır. Söylediler de ne oldu? Her halde Allah'a kavuşacaklarını bilen ve bunu bekleyenler, yani ölümden kaçmanın mümkün olmadığını, bugün bu savaşta ölmezse diğer bir gün mutlaka öleceklerini ve nihayet Allah'ın huzuruna varacaklarını bilen, bundan dolayı da sözünde duran veya zafer ümidiyle ya şehid veya gazi olmaya karar veren kesin iman sahipleri, nice defalar azıcık bir bölük, birçok bölüklere Allah'ın izniyle galip geldiler. Allah sabır ve sebat edenlerle beraberdir, dediler. Zayıfların kalplerine de kuvvet verdiler. 250- Ne zaman ki Talut ve beraberindeki bu müminler, Calut ve askerlerine karşı savaş alanına çıktılar ve düşmanın çokluğunu ve hazırlığını gördüler, hepsi birden kalb kuvvetiyle Allah'a yalvarıp şöyle dediler: Ey Rabbimiz! bize sabır yağdır, bizi sabit kıl, ayaklarımızı denk ve yerinde tut, titretme, kaydırma, azim ve hedefimizden şaşırtma ve o kâfirler topluluğuna karşı bize yardım ve zafer ihsan et. 251-Bunun üzerine, çok geçmeden o kâfirleri Allah'ın izniyle bozdular ve Davud, Calut'u öldürdü ve Allah ona -yani Davud'a- hükümdarlık, hikmet ve peygamberlik ihsan etti. Talut kendisine kızını vermiş ve daha sonra Arz-ı mukaddesin (Filistin ve Kudüs civarı) doğusunda ve batısında büyük bir devlete kavuşmuştu. İsrailoğulları, Davud'dan önce hiçbir hükümdarın etrafında bu kadar toplanmamıştı. Bunlardan başka ona daha dilediği bazı şeyler de öğretti. Bu cümleden olarak, demirleri yumuşatıp zırhlı elbiseler yapma sanatını ve başkalarının bilmediği kuş dilini, güzel nağmeleri ve diğerlerini öğretti ve işte o zalimlerin zulmüne rağmen bir azınlığın azim ve imanı, gayret ve duasıyla Allah Teâlâ böyle ümit edilmez büyük başarılar ihsan etti. Şimdi, buna karşı, iyi ama Allah savaşa hiç meydan vermese ve hükümetin baskısına müsaade etmese daha iyi olmaz mıydı, dememeli. Çünkü Allah insanların bazısını, bazısıyla savmasa veya müdafaa etmese, bozguncu ve saldırganları, ıslah ediciler ve mücahitlerle savıp barış ve düzen taraftarlarını, çocukları ve kadınları korumasaydı, yeryüzü bozulurdu, dünyanın menfaat ve düzeni dağılır, çoluk çocuktan, ilim ve sanattan, din ve imandan eser kalmazdı. Çünkü uzaklaştırıp karşı koyma kanunu olmasaydı, insanların çoğu, uyum içinde, itaatkar ve boyun eğmiş bile olsa, saldırganların devamlı olarak hücumuna uğrarlar, çiğnenir, mahvolurlardı. Sosyal eşitlik bulunmaz, nihayet herkes saldırgan olur; herkes saldırgan olur da, direnme de varsayılmazsa hepsi mahvolur. Cenab-ı Allah, insanları irade sahibi olarak yaratmıştır ve böyle yaratması, sırf rahmet ve kudrettir. Fakat bu iradeler mutlak bırakılır da birbirleriyle ölçülü hâle getirilmez ve hiçbir direnişle karşılaşmazlarsa, çalışma zahmetine katlanmaz, önüne geleni çiğnemeye çalışır. Savunma ve karşı koyma olmayınca da saldırı, yolların en kısası ve doğru yol olmuş olur; o zaman da insan adına bir şey kalmaz, yeryüzünün düzeni bozulur. Fakat Allah, bütün âlemlere ve bu arada özellikle akıl sahipleri âlemine bütün bir lütuf ve rahmet sahibidir. Bu fesada razı olmaz, o yeryüzünü imar edecek, üzerinde insanları lütuf ve ikramıyla yaşatacak, ebedî mutluluklara, yüksek mertebelere erdirecektir. Şu halde sonradan gelen fesat batıldır. Allah'ın istediği düzendir. Bu bakımdan düzenin, fesadı ortadan kaldırması için; düzen ve hayır sahiplerinin, bozgunculuk ve kötülük çıkaranları defetmesi lazımdır ve zaten karşı koyma ve savunma, bütün dünyada hak olan bir kanundur. İradeden, akıl ve şuurdan nasibini almayan yaratıklar, bu direnişlerini, Hakk'ın zorlamasıyla mecburen ortaya koyarlar. İstediğini, dilediğini yapanlarda bunun tatbikinin de akıl, irade ve imanlarıyla yapılması gerekir. İşte Allah, savaşı ve hükümeti bu hikmetle meşru kılmış ve insanların bozguncu ve saldırgan kısmını, ıslahatçı kısmıyla defetmek ve güzel bir şekilde çalışacak korumak için emretmiştir. Düzen ve fazilet sahipleri, bu noktayı göz önünde tutmayıp ve savunma kaydıyla meşgul olmayıp da saldırganları serbest bırakacak olurlarsa, bütün güç onların eline geçer ve onlar da dünyayı ele geçrimek sevdasıyla yer yüzüne bozgunluk verecekler ve buna meydan verenler, sorumlu olacaklardır ki yukarda buna bir, "Ellerinizle kendinizi tehlikeye atmayın" (Bakara, 2/195) hatırlatması geçmişti. Şu halde iki savaş vardır: Birisi ıslah savaşı, diğeri ifsad (fesat ve bozgunculuk) savaşıdır. İman ehline emredilen de Allah yolunda ıslah savaşıdır ki, bu da zulüm ve bozgunculuğun ve zulmün kaynağı olan küfür ve şirkin yok edilmesi ve genel barışı sağlamaktır. Düzene ve İslâma sahip çıkanlar, bunu yapmazsa, küfür ve bozgunculuk ortalığı kaplayacak; o zaman da insanlar, kökünden kazınıp kıyamet kopacaktır. 252- Ey Muhammed! Şunlar, binler kıssasından Davud kısmına kadar olan şu kıssalar, Allah'ın ibret alınacak âyetleridir. Biz bunları sana her türlü şüphe ve hatadan, bozup değiştirme ve yanlış kuşkusundan uzak, sırf hak ve gerçek olarak okuyoruz, Cebrail ile sana devamlı bir şekilde okuyoruz. Sen de gerçekten mutlaka gönderilmiş olan resullerdensin, o büyük peygamberlerden birisin. Bunu bil, vazifeni yap. O gönderilen peygamberlerin makamlarını anlamak ister misin? 253-256 Meâl-i Şerifi: 253- O işaret olunan resuller yok mu, biz onların bazısını, bazısından üstün kıldık. İçlerinden kimi var ki Allah, kendisiyle konuştu, bazısını da derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı. Biz Meryem oğlu İsa'ya da o delilleri verdik ve kendisini Rûhu'l-Kudüs (Cebrail) ile kuvvetlendirdik. Eğer Allah dileseydi, bunların arkasındaki ümmetler, kendilerine o deliller geldikten sonra birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi. Fakat ihtilâfa düştüler, kimi iman etti, kimi inkâr etti. Yine Allah dileseydi, birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi. Fakat Allah dilediğini yapar. 254- Ey iman edenler! Kendisinde hiçbir alış verişin, hiçbir dostluğun ve hiçbir şefaatin bulunmadığı bir gün gelmeden önce, size verdiğimiz rızıklardan Allah yolunda harcayın. Kâfirlere gelince, onlar zalimlerdir. 255- Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. O daima diridir (hayydır), bütün varlığın idaresini yürüten (kayyum)dir. O'nu ne gaflet basar, ne de uyku. Göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hepsi O'nundur. İzni olmadan huzurunda şefaat edecek olan kimdir? O, kullarının önlerinde ve arkalarında ne varsa hepsini bilir. Onlar ise, O'nun dilediği kadarından başka ilminden hiç bir şey kavrayamazlar. O'nun kürsisi, bütün gökleri ve yeri kucaklamıştır. Onların her ikisini de görüp gözetmek O'na bir ağırlık vermez. O çok yücedir, çok büyüktür. 256-Dinde zorlama yoktur. Çünkü doğruluk, sapıklıktan ayırd edilmiştir. Artık her kim tâğutu inkar edip, Allah'a inanırsa, sağlam bir kulpa yapışmıştır ki, o hiçbir zaman kopmaz. Allah, her şeyi işitir ve bilir. 253-Ey Muhammed! O peygamberler, o işaret olunan peygamberler şunun bunun seçimi ve tayini ile değil, bizzat Allah'ın gönderdiği O Allah elçileri, içinde bulunduğun Peygamberler kafilesi yok mu, biz onların bir kısmını diğer bir kısmına üstün kıldık; evet hepsi peygamber, peygamber olmak bakımından hepsi eşit, fakat böyle olmakla birlikte bazısına ve hatta her birine bir üstünlük, özel bir fazilet, ayrı bir rütbe verdik. Kimisine Allah bizzat söz söyledi." Kelîmullah" (Allah ile konuşan) yaptı, nitekim Musa Tur'da ve belirlenmiş gecelerde Allah'ın aracısız ve elçisiz sözünü dinledi. Bazısını da birçok derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı. Sidre-i münteha'dan (bütün varlıkların ilminin son bulduğu nokta) geçirip, "İki yay kadar yahut daha yakın" (Necm, 53/9) sırrı ile, mutlak yakınlık makamında âlemlere rahmet olarak herkese gönderilen peygamber, Allah'ın sevgilisi en son peygamber yaparak, Makâm-ı Mahmud'a yüceltti. Biz şanı yüce olan Allah, Peygamberleri birbirlerine üstün kıldık, Bu arada öbürlerinden sonra ve senden önce, İsa b. Meryem'e dahi o delilleri, peygamberliğini ve faziletini ortaya koyan açık delilleri, yani İncil'i, İncil'deki o öğütleri ve etkileyici ikazları ifade eden âyetleri, bir diğer ifade ile (beşikte iken) konuşma, ölüleri diriltme ve anadan doğma gözü kör olanı iyileştirme mucizelerini verdik. Ve kendisini Rûhu'l Kudüs ile destekledik kutsal ve nezih bir özelliği kendisine bahşettik. "Andolsun biz Musa'ya kitabı verdik. Arkasından peygamberler gönderdik, Meryem oğlu İsa'ya mucizeler verdik ve onu Rûhu'l-Kudüs (Cebrail) ile destekledik." (Bakara, 2/87) Şimdi üstün kılmanın biçimini açıklayan şu cümlelerin açıklama üslûplarında, üstün kıldık, onlardan, yükseltti biz verdik, diye çoğuldan tekile, tekilden çoğula, üstünden daha üstüne, daha üstünden üstüne, iltifat iltifat üzerine nasıl bir çeşitleme var, dikkat edilmelidir. Önce herbiri peygamberlikte ve dolayısı ile hakkı söylemiş olmakta bir; ikinci olarak genelde bazısı özel bir üstünlük ile üstün olarak, bir bakıma çeşitli ve çeşitli olmasına göre birer ümmete uygun; üçüncü olarak bu üstün kılmada, Musa ve İsa gibi, cem makamında karşılıklı belirgin iki sınır, ve ortada cem'u'l cem' makamında hepsini toplayan, sonu başlangıç başlangıcı son, peygamberlik dairesinin mutlak merkezi, peygamberler topluluğunun en mükemmel kalbi ve bu bakımdan çeşitli ümmetlerin birbirini izleyen dereceler üzere, çokluktan tekliğe çevrilmesi için mutlak yakınlığa ulaşan tevhid önderi olarak en mükemmel sistem üzere bir peygamberler zinciri mevcuttur. Dikkat çekicidir ki İsa'nın fıkrasını bir taraftan geri bırakıyor, bu bakımdan derecelere yakın gösterilerek değeri yükseltiliyor. Diğer taraftan, "sahib-i derecât" (üstün dereceler sahibi) ile karışıklık olmaması için ile, ta yukardaki cümlesine atfolunuyor da diye ya atfolunmuyor, bu şekilde "sahib-i derecât" (Hz. Peygamber)e değil, genel olarak peygamberler zümresine bağlanıyor. Bir de annesine nisbet edilerek ismi açıktan söyleniyor ki bunlarda, hem İsrailoğullarının çirkin suçlamalarının tam tersine davranma, hem de ona "ilâh" ve "Allah'ın oğlu" diyen hıristiyanların iftiralarına açık bir red vardır. Ve aynı zamanda bu atıf şekliyle, İsa'nın "sahib-i derecat" (Hz. Peygamber)tan zaman açısından önce olduğuna da işaret olunmuştur. Bundan başka bu peygamberler topluluğunun elde ettikleri makâmların ve derece derece üstünlüklerin, kendilerinde kendiliklerinden ve çalışarak elde etme olmayıp sırf Allah vergisi olduğu, iyice anlatılmak için, biz üstün kıldık Allah konuştu, yükseltti biz verdik, biz destekledik buyrulmuş ve bununla hem peygamberliğin anlamı açıklanmış, hem de bu konuda ifrat (aşırılık) veya tefrit (ihmalkârlık) ile şirk çukuruna düşülmemesi hatırlatılmıştır ki, âyetin daha sonra gelen ifadesi bu nokta üzerinde duracak ve sonu da Âyetu'l-kürsi ile gerçek açıklığa kavuşturulacaktır. Kısacası peygamberler topluluğu, peygamber olmakta bir ve aynı, çeşitli üstünlüklerle üstün kılınmış olarak özel makamları ile yüksek ve muntazam, düzgün bir topluluk oluştururlar. Bu arada üçü özellikle dikkat çekicidir; ikisi yan, birisi orta ve merkezdir. Bir yanda Kelîmullah (Hz. Musa), bir yanda da İsa, Ruhullah vardır. Ortada kendisi tam olarak belli olduğundan dolayı ismini açıklamaya gerek olmayan belli birisi konulmuştur ki, diğerlerinin birçok derece üstünde yüksek bir Makâm-ı Mahmud'u elde etmiştir. Bu noktada Cenab-ı Allah, habibini kendini beğenerek övünmekten ve böbürlenmekten korumak için, İsa'dan önce ve Musa'dan daha yüksek birine ve mesela Hz. İbrahim'e işaret eder gibi, "bazısını da birçok derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı." diye şereflendirmiş de, "O da sensin ey Muhammed" diye açıkça belirtmemiştir, fakat açıkça söylemekten daha beliğ (belâgatlı) belirleme takısı ile (ahd) iltifat göstermiştir. Edebî sanatlarda (belâgatta) bu çeşit açıklamanın bir çok örnekleri vardır. Nitekim Arap şairlerinden Hutey'e'ye: "En yüksek şair kimdir?" diye sorulduğu zaman, Züheyr'i ve Nâbiğa'yı söylemiş de isteseydim üçüncüyü söylerdim demiş ve bununla kendini kastetmiştir ki, eğer, "Kendimi söylerdim." demiş olsa idi büyüklüğü olmazdı. Âlemlerin Rabbı olan Yüce Allah, burada peygamberlerin en üstününe bu çeşit açıklama ile makâmını bildirmiştir. Bunun için Allah'ın habibi Hz. Peygammer, "Ben âdem oğullarının efendisiyim, fakat böbürlenme ve övünme yok." hadisi şerifi ile, bu gerçeği açıkladığı gibi, hem bu nükteye hem de, "Allahın peygamberlerinden hiçbirini ayırmayız." (Bakara, 2/285) âyetindeki peygamberlerinin eşit tutulması şeklindeki iman fıkrasına işaret için, "Beni Yunus b. Metta'dan üstün tutmayın. Yani ben de peygamberim, o da peygamber." buyurmuştur. Şu halde Peygamberlerin isimlerini söyleyerek üstün tutmaya kalkışmamak, iman terbiyesi gereğidir. İbnü Abbas (r.a.)in şöyle dediği rivayet edilmiştir: Biz mescidde peygamberlerin üstünlüğünü konuşuyorduk, Nuh'u uzun ibadeti ile, İbrahim'i dostluğu ile, Musa'yı Allah'ın kendisi ile konuşma fırsatı vermesi ile, İsa'yı göğe yükseltilmesi ile andık. Fakat Resulullah hepsinden üstündür, bütün insanlara gönderilmiş, önü sonu bağışlanmıştır, peygamberlerin sonuncusudur. dedik. Derken Resulullah (s.a.v.) geliverdi. "Neden söz etmektesiniz?" dedi. Biz de söyledik. "Hiçbir kimseye Yahya b. Zekeriya'dan hayırlı olmak gerekmez." buyurdu. Ve onun hiçbir şekilde günah işlemediğini ve niyyet de etmediğini söyledi." phe yok ki bütün peygamberler arasında Musa ile İsa'nın özellikle adlarının anılması bu iki peygamberin mertebelerinin büyüklüğüne dikkat çekmedir. Bu ise, bunların derece derece üzerinde gösterilen Resulullah'ın mertebesinin yüksekliğine başka bir delil teşkil eder. Zikrettiğimiz hadisi şerifler de bu mükemmelliğin ortaya çıktığı nezih ifadelerdir. Yâ Rab! Bizi de bu günahkârların şefaatçısının şefaati ile arzusuna ulaşanlardan eyle. Şimdi bu ifadenin mânâsı şuna varıyor: İşte peygamberlerin makâmları, bu arada sen de makâmını anla ve ona göre vazifeni yerine getir. Fakat şunu bilmeli ki, bu çeşitli üstünlükler ve yüksek dereceler sırf Allah vergisidir. Bu yükseklik kendi şahıslarında aslında var olan bir özellik değil, ilâhî ihsan ile elde ettikleri ilâhî bir bağıştır. Bunları Allah vermiş ve kendilerini Allah göndermiştir. Asıl peygamberlik görevi, ilâhî emirlerin bildirilmesi ve yerine getirilmesine vekâlettir. Peygamberler ancak ilâhî emri temsil ederler. Özel üstünlükleri, kişisel iradeleri ve vekâletleri, ilâhî emirde yok olmuştur. Onlar kayıtsız ve şartsız kendi dilediklerini yapamazlar. Bizzat kayıtsız şartsız ve mutlak bir iradeye sahip ve bütün olaylara hakim, vücudu zatının gereği zat ve sıfatı ile ezeli olan, mutlak irade sahibi, yaratıcı ve yoktan var edici değildirler. Ne Musa'nın yüce Allah ile konuşmuş olması, ne İsa'nın çocuk iken beşikte konuşmuş olması, ve Allah tarafından bir ruh olması ve hatta, bunların derece derece üstünde olan Resulullah'ın makâmı, peygamber olma yakınlığının sınırından çıkıp rablık sınırına giremez. Asıl irade Allah'ındır. Allah murad etmeyince hiçbir şey yapamazlar, görmez misin, Allah kesinlikle dilemiş olsaydı, bu peygamberlerden sonra ümmetleri, kendilerine bu kadar hak deliller geldikten sonra, birbirlerinin kanına girmezler, savaş etmezlerdi. Peygamberlerini tasdik ve ilâhî emri açık olarak beyan eden nasların gereği ile amel eder, kardeş olurlar da onlara aykırı hakeret edemezlerdi. Özellikle Musa'dan sonra, ne İsrailoğulları birbiri ile boğuşurdu, ne de peygamberlerin kanına girip, İsa'dan sonra hıristiyanlarla döğüşürdü. Hele İsa'nın delillerinden sonra hıristiyanlar ne kendi aralarında, ne diğer milletler ile hiçbir savaş etmemeleri gerekirdi. Çünkü onlara: "Bir yanağına tokat vurana öbür yanağını da çeviriver." diyen İsa'nın ifadesi, saldırıya bile karşılık vermekten yasaklama emrinde ne kadar samimi ve ne kadar açıktı. Bundan sonra hıristiyanlıkta her ne sebeble olursa olsun, birinin kanına girmek değil, hatta kimseye el kaldırmamak, hiç savaş yapmamak gerekmiyor muydu? Onlara savaş yapmak haramdı. Fakat böyle olmadı, ihtilâf ettiler, çeşitli fırkalara milletlere ayrıldılar da kimi iman etti, peygamberlerin dinini benimsedi; kimi de yüz çevirip, kâfir oldu, olabildiğince birbirlerinin kanına girdiler. Nice savaşlar yaptılar ve hâla yapıyorlar. O peygamberlerden ve o delillerden sonra da bunlar olabildi. Hak söz, emirleri tebliğ ve peygamberlerin bunları yerine getirmeye yönelik kişisel iradeleri, bu ihtilâf, inkârı ve aykırı davranmayı imkânsız hale getirmedi, kaldırmadı; halbuki Allah dileseydi bunlar olamazdı. Demek ki her ilâhî emir, aksine hareket etme imkânını ortadan kaldırmaz, her emir aykırı davranmayı ortadan kaldırmayı irade eden tekvinî bir emir, zorlayan bir irade değildir. Eğer böyle olsaydı, aykırı davranmanın olmamasına ilâhî irade karışmış bulunur, Allah'ın peygamberlerine ve açıkladığı emre dair açıklamalarına karşı inkâr ve aykırı davranmak mümkün olamazdı. Oysa, gerçek böyle değildir. Demek ki Allah ihtilafın mutlak olarak meydana gelmemesini dilememiştir. Dikkat olunursa peygamberlerin, birbirlerine üstün tutulması, esasta bir olmak üzere, bir çeşitleme ifade eder ki, bu çeşitleme bizzat yüce Allah'ın iradesidir. Bunlarla çeşitli milletlerin meydana gelmesi de yüce Allah'ın iradesidir. Bu az çok bir ihtilâf anlamını içerir. İşte bu çeşitleme, genel bir ihtilâf gerektirmemek için, bunları derece derece birleştirecek daha yüksek peygamberler ve hepsinin üstünde herkese gönderilen "sahib-i derecât" (yüksek derecelere sahip bir peygamber) gönderilmiştir ki, bu şekilde milletler çeşit çeşit ve bir çok olmakla birlikte, mutlak bir tevhidi, (birliği) elde etsinler. Demek ki tevhid emri, tam olarak ihtilafa engel olmadığı gibi, muhalefet imkânını da ortadan kaldırmış değildir. Ve bunların hepsi ilâhî irade iledir. Çünkü ilâhî irade olmasa idi, hiçbir şey olamazdı. Şu halde iradenin kapsamı emrin kapsamından, hakkın kapsamı da hayrın kapsamından daha geneldir. Teklifî emir, zorlayan iradeyi değil, hayrı ve rızayı hedefler. Meydana gelme ve gelmeme ise mutlak iradeye ve yaratma işine bağlıdır. Görülüyor ki ilmî olarak belli olma, aklen vacip olma ve yalnız teşri ifade eden emir, herkesin kişisel iradesi, yapmanın veya yapmamanın tam sebebi değildir. Ne kadar kesin ve açık olursa olsun mücerred emir, sırf ilim; ne kadar açık ve isabetli yerinde bulunursa bulunsun, sadece irşadlar ve fikir yönünden aydınlatmalar, isterse peygamberlerden gelsin herkesin kişisel iradeleri, herkesi kötülükten, isyandan, tecavüzden, inkârdan, ihtilâftan engellemeye ve aralarında çarpışma ve savaşı kaldırmaya yeterli sebeb değildir. Herşeyde olduğu gibi bu hususta asıl etkili sebeb ve tam neden bizzat ilâhî irade ve yaratma emridir. Madem ki bu kadar açıklamalardan ve bu kadar ilmî ilerlemelerden sonra Allah'ın teklifî emirlerine ve peygamberlerine karşı ihtilâf ve ümmetler arasında çarpışma ve savaş yine meydana gelmiş ve gelmektedir; o halde hepsi mümin olsun, ihtilaf ve savaş mümkün olmasın diye ilâhî irade taalluk etmemiştir. Gerçi Allah dilemiş olsaydı ümmetler hiçbir zaman iman ve inkar ile birbirlerinden farklı oldukları halde bile birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi, giremezlerdi. Allah savaş olmamasını dilemiş olsaydı, bazı durumlarda yaptığı gibi, onu yapacak insanlara irade ve kudret vermez veya irade ve kudretlerini hükümsüz bırakır da hepsini zorla ve mecburen barışa ve anlaşmaya sevk eyler, çarpışma ve savaşa dair hiçbir hareket yaptırmaz ve o zaman bunlar üzerinde cebriye mezhebi cereyan eder ve fiillerinde hür değil, mecbur ve zorlanmış olurlardı. Ve o zaman Allah'ın, dilediğini yapan (fail-i muhtar) olduğu da bilinmezdi. Fakat öyle değil, Allah ne dilerse yapar, dilediğine koruma, dilediğine yenilgi verir. Mutlak irade O'nun, tam tercih O'nun, mutlak kudret O'nundur. İradesini durduracak hiçbir kudret yoktur, kudretine karşı koyacak hiç bir şey düşünülemez. O hiçbir hususta mecbur değil, tam mânâsı ile fiillerinde hürdür ve her tercihi hikmettir. Genel olarak yarattıklarında sırf eşitlik ve benzerlik irade etmemiş, eşitlik içinde üstünlük ve çeşitlilik, çokluk içinde "birlik" murad etmiş ve insanlarda mutlak zorlama istememiş, teklif (mükellef kılma) murad eylemiştir. Dolayısı ile çarpışma imkânını ortadan kaldırmamış; aksine bunun varlığını takdir buyurmuş ve peygamberlerin makâmlarında görüldüğü üzere, çeşitlilik içinde birlik, emreylemiştir. Bunun için iradeye göre ihtilaf ve çarpışma durumu meydana gelmiştir ve bunun hayır yönü de vardır, kötülük ciheti de. İkisi de Hakk'ın irdesinin dışında olmamakla birlikte, emir ve Allah'ın rızası hayır yönündedir. Bu suretle mümkün ve meydana gelmiş bir iş olan ihtilaf ve savaşın kötülüğünü, fesadını savmak ve gidermek, saldırgan veya saldırıya hazır, hak ve tevhid düşmanlarının tecavüzden engellenmesi için Allah yolunda cihad, büyük bir hayır ve ilâhî emir ile müminlere bir farz olmuştur. Şu halde cihaddan Allah'ın muradı, çeşit çeşit olma ve ihtilafın mutlak olarak ortadan kaldırılması değil, inkâr ve muhalefeti mağlup ederek ve yenerek, çeşitli ve muhtelif insanlar üzerinde Hakk'ın emrini galip kılmak, Hakk'ın tevhidine, genel barışa aykırı ihtilaflara ve tecavüzlere karşı Hakk'ın hakimiyetini sağlamaktır. Tekvin (yaratma) konusunda savaş nasıl yer alan bir emir ise, teşri (kanun koyma) ve teklif (mükellef kılma) konusunda da cihad verilmiş bir emirdir. Ve artık cihadın hakkın delillerinden fiilî bir delil olduğunda şüpheye yer yoktur. Diğer delilleri dinlemeyen ve hiçbir söz (ahid) tanımayan kâfirlere, azgınlara, zalimlere bu fiilî delil uygulanır. Fakat bunun uygulanması için yukarlarda da hatırlatıldığı üzere daha önce bir farzoluş vardır: 254 254- Ey Allah'a ve bütün peygamberlerine iman eden Muhammed ümmeti! (İbn Kesir, Ebu Amr, Yakup kırâetlerinde 'nın ve "ta"ların tenvinsiz üstün okunması ile okunur. Bir kıyamet günü gelecek ki onda ne alım satım, fidye ve mübadele (değişme), ne dostluk, ne şefaat hiçbiri bulunmayacak o gün gelmeden önce alım-satım yapmak, Allah için kardeşlik ve dostluk sağlamak, şefaatçı ve yardımcı bulmak mümkün olan dünyadaki günlerde gerekli hazırlıkları yapmak üzere size herhangi bir sebeble bölüştürdüğümüz mallardan Allah yolunda nafakalar veriniz. Yani mallarınızın üzerinize farz olan haklarını eda etmek için zekâtlarınızı yerli yerine harcayınız, kâfirler gibi mallarınızı keyiflere, arzulara göre harcamayınız ve boşuna telef etmeyiniz veya farz olan hakları gizleyip de kendinizi cezaya uğratmayınız, unutmayınız ki Allah'a, peygamberlerine ve dehşetli güne ve bu emirlere iman etmeyen o kâfirler hep zalimdirler. Hakk'ın emrine bakmaz, hakkı yerli yerine koymaz, ilâhî sınırları aşarlar, neye güçleri yeterse çiğnerler, mücerred (soyut) delilleri dinlemezler, fiilen bir engelle karşılaşmadıkça hak-hukuk gözetmez saldırırlar, verilen sözleri mi bozmazlar, canlar mı yakmazlar, ırzlara mı geçmezler, gönüllerinin hükmettiği kadar vergiler mi almazlar, ibadethaneleri, hayır kurumlarını tahrib mi etmezler kısacası fiili bir direniş görmedikçe her haksızlığı yaparlar. Siz ise haksızlığın, inkârın ve zulmün giderilmesi ile görevlisiniz. Öyle ittifaklarla, bunlara karşı gereken savunma ve karşı koymayı hazırlamalısınız. Bunu yapmayanlar kendilerini ilâhî ceza ile yüzyüze getirirler. Ceza gününden korunmazlar da nihayet zulmü kendilerine yapmış olurlar. O gün herhalde gelecek, o kâfirler o zaman alışveriş ile fidye ve mübadele ile hiçbir iş göremeyecekler; ne dostları bulunacak, ne şefaat edenleri. Tapınıp sakladıkları ve Allah yolunda harcamadıkları altınlar, gümüşler ateşten damga olacak, alınlarını, böğürlerini dağlayacaktır. "Allah'a saygı duyup kötülükten sakınanlar müstesna olmak üzere (dünyada iken kötülükte) dost olanlar o gün birbirlerine düşman kesilirler." (Zuhruf, 43/67) âyetinin delâletince o gün bütün dostlar birbirlerine düşman kesilecek, şefaat kapıları kapanacak, bu felâketlerden ancak iman edip görevini yapan ve önceden korunan müttakiler müstesna olacaklardır. Bu bakımdan bu mertebe takvayı (korunmayı) elde etmek ve felâketten sakınmak için müminler o gün gelmeden önce görevlerini yapmalı; Allah yolunda harcamalar yapmalı, seve seve zekatlarını vermeli, kardeşliklerini güçlendirmeli, toplumlarını düzene koyarak hazırlanmalı, uyumayıp uyanık bulunmalı, kâfirler gibi Allah'ın emrine aykırı davranıp da kendilerine yazık etmemelidirler. Bakınız Allah nasıl bir Allah'tır: 255 255- Allah o biricik hak mabuddur ki, gerçekte ondan başka hak mabûd yoktur, çünkyok olmaktan ve ölümlü olmaktan uzak, hayy ve kayyûm (diri ve bütün kâinatın idaresini bizzat yürüten) ancak O'dur. Ezelden ebediyete (sonsuza) kadar bütün hayat ve ebedilik O'nun zatı ile zatından dolayı kaim, vâcibülvücuttur, (varlığı zatının gereğidir) ve her an tüm varlık âlemini idare eden ve herşeyi ayakta tutan ancak O'dur. O olmasaydı ne hayattan eser olurdu, ne de varlık âleminden. ilâhî hayat, ilim ve iradenin başlangıcı olan ezeli bir sıfattır. Kayyum KAYYÛM: Kıyamdan "Fey'ul" vezninde (kalıbında) bir mübalağa kipidir ki, kendi kaim, diğerleri mukim (ayakta tutan) ve mukavvim (yöneten) demektir. Ve bunda eşyanın ayakta durmasının ilâhî kıyamda fani olduğuna lafzında bir ima (işaret) vardır. İbni Sina bunun vâcibü'l-vücud kavramına eşit olduğunu söylemiş ise de, buna vâcibü'l-vücud kavramının, kendinden başka, ondan ayrılmaz bir kavramı olan, külli mucid (herşeyi yoktan var eden) külli müdebbir (herşeyi idare eden, yöneten) gibi diğer kemal kavramlarının hepsi de anlam itibariyle dahildir. Âyetin devamı bunun açıklamasıdır. Ve bu isimlerin "İsm-i A 'zam" olduğu da söylenmiştir. O öyle bir hayy ve kayyumdur ki, O'nu ne gaflet basar, ne uyku; daima âlim, daima habir (her şeyden haberli)dir. Göklerde ve yerde, yukarılarda, aşağıda ne varsa O'nun; görünür, görünmez, bütün varlık O'nun mülküdür. Tüm sebeb O, tüm gaye O, herşeyin maliki olan O; Allah'ın mülkü olan bu yaratıklardan kimin haddi ki Allah'ın izni olmaksızın yüce huzurunda şefaat edebilsin, bu halde hangi budaladır ki Allah'ın emri olmadan bunların birinden şefaat dilenebilsin. Çünkü Allah yukarıların aşağıların, önlerindekini ve arkalarındakini, geçmişlerini, geleceklerini bildiklerini ve bilmediklerini bilir, O'nun ilminden gizli hiçbir şey yoktur. Bunlar ise O'nun bildiklerinden hiçbirini bilemezler. Ancak dilediği kadarını kavrayabilirler. Bu bakımdan bizzat O'nun izni ve emri olmadıkça herkes başından korkmadan nasıl şefaate kalkabilir. Herhangi bir şeyde ister bir parça tasarrufa kimin yetkisi olabilir. Ancak bu, O'nun iznini ve emrini almış sevgililerinden olabilir. Bilindiği üzere şefaat hürmete layık birinin kendinden düşük bir diğeri hesabına rica ve yakarma ile yardım ederek O'na katılması demektir ki, bu bir bilinmezi bildirmek veya bir isteği ortaya çıkarma ile bir beraberlik anlamını kapsar. Bunu da kendini ve kıymetini bilen ve şefaat olunan kimseye şefaat istenenden daha çok bir ilişkisi bulunan ve zarar getirmeyeceğinden emin olan kimseler yapabilir. Oysa Allah'ın mülkü olan şu yaratıklardan herhangi biri ile Allah'tan daha çok birlikte bulunmaya ve O'na bilgiçlik satmaya ve ilerisini gerisini tamamen idrak etmeden ve önünü ardını hesap etmeden ilâhî huzurda kendine bir mertebe verip de şefaate kalkışmak, gerek şefaat eden ve gerek şefaat olunan için ne kadar tehlikelidir? Eğer Allah bildirmemiş ise şefaat edecek olanın hâli, şefaat edilecek olandan daha çok endişeye değer olmadığı nereden bilinir? Bu hâl içinde, isterse melekler ve peygamberler olsun, kimdir o ki Allah'ın izni ve güç vermesi olmadan önünü ardını hesaplamayıp Allah'ın kullarına Allah'tan daha çok sahip çıkma, koruma yetkisini kendinde görsün de şefaate cesaret edebilsin. Ancak Cenab-ı Hak dilerse, özel veya genel şefaate ilâhî irade çıkar da kendilerine bildirilmiş bulunursa o başka... Demek ki yüce Allah'ın ululuğundan şefaat umulamaz değildir. Fakat şefaat da herkesten önce O'nun kendi elindedir ve O'nun izni ve emri ile gerçekleşebilir. O zaman şefaat kapısı açılır. Ve şefaat etmesine izin verilenler kendi dilediklerine değil, yine Allah'ın dilediklerine şefaat imkânını bulabilir. Bundan anlaşılır ki önce, hak tanımayan Allah düşmanlarının kendilerine şefaat etmesi umulan bir Allah dostu bulabilmelerine, bunun gibi müşriklerin putları gibi ilim şanından olmayanların şefaatçı olabilmelerine, asla ihtimal yoktur. Sonra kendisine izin verilebilecek her şefaatçinin şefaat sınırı da Allah katındaki derecesi ve o oranda elde edebileceği izin ve gücün kapsamı ile uyumlu olabilecektir. Bu bakımdan eninde sonunda izin çıktığı zaman en genel biçimde şefaat sahibi, yukarda peygamberlerin makâmları hakkındaki ilâhî açıklamadan anlaşıldığı üzere, hepsinin üstünde "sâhib-i derecât" (dereceler sahibi) olan Resulullah, peygamberlerin en üstünü olabilecektir. Bu konudaki naslara göre, Cenab-ı Hak O'na şefaat için izin isteme yetkisini de bahşetmiş ve en yüksek peygamberlik makamı, "Şefaat-ı uzmâ" en büyük şefâat makâmı olmuştur ki, Makâm-ı Mahmud'a şefaat hadisi gelecektir. Allah öyle bir ilim ve saltanat sahibidir ki, hükmünün tecelli yeri olan kürsüsü bütün gökleri ve yeri geniş geniş tutmuştur. Yerlerde ve göklerdeki bütün varlıklar ve cisimler içinden, dışından hep bu kürsü ile kuşatılmıştır. Herbirinin kıyamı (ayakta durması) onun içindedir. Bu arada hiçbir nokta bulunmaz ki, orada yüce Allah'ın kürsüsünün hükmü geçerli olmasın. Yeryüzünün içinden çıkamayan insanlar onun yerleri, gökleri kuşatmış kürsüsünü nasıl kavrarlar. "Onlar Allah'ı, gereği ve lâyıkı biçimde takdir etmediler. Halbuki kıyamet günü bütün yeryüzü O'nun tasarrufundadır. Gökler O'nun kudretiyle dürülmüş olacaktır. O müşriklerin ortak koşmalarından yüce ve münezzehtir". (Zümer, 39/67) Gökler ve yeryüzü denince hapsedilmiş birisi gibi bunlarla her taraftan kuşatılmış olan insanlar madde ve kuvvetin, duygunun, hayalin, kuruntunun, aklın, tasavvurun, hükmün ve bütün itibarî belirlemelerin içinden son sınırına dayanır. Bunların ötesi deyince kayıtsız şartsız, kalbî bir merakla sonsuz bir ortama, sınırsız mutlak bir emel sahasına geçmek için çırpınırlar. İnsanlar kendilerince, yerkürenin küçük bir parçası üzerinde bile bir devlet ve hükümet ele geçirip idare ve muhafaza etmenin ne kadar zor bir iş olduğunu ve asırlardan beri gelen nice nice devletlerin, milletlerin bu yüzden memleketlerini koruyamayarak yıkılıp gittiklerini görüp bildiklerinden nihayet tasavvur edemedikleri bu göklerin ve yerin bir kabza-i tasarruf (tasarruf avucun)da vahdet kürsüsünden bir saltanat ile idare olunur bir memleket olduğunu düşündükleri zaman, "koruması ne kadar zor ve ağırdır" gibi bir zanna düşebilirler. Fakat o ilâhî kürsü, bütün gökleri ve yeri tutmuş olmakla birlikte, bu gökleri ve yeri o vahdet (birlik) kürsüsünden tasarruf avucunda tutup muhafaza etmek ve korumak Allah'a ağır da gelmez. O'nun için bu hiçbir şey değildir. O şanı yüce Allah pek yüksek, pek büyüktür. Biricik yüce, biricik ulu olan ancak O'dur. Bu bakımdan bundan başka gerçek bir ilâh nasıl mümkün olur? Ve buna karşı başkalarına tapılıp da şefaatleri nasıl umulur? Ve böyle yapan kâfirler ne kadar bedbahttır! Bu âyete " Âyetü'l-Kürsî" denilir ve bundan dolayı bu sureye "Sûretü'l-Kürsî" de denilir. Görüldüğü üzere bu âyet, ilâhî saltanatın ve hükümdarlığın son derece açık ve özet anlatımını ve Allah Teâlâ'nın zatını ve sıfatını hem tarif ve hem gökler ve yeryüzünün ve çevrelerinin yaratılması, ayakta durması ve düzeni, miktar ve genişliğini muhafazası, hayat sırrı, ilim sırrı, hakimiyet sırrı vb. gibi maddî ve manevî kuvvetlerinin son derece açık şahitliği ile isbat ederek bütün ilâhiyat meselelerinin ana noktasını, Allah'ın kürsüsü gibi geniş bir kapsam ile kapsamış bulunduğundan bütün Kur'ân âyetleri arasında konusu ile uygun olmak üzere en yüksek bir şeref ve kıymete sahiptir Nitekim Resulullah (s.a.v.): "Kur'ân'da en büyük âyet, âyetü'l-kürsidir. Bunu her kim okursa, Allah o saat bir melek gönderir, ertesi güne kadar iyiliklerini yazar ve günahlarını siler. Bu âyet bir evde okunsun da şeytanlar onu otuz gün bırakmasın, olmaz ve kırk gün ona ne sihirbaz kadın, ne sihirbaz erkek girmez, ey Ali bunu evladına ve ailene ve komşularına öğret, bundan büyük bir âyet nazil olmadı"; "Her kim farz namazların her birinin arkasında âyetü'l-kürsîyi okursa onu ölümden başka cennete girmekten engelleyecek hiçbir şey kalmaz. Yani ölünce doğru cennete gider ve ona ancak sıddık veya abid olanlar devam eder. Ve bunu her kim yatağına yatarken okursa Allah onu kendisine ve komşusuna ve komşusunun komşusuna ve etrafındaki evlere emin kılar"; "Günlerin efendisi cuma günü, sözlerin efendisi Kur'ân, Kur'ân'ın efendisi, Bakara Sûresi, Bakara Sûresinin efendisi de âyetü'l-kürsîdir." buyurmuştur. Kürsi KÜRSİ : Sözlükte, üzerine tek başına oturulan belli bir şeydir ki, aslında taht ve şerefli ilmin ayni şekilde olan özel ve seçkin makâmı demektir. İlmin kendisine ve âlime de denir. Daha sonra iskemle ve sandalye gibi şeylere de bu isim söylenmiştir. Dilimizde en çok ilim makâmında kullanılmıştır. Herhangi bir şeyin aslına ve toplandığı yere de kürsi denir. Nitekim memleket kürsisi, "başkent" anlamına gelir. Bunun aslı olan "kürs" kelimesinde bir araya toplanıp karışma ile keçe gibi giriftleşip sağlamlaşmak mânâsı vardır. Kısaca gerçek mânâsıyla kürsi, ancak bir kişinin oturabildiği en yüksek bir çeşit sandalyedir. Bundan dolayı, yerleri gökleri kaplamış bir kürsi düşüncesinin, bu bilinen mânânın aynı olmayacağı da şüphesizdir. Aynı zamanda bu kelimenin bize bir hakimiyet (egemenlik) ve saltanat, bir ilim, bir şeref ve büyüklük ve söz geçerliliği anlamı ifade ettiğinde de şüphe yoktur. Biz bir memlekette bir kürsi, bir taht düşündüğümüz zaman, önce bir memleket, ikinci olarak onun içinde bir başkent, üçüncü olarak o başkent içinde bir arş, bir saray, dördüncü olarak o saray içinde bir taht, beşinci olarak o taht üzerinde hükmü elinde bulunduran bir hükümdar, altıncı olarak bu hükümdardan bütün memleketi kapsayan bir nüfuz tasavvur ederiz ki, bunda hükümdar, zarf zarf içinde memleketle tamamen kuşatılmış ve aynı zamanda nüfuzuyla o memleketi kuşatmıştır. Bunda en çok hayrete değer nokta da, bir şeyin hem kuşatan ve hem de kuşatılan olabilmesindeki sırdır ki, ilmin kendisinde de vardır. Ve bu nokta insanlara, Allah'ın birliğini en güzel şekilde telkin edecek olan bir işarettir. Âyetü'l-kürsî, bize bu mânâyı telkin etmekle beraber gösteriyor ki, Allah'ın mülkü göklerle yerdir. Fakat Allah'ın kürsisi, bunlarla kuşatılmış değil, onları kuşatmaktadır. Bizim kürsi düşüncemizin aksinedir. Allah'ı düşünürken hep kuşatılmış olanlardan, kuşatıcıya doğru geçmelidir. Taht veya başkent, göklerle yer memleketini kuşatmış; Arş, tahtı kuşatmış; Rahmân olan Allah, Arşın içinde değil, üzerinde ve Allah hiç kuşatılmış değil, hep kuşatıcı ve yöneticidir ve öbüründeki zıtlığı kaldıran budur. Şu halde Allah'ın kürsisi, bize ancak bir isim ve kuşatılandan kuşatana geçerek, nihayet gökler ve yer tasavvurunun ötesinden, kapalı ve tahayyülü imkânsız bir büyüklük kavramıyla bilinebilir. Bunun gerçek mahiyetini tayin edebilmemize imkan yoktur. Bununla beraber tefsirciler, bunun tarifinde birkaç şekil rivayet etmişlerdir. Şöyle ki: 1- Kürsi, gökleri ve yeri kaplamış büyük bir cisimdir. Buna "Arş'ın kendisi" diyenler de olmuştur. Fakat sahih haberler, "Kürsi, Arşın altında ve göklerin üzerinde bir cisimdir." diye gelmiştir. Kürsi, iki ayak yeridir. Süddi'den nakledilmiş olduğu üzere, gökler ve yer Kürsi'nin içinde, Kürsi, Arşın altında ve iki ayağının yeridir. Burada iki ayak yerinin, Arş'ın ayağının yeri olduğu açıktır. Bunu en büyük Ruh'un veya hamele-i Arş'tan (Arşı taşıyan meleklerden) büyük bir meleğin iki ayağının yeri diye gösterenler de vardır. İşte bu iki ayak yeri tarifi, Kürsi'nin başkent, yani hükümet karargâhı mânâsıyla ilgili olduğunu açıkça gösteriyor. Gökler ve yer, bilinen bütün cisim âlemlerinin ifadesi olduğuna göre, bunları kaplamış olan Kürsi'nin içinin bir cisim olması, göklerde ve yerde bilinen cisimlerin, cisimliklerinden başka bir cisimlik demek olduğunu da unutmamak gerekir. Yani Kürsi, boşlukta yer tutan bir cisim değil, yerin kendisi olan bir cisim (bir boşluk) demek oluyor ki, bunun cisimliğinin, madde ile değil, mutlak uzunluk, diğer bir deyimle genel olarak yer ve mekân denilen soyut bir uzaklık ve bütün bir boşlukla tasavvur edilmesi mümkündür. Çünkü mutlak mekân denilen soyut uzaklık, feza, madde uzantısının mahiyetini ifade eden soyut bir uzantıdır. Boyut ve uzantı ise cisimliğin en genel mânâsıdır. Fakat maddî cisimler burada yer tuttuğu halde, bu başkaca bir yerde yer tutmuş değildir ve diğer cisimlerle iç içe bulunması mümkündür. Fakat şu madde âleminde görülen maddî güçler ve varlığa ait işlerin ortaya çıktığı yer de budur. Bütün yüksek cisimler burada yerleşmiş ve aralarındaki esirî âleme (fezada gök cisimleri arasında ışık ve sıcaklığı nakleden, havadan daha hafif cisimlere) varıncaya kadar bütün toplu dalgalar burada bulunmaktadır. Hareket ve sakinlik burada meydana gelmektedir. Ancak zaman ve ruhlar âlemi bundan daha geniştir. Bir zamanlar fen bilgilerine sabit bir kıymet isnad eden ve Allah'ın indirdiklerinin sınırının, fen sınırlarından daha geniş bulunduğunu düşünmeyerek, Kur'ân âyetlerini zamanının fen bilgilerine göre açıklayıp yorumlamaktan zevk alanlar, o zaman kâinatın şekli hakkında Batlemyus'un astronomi ilminin, en yüksek fen bilimi yerinde bulunması ve kendilerinin de bu ilmin mütehassıslarından olmaları dolayısıyla gökleri ve yeri ona göre düşünüp yorumladıkları gibi, Kürsi'nin cisimliği hakkındaki haberleri de o fennin teorileriyle (varsayımlarıyla) açıklamaya çalışmışlar ve dolayısıyla "Kürsi, sekizinci gök olan sabit gök cisimlerinin bulunduğu gök, Arş da dokuzuncu gök olan Atlas göğü (en büyük gök) dür." diye tevil etmişler (yorumlamışlar), "Kürside yedi gök, bir kalkan içine atılmış yedi para gibidir.", "Arş'ta Kürsi, büyük bir sahraya atılmış demir bir halka gibi bir şeyden ibarettir." meâlinde rivayet edilmiş olan iki hadisi şerifi de buna delil gibi kabul etmişlerdir. Bugün görüyoruz ki, fennin bu dokuz gök varsayımı gücünü kaybetmiş olduğu halde, Kur'ân âyetleri ve Peygamberimizin hadisleri, gönüllerde yine bugünkü gökler ve yer gibi bütün kıymetiyle ortaya çıkıp durmaktadır. Şu halde bunları, mutlaka kendi bilgilerimizin çerçevesi içine alarak açıklamaya çalışmak, ilmin gereklerine de dinin gereklerine de uygun değildir. Bu iki hadisi şerif, bize Kürsi'nin, sekizinci gök veya sabit yıldızların bulunduğu gök olduğunu değil, nihayet göklere ve yere göre büyük bir yer, Arş'a göre de pek küçük bir daire olduğunu misal yoluyla anlatmaktadır. Bu yüzden asrımızdaki fen bilimlerine göre buna bir mânâ vermek gerekirse, Kürsi'yi mutlak bir yer mânâsıyla tasavvur etmek, elbette daha uygundur ve bu bizim kendi düşüncemiz değildir. İmam Fahreddin Razi, bu âyette değil, fakat Fatiha tefsirinde Kürsi'yi mekân, Arş'ı da zaman teorileriyle ele almıştır. Çünkü mutlak mekân, gökleri ve yeri içine almış, kaplamıştır. Halbuki bütün mekân uzunlukları, şu andaki bir anlık zamanın içine sığmış, geçmişin ve geleceğin, aralıksız cereyanı içinde bu hâl dairesi (şimdiki zaman çerçevesi) tıpkı büyük bir sahrada küçük bir halka gibi kalmıştır. Bununla birlikte diğer taraftan Kürsi ve Arş'ın manevi değerleri hakkında da rivayetler vardır. İnsan şu görüşleri düşünürken bile farkına varır ki, gökleri ve yeri mekândan başka kuşatan, kuvvet ve kudret, akıl ve ilim ve bunların üzerinde ruh vardır. Ve hatta zaman, mekânı kuşatmış görünürken bunun da ruhta meydana gelen bir durum olduğu ve buna göre ilim ve ruh âleminin, zamanı da kaplayan bir deniz olduğunu takdir eder. Nitekim Kürsi, en büyük Ruh'un veya diğer büyük bir meleğin iki ayağının yeri denilmişti. Şu halde bunların aslı, Arş'ın sınırına dahil ise de, Kürsi'nin Kürsi olması, sırf cisimlikten ve bir uzantıya sahip olmasından değil, bu manevi kuvvetlerin de bir tesellisine sahne olmasındandır. Ve Allah'a nispet edilmesi de bundan olmalıdır. Buna göre: 2- Kürsi, saltanat, kudret ve mülk demektir. Çünkü ilâhlık, ancak kudret ve var etme ile ortaya çıkacağı gibi, dilde de taht ve Kürsi dendiği zaman, doğrudan doğruya egemenlik gücünün kastedildiği vardır. 3- Allah'ın kürsisi, Allah'ın ilmi demektir. Çünkü ilim Kürsisi, taht mânâsından daha çok bilinmektedir ve bu münasebetle ilmin kendisine de mecazî olarak kürsi denilir. Bu rivayet, İbnü Abbas hazretlerinden nakledilmiştir. İbnü Cerir et-Taberi gibi birçok tefsirciler, bunu tercih etmişlerdir. 4- Bu sözden maksat, sırf Allah'ın yücelliğini ve büyüklüğünü anlatmaktır. Cenab-ı Allah, halka zat ve sıfatlarını tarif ederken, insanların hükümdarlar ve büyükler hakkında alışmış oldukları şekillerle hitap buyurmuştur. Nitekim Kâbe'yi kendine ev yapmış, tavaf ve ziyaretini emretmiştir. Çünkü insanlar, hükümdarlarının saraylarını ziyaret ederler. Hacerü'l-esved'in yer yüzünde "yeminüllah" (Allah'ın eli) olduğunu söylemiş ve öpme yeri kılmıştır. Nitekim insanlar, hükümdarlarının ellerini ve eteklerini öperler. Yine bu türden olarak kıyamet günü kullarının hesaba çekilmesi hakkında, meleklerin, peygamberlerin, şehitlerin huzurda bulunacaklarını ve mizanlar konulacağını söylemiştir. İşte bunlar gibi kendisine de Arş isbat etmiş, "Rahmân olan Allah, Arş'ın üzerine hükmetti." (Tâhâ, 20/5) buyurmuş ve bunu anlatarak, "Meleklerin, Arş'ın etrafını kuşatarak Rablerini hamd ile tesbih ettiklerini görürsün." (Zümer, 39/75), "O gün Rabbinin Arş'ını, onların üzerinde sekiz melek taşır." (Hâkka, 69/17), "Arş'ı taşıyanlar ve onun etrafında bulunanlar..." (Gâfir, 40/7) buyurmuş, sonra kendine Kürsi de isnad etmiş, "O'nun kürsisi gökleri ve yeri kuşatmıştır" (Bakara, 2/255) buyurmuştur. Bundan anlaşılır ki, Arş ve Kürsi gibi, benzetmeyi andıran lafızlar (sözler) Kâbe, tavaf ve Hacerül-esved hakkında daha fazlasıyla mevcuttur. Halbuki bunlar da mesela Kâbe'nin "beytullah" (Allah'ın evi) olmasında, Allah'ın, geceyi orada geçirmesi gibi bir benzetme ve cisim mânâsı kastedilmiş olmadığı hususunda nasıl görüş birliği varsa; Arş ve Kürsi hakkında da maksatın, Allah'ın yücelik ve büyüklüğünü anlatmaktan ibaret olduğunda tereddüt edilmemesi gerekir. "Kaffâl" ve "Keşşaf" tefsircileri gibi araştırmacılar da bunu tercih etmişlerdir. Buna göre Kürsi'den maksat nedir, ve nasıl bir şeydir, diye düşünmeye lüzum yoktur. Bu açıklama Cenab-ı Allah'ı cisim olma şüphelerinden tenzih için pek güzel olmakla beraber, Allah'ın Kürsi'sinin gerçekle delâlet ettiği bir şeyin bulunmadığını kabul etmek de zahire (bu konudaki açık ifadelere) aykırıdır. Evet bilinen gerçek mânâsıyla bir Kürsi, bir taht kastedilmediği yukarda geçtiği üzere muhakkaktır. Bununla birlikte bir beytullah (Allah'ın evi) bulunduğuna iman etmek gerektiği gibi Allah'ın bir Kürsisi bulunduğuna iman etmek de gereklidir. Bunun az çok cisimle ilgili bir kavramı içermesi Cenab-ı Allah'a -haşa- bir cisimlik isnadını gerekli kılmaz. Meselenin ruhu, Kürsi'nin Allah'a nisbetini lâyıkiyle düşünebilmekte, bunun bir "oturma nisbeti" olmayıp bir "Rablık nisbeti" olduğunu anlamaktadır. Âyetten anlaşıldığına göre Allah'ın Kürsisi, bir taraftan maddî cisimler toplamı olan göklerin ve yerin hepsini kaplayıp tutan, cisimleri kuşatan birşeydir. Biz bunun "Kürsi" ismiyle varlığına iman eder ve gerçek mahiyetini idrak edip tam olarak bilemeyeceğimizi anlarız. Diğer taraftan az çok bir tasavvur edinebilme gereğine kanaat getirirsek, Allah'ın Kürsisinde saltanat tahtı ile ilim kürsisi kavramlarındaki mükemmellik içeriklerini bir araya toplama, kısaltma ve fani olma anlamlarını, "Daima diridir, evrenin yöneticisidir.", "O'nun misli gibi bir şey yoktur." ifadelerinin delâletleri gereğince dürüp katlayarak onu mutlak bir ilim ve saltanatın tecelli edeceği (ortaya çıkacağı) bir yer olmak üzere ele alıp düşünürüz. Ve bu bakımdan aslında yüce Allah'ın büyüklüğünün soyut bir tasavvuru değil, kudretinin ortaya çıkış biçiminin de bir ifadesini içine almış bulunduğunu tasdik ederiz. Bütün cisimler, yüksek ve alçak kütleler, Kürsi'nin içinde kaldığından, onun üzerinde hüküm yürüten ilim ve saltanat sahibinin, cisim olmanın üzerinde çok yüce bir varlık olduğunu da kesin olarak anlarız. Ve daha açık olması için Kürsi'nin büyüklüğünü anlatan haberlere bakarak diyebiliriz ki, Allah'ın Kürsisi, göklerde ve yerde görünen bütün maddelerin, kuvvetlerin kaynaşıp durduğu mutlak bir boyut, yani ilim, irade ve kuvvetten soyutlanmış olan sadece mücerret feza değil, bunların tecelli ettiği bir ayna bulunması bakımından mekân ve her şeyin yeri olması muhtemeldir. Burada yerleşmiş olan Allah değil, gökler ve yer denilen cisimler ve yer işgal eden kütleler toplamıdır. Bunun üzerinde daha geniş olarak zaman uzantısı, akıllar ve ruhlar âlemini içeren ve mukarrep (Allah'a yakın) meleklerle kuşatılmış olan Arş vardır. Ve burası mekân üstüdür. Artık burada cisimlik mânâsı yoktur. Ve "Rahmân olan Allah Arş'a hükmetti." (Tâhâ, 20/5) ifadesinin delâlet ettiği üzere Allah Teâlâ Arş'ın içinde değil, rahmânlık sıfatıyla üzerindedir ve bu üzerinde bulunma, mekânla ilgili olmayan bir üstünlüktür. "Ey Rabbimiz sen her şeyi rahmetinle ve ilminle kuşattın. " (Gâfir, 40/7) âyeti gereğince de Allah'ın kuşatması, rahmet ve ilim yönüyledir. Kürsi, bu ilim ve rahmetin, bizim âlemimize bir tecelli yeridir. Bu bakımdan ne Kürsi'nin, ne Arş'ın Allah'la ilgisi bir yer tutma şeklinde değildir. Hükümranlık ve tasarruf, zapt etme ve emre hazır tutma, hüküm ve emir gibi tecellilerle bir rablık ilişkisidir. Bu ilgi, bu tecelli sayesindedir ki, ruhlarla cisimler, zihin ile dış âlem birleşerek gerçekleşme noktalarında Hakk'ın varlığının bir parıltısına ayna olurlar da yerlerin, göklerin, mekânların, zamanların, Kürsi'nin, Arş'ın, kuşatamadığı Allah'ın varlığını, müminin kalbi, eşyanın her zerresinde, mekânın her noktasında, zamanın her anında marifete (Allah'ı tanımaya) yol bulur ve her şeyi anlamayı ancak bununla başarabilir. Hak demeden hiç bir şeyi bilemez ve Hakk'ın zatı ile ilgili en yüksek marifeti (bilgisi) de, ""Seni gerçek bir şekilde tanıyamadık." ifadesidir. Bunun için de sadece marifeti, iman olamaz. İmanın kapsamı, marifetin kapsamından geniştir. Marifette bir kayıt vardır. İman ise kayıtsız, şartsız bir teslimiyet, ilâhî bir ilgidir ve en büyük temaşa ondadır. Bunun yeri olan müminin kalbi de yerlerden göklerden geniştir. Bunun için mutlak mekânın, tecelli eden kuvvetleriyle beraber gökler ve yer cümlesinde dahil olması daha çok muhtemel bulunduğundan en sağlam iman, Allah'ın Kürsüsüne, Allah'ın açıkladığı şekilde iman edip, marifet taslamamaktır. İşte gökler ve yer ne kadar açık ise, Allah ondan daha açıktır. Onları kuşatmış olan Kürsi ve onun ötesi ne kadar gizli ise, Allah ondan daha gizlidir. Bununla beraber O, diridir, varlığı kendi zatiyle kaim olup her şeyi yönetmektedir; hem evveldir, hem sondur. O halde bundan başka mabud, bundan başka ilâh nasıl düşünülebilir? Seçme yeteneği ve irade gibi ilâhî bir lütfu kötüye kullanıp, o geniş kalbi daraltıp da Allah ve O'nun emirlerini inkâr edenler zalim olmaz da ne olur? Bunlardan çok kendilerine zulmeden nasıl düşünülebilir? Bunlar hep mecburiyet ve zorlamak isterler, dine davet edildikleri zaman, "Allah istiyorsa bizi zorla dindar yapsın." derler. 256-Fakat dinde zorlama yoktur. Allah onu zorla kimseye vermez. Dini, kişinin kendi tercihi ile dilemesi gerekir. Dinde zorlama kanunu yoktur. Bunu böyle anlamalıdır. Çünkü "fi'd-dîn" (dinde) ifadesi, "ikrah"a müteallik değil (zorlama ile ilgili değil) haberdir. Mânânın aslı "zorlama, dinde yoktur" demek olur. Yani sadece dinde değil, her neye olursa olsun, zorlama cinsinden hiçbir şey, hak din olan İslâm dininde yoktur. Din çerçevesinde zorlama kaldırılmıştır. Dinin konusu, zorunlu fiiller, davranışlar değil; isteğe bağlı fiiller ve davranışlardır. Bunun için isteğe bağlı hareketlerden birisi olan zorlama dinde yasaklanmıştır. Kısaca kaldırılan veya yasaklanan zorlama, yalnız dinde zorlama değil; herhangi bir şeye olursa olsun, zorlama türünün hepsidir. Yoksa dinde dine zorlama yoktur, ama dünyaya zorlama olabilir demek değildir. Belki dünyada zorlama bulunabilir; ama dinde, dinin hükmünde, dinin dairesinde olmaz veya olmamalıdır. Dinin özelliği, zorlamak değil, bilakis zorlamadan korumaktır. Bundan dolayı İslâm dininin gerçekten hakim olduğu yerde zorlama bulunmaz veya bulunmamalıdır. Zorbalık ve zorlama olursa onun dışında olur. Şu halde din, "zorlayınız" demez, zorlama meşru ve muteber olmaz. Zorlama ile yapılan amelde dinin vaad ettiği sevab bulunmaz, rıza ve iyi niyet bulunmayınca hiçbir amel ibadet olmaz. "Ameller, ancak niyetlere göredir." Dinin isteklerinin hepsi, zorlamasız, iyi niyet ve rıza ile yapılmalıdır. Zorlama ile itikat (iman) mümkün değildir. Zorlama ile gösterilen iman, gerçek iman değil, zorlama ile kılınan namaz, namaz değildir. Oruç da öyle, hac da öyle, cihad da öyledir... Bundan başka bir kimsenin, diğerine saldırıp da her hangi bir işi zorlama ile yaptırması da caiz değildir. Kısaca İslâm'ın hükmü altında herkes görevini isteyerek yapmalı, zorlama olmadan yapmalıdır. Cihad da bu hikmetle meşrudur. de zarflık değil, sebeblik mânâsı düşünülürse, mânâ şu olur: Zorlama, din için yoktur, yahut zorlama, din için, dine sokmak için yapılmaz. Çünkü zorlama, bir kimseye hoşlanmadığı bir işi fiili bir tehditle zorunlu olarak yaptırmaktır. Halbuki din, hoşlanılmayacak bir şey değildir. Dinin aslı olan imanın kökü tasdik ve kalbden inanmaktır. Bu ise sırf bir rıza ve seçenek işidir. Bunu "Dilediğini yapar." (Bakara, 2/253; Hac, 22/14) olan Allah'tan başka kimse zorunlu hale getiremez. Allah'ın iradesiyle iman ve hatta iman ile salih amel, zorlamaya değil, güzel bir seçime ve gönül rızasına bağlı bulunduğundan din için zorlama mümkün olmaz. Ancak tebliğ ve teklif edilir. "Eğer Rabbin dileseydi, yer yüzünde bulunanların hepsi iman ederdi. Öyle ise sen, iman etmeleri için insanları zorluyor musun?" (Yunus, 10/99) Şu halde dine girmesi için kimseye zorlama yapılmamalıdır. Çünkü zorlanan kimsenin açığa vuracağı iman, Allah yanında gerçek iman olmaz. Zorlama ile gerçek bir dindar kazanılmaz. Bununla beraber kalbe Allah'tan başkasının bakışı, geçerli olmayacağından ve bu zorlama hâlinde olsun iman edene de, "Sen zorlama ile iman açıklıyorsun, yine kâfirsin." denilemez, kâfir muamelesi edilemez. Durumu ortaya çıkıp, şüphe ortadan kalkıncaya kadar bakılır. Çünkü o imanı açığa vurması da az çok bir irade eseridir. Hiç istemeseydi onu da yapmazdı. Demek ki imanın zevkinden bir zerre olsun tatmıştır. Bu bakımdan: Zeccac'ın dediği gibi savaşla müslüman olduğunu açıklayan, "kerahete" nisbet edilmez demek olabilir ki bu, ikrahın (zorlamanın) bir sözlük mânâsıdır. Zorlamaya ne hacet? Zorlama beklemekte mânâ nedir? Akılların hepsinin, dine sarılması gerekmez mi? Çünkü doğru yolda bulunmak, azgınlıktan; doğruluk, sapıklıktan iyice ayrılmıştır. Bu kadar peygamberlerden ilim ve amel ile ilgili bu kadar delilller ve nihayet ilâhî saltanatın, bu kadar büyük tecellisinden (ortaya çıkışından) sonra, iman ve dinin insanlara kurtuluş ve mutluluk sebebi, inkâr ve dinsizliğin ise azab ve felaket sebebi olduğu kesin olarak ortaya çıkmış; hak batıldan, hayır şerden ayrılmıştır. Belli ki din ehli, muhakkak mutlu olacak, küfür (inkâr) ehli de muhakkak ceza ve azab görecektir. Bunlar her nereden gelse kendi istekleriyle, kendi kazançlarıyla olacak ve o zaman bu mecburiyet, bir zorlama mânâsını içermeyecektir. Bu özellikle şunu gösteriyor ki, "dinde zorlama yoktur" deyince, hiç kimseye sorumluluk, ceza ve azab yoktur, demek şeklinde anlaşılmasın; elbette doğruluğun sapıklıktan kesin olarak ayrılmış bulunması, dine aykırı hareketlerde muhakkak bir azabın ortaya çıkmış olmasındandır. Bilinmektedir ki zorlama, fiilden önce gelir de o fiil için iradeyi kaldırır veya bozar ve o fiil, böyle rızasız yapıldığı için fiilî sonucu, hayır veya şer, yapanın kazanılmış bir hakkı olmaz. Sorumluluğu, zorlayana ait olur, zorlayanın elinde zorlanan, bir alet olur. Artık kazanç, maksat zorlananın değil, zorlayanındır. Fakat zorlama olmadan yapılmış olan inkâr ve zulmün, fasıklık ve isyanın, isteyerek kazanılmış müktesep bir fiil olduğunda da şüphe yoktur. Artık bu yapıldıktan sonra onun gerekli bir sonucu olan ceza ve azab da yapanın kendi kazancı, kendi hakkıdır ki, bunda zorlama mânâsı düşünülemez, o kendi kendine zulmetmiş olur. Allah Teâlâ ise rahmetinin genişliğinden dolayı kullarının ne kendilerine, ne de başkalarına zulüm ve tecavüz etmelerine razı olmadığından, onları korumak için sınırlar tayin etmiş, din ve hükümlerini bildirmiş, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." buyurmuştur. Bu delil gereğince zorlama, ehliyetin engellerindendir. İslâm yurdunda zorlama yasaklanmıştır. Hatta hiçbir kimseye İslâm dinine girmek için bile zor kullanılamaz, herkes dininde serbest ve seçme hakkına sahiptir. İslâm hükümleri altında müşrik, kitap ehli, (yahudi, hıristiyan), hepsi, din hürriyetleriyle yaşayabilirler. Mesela bir müşrik, dilerse yahudi veya hıristiyan olabilir; hiçbirine müslüman ol, diye zor kullanılmaz, ahdinde durmak ve vergisini vermek şartıyla dininde bırakılır. Fakat her kim olursa olsun, ahdinde (sözünde) durmayanlar da suçuna göre cezasını görür. Kendi rızasıyla İslâm'ı kabul ettikten, Allah'a ve Peygamberine söz verdikten sonra döner, irtidad eder (dinden çıkar) da tevbe etmezse cezalandırılır ki, bu bir zorlama değil, verdiği sözden caymanın zorunlu bir sonucudur. Bu noktada İmam Şâfiî gibi bazı âlimler, müslüman olmaya söz vermiş bulunan mecusi veya hıristiyanlardan birisi, eski dininde kalmayıp da mesela yahudi olacak olsa, ben onu: "Ya eski dinine dön veya müslüman ol, diye zorlarım." demiştir. Fakat Hanefiler ve diğerleri demişlerdir ki, "Küfür, bir tek millettir." ifadesi gereğince o şekilde din değiştirmede, verilmiş bir sözü bozma mânâsı yoktur. Buna göre, "Ya dön veya müslüman ol!" diye zor kullanılmaz. Ancak İslâm dinine girdikten sonra dönen, ahdini bozmuş olur ve yalnız bu, tevbe etmezse cezası verilir. Bundan başka ibadet ve diğer muameleler gibi rıza şart olan amel dallarında da zorlama geçerli değildir. Fiilin geçerliliğine engeldir. Ancak fiil, şer'î bir fiil olmayıp, hisse bağlı bir fiil olursa o başka. Ve herhalde zorlama bir saldırıdır, derecesine göre cezayı hak ettirir. İşte hak dinde vicdan hürriyeti, ahd (söz verme), andlaşma ve hukuk bu kadar yüksektir. Hatta bundan dolayıdır ki, cihad ilanında bile düşmana ya hak dini kabul etmesi veya mağlubiyeti kabul ederek dininde kalıp, hakları saklı olmak üzere İslâm uyruğunda vergi vermesi arasında kendi arzusuna bırakılan bir teklif yapılır. Bunlardan birini kabul ederse, andlaşma ile ahdine riayet edilir; kabul etmediği ve savaş yoluyla mağlub olduğu takdirde de yine din değiştirmeye zorlanmayıp, adalet ölçüleri içersinde bir vergiye, bir intizama mecbur tutulur. Demek cihad, din değiştirmek için zorlayıcı bir vasıta değil, hak dinin yüceliğini fiilen ispat eden hak bir delildir. Çünkü zorlama ile din olmaz. Fakat aklî ve ilmî delilleri dinlemeyen kâfirlerin ve zalimlerin saldırıları da böyle fiilî bir delil olmadan durdurulmaz, herkes her türlü haksızlık ve zorlama ile karşı karşıya gelir. Bununla beraber cihad ve savaş, bir zorlama değil, bir yarıştır. Hangi tarafın tehdidini yerine getireceği bilinmeyen bir imtihandır. Bir de cihad, dinin hükmü geçerli olan İslâm yurdunun dışında cereyan edeceğinden zorlamanın kaldırılmış olduğu din çevresinden dışardadır. Dâr-ı harb (kâfir yurdu) zaten zorlama yurdudur. Böyle iken yukarıdan beri Allah'ın beyanı dikkatle incelenirse anlaşılır ki, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." açık ifadesi, cihad emrinin gayesini tesbit etmektedir. Yani cihadın hikmeti, insanları zorlamadan korumak, zorlama kabul etmeyen dini hakim kılarak Allah'ın kelâmını yükseltmek, yani herkesi mensub olduğu inançtan zorla çıkarmaya çalışmayıp, hakkın isteyerek kabul edilip yayılmasına set çekmek isteyen ve gücünün yettiğince zor kullanan hak düşmanlarının savulması ve engellerin kaldırılması ile sağlam bir kalb ve güçlü bir akıl için açıkça ortaya çıkmış bulunan doğruluk yolunu, hakkın egemenliğini herkese arz ve ilân etmek ve böylece Muhammed ümmetini, peygamberler cemaati arasındaki Hz. Muhammed'in makâmı ile uyumlu olarak çeşitli milletlerden teşekkül eden sosyal bir toplum üzerinde genel barışı üstlenen, kamunun kalbi gibi egemen ve orta yolu tutmuş bir ümmet yapmak ve peygamberlerin hiç birini ayırmayıp hepsine derecelerine göre iman etmekle Allah'ın birliğine dayanan İslâm dinini, bütün dinlerin genel bağlantısı ve ilerleme hedefi olan genel bir din olarak savunup açıklamaktır. Bunun için İslâm'da savaşın gayesi, intikam, öldürmek, din değiştirmeye zorlama değil; hasmı mağlub etmek ve zorlayıcı gücünü alıp, dininde serbest olarak hakkın hükmüne tabi tutmaktır ki, Allah'ın kelâmını yükseltmek bundadır. Bu sebeple her ne zaman müslümanlara bir zayıflık gelir, hak din savunulmazsa fitneler kopacak, zorlama çoğalacak, bütün insanlık allak bullak olacaktır. Fakat bu açıklamadan sonra bir soru kaldı. Yukarda, "Fitne ortadan kalkıncaya ve din yalnız Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar onlarla savaşın." (Bakara, 2/193 ) âyetinde görüldüğü üzere Mekke ve hatta Arap yarımadası müşriklerine kitap ehli gibi din hürriyeti verilmemiş, bunlar hakkında, "Bana, Lâilâhe illallah (Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur) deyinceye kadar insanlarla savaşmam emredildi. Bu sözü söyledikleri zaman canlarını ve mallarını benden korumuş olurlar." hadisiyle ya İslâm, ya ölüm ilan edilmiştir. Bu ise, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmüne ters değil midir? Bunun cevabı şudur: Eğer bunlar birbirine zıt ise, iki âyet, birbirini nesh veya tahsis eder, onların buraya dahil olmadığı anlaşılır. Bununla beraber şu da bilinmelidir ki, onlara din hürriyeti verilmemesi özellikle, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmünün tatbiki içindir. Bu münasebetle tefsircilerden birkaç görüş vardır: 1- Bu "Lâ ikrâhe " âyetinin önceden genel bir şekilde indiği, daha sonra cihad ve savaş âyetleriyle neshedilmiş bulunduğu Zeyd b. Eslem'den rivayet edilmiştir. Fakat bu görüş genel olarak doğru görülmemiştir. Aslında "Doğruluk, sapıklıktan ayırd edilmiştir." âyeti, bunun inişinin, dinin tam olarak ayırd edilmesinden sonra olduğunu göstermekte ve böyle bir düşünceye engel görünmektedir. Bir de, görüldüğü üzere cihad meselesi aslında buraya dahil değildir ki, onunla nesih bahis konusu olsun. Fakat şunu bilmek gerekir ki, her nesih, neshedicinin alış derecesine göredir. Şu halde bu, cihad ile neshedilmiştir demek, diğer durumlarda muhkem (neshedilmemiş, hükmü açık) demektir. Ve bu sebeple zorlamanın, cihadı da içine aldığı görüşüne sahip olabilecekler için bu rivayet önemlidir. Demek oluyor ki bu âyette böyle bir ihtimal olursa, bu ihtimal neshedilmiştir. Ve nesih rivayeti ancak bu yöne mahsustur. Yoksa cihad âyetleriyle geri kalan kısmın neshedilmiş olmasına imkân yoktur. Âmm (genel hüküm), nesihten sonra geri kalan kısımda yine kesindir. Kısaca nesih âyetin tamamiyle ilgili değil, kısmîdir. 2- Bu âyet kitap ehli hakkında inmiştir. Dolayısıyla müşrikler, bunun genel hükmünden hariçtir. Gerçi "şu peygamberler..." âyetinden başlayan sözlerin gelişi, bunu teyid ettiği gibi, iniş sebebi hakkındaki rivayetler de bunu desteklemektedir. Rivayet ediliyor ki Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden önce Ensar'dan bazıları, çocuklarını Yahudiliğe veya Hıristiyanlığa sokmuşlardı. İslâm dini gelince bunlara zor kullanmak istediler. İslâm'dan önce Ensar'dan bir kadının çocuğu yaşamadığı durumlarda, şayet çocuğu yaşarsa onu kitap ehli ile beraber ve onların dini üzere bulundurmayı adardı. Bu sebeple Ensar çocuklarının bir kısmı kitap ehlinin dininde bulunuyorlardı. Dolayısıyla İslâm'a geldikleri zaman dediler ki: "Biz vaktiyle bunların dinlerini, bizim dinimizden daha üstün görürdük ve çocuklarımızı onun için o yola sevkederdik, mademki İslâm dini geldi, her halde biz bunları zorlarız." dediler. Bu cümleden olarak Salim b. Avf oğullarında Husayn adında Ensar'dan birinin iki oğlu vardı. Önceleri Şam tüccarlarının telkinleriyle hıristiyan olmuş gitmişlerdi. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden sonra Medine'ye geldiklerinde babaları bunlara: "Vallahi sizi bırakmam, mutlaka müslüman olmalısınız." diye sataştı. Onlar da çekindiler, üçü birlikte Resulullah'a müracaat ettiler. Bunun üzerine bu âyet indi, babaları da onları bıraktı. Bu olaylar, gerek cihada izinden önce olsun ve gerekse sonra, her iki takdirde nüzul sebebi, müşrikleri içine almamaktadır. O halde hükmünün genelliği de kitap ehline aittir ve neshedilmiş değil, muhkemdir (hükmü açık ve geçerlidir). Bu güzel! Fakat sebebin özel oluşu, hükmün genel oluşuna mani değildir. "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmü ise daha geneldir. Sonra bu hüküm yalnız kitap ehline mahsus olsaydı, dâr-ı İslâm'da (İslâm yurdunda) kitap ehlinden başkasına taahhüd ve güvence (emân) verilmemesi gerekirdi. Halbuki Arap yarımadası müşriklerinden başkasına bu muamele yapılmamıştır. Şu halde bu âyet, mutlak olarak neshedilmiş olmadığı gibi, genel hükmü kitap ehline de mahsus olmamalıdır. Nitekim Hz. Enes: "Nüzul (iniş) sebebi, Resulullah, birisine 'Müslüman ol' buyurmuştu. O da 'kendimi hoşlanmaz buluyorum' demişti. Bu âyet bunun hakkında inmiştir." diye rivayet etmiştir ki, bu sebep daha mutlak olmakla hükmün genel oluşunda daha açıktır. 3- Bilinmektedir ki Arap müşrikleri hakkındaki muamele, "Fitne ortadan kalkıncaya ve din yalnız Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar onlarla savaşın." (Bakara, 2/193 ) emrine dayanmaktadır. "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmünün ise "Arapların Müslüman oluşundan sonra dinde zorlama yoktur, vergi yeterlidir." meâlinde olduğu Tefsir-i Kebîr'-de açıklanır. Demek ki doğruluğun sapıklıktan ayırd edilmesi o zamandır. Ve bu hüküm, daha öncesini kapsamaz, bu mânâca bu âyet, "Fitne ortadan kalkıncaya kadar onlarla savaşın..." âyetinden sonra inmiş demek olur. Önce inen, sonra ineni ne nesih, ne de tahsis edemeyeceğinden "Lâ ikrâha = zorlama yoktur" hükmü genelliği üzere kalır. Bu durumda aralarında bir yönden çelişki varsa, sonradan inen, önce ineni neshetmiş olacaktır. Halbuki bunun, öncekini neshettiğine dair hiçbir görüş yoktur ve olamaz. Çünkü bunun tarih itibariyle sonradan indiği açıkça belli değildir. Yukarda görüldü ki, aksine rivayet bile vardır. Bu bakımdan usûl itibariyle birbirlerine yakın olarak yorumlanması gerekir. Böyle olunca da birbirlerini karşılıklı olarak tefsir (izah) ve tahsis edebilirler. Şu halde İslâm'ın doğruluğunun ortaya çıkıp ayırdedilmesini Araba ve zorlamanın olmayışını ondan sonraya tahsis de doğru olamaz. Önce İslâm'ın başlangıcında zorlama değil, misliyle karşılık bile verilmediği bilinmektedir. Şimdi Arapların müslüman oluşundan sonra da zorlama olmadığı kabul edilmiş, bu arada müslümanlar arasında bulunan Arap müşriklerine de bu olaya kadar hiç bir zorlama yapılmadığı bilinmektedir. O halde, âyetinin bütün kapsamıyla mânâsı, "İslâm dininin, hüküm dairesinde zorlama yoktur." demek olur. Savaş ve savaş hâlinde bulunan düşman meselesi, bu hükümden esas itibariyle hariç olduğu gibi, zorlamaya karşılık vermek ve suça ceza da bunun dışındadır. Ancak bu, "Fitne ortadan kalkıncaya ve din de yalnız Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar onlarla savaşın." (Bakara, 2/193) âyetiyle beraber düşünmek lazımdır. Buna göre âyetin sonunun da delâlet edeceği üzere İslâm dininin hüküm dairesinde zorlama bulunmaması, tahsis yoluyla iki kayıt ile bağlanmıştır ki; biri fitne bulunmaması, biri de İslâm yurdunda diğer dinlere mensup olanların tebalığı (uyruğu) bozmamalıdır. Âmm (genellik ifade eden hüküm) ise tahsisten sonra zan ifade eder. Burada fitneden maksat da şirkti. Fakat genel mânâsıyla alınması da caizdir. Bu şekilde ikinci kaydı da içine alacağından, bu bir kayıt, diğerinden müstağni kalır (ona ihtiyaç duyurmaz). Demek ki kısaca mânâ şu olur: "Fitne yoksa dinde zorlama yoktur, çünkü doğruluk, sapıklıktan iyice ayrıldı. Bunları karıştıranlar, belalarını bulurlar". Bundan dolayı, her kim tağuta, azgınlara veya azgınlıklara küfredip (inkâr edip), Allah'a iman ederse, yani samimi bir kalb ile, "Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilah yoktur." diyerek önce o tağutları kökünden siler, sonra da bütün varlığıyla Allah'a iman eder ve dolayısıyla Allah'ın gönderdiği peygamberleri, Hakk'ın indirdiklerini tasdik ederse, o mutlaka en sağlam kulpa yapışmıştır ki, kopmak onun için değil. Bu sağlam ipin kulpu, o tutamak ne kopar, ne kırılır. Ancak bırakılırsa fena düşülür. Bu ilmî ve amelî delillerden, hak ve batılın bu ortaya çıkışından sonra akıl ve doğruluğun gereği artık bugün var, yarın yok, gelip geçici olan fani, batıl, koyu gölge kırılıp dökülecek, nihayet kendine tutunanı düşürüp bırakıp gidecek olan tağutların, Firavunlar, Nemrudlar, sihirbazlar, kâhinler, şeytanlar gibi azgın, sahte mabudların çürük kulplarına yapışmak değil, "Ezelden sonsuza kadar dirisi, her şeyin yöneticisi" şaşmaz, yanılmaz, uyumaz, ımızganmaz, göklerin ve yerin hükümranlığının sahibi, izni olmadan huzuruna yanaşılmaz, şefaate cesaret gösterilmez, büyüklük sahibi, gizli açık, cüz'î (kısmî), genel her şeyi bilen, her şeyden haberdar, ilminin gerçek mahiyetine erilmez, o bildirmedikçe bir şey bilinmez, büyüklük kürsisi yerleri, gökleri tutmuş, yerler, gökler kudret avucunda bir hiç kalmış o yüksek, pek yüksek kudretinin yüceliği, şanı, büyüklüğü sonsuz, kendisinden başka hiç bir ilâh bulunmayan Allah Teâlâ'nın kopmaz, kırılmaz, sağlam kulpuna iki eliyle seve seve canı gibi koruyup yapışmak, yani misal olarak o ilâhî kürsiden uzatılmış, kopmaz, kırılmaz sağlam bir ipin kulpuna, tutamağına benzeyen ve dinin başı olan Hakk'ın tevhidine (birliğine) güzelce inanmak, inanıp gereğince amel etmek ve onu hiç bırakmamaktır. İşte, bu imanı yapan, böyle bir kulpa yapışmış olur. Fakat bu iman ve itikat, yalnız sözde ve yalnız kalbde kalmamalı, ağız, gönül bir, iç ve dış bir olmalıdır. Çünkü Allah her şeyi işiten ve bilendir. Hem sözleri işitir, hem de niyetleri bilir. Ağzından, deyip, içinde inkâr saklayan münafıkların ve aksine içinden hakkı bilip, ağzından küfür ve inkâr savuran kâfirlerin yaptıklarından Allah gafil ve habersiz değildir. TAĞUT : "Tuğyan " (azgınlık) kökünden mübalâğa kipiyle bir cins ismidir ki, aslı "ceberût = zorbalık" gibi "tağavut" olup, yer değiştirmekle "tavagut" yapılarak "vâv", "elif"e çevrilmiştir; tekile, çoğula, erkeğe, dişiye söylenir. Tuğyanın (azgınlığın) kendisi kesilmiş, isyankâr, azgın, azman, azıtgan demek gibidir. İbnü Cerîr et-Taberî'nin tarif ettiği gibi, Allah'a karşı isyankâr olup zorla, zorlama ile veya gönül rızasıyla kendisine tapınılıp mabud tutulan, gerek insan, gerek şeytan, gerek put, gerek dikili taş ve gerekse diğer herhangi bir şey demektir. Bunun tefsirinde "şeytan veya sihirbaz, yahut kâhin ya da insanların ve cinlerin, inad edip büyüklük taslayanları veya Allah'a karşı mabut tanınıp buna razı olan Firavun ve Nemrud gibiler veya putlar diye çeşitli rivayetlere rastlanır. Ebu Hayyan der ki: "Bunların birer örnekle açıklanması gerektir. Çünkü tağut bunların her birine hasredilmiş (mahsur)tir.." Yukardaki tarif, bunların hepsini içine almaktadır. Bununla birlikte Kâdî Beydavî bu hususa: "Allah yolundan menedenler" fıkrasını da ilave etmiştir ki, daha genel bir tarifi içerir. Çünkü bunu yapanlar, mabud tanınmış olmayabilir. Şu kadar ki, bu da "Heva ve hevesini ilâh edinen kimseyi gördün mü?" (Câsiye, 45/23) âyeti gereğince kendi hevasına uyup kendi kendine mabut rütbesi vermiş sayılabileceği düşünülürse önceki tarife dahil olacaktır. Bu açıklamadan birkaç fayda elde edeceğiz: Önce, tağutun çeşitli tefsirleri (açıklamaları) örnek veya çeşitlerini gösterebileceği gibi "şeytan, sihirbaz, kahin, batıl mabud, insanların ve cinlerin büyüklük taslayıp inad edenleri" kelimelerinin her biri tağut kelimesiyle tarife benzer ve uygun düşecek bir tarzda ifade edildiğine göre bunların, mânâ itibarıyla tam eş anlamlı değilseler bile pek yakın veya birbirini gerektiren şeyler olarak kullanıldıklarına da işaret edebilir. İkinci olarak demek oluyor ki, tağutun açığı da, gizlisi de, görünürü de, görünmezi de vardır. Üçüncü olarak, tuğyan (isyan, azgınlık) kavramından anlaşılıyor ki, putlar ikinci derecede tağutlardır. Bakılırsa akıl sahibi olmayan putların ve dikili taşların tağutlardan bile sayılmaması gerekirdi. Çünkü bunların kendileri Allah'a karşı bir azgınlığa sahip olamazlar ve azgınlığa rıza gösteremezler. Fakat red de edemezler. Bu sebeple nihayet bir azgınlık sebebi olabilirler. Bu sebebi de azgınlar bulurlar. Putlar, aslında erkek veya dişi tağutların hayalleri ve azgınların azmanlarıdır. Gizli veya açık azgınlar, bunlarla kendi azgınlıklarını ileri sürerler. Bu yönüyle putlar, asıl tağut değil, tağutların temsilcileridirler. Böyle "Kim tağutu inkar ederse..." ifadesi şunu bildirmiş oluyor ki, tevhid emrinde ilk iş, putlardan önce ona sevk eden azgın isyankârlara küfretmek (onları inkar etmek)tir. Dördüncü olarak, Allah'a karşı isyankâr olmayan ve şirke razı olma ihtimali bulunmayan ve bununla beraber birtakım isyankârlar tarafından ilâh diye kabul edilen Hz. İsa ve Üzeyr gibi büyük insanların kendileri tağutun tarifinden ve kendilerine tağut denilenlerden hariçtirler. Tevhid emrinde, "başka hiçbir ilâh yok" derken bunların ilâhlığını da olumsuz kılıp inkar etmek, ibadet etmemek farz olduğu halde, diğer taraftan bunları inkâr caiz olmayacak, bilakis Allah'a imanın gereklerinden olarak peygamberlere iman ve saygı da imanın şartlarına dahil bulunacaktır. Bu çok önemli nükteye işaret edilerek "kim tağutu inkâr ederse..." buyurulmuş da diğerlerini inkâr şart koşulmamıştır. Demek ki tevhidin şartı Allah'tan başkalarını inkâr etmek değil, Allah'tan başkalarından ilâhlık vasfını kaldırmak ve bu arada tağutları inkar etmek, yani onları hiç tanımamak, diğerlerinin de ilâhlık altındaki derecelerine göre haklarını tanımaktır. Çünkü hak Allah'ındır. Nihayet şunu da kesinlikle ifade ediyor ki, Allah'ın birliğine inanan bir mümin olmak için, Allah'a imandan önce küfre tevbe etmek şarttır. Ve bu tevbenin şartı da tağutları asla tanımamaya kesin karar vermektir. Bu durumda, "kim tağutu inkar eder de Allah'a iman ederse..." ifadesi, "Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur." kelime-i tevhidinin bir tefsiri demektir. İşte böyle içi ve dışı ile iman eden mutlaka sağlam kulpa yapışmış olur ki, buna tutunanların Allah'ın Kürsisine, cennetin en yüksek tabakalarına doğru çekilip, götürülecekleri ve giderken bırakıverenlerin de dehşetli bir şekilde düşecekleri kelâmın mânâsından anlaşılıyor. Şimdi hem bunu daha çok aydınlatmak, hem de acaba hiç tutunmasak, hiçbir kulpa yapışmasak ne lazım gelir, diyebilecekleri irşad için buyuruluyor ki: 257-260 Meâl-i Şerifi 257- Allah, iman edenlerin velisidir. Onları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarır. İnkâr edenlerin velileri de tağuttur, onları aydınlıktan karanlıklara çıkarırlar. İşte onlar cehennemliklerdir. Orada ebedî olarak kalırlar. 258- Allah, kendisine hükümdarlık verdi diye, Rabbi hakkında İbrahim'le tartışanı görmedin mi? Hani İbrahim, ona: "Benim Rabbim odur ki, hem diriltir, hem öldürür." dediği zaman: "Ben de diriltir ve öldürürüm." demişti. İbrahim: "Allah güneşi doğudan getiriyor, haydi sen onu batıdan getir!" deyince o inkâr eden herif şaşırıp kaldı. Öyle ya, Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez. 259- Yahut o kimse gibisini (görmedin mi) ki, bir şehre uğramıştı, altı üstüne gelmiş, ıpıssız yatıyordu. "Bunu bu ölümünden sonra Allah, nerden diriltecek?" dedi. Bunun üzerine Allah onu yüz sene öldürdü, sonra diriltti, "Ne kadar kaldın?" diye sordu. O da: "Bir gün, yahut bir günden eksik kaldım." dedi. Allah buyurdu ki: "Hayır, yüz sene kaldın, öyle iken bak yiyeceğine, içeceğine henüz bozulmamış, hele eşeğine bak, hem bunlar, seni insanlara karşı kudretimizin bir işareti kılalım diyedir. Hele o kemiklere bak, onları nasıl birbirinin üzerine kaldırıyoruz? Sonra onlara nasıl et giydiriyoruz?" Böylece gerçek ona açıkça belli olunca: "Şimdi biliyorum ki, Allah her şeye kadirdir." dedi. 260- Bir zamanlar İbrahim de: "Ey Rabbim! Ölüleri nasıl dirilttiğini bana göster!" demişti. Allah: "İnanmadın mı ki?" buyurdu. İbrahim: "İnandım, fakat kalbim iyice yatışsın diye istiyorum." dedi. Allah buyurdu ki: "Öyle ise kuşlardan dördünü tut da onları kendine çevir, iyice tanıdıktan sonra (kesip) her dağın başına onlardan birer parça dağıt, sonra da onları çağır, koşa koşa sana gelecekler ve bil ki, Allah gerçekten çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir." 257- Allah iman edenleri, ezelî ilimde iman etmesi kararlaştırılmış olanları sever, onların dostu ve kayırıcısıdır. Onları, hidayeti ve başarılı kılması ile karanlıklardan (zulümâttan) aydınlığa (nura) çıkarır. Burada, "zulümât"ın çoğul, "nur"un tekil getirilmesi ne kadar dikkate değerdir. Demek ki dünyada çok "zulmet" (karanlık) vardır. Bütün bu karanlıkları ortadan kaldıracak "nur" (aydınlık) ise, birdir ki, o da, "Allah göklerin ve yerin nurudur." (Nur, 24/35) hükmü gereğince, Hakk'ın nurudur. Herhangi bir konuda Hakk'ın nuru bulunmadı mı insanı her tarafından sayısız karanlıklar kaplar. Hakk'ın nuru ortaya çıkınca da o karanlıklar kalkar. Hakkın nuru bulunmadı mı, yerler ve gökler hiç, gündüz gece, güneşler zifir, gözler kör, kulaklar sağır olur; kalpler bin türlü hayal ile buhranlar içinde çırpınır kalır; aranan bulunmaz, ne aranacağı bilinmez; gönüllere kuruntular, acılar, azaplar çöker; çevreyi kuruntular, umacılar (öcüler) kaplar; cinler, şeytanlar, başa toplanır. O zaman insana var olmak bir belâ kesilir de, "Ah keşke ben de bir hiç olsaydım!" diye haykırır, o sırada herhangi bir sebepten Hakk'ın nuru ortaya çıkıverirse, gökler güler, yıldızlar doğar, baharlar açılır, neşeler, sevinçler sunulur, acılar silinir, sıkıntılar unutulur, gönüller ferahlık ve sevinçle dolar, var olmanın tadı duyulur. Ve zaten işte Hakk'ın nurunun bu bir zevk pırıltısıdır ki, insana: "hayat, hayat!" dedirtir. Bu tadı sonsuza dek sürdürmek isteyen akıllı kimseler de kendini kendine bırakmaktan vazgeçip, Hakk'ın nuruna ermek için onun sağlam kulpuna yapışmalıdır. Bilindiği üzere her şeyin ancak bir doğru yönü vardır ve Allah'a ancak o yönden gidilir. Buna karşılık her şeyde batıl yönler sonsuzdur. Mesela bir şey yitirdiniz, o bir yerdedir ve ancak oradadır. O anda bu şey için doğru yön budur. Fakat siz bir kez onu bilmiyor ve hele o yeri bildiğiniz halde, o, orada yoktur diye inanmış bulunuyorsanız, oradan başka hangi taraf aklınıza gelse, oralar hep batıl olan yönlerdir, bulamazsınız. Bu bir şeye karşı dünyanın bütün yönleri batıl kesilir. Bu şekilde herhangi bir şeyde bir hak yöne karşılık, sonsuz batıl yönler vardır. Hakk'ın nuru olan marifet doğunca bu karanlıklardan çıkılır. Şu halde karanlıklar çok, nur birdir. Nur (aydınlık) var olmaya, bütün karanlıklar yok olmaya adaydır. Bir varlığa, sonsuz yokluk karşılık olur. Bütün varlıklar üzerinde idareci olan da ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. Bunun için Allah'a iman, Hakk'ın nurunun, kuşkusuz bilginin, mutlak ferahlığın doğmaya başlaması ve şafağıdır. İman ve marifete karşı veya muhalif olan yokluk, ümitsizlik, küfür, kuşku, kuruntu, sapıklık, cahillik, eksik bilgi, fasıklık, heveslere uyma, terbiyesizlik, nankörlük, ahlâksızlık, haddini bilmemezlik ve benzerleri hep birer karanlıktır. Demek oluyor ki buradaki "zulümât" (karanlıklar), küfür ve isyanların zulümâtından (karanlıklarından), kuşku ve şüphe zulümâtından, istidlâl (bir delile dayanarak bir şeyden bir sonuç çıkarma, delil ile anlama) ilimlerinin güçlü mertebelerine nispetle zayıf mertebelerinden ve hatta "keşif" ve iyana (gözle görmeye) nispetle fikir ve istidlâl ilimlerinin hepsini kapsar. "Nur" ise her birine derece derece karşılık olan "marifet" ve "kuşkusuz inançtır" ki, iman îkanı (kuşkusuz bilgisi)nden, ıyan îkanına (açıktan açığa görürcesine kuşkusuz imana) kadar gider. İşte Allah Teâlâ iman edenlerin ellerinden tutar, zulmetlerden (karanlıklardan) çıkarır, yakîn nuru (kuşkusuz imanın ışığı) ile işlerinde başarı, ruhlarına terbiye, gönüllerine huzur bahşeder. Doğru yolda sonsuz mutluluğa erdirir. Buna karşılık, o sağlam kulpa yapışmayan ve tağutları (doğru yoldan çeviren azgınları) inkâr edecek yerde, Allah'ı inkâr eden, tevhid ile iman kulpuna sarılmayan kâfirler ise, (ki bunların bir kısmı) Allah'a az çok inansa bile, aynı zamanda tağutlara inanırlar. Bir kısmı Allah'a inanmaz, tağutlara inanır, bir kısmı da ne Allah'a inanır ne tağutlara, ancak kendine tutunmak ve başka hiçbir şey tanımamak ister ve tağutlar, çoğunlukla bu kısımdandır. Artık bunları yönetenler tağutlardır. Başlarına azgınlar çöker, zorlama, dayatma ile, hile ve aldatma ile her taraflarını kıskıvrak bağlar, yularlarını ellerine alırlar. Onları nurdan, Allah'ın yaratılıştan verdiği iman nurundan, doğru yoldan çıkarır, karanlıklara çekerler. Çünkü tağutlar dosdoğru aydınlıkta iş görmesini istemezler, her tuttuklarını aksine, tersine sürüklerler, sürekli karanlığa, gidilmedik yollara giderler, aklı, ilmi sevmez, fikirleri, istekleri fesada verir, ahlâkları bozar, Allah'a, Peygamberlere yarış etmek zan ve iddiasıyla yapılamayacak şeyler yapar, keyfini yerine getirmek için nerde Allah'tan korkmaz varsa peşine takar ve taktığını karanlıklara, içinden çıkılmaz belalara sürükler. Sonra ne olur? Bunlar ortada kalırlar da tağutlar kurtulur mu? Hayır tağutları ile birlikte bütün kâfirler nur içinde kalanlar değil, nâr (ateş) içinde kalanlardır, Allah tarafından o sonsuza kadar yanacak olan ateşe mahkûmdurlar. Hepsi o cehennem ateşinde sonsuza kadar kalırlar. Görülüyor ki, Allah'a iman etmeyen kâfirler, tağutları inkâr etmiş bile olsalar, yani hiçbir kulpa yapışmak istemeyip, kendi kendilerine kalmak isteseler bile, yine tağutların sataşmasından, kurtulamayacak, her halde tağutlara takılmaya mecbur olacaklardır. Çünkü insanın toplumsuz, emirsiz, yasaksız, yaşaması mümkün olmadığından, Allah'ın teklifini (koyduğu yükümlülüğü) Allah'ın emirlerini dinlemeyenler, mutlaka tağutların emirlerine mahkûm olacaklardır. "Zorlama yoktur" diyen dini tanımayıp, zor kullanan zorba tağutlar da, sonuç olarak kendilerini kurtaramayacak, sonunda ebedî olarak ateşlerde kalacaklardır. Şüphe yok ki hak tanımayan kuduz nefislerin sürükleyeceği yer cehennem ateşidir. 258-Bakınız Allah'ın yardımı ile bir mümin bir tağuta neler yapmış ve Allah müminlere ne gibi şeyler gösterebilir. İşte tarihî bir örnek: Görmedin mi Allah, kendisine 'mülk' yani devlet ve hükümdarlık verdiği için gururlanarak veya hükümdarlığının şükrünü tam aksine olarak, nankörlük ile yerine getirmeye kalkışarak, "Halîlullah" (Allah'ın dostu) olan İbrahim'le Rabbi hakkında tartışmaya girişen, onu yenerim zannı ile tartışmaya çıkışan o tağutu (o Nemrud'a baksana!) O zaman İbrahim, "Benim Rabbim O en yüce ve en ulu olan varlıktır ki, hem hayat verir, hem de öldürür." demişti ki; hem hayatı yaratır, hem ölümü demekti. Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Hz. İbrahim putları kırdığı zaman Nemrud onu zindana atmış, bir süre sonra çıkarıp, "Sen kime davet ediyorsun?" diye sormuş. O da böyle söylemişti. Buna karşı Nemrud, "Ben de hayat veririm ve öldürürüm" dedi. Rivayete göre iki adam getirtmiş, birini idam edip, birini salıvermiş, işte gördün mü demiş. Bununla Hz. İbrahim'in anlattığı hayat verme ve öldürme deliline gereği gibi dikkat etmemiş, güya kendince bir yandan bir "üslûb-ı hakîm" (hikmetli ve bilge kişinin üslûbu) yapmış, bir yandan da tehdid savurarak: "İşte o benim!" diye Rablık iddiasına kalkmıştı. Bu cahilce müşrik cevabına karşı derhal ona haddini bildirmek için tam yerinde bir bilge üslûbu, "üslûb-ı hakîm" ile, İbrahim: "Şu kesin ki, Allah güneşi doğudan doğduruyor, sen de batıdan doğdur bakayım." dedi. Deyince "kâfir tutuldu kaldı." Şaşkın ve yenik düştü. Buna kâfir azgınlık yapmayıp da Hakk'ı kabul etseydi, hayat vermeyi ve öldürmeyi gerçek biçimi ile alıp, ilâhî hidayeti reddederek zulmetmeseydi, bu zulmete (karanlığa) düşmezdi. Fakat Allah da zalimler zümresine hidayet etmez. Onları doğru yola iletmez. Kendilerini Hakk'ın ta kendisi varsayıp da hak ve hakikate karşı gelen böyle zalimler Hakk'ın nurundan nasıl yararlanabilirler? "Hayat" yaratmanın, güneşin hareket yönünü değiştirmekten daha önemli, hayat olaylarının, mekanik olarak meydana gelen olaylardan daha yüksek bir kudret delili olduğunu takdir etmeyen ve onu oyuncak zannedip de hafife alan zalimler sonunda böyle gökten inen mekanik bir tokatla yenilirler. Ancak hakkı kabul etmek arzusunda bulunmayan azgınlar böyle şaşkın ve yenik olurlar da yine imana yanaşamaz, karanlıktan çıkamazlar; kişiler böyle olduğu gibi toplumlar da böyledir. Demek oluyor ki, tağut'un örneklerinden biri, böyle, "Ben hayat veririm ve öldürürüm." diye Allah ile boy ölçüşmeye kalkışan kâfirdir ve işte bir mümin böyle bir azgına yağ çekmek şöyle dursun, ona gerektiği gibi haddini bildiriverir ki, bu Allah'ın bir lütfudur. Allah'a imanı olmayanlar, bunun yanında korkusundan tiril tiril titrerken bak İbrahim ona ne yapmış, ne hale getirmiştir. Bununla şu da ortaya çıkıyor ki kâfir, iktidar sahibi birisi olabilir ve fakat bir kimse iktidar sahibi olmakla hidayete ermiş olmaz, iktidarın nimeti gereği onu kendi gönlüne ve hevesine göre kötüye kullanmak değil, Allah'ın emrine ve hakkın gereğine göre idare ve takip etmektir. Yani Allah'ın hayat vermesi ve öldürmesi o kadar kesin ve açıktır ki, bunu pek değersiz, pek aşağı bir şey gibi zannedip kendilerine mal etmek isteyen kimseler bile bulunuyor. Fakat sözle ifadesiyle bu kadar sağlam ve sağlam yapılı olan bu gerçek ayrıntıya geçildiği zaman kısa akıllar, hayatın tekrar edip duran örneklerini göremezler de hayatın aslına inanırlarken, yeniden dirilmeyi ve mahşere gelmeyi inkâr ederler. Kendilerini hak kanununun üstünde tanımak isteyen, emirleri ve iradeleri ile hakkı ve gerçeği değiştirmek sevdasında bulunanlar mutlaka Hakk'ın sillesine mahkûmdurlar. Kendilerine uyanlarla birlikte kendilerini de karanlıklara sürüklerler ve uçurumlardan yuvarlanır ateşin diplerine tıkılırlar. Elbette haktan kaçan, hakka karşı gelen, haksız olur, haksızın, hakka ermesi de bir çelişkidir. Kuşkusuz iktidar ve hükûmet pek büyük ilâhî bir nimettir. Fakat insanlar kendilerini bunun asıl ve gerçek sahibi değil, vekâleten ve mecazen sahibi bilmelidirler. Nemrud bunu böyle tanımadığı için ilâhî hidayetten mahrum olan zalimlerden oldu. Ve Allah'a dayanan İbrahim üstün gelerek Allah'ın izni ile onu şaşkın ve perişan eyledi. Ayrıntılı ve uzun tefsirlerde bütün ilmî yönleri incelenmiş olan bu ilmî münazara (tartışma) örneği, Allah'ın iman edenlere yardımını ve bir müminin tağuta karşı davranışını bir iki kısa cümle içinde o kadar açık ve belîğ bir şekilde ifade etmiştir ki, ilâhî yardımın bu örneği bütün akılların kavrayabileceği açık bir gerçeği kapsamaktadır. Başka bir tabirle bu âyet, ifadesiyle muhkem âyetlerden olan apaçık bir âyettir. Bununla birlikte Cenab-ı Allah'ın gücü ve hayat vermesi bir defaya mahsus değildir. O mutlak gücü ile dilediği gibi hayat verme gücüne sahiptir. Yok olanı var edip hayat verdiği gibi, ölüyü de tekrar diriltebilir ve hayat verebilir. Ve bu hayat vermenin ve öldürmenin çeşitleri vardır. Bunlar normal nedenlere dayalı olarak meydana gelebildiği gibi olağanüstü biçimlerde de olabilir. Zaten "hayat verme" sırrı başlı başına bir harikadır. Bunun gibi Allah'ın müminleri karanlıktan nura çıkarması da akılların kavrayabileceği derecelerden çok yüksektir. Onun öyle incelikleri, öyle gizli yönleri ve öyle olağanüstü şekilleri vardır ki, onlar akılların, tekniklerin kavrayamayacağı harikalara varır. Böyle olmakla birlikte bunlar akılların kabul edemiyeceği, reddine mecbur olacakları muhalâtdan (meydana gelmesi mümkün olmayan şeylerden) değildirler. Aksine hayatın akışından elde edilebilecek birer gerçektirler. Meydana gelmeden önce akılların tahmin etmeleri ihtimali olmayan ve fakat meydana geldikten sonra da kabulünde tereddüt etmeye imkan kalmayan öyle örnekler vardır ki, bunlar imanı olmayanlar için bir sır, müteşabih (karmaşık) bir iş olarak kaldığı halde, iman edenler için diğer bir muhkem (sağlam) delil oluştururlar. Cenab-ı Allah bunları da iki örnekle açıklayacaktır. 259-Birincisi: Şöyle ki, o örneğe yahut şu kişi gibisine baksana! Buradaki yukardaki 'ye atfedilmiş (ulanmış) olduğuna göre "Ya da şu kişi gibisini görmedin mi?" demek olur. Bu şekilde âyetteki (kâf) da harf-i cer olursa, harf-i cerrin harfin başına gelmesi caiz olmayacağından, âyette denilmesi gerekirdi. Bunun için bu kâfa yani sözü güzelleştirmek için gelmiş fazladan bir harf diyenler olmuştur. Fakat bunun (misil) anlamına isim olan "kâf" olarak "...o kimse gibisini görmedin mi?" demek olduğu hatırlatılmış, ya da atıf anlamı ile "veya buna benzer bir şey gördün mü?" anlamına geldiği de söylenmiştir. Ancak atıf anlamı açısından düşünülürse ifadesinin meâli, "Bu, şunun gibi" demek olacağından, de buna atfedilerek "veya şunun gibi" demek olur. Bununla birlikte her ne olursa olsun burada "kâf"ın açıkça getirilmesi öncekinden daha çok olayın kendisine, burada benzer ve örneğine dikkat çekilmiş, yani görülenden görülmeyene geçilerek (yaşanmış olaydan yaşanmamış olaya geçilerek) benzerlik kanunu gereğince önce "kıyas-ı temsilî" (temsilî kıyas), ikinci olarak "kıyas-ı istikraî" yolu ile daha özelden daha genele bir "istidlâl ilmi" gösterilmiş ve imanın prensiplerinden olan "Allah'ın her şeye gücü yeter". gerçeği yerleştirilmiş ve böylece imanla ilmin birleştirilmiş olduğuna dair bir hatırlatmayı içermiştir. Yani müminlerin işlerini çekip çeviren Allah'ın onları, karanlıklardan, cehaletten, olayları çözemeyip şaşkınlık içinde kalmaktan yakînin (kesin bilginin) nuruna nasıl çıkardığını ve O'nun öldürme ve hayat vermedeki sonsuz gücünü anlamak için şu üzgün ve kederli şahsın olağanüstü olayını tek bir harika olarak değil, çeşitli açılardan ibret verici olaylarla dopdolu olan hikâyesini bir örnek olarak alıp benzerleriyle düşününüz ve bütün çeşitleriyle hayatın akışının her an öldürmeyi ve diriltmeyi kapsayarak benzerlerinin tekrar edip durması içinde, herkese özgü ve kişisel bir olay olduğunu anlayınız ve her tümel (küllî) kanunun başlangıçta bir tek harikanın genelleştirilmesi bulunduğunu biliniz ki, o kişi bir köye, bir şehre uğramıştı, o sırada bu köy damlarının üzerine çökmüş, o dimdik ayaktaki binaların tavanları çöküp inmiş, altındaki duvarlar onların üzerlerine yıkılmış altüst olmuş veya bağlarına, bahçelerine rağmen harap, bomboş, kimsesiz, ağlanacak bir durumda idi. Âyet metninde yer alan "Arş" kelimesi, aslında tavan demek olup, üzeri damla örtülü olan yerlere ve her yana gölge veren şeylere de dendiğinden burada birkaç tasvir (bakış açısı) mümkündür. Hz. Ali, İbnü Abbas, İkrime, Ebü'l-Âliye, Said b. Cübeyr, Katâde, Rebi, Dahhâk, Süddî, Mükâtil, Süleyman b. Büreyde, Nâciye b. Ka'b, Sâlim el-Havâs demişlerdir ki: "Âyette kastedilen kişi Hz. Uzeyr idi." Fakat Vehb, Mücâhid, Abdullah b. Ubeyd b. Umeyr, Bekr b. Muzar: "Hz. Ermiyâ idi." demişler. İbnü İshak da Ermiyâ'nın Hızır olduğunu söylemiştir. Bunlardan başka Lût (a.s.)'ın kölesi veya Şa'ya dahi denilmiş. İlk başta bir kâfir kişi ve fakat dirildikten sonra mümin olduğu da söylenmiştir. Âyet metninde yer alan "KARYE"ye gelince, Vehb, Katâde, Dahhâk, İkrime, Rebi' buna "İlya" yani "Beytü'l-Makdis" demişler, Dahhâk'tan "Beyt-i Makdis"e iki fersah uzaklıkta, "Karyetü'l-İneb" veya "Arz-ı Mukaddes", bazılarından Mü'tefike, İbnü Zeyd'den yukarda sözü edilen ölümden kaçan "Binler şehri", İbnü Abbas'tan Dicle kıyısında "Deyr-i Hirakl", Kelbî'den, "Şabur-âbâd", Süddî'den Selâmâd diye de nakiller vardır. Bunların içinde en meşhuru bu şahsın Hz. Uzeyr b. Şerhiya, "Karye"nin de İsrailoğulları devletinin yerleşip kurulduğu yer olan Kudüs şehri olmasıdır ki, Buhtünnassar'ın savaşı ile işgal edilmiş ve tamamen yıkılmış ve bütün İsrailoğulları üç bölüme ayrılıp, bir kısmı baştan başa öldürülmüş, bir kısmı Şam'da yerleştirilmiş, bir kısmı da esir edilip götürülmüştü. Uzeyr bu esirlerin arasında olup, daha sonra kurtulmuş ve bir gün eşeği ile Kudüs'e uğrayıp Kudüs'ü bu hâlde görmüştü. İbnü Abbas'tan, âyetin iniş sebebinin bu olduğu tafsilatıyla rivayet olunmuştur. Bununla birlikte, yukarda açıklandığı üzere, diğerleri hakkında da böyle birer öldürme ve diriltme harikaları rivayet olunmuş ve hikâyenin genel anlamının her birine veya hepsine ihtimali bulunduğu gibi, hikâyenin konusunun bir ümitsizlik karanlığı üzerine gerçekleştirilmiş gibi görünmesine, "ümitsizliğin" de bir "inkâr" olması nedeniyle bu olayı, inkâr karanlığından imanın ışığına, "ümitsizlikten" başarıya ve ümide bir geçiş örneği gibi değerlendiren müfessirler olmuş ise de, âyetin gelecek ifadesi bunun, meşhur anlamına uygun olarak "bir peygamberlik harikası'" olması daha yakın bir ihtimaldir. Ve hikâyenin konusu, kâfirce bir ümitsizliğin değil, mümince bir üzüntünün ve kederin sonuçlarını ve olağanüstü bir ortaya çıkış tarzını kapsar. Her türlü hayat nedenlerini kökünden sökmüş görünen acıklı bir yıkım olayından acı bir ümitsizliğe düşerek, hayat vermeyi temenni, fakat hayat verme gücünü gözünde büyütme ve bunun yolunu bilmekte kendisinin yetersiz olduğunu itiraf edip, insan olarak güçsüzlüğü ile derin bir üzüntü ve kederle yanıp yakılma içinde kalan ve bu halde Allah ile ilişkisini (muamelesini) kesmeyip isterse hatalı bir dil sürçmesiyle olsun dertleşen bu acıklının geçirdiği imtihanı ve nihayet gizli ve ince harikaları dirilmeyi isbata ve karanlıktan ışığa çıkarmaya mükemmel bir örnek olarak almak için bir inkâr olan "mutlak ümitsizlik" düşünmeye âyetin anlamı aykırıdır. Şu kadar ki Nemrud gibi zalimce ve azgınca bir şekilde olmayan ve "Allah onların kalplerini mühürlemiştir." (Bakara, 2/7) hükmü üzere inkârı huy edinmemiş olanlar hakkında küfürden imana çıkarma, imanı harikalara erdirmek de "Allah'ın her şeye gücü yeter." (Bakara, 2/20) hükmüne dahil olarak caiz olabilir. Ve kuşkusuz, "Allah iman edenlerin dostudur." ifadesinin bu gibileri de kapsadığının düşünülmesi gerekir. O halde âyetin iniş sebebi Üzeyr veya Ermiya olayı da olsa âyetin mânâsı tahsis edilemeyerek hikâyenin birçok olaylara uygun düşmesi için "Karye" nekire (belirsiz) olduğu gibi, de ahd-i zihnî (zihnen bilinen) ile düşünülmelidir. Demek olur ki -ismi gerekli değil o kişi uğradığı köyün bu acıklı durumunu görünce, bu dehşetli ölümünden sonra Allah bu memleketi nerden diriltecek diyordu ki, bu söz o şahsın durumuna göre şu anlamları ifade edebilir: 1- Allah bu memleketi diriltecek ama, acaba nerden diriltecek? Nasıl diriltecek, ne zaman diriltecek? 2- Ben buna çok hızlı bir hayat temenni ediyorum, fakat acizim, yolunu bilmiyorum, bilmem ki Allah bunu yapacak mı? Yaparsa da galiba geç yapacak, onu da ben görmem, ah ne felâket ne felâket!.. 3- Yapabilir ama, galiba yapmayacak. 4- Ölen dirilir mi? Giden geri gelir mi? Buna hayat verilmesine, öldükten sonra dirilmesine imkân ve ihtimal yok, heyhat!.. Bu dördüncüsü tam bir ümitsizlik, bir inkârdır. Bunun için bu sözü söyleyen bu amaçla söylememiş olsa da, bu ilham dolayısıyla bir dil kayması, bir dil sürçmesi yapmış olur. Mümin hiçbir şeyden ümitsizliğe düşmez. Ancak basit nedenlerin etkisi ile insanlık icabı, ümit zayıflığı ile karşı karşıya gelebilir. Çünkü ümitsizlik inkâr olduğu gibi, kendi durumu hakkında tam bir güven duymak da inkârdır. O da Allah'a gurur ile ondan bir bakıma kopmak demektir. Bu nedenledir ki, "Ve şeytan Allah'ın affına güvendirerek sizi kandırmasın." (Lokman, 31/33) buyurulduğu gibi, "Gönderdiğimiz Peygamberler, ümmetlerinden iyice ümit kestiklerinde ve kesinlikle yalancı sayıldıkları sonucuna vardıklarında kendilerine yardımımız erişiverdi." (Yusuf, 12/110) buyurulmuştur. Demek ki ümitsizlik değil, fakat ümitsizliğe doğru bir zan ve kuruntu ile ümit kırıklığı ve böylece bir keder ve acı, peygamberler hakkında bile mümkündür. Fakat peygamberler ilâhî ismet (koruma) de bulunduklarından öyle bir noktada derhal ilâhî yardım kendini gösterir. Müminlerin de böyle bir anda, "O'nun gücü herşeye yeter." (Hûd, 11/4), "Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidinizi kesmeyin." (Zümer, 39/53), "Allah'ın lütfundan ümit kesmeyiniz." (Yusuf, 12/87) diyerek imanın kulpuna daha çok sarılıp sabır ve namazla yardım dilemesi, ümitsizliği andıran bir telâş ve sızlanma göstermemesi, Allah'ın ölümden sonra da diriltmeye gücünün yettiğini bilmesi ve onu beklemesi gerekir. İşte, "bu ölümden sonra Allah bu memleketi nerden diriltecek," böyle üzgün, yardım isteyen bir ümit kırıklığı hâlinin ifadesi ise de, bunun az-çok bir ümitsizlik havası vermesinden uzak kalmamış olması, bir "zelle" (ayak sürçmesi) olacağından, o anda hem ilâhî yardım başlayacak, hem de bu sürçmenin bir terbiyesi olmak üzere, arzu edilen şeye kavuşmak bir asırlık "betaet" (hareketsiz kalma) ile ortaya çıkacaktır. Bu bakımdan, Allah hemen o kişiye yüz sene süren sürekli bir ölüm verdi. Bu sürede hayat namına bir şey tattırmadı. Rivayete göre o kişi bir uykuya dalmış o uykusunda ölekalmıştı. Ve henüz gençti. Sonra da o ölüyü tekrar hayata salıverdi. Önceki gibi canlı, akıllı, anlayışlı; ilâhî bilgide, düşünceye ve delillere dayanarak sonuçlara varmaya (istidlâle) hazır bir ruh ile yeniden dirilmeyi nasip etti. Bazı rivayetlere göre, bu yüz senenin yetmişinci senesi "Yuşek" adında bir Fars (Acem) hükümdarı tarafından kalabalık bir askerle Arz-ı Mukaddes fethedilip alınmış, Buhtünnassar yok olmuş, İsrail oğullarının geriye kalanları yine Beytülmakdis (Kudüs mescidi) ve civarına yerleştirilmiş, otuz yıl içinde Kudüs yeniden yapılmış ve işte "Bu, ölümünden sonra Allah bu memleketi nerden diriltecek?" diyen Hz. Uzeyr'i de Allah bu sırada o karye (köy) gibi öldükten sonra diriltmiştir. Diriltince, "Ne kadar kaldın?" diye sormuştu. O da bir uykudan uyanırcasına, "Bir gün veya bir günün bir kısmı kaldım." demişti. Belli ki ilk kendine geldiğinde, ruhuna bu soru yönelince, henüz gerçeği bilmediğinden ve zaman aralığı da kişiliğin sürekliliğine engel olmadığından önceki hayatın uyku hakkındaki hatıralarının kalıntısından yola çıkararak tahminen ve yalandan kaçınmak ve tedbirli olmak için böyle söyledi. Demek ki her gelecek, geçmişin hatırasına sahiptir. Gerek uyku ve gerekse ölüm bile, ilk kendine gelmede insana kısaca (icmalen) bir hatıra bırakıp da gidiyor. Öyle olmasaydı kalkan adam, o anda kendini geçmişe bağlayamaz, varlığının o anda başladığını zanneder, "kalmadım yeni doğuyorum" derdi. Böylece nice zaman aralıklarından sonra bile hayatın anlarını birbirine bağlayabilir de geçmişte, şimdi ve gelecekte yaşar. Bu bağı kurma o kadar hızlıdır ki, hayatta geçen yüz yıllık bir ömür bile, sonunda insana bir gün gibi gelir. Bütün bunlar insanlara ahireti ve dirilmenin sırlarını, gizli yönlerini anlatmak için canlı örneklerdir. Bu müttakice itiraf üzerine, Allah gerçeği anlatıp buyurdu ki: Hayır yüz sene kaldın, şimdi yiyeceğine ve içeceğine bak, Allah'ın gücünü seyret ki, hiçbiri yıllanmamış yani bozulmamış, hep eskisi gibi tazece duruyor. Eşeğine de bak, onu da öyle bulacaksın. Ve seni ecelin geldiği için değil, sırf bir ibret için, seni insanlara bir delil, Hakk'ın gücünün görülen bir delili kılmak için böyle öldürüp dirilttik, bu harikaları yaptık. Sana bu kadar uzun bir ölümden sonra insanî, bitkisel, hayvansal, kişisel, sınıfsal (sınıf ve cinsle ilgili) ruhsal, bedensel hayatların tümünde diriltip hayat vermeyi gerçekten gösterdik ki, kuşkusuz bilginin tadına açıktan açığa eresin de insanlara peygamberlik veya velilikle bir Hak tanığı olasın. O halde sadece haberlerle kalma, ilâhî gücü açıkça anlamak için tekrar bak, o kemiklere yani kendinin veya eşeğinin kemiklerine veya her ikisine veya genel olarak kemiklere de bak; hem gözle, hem de sezme gücü ile seyret ki, biz onları nasıl çıkarıp birbirine bindiriyoruz ve yerli yerine koyuyoruz. Nâfi', İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr, Ebu Ca'fer, Yakup kırâetlerinde noktasız "Râ" ile dan okunduğuna göre, bak o kemikleri hayata nasıl atıyoruz da sonra onlara et giydiriyoruz. O kemikler nelerden, nerelerden çıkıp geliyor, düzenine giriyor ve etler nasıl oluşuyor, yeniden ortaya çıkıp gelişiyor, o kemikleri sarıyor da canlı bir cisim oluşuyor? Gerçekten öldürme ve hayat verme sırrını, her anındaki değişiklikler ve o değişiklikler içindeki kişiliğin değişmemesi ile gösteren bu etlerin, kemiklerin ortaya çıkıp ayağa kalkmasına dikkat et. Şimdi her hayatta, var olan yoklukla varlığın, ölümle hayatın, yok olmakla yok olmamanın, aynılıkla başkalığın bir çelişki gibi görünen anlayışlarını içeren bu olaylar, bu harikalar akılla ve insan gücü ile ölçülecek olursa bunların meydana gelmesine imkân olur muydu? "Parçalar" değişsin, "bütün" değişmeden sabit kalsın, bu nasıl şey? Demek ki bütün bunlarda değişmeyen ne o parçalar, ne de bütündür; ancak Allah'ın gücüdür. Bu bakışlarla şu gerçek ortaya çıkar ki, hayat her şeydir ve her şey, Allah'ın gücüyle ayaktadır. İnsan bunları dalgınlıkla unutursa, gerçekten içinde bulunduğu halde bile, dirilmeyi ve canlanmayı anlayamaz da karanlıkta kalır. Bunlar ilk hayatta bile olup dururken bu gözlemi dikkatten kaçırıp bunları yapıp duran Allah'ın gücünden şüphe etmek, büyük bir sefilliktir. Dolayısıyla bu konuda asla tereddüt kalmaması için, içinde bulunduğun şu zamanda bunlara iyi bak da Allah'ın gücünün canlı, bilinçli bir delili ol. Bu hitap üzerine, hakkı anlayınca, o kişi, bilirim Allah'ın her şeye gücünün yettiğinde şüphe yoktur dedi. Hamze ve Kisaî kırâetlerinde emir kipi ile okunur ki, bu şüphe üzerine Allah o kişiye bu kesin emri ("Allah'ın herşeye gücünün yettiğini bil!" emrini) verdi demek olur. Bu bilgiye erenler, ilmî ve aklî prensiplerinin başına ilmî delillerin tümünden daha açık olan bu gerçeği koyanların akılları, fikirleri, gönülleri göklerden ve yerden daha geniş olur. Hiçbir zaman karanlıkta kalmaz. Kâmil aklın, ilim ve teknikte, ikinci derecede sebeplerin ve normal prensiplerin itibarî olan hakkını vermek isterken, kâinatın saltanatına hakim, herkesi yöneten Allah Teâlâ'nın mutlak hakkını unutmaması gerekir. Bunu unutanlar da bir zihniyet içinde sıkışır kalırlar da akıl ve teknik adına hareket ediyoruz zannı ile bir yudum suda boğulurlar, imkân ve meydana gelme alanlarını daraltır, ümitsizliklere ve gönül darlıklarına düşer, pek adi sebeplerden korkar, kuşkulanır, sabit harikaları inkâra kalkışır, "hurafe" der geçer. Halbuki bunu derken, takıldığı sebebin kapsamına dahil olmayan bütün kâinat onun gözünde bir hurafedir. Sebebinin kendisi de zaten bir bilmecedir. Bunun için göklerin ve yerin nuru olan Allah'ın gücüne tutunmayanlar, o sağlam kulpa yapışmayanlar yakîn (kuşkusuz bilgi) ile aydınlanamazlar, aydınlanmış olamazlar; ışığa karanlık, karanlığa "ışık" derler giderler. 260-Allah, "her şeye gücü yeter" olunca, bizzat kendisi dilediği şekilde dirilttiği ve hayat verdiği gibi, bunu kullarına da ihsan edebilir. Hayat ve nur (ışık) verdiği kullarına o hayat ve o nurdan diğerlerine dökecek bir hayat verme ve aydınlatma gücü de verebilir ki, bu da "nurun alâ nur" (nur üstüne nur) olur. Buna örnek olmak üzere de bir zaman İbrahim: "Ey Rabbim! Bana göster, ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin?" demişti. Şüphe yok ki, "Benim Rabbim hayat verir ve öldürür." (Bakara, 2/258) diyen İbrahim "Ey Rabbim!" dediği zaman, "Ey hayat vermeye ve öldürmeye gücü yeten Rabbim!" diyor, "Ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin?" demekle de "Bilirim sen ölüleri diriltirsin, fakat nasıl yaptığını tamamen bilmediğimden, hayat feyzi gibi diriltme feyzi de bende ortaya çıkabilir mi? Buna karar veremiyorum da düşünüyorum, bana bunu göstermeni niyaz ediyorum." demiş oluyordu. Rabbi, İman etmedin de mi ki? Yani nasıl olduğunun ayrıntısını bilmiyorsan, sırf söylenmesi (ıtlakı) ile inanmadın da benim nasıl dilersem öylece hayat vermeye, diriltmeye gücümün yettiğini bilip iman etmedin mi? İman için görmek mi lâzım ki, "göster" diyorsun, dedi. Bunda herhangi bir nitelik özel bir belirleme ifade eder. Mutlak ilâhî gücün ortaya çıkışı ise sonsuzdur. Onlar tamamen görünmez, ancak mutlak bir imanla bilinir. Sen ise mükemmel bir müminsin, o halde neden "göster" diyorsun ve hangi "nasıllığı" görmek istiyorsun? Burada, elbette ben istersem sana da gösteririm, fakat bütün "nasıllıkları" değil, bazısını gösteririm gibi, uyarı cilvesini andıran bir müjdeleme vardır. O zaman sorduğu sorunun nedenini ve amacını belirlemekle İbrahim, evet, ya Rabbi! İman ettim, sen dilediğin zaman hayatı bana, bende gösterdiğin gibi diriltmeyi de gösterirsin, ancak kalbimin rahat etmesi için, o imanın verdiği şevk ile kalbime düşen ümit heyecanını dindirmek, imandan bizzat görmeye, kesin bilgiden kesin müşahedeye, hayattan hayat verilmesine geçmek için istiyorum, dedi ve asıl amacının her türlü leke ve kusurdan temizlenmiş ve sürekli bir kalp hayatı olduğunu ve bu şekilde "makamı hullete" (içten sevgi ve dostluk makamına) erip sonsuza dek Halilullah (Allah'ın dostu) olarak kalmaktan ibaret bulunduğunu ortaya koydu. Bu âşıkane niyaz üzerine, Allah hayatın uçup giden bir şey olduğuna işaret olsun diye buyurdu ki, öyle ise kuşlardan dördünü -rivayete göre kelimesindeki elif-lâm ahd için olmak üzere tavus, horoz, karga, güvercin veya kartal tut da bunları çevir, kendine meylettir, kendine bağla. Hamze kırâetinde Sâd'ın kesresi ile , diğerlerinde zammesiyle okunur. Zammelisi dan, kesrelisi den gelir ki, ikisi de, "imâle" (meylettirme, bir tarafa eğme) anlamına birer lügat (sözlüktür) tır. Parça parça kesmek, biçim biçim kesip ayırmak anlamlarına da gelir. Zammeli okunuşu, "imale" (meylettirme), kesrelisi (kesme) anlamına olduğu açıklanmış ve iki şekilde de tefsir edilmiştir. Fakat kesme anlamı âyetin daha sonrasından da anlaşılacağı için burada "imale" yeterlidir. "İmale"nin ile kullanılması (sılalanması) da kendine bitiştirme, katma anlamını verir veya bu anlamı gerektirir. Bunun için âyetin anlamı: Onları kendine meylettir, evir, çevir, kendine bağla, biçimleriyle, kendilerine özel gerçekleri (karekterleri) ile bil, tanı, demektir ki, bununla tutulacak kuşların, özelliklerini ve kimliklerini oluşturan özel biçimlerini iyice düşünülerek, tasavvur edilerek, kavranarak hayat sırrını elde eden kendilerine özel gerçeklikleri ile tanınıp İbrahim'in ilmine katılması, gerçek biçimleri ve sabit olan varlıkları ile İbrahim'in nefsine zammolunmaları (katılmaları) diriltme gücü için bir şart olduğu gösterilmiştir. Bu şekilde tutulan kuşlar hayat şekilleriyle İbrahim'in ilminde sabit olarak (yer ederek) İbrahim'in nefsine katılacak, İbrahim'in de Allah'a kendi isteğiyle tam olarak dönmesi dolayısıyla bu nokta, diriltilecek ölülerin Allah'a dönmesi prensibine bir örnek oluşturacaktır. Bu olduktan sonra da ilim ile irade arasındaki ilginin ortaya çıkışından "ol" emrinin, bir anda meydana gelişinden başka bir şey kalmayacağını anlamak kolay olur. İşte bu önemli kurallara dikkat çekmek için buyuruluyor ki: Onları tut, kendine meylettir, nefsine kat, özel varlıkları ile ilmine al, kendine bağla. Sonra nefsinde parça parça tahlil et, parça parça ayır ve her dağın başına bunlardan bir parça koy, sonra onları çağır, Allah'ın izniyle irade ve diriltmenin hükmü ortaya çıksın da, sana koşarak gelsinler, sen de şunu bil ki, Allah mutlaka azizdir, hakîmdir. Önce, bütün mümkinata (olabilen şeylere) gücü yeten, hakîm ve hiçbir nedene mahkûm ve mağlup olmayan bir izzet sahibidir. Bununla birlikte fiilleri ve bunların sonuçlarını birbirine bağlamış, onlara da bir diğerine sebeb olma ve onun sonucu olma özelliği vererek, aralarına bir düzen ve tertip koymuş ve dolayısıyla eşyanın parçalarını birbirlerine karşı da bağsız, ilgisiz bırakmamış, hepsinin arasında özel düzenlemeler ve sonuç bağlantılarıyla da gücünü göstermiş olan, işlerin sonuçlarını ve eşyanın amaçlarını bilen bir hikmet sahibidir. Böyle fiillerinin normal nedenlere, düzgün kanunlara dayalı olması, her birini olağanüstü yollarla meydana getirmekten aciz olduğu için değil, her fiilinde sonsuz hikmetler ve yararlar bulunduğu içindir. Sebeplerin yaratıcısı olan Allah, ilk sebep ve en yüce fail olduğu için, hiçbir sebeb yaratmayıp her fiilini doğrudan doğruya bir harika olarak yapmaya da gücü yeter. Ancak o zaman fiilleri arasında kendinden başka hiçbir bağlantı yönü, münasebet ve eşyada bu sanat ve sağlam yapı bulunmazdı. Kuşkusuz yalnız illetlere ve sebeplere bağlı sonuçlar yaratmak başka, aynı zamanda o sonuçları, bir diğerine birbirini takib eden sebepler ve sonuçlar hâlinde bağlayarak yaratmak yine başkadır. "Hayat verir, öldürür, her şeye gücü yeter." (Hadîd, 57/2) olan Allah'ın ne izzeti hikmetine aykırıdır, ne de hikmeti izzetine aykırıdır. Bütün sebeplere ve onların sonuçlarına hakim ve onları kontrolünde tutan (gâib) olan izzeti, onların hepsini durdurmaya da kâdirdir. Sebeblere yapışıldığı zaman, O dilemezse hiçbir şey olmaz. Hikmeti ile sebeblere geçerlilik verdiğinden dolayı, izzetini, yaratılmış olan sebeblere bırakmış da değildir. İşte Allah böyle bir aziz ve hakim olduğundan, ölüleri de dilerse kendinden başka hiçbir sebebe bağlı olmayarak diriltir ve dilerse hikmetiyle bilinen sebeblere dayalı olarak diriltir. Her olayda hem izzeti, hem hikmeti ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bununla birlikte ilk yaratması izzetine, ikinci yaratması da daha çok hikmetine bağlıdır. Hikmetlerinden birisi de kullarının imanlarına ve tercihlerine bile özel bir sebeblik vermiş olmasıdır ki, bu sebeblik dirilmenin sırrına kadar çıkabilir. Ve bu sayede, insanlar, mecburi bir dönüş ve mecburi bir dirilme ile ergeç zorunlu bir hayata atılacakları gibi, isteyerek dönüş ve isteyerek dirilme ile de seçilmiş bir hayata ve hatta isteğe bağlı bir dirilmeye nail olurlar ki, din ve ahiret mutluluğu bunun içindir. Demek ki, "O'nun gücü yeter." icmal (kapalı anlatım), ve "çok güçlüdür, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir" ifadesi ise tafsildir (açıklamadır). (Uzeyr), icmal makamında, izzet hükmü ile mecburi diriltmeye, İbrahim, makam-ı tafsîlde (açıklama makamında) izzet ve hikmet hükmü ile hem mecburi diriltmeye, hem isteğe bağlı diriltmeye ermiştir. O Halilullah (Allah'ın dostu)tır. Bu açıklamadan anlaşılıyor ki, Hz. İbrahim bu emirlere sarılıp muradına erdi mi, ermedi mi diye düşünmeye gerek yoktur. Gerçi bu noktayı âyet açıkça belirtmiyor. Fakat bu emirler ya emr-i tekvînî (yaratmaya ait emir) veya emr-i teklîfî (yükümlü kılma emri) veya emr-i ta'cizî (âcizliğini ortaya çıkarmak için emir)dir. Tekvînî emir olduğuna göre bunun gereklerinin, meydana gelecek bir iş olacağında kuşku yoktur. Teklifî emir ise, İbrahim'in bunlara aykırı davranıp isyan etmesi söz konusu olamaz. Ta'cizî emir olmalarına ise hiçbir gerekçe ve işaret bulunamayacağı gibi, âyetin devamındaki ifadeler buna aykırıdır. Çünkü âyet Cenab-ı Allah'ın, müminleri karanlıklardan nura (ışığa) çıkarmasını ve diriltme gücünü temsil ve Hz. İbrahim'i övmek için gelmiş bulunmasının bir sonucu olarak, Allah İbrahim'i bu emirlerle âciz ve mahrum bıraktı demek açıkça batıldır. Dolayısıyla Hz. İbrahim tarafından bu emirlere uyulmakla diriltmeyi ve hayat vermeyi gözlemleyerek kalbin tatmin olmasının gerçekten meydana geldiği, sözün anlamından tam olarak ortaya çıkmaktadır. Ve bu konuda önceki (selef) ve onlardan sonra gelen bütün tefsircilerin görüş birliği ve rivayetlerin ittifakı da vardır. Bizce doğrusu, bu emirler teklifî emirler olmakla birlikte, tekvinî emri de içermektedir. Hz. İbrahim'in Rabbine kâmil imanla tam bir dönüş yapması, Allah'ın izni ile diriltmenin nasıllığından bazısının kendisinden ortaya çıkışını gözlemleyerek, kalbini tatmin eylemesine neden olmuştur. Bir taraftan harikalarla dopdolu olan, diğer taraftan en yüksek ilmi ve hikmetli kanunları kapsayan şu iki hikâyenin akıllara durgunluk verecek yönlerini anlatıp açıklamakla tüketmek mümkün değildir. Bunlarda ilâhî Kürsi'nin hakimiyetinin tecellisi (ortaya çıkması) kadarı gayet açık ve bununla birlikte onun gibi kavranması mümkün olmayan marifet sırlarını da içine almaktadır. Bunlardan herkes kendi derecesine göre nura dalar. En genel olmak üzere şunu söyleyebiliriz ki, bu âyet bize hiç söz götürmez bir yakîn (kesin bilgi) sırrını telkin etmektedir. Hayatın gerçek yönüne dair gerektiği kadar bilgi elde edilir ve en yüce başlangıç noktasına ulaşma, bağlanma sağlanırsa, diriltmenin ve hayat vermenin bir irade meselesine, bir "ol" emrine bağlı olacağı görülecektir. Bunu akıllarına sığdıramayanlar şu örneği düşünebilirler: Bir insan nefsinde ilmî şekli var olan bir şeyi kalbinde dilediği gibi parçalasın, birbirinden ayırsın, parçalarını duman gibi her yöne savursun; sonra dönüp yine kalbinden o şeye önceki gibi aynen "gel" diye irade yöneltsin, o anda Allah aksini isteyip de ona bir unutma veya diğer bir arıza vermezse derhal görür ki, o dağılmış parçalar bir anda aynen önceki gibi toplanır, gelir karşısına dikilir. İşte iç (enfüsî) âleminde her zaman olup duran bu hafıza ve akılda canlandırma işi bize bir vücudu, o vücud da bir diriltmeyi ve hayat vermeyi simgeler. Ve bizim ruhumuza göre iç âlemin (sübjektif âlemin) sırları ilâhî ilim ve iradeye göre sübjektif ve objektif bütün varlıklar âleminin sırlarına en açık örnektir. Bizim zihnimizdeki şekillerin değişmelerindeki tahliller (analizler), terkipler (sentezler) her gün bize bu varlıkta binlerce diriltme ve hayat verme örnekleri arz ederler ki, birçokları irademizin sonucudur. Her hatırlama bir diriltmedir. Bunlar bizim nefsimizin kürsisi olan, kalbin ve beynin hâkimiyet alanıdır. Bütün subjektif ve objektif kürsileri, gökleri ve yeri kuşatan Allah Teâlâ'nın ilâhî ilim ve iradesi altında bulunduğundan buna, karşı ufuklar tasavvuru söz konusu olamaz. "Oysa kıyamet günü yeryüzü bütünü ile O'nun avucu içindedir, gökler de O'nun kudretiyle dürülmüştür." (Zümer, 39/67) âyeti gereğince bütün canlar ve bütün varlık âlemi bir avuç içinde dürülüdür. Allah'ın diriltmesi ve hayat vermesi, bizim zihnimizde bir şeyi hatırlamamızdan daha hızlıdır. Dolayısıyla bütün yaratma alanında her şey O'nun bir "ol" emrinin sonucudur. O emir, bize yöneldiği zaman biz de O'nun hükmünü kendimizde ve kendi dışımızda görürüz. Ve nitekim dışarda yapabildiğimiz şeyleri de bu sayede yaparız. İşte Hz. İbrahim, Allah'a dönme ile dostluk makâmında bir tekvînî emri de kapsayan bu emirler üzerine, o kuşları Allah'ın izniyle tutup kendine katıp bağlayabildiğinden dolayı öyle bir kalb hayatına ermiştir ki, sübjektif diriltme örneği üzere, bir irade ile objektif diriltmeyi kendinde gözleyebilmiştir. Allah'ın, yalnız "Hayy" (diri) değil, "Muhyî" (dirilten) olduğunu ve yarattığını görmüş; hem aziz, hem hakim olduğunu anlamış, izzetine kendini teslim ederek hikmetinden Halilullah (Allah dostu) olmuş, zorunlu dönüşten sonra, zorunlu dirilme nasıl mutlaka olacaksa, tam bir istekle O'na dönüş üzerine de isteğe bağlı dirilmenin gerçekleştiğini görmüş, bu sayede Nemrud'un ateşini söndürüp gül bahçesi, gül tarlası yapmıştır. Allah böyle işleri çekip çevirendir. Ve peygamberlerin mucizelerinde ortaya çıkan harikalar ve hayat verme sırları hep böyle demektir. Bunları akla sığmaz görmek, kendinin karşısındaki dış dünya gibi, Allah'ın karşısında ufukların birtakım ortakları (şürekây-ı âfak) veya O'nun üstünde bir şey var saymaktan doğar ki, şirk ve inkâr da bu demektir. Allah derken, böyle bir tasavvurda bulunmak ise çelişkidir. Bu çelişkiden çıkamayanlar ise ebedî olarak karanlıklara mahkûmdurlar. Bundan ancak Allah çıkarır. O da zorla değil, iman ile çıkarır. Allah'a iman etmek aklın başıdır. Akıl herhalde bir kaynak, bir başlangıç noktası, bir tutamak arar. Onu Hakk'ın izzetine teslim edip O'nun sağlam kulpuna yapışmalı, hikmetine uymalıdır. Din ve imanın hikmet düzeni üzere ne büyük meyveler vereceği ve imanın esaslarından olan öldükten sonra dirilme ve hayat vermenin bütün çeşitleriyle mümkün ve meydana geleceği, hayatın yürümesinin bununla mümkün olduğu, ebedî hayatın da bununla olacağı ve her dirilmede ikinci hayat, birincinin meyvelerini taşıyacağından, sonsuz gelecekte ahiret mutluluğu hayatı, dünyadaki kazançların Allah'ın hikmeti ile, onun sonucu, meyveleri gibi ortaya çıkıp gideceği ve dolayısıyla dirilme gününde, ancak ilâhî izzet hakim olurken, insanların birinci hayatta din konusu olan kendi istekleri ile yaptıkları fiilleri de hikmet gereği, daha önce geçen normal sebeblerden olacağı ve herhalde insanlar için ahiret sebepler âlemi değil, sırf bir neticeler âlemi olabileceğinden, onların ahirete, ahirette değil, ancak dünyada Allah'ın emri ile hükmedebilecekleri ve bunun için, "Ne alışverişin ne dostluğun, ne de iltimasın söz konusu olmadığı." (Bakara, 2/254) özelliğinde olan o dirilme günü gelmeden, isteğinizle o sağlam kulpa yapışıp Allah yolunda "infak" (harcama) ve mücahede (cihad) ile Allah'a dönenlerin Allah'ın dostluğu ile karanlıklardan ışığa, kesin ölümden ebedî hayata nasıl geçecekleri ve bunları yapmayıp tağutların ellerine düşenlerin nefislerine pek büyük bir zulüm yapmış olacakları öteden beri, Hakk'ın delilleriyle hem haber verilmiş, hem ispat edilmiş, hem de bu hikâyelerle akıllılar tam anlamı ile aydınlatılmışlardır. İlâhî Kürsiden ortaya çıkan, din ve imanın niteliğini ve meyvelerini açıklayan ve aydınlığa kavuşturan bu kesin deliller yukardaki, "Ey müminler, ne alışverişin ne dostluğun ve ne de iltimasın söz konusu olmadığı gün gelmeden önce size verdiğimiz rızıklardan Allah yolunda harcayın." (Bakara, 2/254) âyetinin hükmî sebebleri ile açıklamasından başka daha yukardaki hükümlerin ve özellikle, "Kimdir o ki, Allah'a karşılıksız (güzel) borç verir de Allah da o borcu ona kat kat fazlasıyla öder." (Bakara, 2/245) âyetindeki bildirinin ve ilâhî sözün ezelî ve ebedî kesin güvencesini de kapsadığından, bu açıklamanın ona bağlı olduğunu göstermek için azîz ve hakîm olan Allah hayat vermenin nasıllığının ardından hikmet gereği bu borç vermenin ve harcamanın elde edilecek kazanç ve artışının nasıl olacağını ve kabul olmasının şartlarını da açıklamak için buyuruyor ki: 261- 266 Meâl-i Şerifi 261- Mallarını Allah yolunda harcayanların durumu, bir tanenin durumu gibidir ki, yedi başak bitirmiş ve her başakta yüz tane var. Allah, dilediğine daha da katlar. Allah'ın rahmeti geniştir. O, her şeyi bilir. 262- Allah yolunda mallarını infak eden, sonra verdiklerinin arkasından başa kakmayı, gönül incitmeyi uygun görmeyen kimselerin Rableri yanında mükafatları vardır. Onlara hiçbir korku yoktur ve onlar, üzülmeyeceklerdir. 263- Bir tatlı dil ve kusurları bağışlamak, arkasından eza ve gönül bulantısı gelecek bir sadakadan daha hayırlıdır. Allah, hiçbir şeye muhtaç değildir, halimdir, yumuşak davranır. 264- Ey iman edenler! Sadakalarınızı, başa kakmak, gönül kırmakla boşa gidermeyin. O adam gibi ki, insanlara gösteriş için malını dağıtır da ne Allah'a inanır, ne ahiret gününe. Artık onun hâli, bir kayanın hâline benzer ki, üzerinde biraz toprak varmış, derken şiddetli bir sağnak inmiş de onu yalçın bir kaya halinde bırakıvermiş. Öyle kimseler, kazandıklarından hiçbir şey elde edemezler. Allah, kâfirler topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez. 265- Allah'ın rızasını aramak, kendilerini veya kendilerinden bir kısmını Allah yolunda sabit kılmak için mallarını Allah yolunda harcayanların hâli ise, bir tepedeki güzel bir bahçenin hâline benzer ki, ona kuvvetli bir sağnak düşmüş de yemişlerini iki kat vermiştir. Böyle bir bahçeye yağmur düşmese bile mutlaka bir çisenti vardır. Allah, yaptıklarınızı görür. 266- Hiç biriniz ister mi ki, kendisinin hurmalık ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçesi olsun, altında ırmaklar aksın, içinde her türlü ürünü bulunsun da, kendi üzerine de ihtiyarlık çökmüş ve elleri ermez, güçleri yetmez küçük, zayıf çocukları olsun. Derken ona ateşli bir bora isabet ediversin de o bahçe yanıversin. İşte Allah, âyetlerini size böylece açıklıyor. Umulur ki, düşünürsünüz. 261-Dirilmenin sırrı ve hikmetin feyzi iledir ki, Mallarını Allah yolunda, din uğrunda gönüllerinden gelen kendi tercihleri ile ve tam bir hoşnutlukla harcayanların, yani gerek farz ve vacip, gerek nafile ve sırf sevap amacı ile (tatavvu') olsun, hayır ve iyi amellere mal harcayanların durumu ve kazancı öyle bir tanenin durumuna benzer ki, ekilmiş, yedi sünbül (başak) bitirmiş, Allah'ın hikmetiyle bir kökte çatallanarak yedi başak bitmesine sebeb olmuş, hem nasıl başaklar, her başakta yüzer tane var. Kısacası bire yedi yüz tutmuştur. Müminler bir taneyi bile küçük görmemeli, yok etmemeli ve Allah'tan hiçbir şeyi kıskanmamalıdır. Eğer bunu eken, elimde bir tanecik var toprağa atarsam bu da gidecek diye düşünürse ne kazanır? Hiç değil mi? Öyle ise, Allah'ın hikmet düzenine dikkat etmeli, harcayacakları şeyleri 262-Allah yolunda harcamalı ve bundan çekinmemelidir. Hikmetin düzeni ve dirilmenin sırrı olmasaydı, o bir tane çürür gider; ne filiz verirdi, ne başak. Bunların her anında ilâhî izzet de hükmünü göstermekle birlikte, daha çok ilâhî hikmet ortaya çıkar. İşte kulların fiilleri de böyledir. Böyle olduğu içindir ki, insanın ekme fiili, bir tane nedeniyle Allah'ın hikmeti ile yüzlerce taneye bürünür. Allah yolunda yapılan infaklar da ahirette böyle çok fazla olarak karşımıza çıkacak ve teraziye konacaktır. Artık Allah yolunda koşacak insanlar Allah için harcanan, ekilen tanelerin feyzini (bereketini) anlamalı, acaba bu örnek verme olayı "varsayım" cinsinden bir şey midir? Yoksa kesin midir? Tane ne cinsten olursa olsun, herhangi bir taneye denildiğine göre, verimli tarlalara ekilen çekirdek, darı gibi bazı tahıllarda bu irfan gözlenebilir şeylerdendir. Fakat tane dendiğinde daha çok buğday anlaşıldığına göre, bu örneğe ender rastlandığı söyleniyor. Verilen örneğin gerçek olması için bu kadarı da yeterli ise de, bize özellikle şunu anlatıyor ki, Allah'ın hikmeti en az olmak üzere, bu kadarına uygundur. Bunun böyle üretilememesi hikmet düzenine göre ekin yapılamamasındandır. Dolayısıyla insanlar bozulmayı ortadan kaldırıp, tarımı da ilerletecek olurlarsa bu kadar ürün alacakları müjdelenmiştir. O zaman yeryüzünün rızıkları bize yetişmiyor diye kavga etmezler, yetişmeyecek diye ümitsizliğe düşmezler. Ancak örneğe dalıp da asıl hedefi unutmayalım. Maksat buğday toplamak değil onları yerinde, Allah yolunda harcamaktır. Bu ekinin ürünü ise asıl cennette biçilecektir ki, işte o zaman bire yedi yüzden aşağısı yok. Allah dileyeceğine böyle veya daha çok katlar da katlar. Yedi yüzü sade iki kat değil, daha fazla katlar artırır. O'nun artırma kanunu, sonsuza kadar gider. İbnü Kesir'den Bezzî kırâetinde okunur ki, anlamı aynıdır. Zamanımızda tarım deneyleriyle uğraşanlar bir buğday tanesinden çıkan çimleri çatallandıktan sonra ayırıp fide halinde dikerek bir taneden iki bin taneyi aşkın ürün alınabildiğini gözlemlemişlerdir. Bunlar bir kez daha aynı şekilde ekilecek olsa nelere erişir. Fakat biz "Habbeyi kubbe yapmaktan" (işi abartmaktan) vaz geçelim de şunu bilelim ki, hayatın kanunları her halde "kat kat prensibine" göre işlediğinden hayatta, canlıların yararlanması ve Allah'ın hükmünün yükseltilmesi için Allah yolunda, Allah'ın kullarına ve özellikle mücahitlere verilen harcamaların ve sadakaların Allah katında sonsuz verimlere ve sevaba sebeb olacağı şüphe ve kuşkudan uzaktır. Ve Allah'ın rahmeti geniştir. O'nun yolunda ne kadar çok harcama yapılırsa yapılsın artık yetişir ben bunların kârını ve sevabını vermem demez. Bununla birlikte "alîm"dir de. Harcama yapanın niyetini, harcadığı miktarı, kendisine vadedilen ürünü (sevabı) bilir hiçbirinin sevabını şaşırmaz. SEBÎLULLAH : Allah yolu, din demektir. Fakat dinin güvencesi, dindarların zorlamadan korunması demek olan Allah yolunda cihat, hareketlerin en önemlisi olduğundan, "Fî-sebîlillah" (Allah yolunda) deyimi, şeriatta daha çok cihad anlamında örf haline gelmiştir. Bunun için bazı tefsirciler burada "Fî-sebîlillah" örf olduğu üzere, cihad demek olup, bu âyet, bizzat cihada giden ve kendi mallarını harcayan mücahidler, bundan sonraki âyet de kendi gitmeyerek diğer mücahitlere harcamada bulunanlar hakkında inmiştir. Diğer iyi amellerden Cenab-ı Allah, bire on vaad ettiği halde, kendi malını harcayarak cihad edenlere en az bire yedi yüz sevap vaad etmiş demişlerse de, diğerlerinin açıklamasına göre bire on, genel olarak, iyiliklerin en az sınırı olup, cihad ve diğer bazı ameller gibi, harcamanın başka bir üstünlüğü olduğundan, bu âyet genellikle harcamaya (infaka) teşvik ve her çeşit hayır şekillerine, yerlerine infakın sevabını açıklamıştır. Bundan sonraki de onların kabul şartlarını açıklayacaktır. Ebu Hayyan tefsirinde İbnü Ömer'den rivayet edilmiştir ki, bu âyet indiği zaman, Resulullah: "Ey Rabbim! Ümmetime daha artır" diye dua etmiş, sonra, "Ancak sabredenlere mükafatları hesapsız ödenecektir." (Zümer, 39/10) âyeti inmiştir. Allah yolunda harcamanın sevabı ve feyzi bu kadar yüksektir. Ancak her infaka da bu sevap verilmez. Çünkü asıl neden tohumun, infakın kendisinde değil, Allah'tandır. Bunun için, mallarını Allah yolunda harcayıp infak edenler, sonra da harcamalarına ne başa kakma, ne eziyet takıştırmayanlar, gururlanmayanlar, tiksindirmeyenlerdir ki, Allah yanında ancak onların sevapları vardır. Ve yalnız Allah'tan korkup ve ancak ondan sevap beklediklerinden dolayı bunlara ne başka bir korku gelir ne de üzülürler. Bir zarar yerine kat kat mükafat alırlar. Dikkat edilsin ki, bazı âyetlerde bazılarında da burada olduğu gibi buyurulmuştur. Bunun sebebi şudur: Sebeblik ifade eder. Sebebliğin açıklanmasının istendiği yerlerde "fâ" getirilir. Olmayan yerde de bırakılır. Yukarda hikmet temeli üzerine infakın sevaba sebeb olması gösterilmişti. Bunda ise, gerçek sebeplik, tam sebeplik anlaşılması ihtimali vardır. Bu âyet de bu yanlış anlamayı ortadan kaldırmakla asıl gerçek sebebin Allah olduğunu ve hikmetin ilâhî izzeti yok etmeyeceğini anlatarak infakın Allah katında kabul şartlarını açıkladığından getirilmiştir. 263-MENN VE MİNNET: Sözlükte iki anlama gelir. Birisi nimet verme ve nimet anlamınadır ki, dilimizde "memnun olmak" bundan alınmıştır. Diğeri de hakkı eksiltmek, kesmek, kısacası ihsan ettiği kimseye karşı ihsanını bir şey saymak ve az çok ihsanı ile gururlanmaktır ki, gönül bulandırır ve ihsanın değerini eksiltir veya keser. Burada kastedilen budur. Dilimizde minnet (başa kakma) bu anlamdan alınmıştır. EZA : Tiksindirmek, iyiliğe balgam atmaktır ki, in'amı (iyiliği) dolayısıyla bir kusur yüzünden şikâyet etmek, el, dil uzatmak, yaptığı iyiliği yüzüne vurmak, başa kakmak hep "eza"dır. Dilimizde "minnet" ikisinden daha genel olarak kullanılır ve bunlara katlanmaya minnettarlık denilir. Minnet çekmem, minnettarlık etmek yerine de "Minnet etmem" denildiği vardır. Kısacası iyiliği bir görev diye yapmalı ve unutulmalı; yaptığı bir iyiliğe göz dikmek, onu kendine yapmamış saymaktan doğar. Sevap ise, niyyete bağlıdır. Bundan dolayı "iyiliği yap, denize at, balık bilmezse hâlık (yaratıcı) bilir." Tebuk gazası (savaşı) için hazırlanan ve "Ceyş-i usret" (sıkıntı ordusu) diye isimlendirilen ordunun hazırlanmasına Hz. Osman (r.a.) odunlarıyla, çullarıyla bin deve, Abdurrahman b. Avf (r.a.) hazretleri de dört bin dirhem sadaka vermişlerdi. Bu âyetin bunların gönüllerini hoş etmek için indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Hükmün, âyetin iniş sebebine özel olmadığı da bilinmektedir. Bilmeli ki, gönül alan hoş bir söz, tatlı dille reddetmek (geri çevirmek) ve kusura bakmamak ayıp örtmek, saygısızlığa karşı bağış ile muamele etmek arkasından eza gelen, veya bir gönül bulantısı ile birlikte olan bir sadakadan hayırlıdır. Çünkü Allah ki hiçbir şeye muhtaç değildir. O'na kirli şeyler sunmak, felaket sebebi olabilir. Zengin olan (kimseye muhtaç olmayan) Allah, fakirlerine başkalarının minnet yükünü yüklemez, onları hatır ve hayale gelmez öyle yönlerden rızıklandırır ki, gün gelir fakiri o başa kakıcıya sadaka verecek derecede zengin eder. Bununla birlikte Allah halîmdir, her günahkârı derhal paylamaz. Eza yapanlara da cezayı hak etmediklerinden dolayı değil, fakat tevbekâr olsunlar diye hilminden dolayı mühlet verir, geri bırakır. 264-İnfak ve sadakaların kabul şartları bilindikten sonra, Ey müminler! sadakalarınızı yüze vurmak, başa kakmakla iptal etmeyiniz, bunlardan biriyle sevabını kesmeyiniz, başa kakma ve eza karışan sadakalar sevapsız kalır. Ne Allah'a ve ne de ahiret gününe inanmayıp, malını insanlara gösteriş, iki yüzlülük için harcayıp infak eden münafığın sadakası gibi hiçe gider. Çünkü bunun hâli, üzerinde az bir toprak varken başına şiddetli bir yağmur yağmış da cascavlak bırakmış, bir toz bile kalmamış, yalçın kayanın bu hâli gibidir. Öyle bir sadaka böyle bir taş üstüne atılmış tohum gibi zayi olur gider de imkânsızlıkla harcama, riya ile başa kakma ve eziyet verme ile sadaka verenler yaptıkları bu amellerden hiçbir şey elde edemezler. Allah kâfirler zümresini hayra erdirmez. Bunun için sadakalarını başa kakma ve eziyet ile kâfirlerin gösteriş yaparak ve riyakârca harcamasına benzeten müminler de onlar gibi sevaptan mahrum kalırlar. 265- Mallarını, Allah'ın hoşnutluğunu istemek ve böylece kendilerini veya kendilerinden bir kısmını, canlarının bir nafakası olan mallarını, amellerini, kardeşlerini bozuk eğilimlerden ve her türlü sarsıntıdan koruyarak Allah yolunda vermek ve hayır ve iyilikleri kendilerine değişmez bir huy kılmak ve ondan sonra her çeşit fazilet ve ibadetleri kolaylıkla yapmak, kısacası ekecekleri tohumu tutturmak için cân ü gönülden harcayanların durumları ise, yüksek bir tepedeki güzel bir bahçenin şu hâline benzer ki, buna kuvvetli bir yağmur yağmış da meyvelerini iki kat vermiştir. Normal bir durumda meselâ bin veren bu bahçe, bu yağmur nedeniyle ikibin vermiş bulunuyor. O kayayı cascavlak bırakan yağmur, bu tepede rahmetin ta kendisi olur. Bu benzetme yukardaki, bire yedi yüz ve daha kat kat vaadini aşağıya indirmiş değil, aksine bir daha katlamıştır. Böyle bir bahçeye şayet yağmur yağmazsa, hafif bir yağmur, az bir nem de yetişir. Vereceğini yine verir. Unutmamalı ki, Allah amellerinizi görür ve bilir. Sakın gösteriş yapmayın, gizlide ve açıktan açığa da ihlâstan ayrılmayın. 266- Hiçbiriniz ister mi ki, altından ırmaklar akan, hurmalık, üzümlükleri içeren gönül alıcı hoş bir bağı, bağlık bahçelik bir yeri , ve bunun içinde kendinin her çeşit meyveleri olsun, üstüne de ihtiyarlık çöksün ve bu durumda elleri ermez, güçleri yetmez yavrucukları dahi bulunsun da, o gönül alan bağa ateşli bir bora gelsin, baştan başa bir anda yansın mahvolsun... Böyle felaketi kim ister? İşte iman ile iyiliklerin karşılığı ve sevabı böyle bahçeler (cennetler), bunların ihlasına ve Allah rızası için olmasına engel olan imansızlık, riyakârlık, başa kakma ve eziyet etme ve diğer kötü amaçlar gibi kötülükler de kıyamet gününde o ateşli bora gibidir. Ahiret cennetlerinin bir yolu, ebedi, sonsuz nimetlerin tarlası olan ve içinde zorlamasız yaşanması gereken İslâm yurdu da böyle güzel infak (harcama) ve salih amellerin meyvesi bir bağa, bir cennete; cebbar (zorba), zorlayıcı, kâfir, zalim düşmanların ve bunun gibi fasıklığın ve günahkârlığın, ahlâksızlığın, gayretsizliğin çabasızlığın onu kuşatması da bu ateşli boralara, kasırgalara benzer; hem dünyayı yakar, hem ahireti. Bunu anlattığı gibi, Allah size başka âyetler açıklayacaktır ki, düşünesiniz. Yani ibretler alasınız, güzel güzel benzetmelere yol bulasınız, bunların her birini delil, asıl, düstur, büyük prensip edinip hikmet kuralları üzere düşününüz. Durumunuzu, menfaatlerinizi bunlara vurarak her birine uygun önermeler bulup neticeler alasınız ve o sonuçlarla amel edip muratlara eresiniz. Çünkü fikir, belli işleri tertip ile düzene koymakla bilinenden bilinmeyeni bulmaktır. Şimdi düşünüp de o infakları nerden yapacağız, zekâtları, sadakaları nerden ve nasıl, kimlere vereceğiz mi diyeceksiniz? 267-274 Meâl-i Şerifi: 267- Ey iman edenler! İnfakı gerek kazandıklarınızın, gerek sizin için yerden çıkardıklarımızın temizlerinden yapın. Kendinizin göz yummadan alıcısı olamıyacağınız fenasını vermeye yeltenmeyin. Biliniz ki, Allah sadakalarınıza muhtaç değildir ve hamde layık olandır. 268- Şeytan sizi fakirlikle korkutup çirkin çirkin şeylere teşvik eder. Allah da lütfundan ve bağışlamasından birtakım vaatlerde bulunuyor. Allah'ın lütfu geniştir. O herşeyi bilendir. 269- Dilediğine hikmet verir, hikmet verilene ise pek çok hayır verilmiş demektir. Ve bunu ancak üstün akıllılar anlar. 270- Her ne çeşit nafaka verdinizse veya ne türlü bir adak adadınızsa, Allah onu kesinlikle bilir. Ve zalimlere hiçbir şekilde yardım olunmayacaktır. 271- Sadakaları açıkça verirseniz o, ne iyi olur; yok eğer onları gizler de fakirlere öyle verirseniz bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır ve günahlarınızın birçoğunun bağışlanmasına sebep olur. Bilin ki, Allah, her ne yaparsanız hepsinden haberdardır. 272- Onları yola getirmek senin boynuna borç değildir, ancak Allah dilediğini yola getirir. Yaptığınız her iyilik sırf kendiniz içindir. Siz yalnızca Allah rızasını gözetmenin dışında infak etmezsiniz. İyilik cinsinden ne infak ederseniz o size aynen ödenir. Size hiçbir şekilde haksızlık yapılmaz. 273- Sadakalarınızı, kendilerini Allah yoluna adamış olan fakirlere veriniz. Onlar yeryüzünde gezip dolaşmaya güç yetiremezler. Utangaç olduklarından dolayı, bilmeyenler, onları zengin sanırlar. Oysa sen onları yüzlerinden tanırsın. Yüzsüzlük yapıp kimseden birşey de isteyemezler. Ne türden bir iyilik yaparsanız, şüphe yok ki, Allah onu bilir. 274- Mallarını gece ve gündüz, gizlice ve açıkça infak edenler yok mu, işte onların Rableri katında ecir ve mükafatları vardır. Ve onlara herhangi bir korku yoktur, onlar hiçbir zaman mahzun da olmazlar. 267- Ey müminler! Kazandıklarınızın temizlerinden; kaynağı ve elde edilme yolu helâl olan, helâl kazanç ile ele geçirdiğiniz her çeşit mal varlığınızın iyi ve hoşlanılanlarından, bu cümleden olmak üzere ticaret mallarından ve nakit paradan ve size yerden çıkarıverdiğimiz ürünlerden; tahıl, meyveler ve madenler gibi yerden çıkan şeylerden, bunların iyilerinden infak ediniz. Açıkçası zenginlik kaynakları ikidir: Birincisi, kazanç adı verilen genellikle kişinin kendi emek ve gayretiyle bilgi ve sanatıyla doğrudan veya dolaylı olarak elde ettiği gelirlerdir ki, miras da bunun içindedir. İkincisi yerden çıkanlardır ki, bunda kara, deniz ve hava da dahildir. Denizden çıkan balık, inci ve benzeri şeyler de yerden çıkmış hükmündedir. Geriye bu iki kaynağın birlikte harekete geçirilmesi sonucunda elde edilen kazanç şekli kalır ki, onda da kısmen emeğin, kısmen de yerin payının büyük olduğu görülür. Hangisi daha ağır basıyorsa o tarafa bakarak durum değerlendirmesi yapılır. Sonuçta bütün kazanç yolları bu iki sebepten birine dönüşür. Öne alınmış olmasından anlaşılıyor ki, kendi emeğine dayanan kazanç yolu insanlar için daha yakın bir sebeptir. Genellikle yerden mal çıkarmak dahi bir anlamda yine buna bağlıdır. Fakat aynı zamanda kazanç, doğanın zenginliği ile de yakından ilgilidir. Çünkü bu şekilde emek ve gayret, yaratılıştan ihsan edilmiş olan sebep ve aletlerin kullanılması demek olduğundan, bunlar da bir anlamda hiçbir emek karşılığı olmadan doğuştan ihsan edilmiş güçler, kabiliyetler ve sebeplerdir. Emek dediğimiz şey de işte bu güç ve kabiliyetlerin geliştirilmesi ve yerli yerinde kullanılması anlamına gelir. Bundan dolayı kesb, hiçbir zaman tek başına kazanç için bağımsız bir sebep olmadığı halde, yerden çıkanlar bağımsız ve yeterli kazanç sebebi olabilir. Demek ki kesb, aslında bir katılıma da yönelik olduğundan kesb yolu ile yerden çıkanın birleşmesinden meydana gelen üçüncü bir kazanç yolundan söz etmeye gerek yoktur. Bu zaten sözün sonucundan çıkan bir şeydir. Bu konuda insanların başlıca iki türlü hata yaptıkları görülür: Birincisi servette emek ve çalışmayı, tek başına yeterli bir sebep gibi kabul edip, öteki bütün sebepleri ve sermayeleri buna borçlu saymak ve onların hepsini geçersiz sanmaktır ki, bu hataya genellikle emek harcayıp, zahmet çeken ve sermaye kullanmayan çalışan insanlar düşer. Bunlar sermaye sahipleriyle derin ve köklü bir didişmeye girerler. Bunlar emek ve çalışmanın, kazanmanın değerinin, aynı zamanda sermayenin değeri demek olduğunu görmek istemezler. Eğer çalışıp kazanmanın amacı sermaye biriktirmek olmasaydı, tek başına çalışmanın bir değeri olmazdı. Kendi amacını gözardı eden her fikrin boş bir çelişki olduğu aşikârdır. Para biriktirmenin, sermaye elde etmenin çalışmanın hedefi ise yalnızca tüketim açısından değil, yukarıda açıklanan, değerlerin karşılıklı olarak birbirine bağımlılığı kanunu gereğince, üretilen malın yeni yeni işlemlere malzeme teşkil etmesi ve kazanç yollarını çoğaltması ve kolaylaştırması açısından da önemli olmasından dolayıdır. Bunun için emekleriyle geçinen insanların, sermayeye düşmanlık duyması, kendi zahmet ve yoksulluklarının daha da artmasını istemesi demektir. Bunun içindir ki, emekten sonra özellikle yerden çıkarılanlardan da sözedilmektedir. Üstelik emeğe karşılık olarak zikredilmiştir. İkinci hata, sermayeyi mutlak kazanç sebebi olarak kabul edip, emek ve çalışmayı geçersiz saymaktadır. Bu hataya da bizzat çalışmak ihtiyacını duymayan ve başkalarının emek ve çalışmalarından zahmetsizce yararlanmak isteyen sermaye, yani para sahipleri düşerler. Bunlar paraya öncelikli kaynak olarak bakarlar ve her türlü kazancın, onun eseri olduğuna inanırlar ve çalışmadan yaşamak mümkünmüş gibi zannederler. Bunun için çalışanları küçümseyerek ve kendi paralarına fazlaca önem vererek, emekleri zora koşmak ve sermayelerinin karşılığını fazla fazla almak, daha doğrusu sermaye gücüyle çalışanların emeklerini ucuza almak ve gasbetmek suretiyle kendileri hiç çalışmadan ve yorulmadan yaşamak isterler. Düşünmezler ki, bunların elindeki değerler aslında sermaye olarak doğmuş değil, emek ve çalışmanın birikiminden oluşmuş olan kazançlardır. Para, emek ve çalışmayı kolaylaştırıp geliştirmeye hizmet eden bir maya ise de, kaynağı bakımından yine de sermaye değil, birer emek birikimidir. Sermayenin, emeği sıkıştırması ve onu hareketsiz bırakması, kendi bindiği dalı kesmesi ve dayandığı temeli yıkması demektir. Gerçi asıl sermaye büsbütün yok değildir, fakat o, olsa olsa yerin zenginliği ve yaratılışın ihsanı olan şeydir. Bundan dolayı para sahiplerinin hiç çalışmadan yaşama sevdasına kalkışmaları ve çalışanları sıkıntıya sokacak bir tutum izlemeleri büyük bir hatadır. Herhangi bir toplumda para ve sermaye bu duruma gelir, para ve para sahipleri mutlak hükümran kesilirse, buna tepki olarak birinci hata kendini gösterir. O zaman sermaye ile emek arasında kavga başlar. Cemiyet düzeni altüst olur. İşte sermaye adı verilen paranın, kaynağı bakımından sermaye olmayıp, kazanç birikimi olduğu, hatta iyi yollarla elde edilmişse kazançların en hoşa gideni olduğu, en temizi bulunduğu gerçeğini hatırlatmak için, "kazandıklarınızın en güzelinden" buyurulmuştur. Asıl sermayenin yeryüzü zenginlikleri olduğu, öteki bütün zenginliklere göre emeğin de bir anlamda sermaye durumunda bulunduğu ve hatta bunun, yerin sermayesinden daha önce gözönünde tutulması gerektiği gösterilmiştir. "Kazandıklarınızın en güzelinden" ilâhî sözü, şunu da anlatıyor ki, kazançların bir temizi ve güzeli, bir de bunun zıddı olan kötüsü vardır. Her kazanılmış olan şey iyi ve temiz olmaz. Bu da ya kazanılan şeyin doğrudan doğruya kendisine veya elde edilme yollarına göre maddî veya manevî anlamda iki bakımdan ele alınır. Yukarıda açıklandığı üzere, infak sonsuz bir bereketin tohumu ve ebedî hayatın bir parçası olduğundan, bu tohumun en temizinden seçilmesi lazım gelir. Bunun için bunları iyi düşünüp akla ve şeriate uygun olarak çalışınız da kendi emeğinizin ve yerin sermayesinin ürünü olan gelirlerin temiz ve iyilerinden infak ediniz. Ve öyle habîsini, yani kötüsünü veya haramını vermeye yeltenmeyiniz ki; siz onu başkasına infak edersiniz de kendiniz gözünüzü yummadan, sıkılmadan hediye diye veya hoşgörüyle alacağınızın yerine almazsınız. Böyle kötü, bayağı ve değersiz şeyleri kendiniz almayı düşünmezken, Allah'a olan borcunuzu bu aşağılık şeylerden vermeye kalkışmayınız. Rivayetlere göre, başlangıçta sadaka ile ilgili emirleri bildiren âyet indiği zaman ashabdan bir kısmı hurma salkımlarını getirir, muhtaç olanlar yesin diye Mescid'e asarlardı. Bir kısım ashab da caiz zannıyla döküntü, bozuk, çürük çarık şeyler getirmişlerdi. Sonra bu âyet indi. Bununla verilecek vergilerin, zekât ve sadakaların ne gibi mallardan verileceği böylece açıklanmıştır. Her malın vacip olan vergisi kendi cinsindendir. Mesela altına altın, gümüşe gümüş, paraya para, hayvana kendi cinsinden hayvan, deveye deve, sığıra sığır, davara davar, ata at; tahıl ürünlerinde de böyledir, buğdaya buğday, arpaya arpa... Madenler ve daha başka gelirler için hep böyledir. Hepsi de daha aşağı kalitede olmamak şartıyla malın vergisi kendi cinsinden ödenir. Bunların değer bakımından düşük kalitelisini ve yüksek kalitelisini birbirinin yerine vermek, ancak kıymet ve fiyatını iyice hesap edip tam karşılığını vermek suretiyle yine caizdir. Bu husus, mükellefin seçimine aittir. Bu şekilde esnek ödeme tarzı halk için kolay bir yol olduğundan dolayı İslâm dini bunu emretmiş idi. Bunun, İslâmiyetin yayılmasına ve İslâm adaletinin kök salmasına büyük katkıları olmuştur. Başka ülke insanlarından mutlaka nakit olarak vergi topladıkları ve toplama masraflarını da yine halkın üzerine yıktıkları için, diğer devletlerin harcama yerleri de yine İslâmın gösterdiği sarf yerleri gibi tamamen hayra yönelik olmadığından dolayı, İslâm dininin infakı böylece tam bir adalet uygulamasına dönüşmüş olup "Allah size kolaylık diler." (Bakara, 2/185) ilâhî hükmünün yerine gelmesi demek olduğundan, çeşitli devletlerin tebaası durumunda bulunan insanlar bu kolaylık ve adaleti yakından gördükleri zaman büyük bir memnuniyetle bunu kabul etmişlerdir. Fakat bunun bir devlet için böyle büyük bir yarar sağlaması, bir şarta bağlıdır ki, o da bunu uygulayacakların Allah'ı tanıyan, dindar ve ahlâklı vergi memurları olması, ellerine verilen görevi, kendi öz mallarından daha fazla bir özenle yerine getirmeleri ve emaneti iyi korumaları meselesidir. Bu olunca toplanan malların bir çoğu değiştirmeye gerek kalmadan devlet ve milletin ihtiyacına harcanabileceği gibi, değiştirilmesi gerekenler de en iyi şekilde değerlendirileceğinden hiçbir şekilde kötüye kullanılması söz konusu olmaz. Böyle olunca da hem milletin masrafı azalır, hem de devletin gelir kaynakları sürekli olarak gelişir. Ancak böyle olmayıp gerek vergi mükellefleri, gerek vergi toplayan memurlar arasında ahlâksızlık yayılır, görevler gereğince yapılmaz, emanetler korunmaz ve suiistimal edilirse, adam kayırma, çalma çırpma, israf, aldırmazlık ve ciddiyetsizlik meydanı almış bulunursa, malın cinsinden alınan vergiler pek çok kayba ve suiistimale elverişli olduğu gibi, masraf ların artmasını ve gelirlerin azalmasını gerektireceğinden, hükümetler ayniyatı bırakıp vergilerini nakit yoluyla toplamayı daha uygun bulurlar. Nakit para ise mal ile değişime tabi tutulmadan hiçbir iş göremiyeceğinden, yine mal değişimi olacak ve yine olan olacak demektir. Devletin harcamaları durmadan artar, arttıkça da milletin vergi yükü artar ve herkes sıkıntıyı çeker, fakat sadece para hükümran olur. Bu arada en çok kazananlar da para işleriyle uğraşanlar olur. Fakat yine de diğer üretim alanlarında çalışanlar sıkıştırıldıkça para ile uğraşanların da geleceği tehlikeye düşer. Bütün bu gibi tehlikelere sebep olan şey ise, bu gibi hizmetlerde çalışan görevlilerin, görevlerini kötüye kullanmaya elverişli olan ahlâksızlıklarıdır. Bunu gerçek anlamda ortadan kaldıracak ve yok edecek olan da din ve dindarlıktır. Bunun için insanların dinden ve dindarlıktan kaçınmaları, infak görevlerini en iyi şekilde yerine getirmekten ve en iyi şekilde idare etmekten uzak kalmaları, ilâhî hikmetin gereği olarak acı çekmelerinin ve felâketlerinin başlangıç noktasını oluşturur. Bundan dolayı bu ilâhî emir gereğince hareket etmeyenler, ilim ve hikmet iddiasında ne kadar ileri giderlerse gitsinler, hikmetin tam aksi olan bir yöne gitmiş olurlar ve kendi elleriyle geleceklerini tehlikeye atarlar. Bu âyet, bu gerçekleri de gözeterek zekât ve sadakası gerekli malların usulünü açıklamış, bununla beraber bunun nafile cinsinden olan sadakaları da kapsamına alıp almadığı söz konusu olmuştur. Yani aşağılık ve haram şeylerden, farz cinsinden vergi yoktur ve verilemez. Lâkin nafile olarak sadaka verilebilir mi? Burası ihtilaflıdır. Doğrusu haramdan nafile sadaka dahi caiz olmaz. Bunun Allah katında bir sevabı olmaz. Fakat aşağılık yani, düşük kaliteli maldan nafile sadaka caiz olur. Ancak mendub olan en iyisinden vermektir. "kötüsünü vermeye yeltenmeyin!" yasağı farz olan sadakalarda haram, nafile olanlarda ise kerahet demektir. Âyetin zahiri her çeşit maldan zekât verilmesi gerektiğini gösteriyor gibidir. Fakat malın nisabı ve miktarı hakkında hiçbir açıklama yapmadığı gibi, "tayyib ve habis" gibi özelliklerle belirgin olduğundan hangi malları içine aldığı da mücmel ve açıklamaya muhtac bulunduğundan, bu mallar Hz. Peygamber'in uygulaması ve çeşitli hadisler ile açıklığa kavuşmuştur. Daha geniş bilgi edinmek isteyenler, fıkıh kitaplarının zekâta tabi mallar bölümüne başvurabilirler. Hasılı, Allah buyuruyor ki: Ey müminler, sizin kazandıklarınızın ve bizim yerden çıkardıklarımızın temizlerinden infak ediniz ve kendinizin gönül rahatlığı ile almadığınız, kabul etmediğiniz kötü şeylerden zekat ve sadaka vermeye kalkmayınız! Ve biliniz ki, Allah, kesinlikle zengindir, sadakalarınıza muhtaç değildir, sadakalarınız kendi faydanız, kendi menfaatiniz içindir. Ayrıca Allah hamîddir, yani övgüye lâyıktır. Herkes O'na şükür ve hamd borçludur. İşte böylesine zengin ve övülmüş olan Allah'ın rızasına ermek için kötü ve bayağı şeyler nasıl olur da sunulabilir? Diğer bir mânâ ile Allah hamîddir, kendi adına yapılan hayır ve hasenatı daha yüksek ikram ve ihsanlarla karşılar. Rızası uğrunda ortaya konan emekleri ve çabaları makbul ve meşkûr eder. Böyle bir Allah adına en temiz, en güzel şeyler sunulmalı değil midir? 268-Ey nisab sahibi olan zenginler! "Bu emirlere karşı elimize geçenlerin en iyilerini vere vere kendimiz fakir düşmez miyiz," gibi bir düşünceye kapılırsanız, bunun bir şeytan vesvesesi olduğunu biliniz. O şeytan, Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini kesmiş olan o karamsar iblis veya hayırlı işlere karşı gizlice veya açıkça ümitsizlik telkin ederek, yanlış ve aldatıcı fikirler ve duygular saçan her çeşit şeytanlar veya insanın içindeki nefs-i emmare, size hep fakirlik vaad eder, "Aman hayır yapmayın, sonra züğürt düşersiniz." der, ve size çirkin hasletler emreder, sizi cimriliğe ve hasisliğe sevkeder, mallarınızı fenalıklara, fuhşiyata, anlamsız şeylere, isyanlara harcamanızı teşvik eder, Allah ise, size, tarafından bağışlama ve lütuf ve ihsan vaad ediyor. O sadakalarla ahirette günahlarınızı bağışlamayı, dünyada da yaptığınız harcamaların yerine kat kat kârlar, dünyada ve ahirette ecirler ve sevaplar ihsan ederek sonsuz mutluluğunuzu güvence altına alıyor. Ve Allah vâsîdir, alîmdir. Yani kerem ve ihsanı bol, ilmi de çoktur. İnfakınızın kadrini bilir, ecrini verir, sözünü yerine getirmekte hiç güçlük çekmez. Her şeyin önünü, sonunu bilerek emir verir ve ona göre vaadde bulunur. 269-Allah vâsî olduğu içindir ki, kime dilerse ona hikmet verir, vermek için hiçbir şarta ve kayda bağlı değildir. Kötülükleri engelleyecek ve önleyecek, faydaları sağlayacak sebepleri ve hikmetleri, hükümranlıkları, gerçeğin bilgisini, iradeye bağlı olan sevap kazandıracak işleri yapabilme gücünü ve faydalı şeyler yapmayı yalnızca kendine ait kılmakla yetinmez de akıl sahiplerinden dilediğine dahi verir. Ve her kime hikmet verilirse, yahut Yakub kırâeti üzere "tâ"nın kesriyle, Allah kime hikmet verirse o muhakkak ki, birçok hayra erdirilmiş olur. Çünkü hikmetsiz binde bir hayra erilirse, bir hikmet ile binlerce hayra erilir. Hikmet dünya ve ahiretin hayrını içine alır. Hikmetsiz hayır ise bir vardır, bir yoktur. Ve fakat aklı temiz, özü sağlam olanlardan başkası bunu düşünemez. Hak ile doğrunun ne olduğunu, ne kendisi düşünüp hatırlar, ne de uyarı kabul eder. Bizzat Allah Teâlâ âyetiyle ihtar edip uyarır da o yine aklını başına almaz, aklını yormayınca da ilâhî hikmetten faydalanamaz. Demek ki hikmete ermek için vermek yetmez, almak da gereklidir. Veren Allah keremi geniş olduğundan, herhangi bir şarta da bağlı ve muhtaç değildir, ama alacak olan kul şarta bağlıdır. Hikmete ermenin başlangıcı düşünmedir. Bu da temiz akıl ve temiz kalb ile olur. Allah'ın verdiği aklı şehvetlere ve şeytanın vesveselerine kaptıranlar ne kendi iç dünyalarındaki ilhamları, ne de dış dünyada olup biten ibretli sahneleri düşünüp anlayamazlar, kavrayamazlar. Zihinlerinde güç bulamazlar. Ya hiç düşünmezler veya düşünseler bile hatıralarına dönüp göz atarken, neyin gerçek, neyin hayır olduğunu kestiremezler; çünkü hakkın ve hayrın alâmetlerini bilemezler, onu seçip belirleyemezler. Bunu yapamayınca da hikmet yolunda ilerleyemezler. Bu suretle büyük bir ilâhî lütuf olan hikmet, ancak temiz yürekli, temiz düşünceli gerçek akıl sahiplerine nasip olabilir. Bundan dolayı akıl ve iyi seçim hikmetin şartı, düşünce de başlangıcıdır. Bunlar hep Allah vergisi ve ilâhî iradenin eseri olan kabiliyetlerdir. Ancak şu kadar var ki, ilk şartlar ve ilk sebepler, kayıtsız şartsız bir ön iradenin bağış eseri iken; hikmet düzeninde olayların cereyan şekli, kulun istek ve iradesi yanında ilâhî iradenin de o yönde tecellî etmesiyle meydana gelir. Bir bakımdan vehbî, (Allah vergisi) bir bakımdan kesbî (kazanmakla ilgili) sayılır. Kulun iradesi adî sebep, ilâhî irade gerçek ve geçerli sebeptir. Önünde ve sonunda ilâhî irade bulunmadan hiçbir şey meydana gelmez. Kulun iradesi bağlantı kurmaya yarayan bir küçük yoldur. İlahî iradenin çok değişik şekillerde tecellî etmesi, işte Allah'ın vâsi' (geniş) adıyla anılmasının bir sonucudur. Bundan dolayı hikmetin aslı ihsandır, hikmet eseri olan şeyler hem ihsandır, hem de kesbdir. Hikmet ne demektir? Bu kelime hüküm, hükûmet ve sağlamlaştırmak demek olan ihkâm mânâlarıyla ilişkili olarak mastar ve isim olur. Bundan dolayı manevî ya da lafzî alanda anlam ilişkileriyle birçok mânâlarda kullanıldığından yerine göre tefsir edilmesi gerekir. Mastar olması bakımından, aslında kötülükleri ortadan kaldırmak, iyilikleri elde etmek mânâsı vardır ki; hüküm ve hükûmet, sağlamlık ve muhkemlik hep bu kökten alınmıştır. Her nerde kötülüğü gidermek ve iyiliği elde etmek varsa, işte orada hikmet mânâsı vardır. Bundan dolayı bir şeyin içinde gizlenen ve sonuç bakımından ortaya çıkacak olan fayda ve iyiliğe o şeyin hükmü ve hikmeti denilir ki, hikmetin birçok anlamından biri de budur. Bunda bütünüyle nihâî (son) hedef mânâsı olmasa bile, bunun az çok bulunması gerektiği söylenebilir. Buna göre, anlam bakımından hikmet sözü, fayda sözünden daha özel bir anlam ifade eder. Sebep kelimesinden daha geniş anlamlıdır. Zira hikmet, sebepten önce olabildiği gibi, nihâî hedeften sonra da olabilir. Yani sebebin sebebi, amacın sonucu şeklinde ortaya çıkabilir. Bundan dolayı hikmet denildiği zaman, mutlaka ya bir sebep sonuç ilişkisi veya daha genel olarak bir sebebin nedeni ve buna benzer gerekçeli bir mânâ söz konusudur. Yani hikmet, kesinlikle sonucun sebebe irca edilmesi, tutarlı ve sağlam bir ilişki anlamı ifade eder. Nitekim bir işi, bir başka işe isnad etmeye hüküm denildiği gibi, bilimsel veya amelî herhangi bir doğru karara da hikmet denilir. Hasılı böyle içerikli veya gerektirici çeşitli anlamlardan her biri dolayısıyla hikmet, çok yönlü mânâlar için çok anlamlı bir isim olmuştur. En genel anlamda hikmet, fayda, yarar ve ihkâm anlamlarından dolayı her güzel bilginin ve her faydalı işin ismi olmuştur. Bununla beraber pratik ilimlerle ilişkisi, teorik ilimlerden daha fazla olduğu gibi, doğrudan doğruya amele tahsisi de ilimden daha fazladır. Güzel ameller içindeki yeri de ilme yöneliktir. Yani bir işi körü körüne değil de, önünü sonunu düşünerek ve ondan doğacak bütün tehlikeleri bertaraf etmeyi gözeterek yapmak demektir. Bütün bunlardan anlaşılmaktadır ki; hem ilim, hem iş yapma hikmetin en esaslı mânâsını teşkil eder. Bütün bunlardan dolayı hikmet kelimesi, aşağıda görüldüğü çeşitli anlamlarla tefsir edilmiştir: 1- Sözde ve fiilde doğruyu tutturma (Mücahid'den İbnü Nüceyh). Söz, fikir ve lafızdan daha geniş anlamlıdır. Fiil de, bu kalbin fiili, dilin fiili gibi diğer amellerden daha geniş anlamlıdır. Herhangi bir hususta kalbinden geçirerek ve dil ile söyleyerek, şu şöyledir demeli ve öyle yapmalı ve yaptığı işte isabet de etmeli; işte bu bir hikmet olur. Şu halde yalnızca sözde doğru söylemek tek başına hikmet olmadığı gibi, yalnızca işi doğru yapmak da hikmet değildir. Sözde isabet etmek, o konu hakkında gerçek ve doğru olan hükmü vermek demektir; o hükmün gerçekten o olayın hakikatına uygun düşmesi, yani gerçek bilgiye dayanması, içinde bilgisizlik, hata ve yalan olmamasıdır. Harekette isabet de, o işin hem özüne uygun olması, hem de gerçekte kendisinden beklenen sonucun gereği gibi ortaya çıkması; yani kötülüğü gidermek, iyiliği elde edebilmek şeklinde sonuçlanmasıdır ki, bunlara o işin hükmü, hikmeti, gayesi, garazı veya illet-i gâiyyesi denilir. Hasılı sözde isabet hakka, fiilde isabet hayra yöneliktir. Hikmetin hakikatı, başlangıcında ilmî anlamda, sonucunda ise amelî anlamda her iki yönünün birlikte bulunması demektir. Bu mânâ daha başka şekillerle de ifade edilmiştir. Şöyle ki: 2- Hikmet hem bilgi, hem de iştir: Bilmek ve bildiğiyle amel etmektir. Bu ikisini birlikte yürütemeyene hakîm denilmez. Mukâtil ile İbnü Kuteybe hikmeti böyle anlamışlardır. Burada ilim, gerçek mânâsıyla ilm-i yakîn (kesin bilgi) demektir. Yani bir şeyin özünü kavramış olmak demektir. Buna açıklık kazandırmak için genel olarak "ilimde ve amelde ihkâm ve itkan" veya "tahkîk-i ilim ve ihkâm-ı amel" tabirini kullanmışlardır. Zira ilmin muhkemliği yakîniyet derecesiyle, amelin muhkemliği kendisinden bekleneni sağlamasıyla ilgilidir. Bu önceki tarif bize gösteriyor ki hikmetli bilgi, tecrübe ile desteklenmiş ve uygulanabilir özellikler taşıyan ilimdir. Hikmetli hareket de bilimsel temellere dayalı olan ve bir ilmin ölçüsüne vurulduğu zaman doğru olduğu kesinleşen ameldir. Hasılı hikmet, ilim ile iradenin karşılıklı işbirliği sonucu fiil sahasına çıkması ve o fiilin de kendisinden bekleneni sağlamasıdır. Bir başka deyişle hikmet, ilim ile sanatın birleşmesidir. 3- Hikmet; ilim ve fıkıh demektir (Mücahid). Bu tarif öncekilerden başka bir şeymiş gibi kabul edilebilirse de öyle değildir. Fıkıh kelimesi esas itibariyle hikmet kelimesinden çok farklı bir anlam taşımaz, aslında bu ikisi birbirinin benzeri gibidir. Mesela: "şunun hikmeti veya sırrı veya ruhu veya hakikatı şudur" demek yerine, "fıkhı şudur" denilir. Hikmet gibi fıkıh da birçok yönden ve ayrıntılı sebepler bakımından derin bilgi ve faydalı iş anlamına gelir. Lügat anlamıyla fıkıh, amaç ve maksadı kavramak demektir. O halde ilim katıksız bilgiyi, fıkıh o bilginin amacını anlamaktır ki, bu anlam, işi de içine alır. "Allah kime hayır murad ederse onu dinde fakih kılar." hadisi şerifi dahi, bu âyetteki hikmetten maksadın fıkıh olduğunu ortaya koyacak bir delil olarak gösterilebilir. Dinde fıkıh ise, dinin amaçlarını kavramak demek olur ki, bunun hakikatı da insanoğlunun kendi yararına veya zararına olan hükümleri, haklarını ve görevlerini bilme melekesidir. Bu da kendi kendini ve Allah katında kendisiyle ilgili olan hüküm ve kuralları tanıması ve ona göre görev bilerek yapması ve bu gücü kendinde bulmasıdır. Şu halde fıkhı olmayan ne kadar bilgili olursa olsun hakîm olamaz. Bu tarife göre, şu da muhakkaktır ki, fıkıhtan başka ilmi olmayanlara da hakîm denilemiyecektir. Gerçekten de fakih olabilmek için fıkhın dayandığı temellerin neler olduğunu da bilmek şarttır. Bu da bütün ilim dallarıyla ilişkilidir. Fıkıh hem nazarî (teorik), hem amelî (pratik) yanları olan bir ilim olduğu gibi, bir bakıma bildiğini yaşama işiyle de yakından ilgili bir ilimdir. Yani ilmi ile amel etmeyene gerçek anlamda fakih adı verilemez. Bundan dolayı ilim, tevhid ilmi ve akaid gibi usûle ait, fıkıh da fürû' ve amele ait kabul edilince bu tarif, hikmet-i nazariye (nazarî hikmet) ve hikmet-i ameliyenin (amelî hikmet) tamamına uygun düşmüş olur ki; hasılı hikmet usûl ve fürû'u, ilkeleri ve amaçları, özündeki bütün incelikleriyle bilip ne yapacağını tayin etmek ve bu bilgilerin gereğiyle amel etmek anlamına gelir. Ancak fıkıhta, yalnızca bilgi söz konusu edilirse o zaman bu tarif, hemen aşağıda gelecek olan dördüncü tarif gibi olur. 4- Hikmet varlıkların özündeki mânâları anlamaktır (İbrahim Neha'î). Mânâlar, âyân (cevher) karşılığı olduktan başka, erken devirlerdeki İslâm âlimlerinin dilinde "sebep ve illet" kelimesi yerine kullanılmakla etkili özellikler, sebepler ve sonuçlar, daha doğrusu sebepler ve amaçlar demek olacağından bunun özeti, varlıkların içyüzündeki gerçeği ve o gerçeğin gerektirdiği özellikleri tanımak ve en etkili özelliği tanımak, o özelliğin değişik amaçlara nasıl yönlendirdiğini anlamaktır. Yani varlıklar arasındaki sebep sonuç ilişkilerini ve etkileşim düzenini izleyip, varlıkların özünü ve amaçlarını kavramak demek olur. Bu tarif, amel ve uygulamayı hesaba katmamış ve hikmeti yalnızca bilgi yönüyle ele almış olduğundan öncekilerden daha geniş kapsamlıdır. Çünkü iş ve hareket alanına uygulandığı takdirde de doğruluğu ortaya çıkar. Fakat bilmeyi ve anlamayı, varlıkların taşıdığı mânâlar ile sınırlayıp kavram ve kapsamını genişlettiğinden dolayı bir bakıma özel anlamlıdır. Bilmek ve anlamak demek, mütkan ilim (kesin bilgi) anlamında olup tümevarım metodunu da dile getirmiş olur. Bununla beraber "vav" tertip anlamını gerektirmeyeceğinden, aksine bir anlama da ihtimali vardır. Buraya kadar verdiğimiz bilgilerin hiçbiri Allah'ın hikmet sahibi ve hakîm olmasıyla ilgili değildir. Zira Allah'ın ilmine ve hikmetine "fıkıh" denilemiyeceği gibi, "ma'rifet ve anlamak" da denilemez. Çünkü bu deyimler, öncesindeki bir bilgisizliği de îma ederler. Demek oluyor ki, her marifet hikmet olmaz, işin özünü kavramak da şarttır. Anlamak demek, bir şeyin akılla ilgili yanını kavramaktır. Eğer bu tarife amel şartı ilave edilmiş olsaydı, o zaman böyle bir hikmetin sahibinin, herşeyi yapabilmesi gerekirdi. O zaman da âyette geçen hikmet sözüne uygun düşmezdi. Marifet ve anlamanın eklenmesiyle hikmet, Allah'ın sıfatının tarifinde sakınca doğururdu. Bu tarif, bütün ilimlerin ve fenlerin bir temele irca edilmesiyle hepsini aynı düzeyde ifade eden ve ilâhî hikmetin bilgisi denilen yüce bilgiye uygun düşer. Meşhur olduğu üzere, hikmet bilgisinin "Varlıkların hakikatını tanımak" diye tarif edilmesi de buna benzemekle birlikte bundan daha dar anlamlıdır. Hakikatler, tabiatüstü olduğu gibi, amaçları da kapsamına almaz. Lâkin insanoğlunda böyle bir hikmet bilgisi mümkün müdür? Herşeyden önce marifet ve anlamak bilfiil değil de meleke ve kabiliyet olarak ele alınırsa belki bu tarif gerçeği ifadeye yarar. Ayrıca Allah dilerse mümkün olur. Bu anlamda bir hikmet bilgisi peygamberlerde ve büyük velîlerde bulunabilir. Gerçekten de Kur'ân'ın birçok yerinde "hikmet" peygamberlik kavramıyla birlikte bulunmaktadır ve çoğu zaman da onun yerine kullanılmaktadır. Nitekim tefsir âlimlerinden Süddî bu âyette de hikmeti böyle tefsir etmiştir. Zira peygamberlik hem ilmî, hem amelî yönden ilâhî ihsan eseri olan hikmetin en yüksek mertebesini ifade eder. Bunun içindir ki, İbnü Rüşd, "Tehâfüt" adlı eserinde, "Her peygamber hakîmdir, fakat her hakîm peygamber değildir." diyerek bu hikmeti tarif etmiştir. 5- Hikmet, Allah'ın emrini anlamaktır (Zeyd b. Eslem ve oğlu). Bu tarifte de anlamak için kullanılan akıl, aslında nazarî akıldan da, amelî akıldan da daha geniş bir anlam taşıyorsa da, insanın kendi işlerini kapsam dışı bırakmaktadır. 6- Hikmet, anlamak demektir (Şüreyk). Bu bir lafzî tarif olmakla beraber diğer tariflerin ortak yönünü almıştır. Demek ki, hikmetin en genel anlamı anlamaktır. Mutezile bunu anlama gücü ve yeteneği şeklinde kabul etmişse de doğrusu anlama yeteneği değil, anlamanın kendisidir. Aslında her ikisi de Allah'ın ihsanıdır. Anlaması olmayan hakîm olamaz. Bu üç tarif (Yani 4. 5. ve 6.) hikmeti yalnızca bilgi özelliğiyle ele almıştır. Bunlara karşılık, hikmeti yalnızca amelî değeri ile ele alanlar da vardır. Şöyle ki: 7- Hikmet, icad demektir (Ta'rifat-ı Seyyid'den). Hikmet sebep ve illetlere irca edilen ve onunla ilişkili olduğundan, illiyetin hakikatı da yaratmak ve icad etmek olduğundan, asıl hikmet icad demektir. Fakat bu tarif, her şeyden önce Allah'ın hikmetine uygun düşmektedir. Bir de mutlak anlamda yaratmak yalnızca Allah'ın işi olduğundan, hikmet yalnızca eserleri, sebep ve illetleri yaratmak değil, aynı zamanda o sebepleri birbirlerine karşı çok yönlü fayda ve maslahatları da gözeterek, bir uyum içinde ilişkilere yöneltmektir. Böylece birinci eser, ikinciye, ikincisi üçüncüye ve sonsuza kadar ilk sebep ve illetin etkisine doğru uzanan bir yol olur da eserlerin hepsi birbirlerine perçinlenmiş bir halde aralarında sarsılmaz bir düzen kurulmuş olur ve buna "sünnetullah" (Allah'ın sünneti) adı verilir. İşte hikmetin bütün sırrı bu kurulu düzenin içindedir. Bundan dolayı hikmetin çeşitli isimlerinden biri de "Sünnet-i muhkeme"dir. Hakk'ın nizamı, Hakk'ın şeriati, Hakk'ın dini ve bunlara uymak, uymakla birlikte hakikatın ortaya çıkmasına vesile olan her güzel haslet hep hikmettir. Ve yine bundan dolayı hikmetin bir mânâsı da sebeptir. İşte bu yüzdendir ki, insanlarda dahi basit bir özellik kazandıran sebep ve illetler bulunduğundan, bu hikmeti icad eden Cenab-ı Allah, dilediği insanlara da bundan bir hisse bahşetmiş, yine kendi hikmetinin icabı olarak, insanlara da dış görünüşte basit ve geçici bir düzen kurabilme gücü ve yeteneği ihsan eylemiştir. Bu demektir ki, insanoğlu ortaya koyduğu düzende gerçek yaratıcı değilse de ilâhî yaratışın ortaya çıkmasına bir araç olmak bakımından, aynı yolda O'nun bir vekili durumunda olduğundan yine bir değer ifade etmektedir. Özetleyecek olursak, Fahruddin Razî'nin beyanına göre, bu mânâca Allah'ın hikmeti, her zaman her yerde, kulların yararına olacak şeyler yaratması demek olduğu gibi, kulların davranış ve eserlerinde de bu böyledir. İnsanların hikmeti de başka kulların yararına olacak şeyler yapmak ve ortaya koymak, sünnetullah denilen kâinat düzenini anlayıp ona göre keşif ve icadlarda bulunmak demektir. Yani sadece kendisine yarayacak birşey değil, başkalarına da yarayacak eserler ortaya koymasıdır. Ancak insanların haddi zatında yaratılmış ve birtakım sebeplere bağlı olarak ortaya çıkmış oldukları bilinip dururken, birtakım keşif ve icadlar ortaya koyan kimseler, kendilerini ilk sebep yerine koyup öyle sanırlarsa, ilim açısından sonuçtan sebebe yol bulup geçememiş ve bir yerde takılıp kalmış olacaklarından, dışa bağımlı olan zahiriyeden sayılırlar ve hikmet ehlinden olamazlar. 8- Hikmet, varlık düzeninde herşeyi yerli yerince koymak demektir ki, bu tarif de görünüşte bütün varlığı açıklamaya yönelik olduğundan, bir bakıma ilâhî hikmeti, ilâhî sıfatları topluca tarif sayılır. Ancak herhangi bir şeyi kendi yerine koymak denildiği zaman, cüz'î hikmete de uygun düşeceğinden, insanların hikmet özelliği için de geçerli olur. Ayrıca buradaki yerli yerine koymayı, yaratılış anındaki ilk yerleştirmek veya yaratılmış olan mevcut düzendeki yerinin ne olduğunu keşfedip kavramak şeklinde iki türlü anlamak da mümkündür. Bununla beraber bu tarif, hikmetin, varlık düzeni içinde çeşitli varlıkların yerini ve değerini anlamanın gerekli olduğunu dile getirmektedir. Bundan dolayı, hiçbir sıra ve düzen gözetmeden ortaya konan icad, hikmet kavramının dışına çıkmak olur. Bununla beraber bu tarif, yaratılmış varlık düzeni içinde kulların ne gibi düzenlemeler yapabileceği açısından daha ziyade adaletin tarifi olmak üzere meşhur olmuştur. Şu halde pratik açıdan hikmet adalet demektir. Amelî hikmet denilen ahlâk ilmi, ahlâkı, ifrat ile tefrit arasında adalet temeline dayandıran bu mânâyı almışdır. 9- Hikmet güzel ve doğru işlere yönelmektir. Bu tarifte hikmetin, güzelliği ve iyiliği hedef tuttuğu ve bu amacın sınırlı olmayıp sonsuza kadar durmadan ilerlemeyi gerektirdiği ifade ediliyor. Bundan dolayı hikmetin bir meleke ve bir huy olduğu kesin demektir. "Sonucu iyilik olan işi yapmaktır." şeklindeki tarifi de buna çok yakın bir tariftir. 10- Siyasette, insanın gücü yettiği kadarıyla yüce yaratıcıya benzemeye çalışmasıdır ki, bu da ilmini bilgisizlikten, icraatını zulüm ve haksızlıktan, ikram ve ihsanını cimrilikten, hoşgörüsünü bunaklıktan arındırmak ile mümkün olur. Fahruddin Razî'nin tefsirinden alınan bu tarife göre, siyaset deyimi bu tarife bir özellik kazandırıyor gibi görünüyorsa da, "Hepiniz çobansınız ve her çoban sürüsünden sorumludur." hadîsi şerifinin anlamı derinden derine düşünülürse, kapsamının genişliği iyice anlaşılır. Bununla beraber bu tarif, daha ziyade hikmetin hakimiyet mânâsıyla olan ilişkisini ön plana çıkarıyor. 11- Hikmet, Allah'ın ahlâkı ile ahlâklanmaktır. Bu tarif de yine Fahruddin Razî'ye aittir. Nitekim bir hadîsi şerifte, "Allah'ın ahlâkı ile ahlâklanın." buyurulmuştur. Fâtiha Sûresinde ilâhî ahlâkın bir tecellisini görmüştük. Nûn Sûresinde Peygamber (s.a.v.) efendimiz hakkında, "Doğrusu sen büyük bir ahlâk üzere yaratıldın." (Kalem, 68/4) buyuruldu. Bu âyet de bunun canlı bir örneğini göstermektedir. İlahî ahlâk veya büyük ahlâk adı verilen şeyin Kur'ân ahlâkı olduğu da tefsirlerde açıklanmıştır. "Ben ahlâk yüceliklerini kemale erdirmek için gönderildim." hadîsi şerifi gereğince Hz. Peygamber'in peygamber olarak gönderilişinin sırrı da bu noktada toplanmıştır. Şüphe yok ki akıl, anlayış, iman, marifet ve ilim böyle bir ahlâklanmanın öğelerinden değilse bile şartlarındandır. "Bunu ancak üstün akıllılar anlayabilir." meâlindeki âyeti de bu anlama açıklama getirmiştir. Hikmetin kâh ilim, kâh amel, bazen de her ikisi birden olmak üzere ele alınmış olması da bundan ileri gelmektedir. Bundan dolayı sebepler ile sonuçlar, ilkeler ile amaçlar arasındaki inceliklere ve ilişkilere dönük olan gerçekleri, hikmet ile uygulama arasındaki sebep sonuç düzeni içinde görmek ve göstermek bakımından, ilk tariflerde dile getirildiği üzere; hikmet, ilimde ve amelde sağlamlık, sözde ve işte isabet diye tarif olunduğu zaman, hemen hemen bütün tarifler gözetilmiş olur. Bunun gibi sebep durumunda olan birinci şıkkın varlıkta da önceliği olduğuna göre ilim ile; sonra bu ilişkiden maksadın sonuç ve amaç olması, varlıkta sonra gelen amacın bilgide önceliği bulunması bakımından "amel" ile tarif edilmiştir. Fakat şunu gözden uzak tutmamak gerekir ki, sebep sonuç ilişkisini ve bu ilişkide kötülükleri önlemek ve faydaları sağlamak kavramını daima gözetmek durumunda olan hikmet, sonuçta amele yönelmeyen ve pratiği gözetmeyen ilme, aynı şekilde ilimden etkilenmeyen amele ve her ikisinin birlikte iyiliği elde etmek değil de kötülüğü hedef tutan kısmına uygun düşmeyeceğinden, bu çeşit bilgiye hikmet denilmesi doğru olmaz. Bir bilgiye hikmet denebilmesi için üzerinde faydalı bir işin eserinin görülmesi gerekir. Herhangi bir faaliyete hikmet adı verilmesi de hem ilmî temellere dayanması ve ilmin gereklerine uygun olarak ortaya konması, hem de kötülüğü ve zararı amaçlamamış olması gerekir. Bundan dolayı, uygulama alanı olmayan herhangi bir nazarî bilgi bizzat bir hikmet olmadığı gibi, tesadüflere bağlı olarak meydana çıkmış olan herhangi bir iş de öyledir. Bunun için ilâhî hikmetin içinde ne kuru ve nazarî bilgi vardır, ne de tesadüfe dayanan bir hareket, bir oluş. Bundan dolayıdır ki, sebepler düzenine dayalı olarak kurulmuş olan bilginin hakikatı, tesadüf eder. Çünkü tesadüf, gerçeğe ve bilinene göre değil, sebebini bilmeyen bilgisizliğe göre tesadüftür. Tesadüf nazariyesi daima bilgisizlik nazariyesidir. Böyle olduğu içindir ki, varlığın başlangıcı konusunda tesadüfe dönüşmekten kurtulamıyan tabiat nazariyesi, tabiatın ilk başlangıç ve ilk sebep olduğunu savunan görüş, her yönüyle ilim dışıdır. Ve bütün ilimlerin ve fenlerin akışına ters düşen bir cehalet nazariyesidir. Gerçekten de bütün olayları ve oluşları ve bütün yücelikleri bir bakıma tesadüfe bağlayan bir fikrin, ne kendisinde, ne eserinde hikmet nasıl olur da söz konusu olabilir. Hikmet ve varlık düzenindeki sağlamlık kesinlikle ilme, ilim de "âlim-i kül" (herşeyi bilen) ve "hakîm-i mutlak" (mutlak hakîm) olan bir ilk sebebe dayanır. Ve âlemde görülen hikmet, mutlak hakîm olan Allah'ın gücüne ve hikmetine şahittir. Ve insandaki hikmetin temeli de işte O'na iman etmek, O'nu tanımaktır. İnsan hikmetinin amacı da O'nun kurduğu düzendeki incelikleri, o düzenin kanun ve kurallarını ve sebep sonuç açısından işleyiş şeklini anlamaya çalışmak, ona uygun davranmak, onun ahlâkıyla ahlâklanmak ve her işinde doğru ve faydalı olanı yapmaktır. Demek ki ilk sebep olan Allah Teâlâ ile yaratılmışlardan her birinin iki türlü ilişkisi vardır. Birisi O'na, doğrudan doğruya O'na bağlanan sebep ilişkisidir ki, her şeyin kendine mahsus olan özelliği buna bağlıdır. Eğer bu özel sebep ilişkisi ve bağı olmasaydı varlıkta hiçbir şey, diğerinden ayrıcalık kazanamaz, ferdî özelliği ve ferdî kişiliği olan varlıklar gerçekleşemezdi. Bu nokta, müminin Allah'a tevekkülünün, yüce gücüne ve mucizelere imanının temelidir. Burada akıl değil, yalnızca iman hakimdir. Diğeri ise şimdiki zamandan ezele, ezelden ebede doğru zincirleme olarak akıp giden bir sebepler ve sonuçlar ilişkisidir ki, bunda bütün varlıklar birbirlerine tutunarak bir bütün hâlinde yaratılışın başlangıcı ve sonucu itibariyle Allah'a dayanır. Bu da ilâhî hikmet meselesidir ve akıl ile ilmin alanıdır. İnsanoğlunun hikmeti, genel ve özel karakterli bu iki türlü ilişki ve bağlantının gözetilmesine uygun düşecektir. Bu ikisi birlikte gözetildiği takdirde akıl ile kalb birleşecek ve o zaman insan, insan-ı kâmil olacaktır. Ve insan-ı kâmil olanlar ebediyete kadar varlıkta bir hakimiyet sırrına nail olurlar da hiçbir zaman bunu kendilerinden bilmezler ve kendilerine mal etmezler, kendilerinde meydana gelen o hâli, ilâhî hakimiyetin bir akışı olarak tanırlar. Nitekim Hz. İbrahim ölüyü diriltme sırrına erdiği halde, "Ben diriltiyorum, ben öldürüyorum." demedi de "Rabbim diriltiyor, Rabbim öldürüyor." (Bakara, 2/258) dedi. Halbuki Nemrud, bir mülke nail olmakla, "Ben diriltirim, ben öldürürüm." şeklinde iddiaya kalkıştı. "Üstün akıllılardan başkası düşünüp anlayamaz." İnsanlarda hikmetin başı olan akıl, yalnızca ilâhî bir ihsan olduğu gibi, şeref ve güç kaynağı olan kalb de yine ilâhî bir ihsandır. Bunlar doğrudan doğruya Allah'a dayanırken, bunların eserleri olan fiil ve hareketler de kesb (kazanma, çalışma) sebeplerine bağlı olarak hem doğrudan doğruya, hem dolaylı olarak yine ilâhî ihsan eseridir. "O dilediğine hikmeti verir." ifadesi, kayıtsız şartsız her iki ilişkiyi birlikte ifadeye yöneliktir. âyeti de zekâ itibariyle vehbî olana, düşünme itibariyle kesbî olanla vehbî olana, her ikisine birlikte bir uyarıdır. Demek ki sırf kendi kerem ve fazlından Cenab-ı Allah, dilediğine hak ile batılı, şeytanî olanla rahmanî olanı anlayıp ayırd edebilecek ve ona göre doğru olanı yapacak, kötülüğü giderip iyiliği elde edecek bir hikmet ve hakimiyet bahşeder. Hikmet ise bir sonuca birçok sebebin etkili olabileceğini gerektirdiğinden "çok hayır" demek olur. Fakat bilgi ve anlayış, sağlam iş için bir sebep ve şart olmakla beraber, yine tam ve yeterli bir sebep değildir. Bundan dolayı akıl ve anlayış sahiplerinin, kendi kesb ve gayretleriyle düşüncelerini ve iradelerini kullanmaları da hikmet açısından, bu hakimiyete ve çok hayra erebilmek için şarttır. Bu şekilde her akıl sahibinin kendi akıl derecesine göre hikmetten bir hissesi vardır. Her zaman insanoğlu, şeytanî telkin ile rahmanî telkini anlayıp ayırd edebilmek için, işin başlangıcında aklını ve düşüncesini uyanık tutmak zorundadır. Daha sonra bu düşünce ve o hikmet ilâhî feyzin de yardımı ile insanda bir meleke oluşturur ve nihayet insan derecesine göre, ilâhî ahlâk ile ahlâklanır. Pratik aklı gelişir, kuvvetlenir; dolayısıyla bildiği ve yaptığı şeyler gerçekten ve doğruluktan şaşmaz olur. Şu halde düşünceyle pratik bilgiye sebep olması bakımından, hikmetin ön şartı sayılabilir. Bunun için nazarî ilim, hikmetin başlangıcı sayılarak "nazarî hikmet" adını almıştır. Lâkin yalnızca nazarî bilgiye saplanıp kalmak, yolunu şeytana kestirmek demektir; bu olsa olsa filozofluktur. Yani hikmetin kendisini değil, hikmetin lafını etmektir. Sırf felsefe ile uğraşmanın ayıp sayılması da bundandır. Bunların pek çoğunun sözü işine uymaz. O zaman sözü doğru ise, yaptığı yanlış; yaptığı doğru ise söylediği yanlış olacağından, bunların varlıkları bir çelişki ortaya koyar. Bu tutumları yalnızca kendilerini perişan etmekle kalmaz, başkalarını da yoldan çıkarır, bunlar şeytan ve şeytanlık kavramının kapsamı içine girerler. Bundan sakındırmak için, "Siz faydalı bilgiyi isteyiniz ve faydasız ilimden Allah'a sığınınız!" buyurulmuştur. İşte birçok âlimlerin, hikmeti tarif ederken amelde ısrar etmeleri, bilgiyi abesle iştiğalden ayırd etmek ve faydalı olanı elde etmek amacını gerçekleştirmek içindir. Zira ilim ve marifet pek yüksek bir şey olmakla beraber, lafta ve uygulama dışı kaldıkça ya da uygulamada onun tam zıddı ortaya kondukça, boşuna bir uğraştan başka birşey olmaz. Amel denilen şey olmasaydı, bilginin bilgi olduğu gerçekleşemezdi. Allah Teâlâ bile kâinatı bilip de yaratmasaydı hikmeti mevcut olmazdı. Allah'ın ahlâkı ile ahlâklanmak sözü de bu noktada çok önemlidir. Buna karşılık diğer bir kısım âlimlerin, tarifte ilmi ön plana almaları da ilimsiz amelin hikmet olamayacağını bilhassa vurgulamak içindir. Yoksa herhangi bir işi ve faaliyeti hedef tutmayan, varlıkta gerçekleşmesi hayır hedefine yönelik olmayan ilme de hikmet demek için değildir. Demek ki asıl hakikat ikisinin birleşmesindedir. O halde önceki tarifleri esas olarak almak, sonrakileri de onların birer yönden açıklaması görmek gerekmektedir. Bundan dolayı, ilim ile ameli, hikmetin birer çeşidi gibi değil, birer parçası olarak kabul etmek gerekir. Yani hikmet denilen şey, ya gerçek bilgi, ya doğru hareket değil; doğru bilgi ile doğru hareketin bütünüdür. Bunların her birine tek başına hikmet denilmesi mecaz, ya da ıstılahtır. Bu açıklama ile amelin imandan bir cüz (parça) olmadığı halde, dinden cüz olmasının önemi de ortaya çıkar. Böylece akıldan sonra, anlamak ve düşünmek hikmetin şartı olduğundan pratik bilgiden önce nazarî bilginin dahi insan hikmetinin bir cüz'ü değilse bile bir başlangıcı olacağı ve bunun mutlaka pratik bilgiyi, onun da faydalı ve hayırlı olan ameli hedef tutması ve "Ben cinleri ve insanları yalnızca bana ibadet etsinler diye yarattım." (Zâriyat, 51/56) âyetinde de işaret buyurulduğu gibi, bilgiden kulluğa geçilmesi gerektiği yolundaki ilâhî hikmetin gerçekleşmesinin önemi anlaşılır ki, İslâm fıkhının üslubu da zaten budur. Herhangi bir konuda nazarî bakımdan derinleşmek ve orada saplanıp kalıp amel ve faaliyet alanına geçememek hüsran demektir. Aslında nazarî anlamda hikmet, objektif ve sübjektif yönleriyle varlıktaki ilâhî kanunların akış şeklini gözlem konusu yapmak ve onlardan düşünüp bir sonuç çıkarmaktan meydana gelir. Kâinat bir hikmet kitabıdır. Kur'ân ise bu hikmetin ilâhî dille oluşumunu anlatır ve hatırlatır. Kâinat bir hâl, Kur'ân ise bu hâlin başı ve sonudur; akıl sahipleri şimdiki hâli görüp, öncesini ve sonrasını da akılla kavramaya çalışmalı ve böylece hikmete ermelidir. Şimdiki hâli görmemek veya onun içinde boğulup kalmak, ondan öncesine ve sonrasına intikal edememek veyahut edip de bir yerde yine takılıp kalmak, baştan sona kadar hikmet düzenini takip etmemek, ettikten sonra da onun icabına uygun olarak hareket etmeyip aksine davranmak, işte bunların hepsi hikmete aykırı düşen şeylerdir. Bu şekilde hikmetin başı ve başlangıcı varlıklara dikkatli bir gözle bakabilmek, tanıyabilmek, kavrayıp üzerinde düşünebilmek ve bir sonuca varabilmektir. Bu bakımdan hikmetin başlangıç noktası ilim, ortası din, ibadet ve tâat, sonu da ahiret mutluluğudur. Bunun içindir ki hikmet çok hayrı içine alır. Bu mânâları tesbit için de denilmiştir ki: 12- Hikmet, Allah'ın emirlerini düşünmek ve ona uymaktır. (İbn Kasım'dan Kuşeyrî). 13- Hikmet Allah'a tâat, fıkıh ise din ve ameldir (Kuşeyrî). Buraya kadar verdiğimiz bu onüç tarif, hikmetin mânâsını, efradını cami', ağyarını mânî bir şekilde anlamaya yeter. Fakat daha ziyade aydınlanabilmek için şunları da gözönünde bulundurmalıyız ki, her birinde başka bir fayda bulunmaktadır: 14- Hikmet bir nurdur ki, vesvese ile gerçek makâm arasındaki fark bununla kestirilir. (Ebu Osman). 15- Doğru ve hızlı karar verebilmektir. (Bündar İbni'l-Hüseyn). 16- Doğruya iletmektir. (Fadıl). 17- Ruhların sükûn ve güvenliğinin son durağıdır. (Kettanî). 18- Sebepsiz işarettir. Yani öncesinde herhangi bir illet ve sebebe bağlı olmadan, Hak Teâlâ'dan kayıtsız şartsız vârid olan, içinde şek ve şüphe, zaaf ve fesat ihtimali bulunmayan, niçin ve neden diye sormaya hacet bırakmayan işarettir. 19- Bütün hallere hakkı tanık tutmaktır. 20- Din ve dünya düzenidir. 21- Ledünnî ilimdir. 22- İlham vârid olması için sırrı saklamaktır. 23- Bunların hepsidir. Görülüyor ki bunların bir kısmı hikmet, ilim ve ameldir derken, bir kısmı da meseleyi kalbe ve vicdana dayamışlardır. Gerçekten de ilim ve amel, akıl ve irade söz konusu edilirken, hakikatte ikisinin birleşme noktası olan vicdandaki duyguları hesaba katmamak doğru olmaz. Çünkü, "Bunu lüb sahibi (üstün anlayışlı) olanlardan başkası anlayamaz." âyetindeki "lüb" kavramıyla aklın bu özüne işaret edilmiştir. Bilincin bilinci demek olan vicdan, nefsin kendini kendinde olduğu gibi bulmasıdır ki; bunun aşamaları nefsin, zamanın akışı içinde kendi varlığını tanımasını sağlar. Her nefis, kendi vicdanına bir göz atışta, kendi varlığının ikilik içindeki birliğini görür ki; biri bulan nefis, öbürü bulunan nefistir. Bulan kim, bulunan kimdir? Burada hayret verici bir vahdet (birlik) sırrı kendini gösterir. Kalb denilen şey de işte nefsin bu birlik merkezidir. Yürek denilen cismanî kalb, bedendeki dolaşım sisteminin, sinirlerin ve adelelerin çeşitli dokularına sahip olduğu gibi; ruhanî kalb de böyle bir çalışma ve iletişim sisteminin merkezidir. Cismanî kalb nasıl periyodik hareketlerle sürekli olarak bir açılıp büzülme nöbetini tekrarlıyor ve cismanî hayat onun bu açılıp büzülmesi sayesinde sürüyor ve ona borçlu bulunuyorsa, ruhanî kalb de böyle bir manevî açılıp kapanmanın sürüp gitmesi içinde varlığını sürdürür. Manevî hayat bu bir anlık atışların merkezi olan vicdana borçlu olarak varlığını sürdürür. Her iki mânâsıyla hayatın kökü, kalbin temayüllerine ve atışlarına bağlı kalır. Cismanî kalbin açılıp büzülmesi, akciğerlerin havadan nefes alıp vermesinden görünüşte nasıl bir güç alıyorsa; iç dünyamızda ruhanî kalb de açılıp büzülmesinde "ruh-ı emrî" ile rahmâniyetin nefeslerinin yardımından feyz alır. Rahmânî nefeslerin çekilmesi bir büzülme, akışı ise bir genişleme ve ferahlama ifade eder. Buna ruh ilminde "kabz ve bast hali" adı verilir: "Allah kabzeder, bast eder." (Bakara, 2/245) âyeti buna işaret eder. İnkıbazın inbisata (büzülmenin genişlemeye) dönüştüğü vicdan ışıltıları ruhta bir haz ve ferahlık, inbisatın inkıbaza dönüştüğü vicdan anları da ruhta bir elem ve sıkıntı doğurur. İnkıbaz, ruhî kalbin kendine dönüşü, duyduğu acı da bu dönüş içinde yok oluştan azıcık tadışıdır. İnbisat ise kalbin, rahmânî nefeslere kavuşması, aldığı haz ve lezzet de bu kavuşma içinde varoluşu tadışıdır. İlâhî kabz, insan ruhuna bir önceki imdadı yutturup, asıl hasleti olan yokluğu tattırmak üzere, kalbi kendine döndüren bir terk ve yöneltmedir. İlâhî bast ise, bunun aksine kalbi kendinden alıp varlığı tattıran bir imdattır. Bunun içindir ki, insan kendi kendine terk edildiği zaman pek ziyade kabz hâline dönüşür ve acı duyar da kendisini her şey zanneden o azgın insan o anda Hak'dan azıcık bir imdat almak için kıvrandıkça kıvranır. Hasılı hayat gerek dışta, gerek içte Hak ile böyle sürekli bir alış veriş içindedir. İnkıbaz hâlinin sürüp gitmesi bir hastalık (melankoli) demek olduğu gibi inbisat hâlinin de sürüp gitmesi yine bir hastalıktır. İnkıbaz-ı küllî de, inbisat-ı küllî de ölüm demektir. Biri boğar, biri çatlatır. Sağlıklı hayat kalbdeki inkıbaz ve inbisatın nöbetleşe olarak sürüp gitmesinde; kâh elem, kâh haz şeklinde durmadan değişmesindedir. Geleceğe göre hikmet, ümitsizlik ile ümidin dengede durmasında, ümitle korku arasında (beyne'l-havfi ve'r-reca) kurulan uyumdadır ve bu uyumun sağlamlığındadır. Hikmetin mastar mânâsı açıklanırken, isim anlamlarından birçoğu da bu arada dolayısıyla anlatılmış oldu ki, bunların bir kısmına özel olarak, bir kısmına da genel olarak hikmet adı verilir. Bundan dolayı sağlam bilgi, güzel huy, faydalı sanat, herkesin faydasına olan hizmet, sebep ve sebebiyet, bir kötülüğü önlemek veya bir iyiliği elde etmek için yapılan herhangi bir şey, ibret ve ders almayı gerektiren herhangi bir söz ve nasihat, tuhaf bir şeyin sırrını anlamaya yönelik çaba, peygamberlik, sağlam gelenekler, Allah'ın değişmez kanunları, Peygamber'in sünnetleri, şeriat, din, kitap, Kur'ân, İncil. İşte bunların her biri hikmetin çeşitli mânâlarından birer tanesidir. Mukatil 'den rivayet olunuyor ki, "hikmet" Kur'ân'da dört türlü tefsir edilir: 1- Kur'ân'ın öğütleri mânâsına ki, Bakara Sûresi'nde, "Ve Allah'ın size indirdiği kitap ile size öğüt vermek için indirdiği hikmet..." (Bakara, 2/231) bu mânâyadır. 2- Anlamak ve bilmek anlamına hikmet ki, "Andolsun ki, Biz Lokman'a hikmet verdik." (Lokman, 31/12) âyetinde olduğu gibi. 3- Nübüvvet (peygamberlik) mânâsına hikmet ki, "Gerçek şu ki, Biz İbrahim soyuna kitap ve hikmet verdik." (Nisa, 4/54) ve "Ve Allah Davud'a hükümdarlık ve hikmet verdi." (Bakara, 2/251) âyetlerinde bu anlamadır. 4- İnce sırları ile Kur'ân demektir ki, "Rabbinin yoluna hikmetle davet et." (Nahl, 16/125) ve yine bu âyetteki "Her kime hikmet verilmişse ona çok hayır verilmiş demektir." bu anlamdadır. Fahruddin Razî de bu dört mânânın, iyice araştırılınca "ilim" mânâsına geldiğinin anlaşılacağını söylemiştir. İbnü Mes'ûd, Dahhâk ve daha başkalarından bu âyette hikmetten muradın Kur'ân olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. Ayrıca Abdullah İbnü Abbas'dan gelen bir rivayette, "Kur'ân'ın nâsih ve mensuhunu, muhkem ve müteşabihini, mukaddem ve muahharını bilmektir." diye; İbrahim, Ebu'l-Âliye ve Katade'den, "Kur'ân anlayışı" diye; Hasen'den "Dinde takva = " diye; Rebî' b. Enes'den "haşyet" diye tefsir edildiği de nakledilmektedir. Bunlar da daha yukarıda kaydettiğimiz mânâlara eklenince toplamı yirmi dokuz çeşit tefsire ulaşır. Bunların bir kısmı masdar, bir kısmı hasılı masdar, bir kısmı da isim cinsinden kelimelerdir. Tariflerin bir kısmı ilme, bir kısmı amele, bir kısmı da her ikisine birden raci olduğundan buraya kadar yapılan açıklamalar da kısmen tarife, kısmen misale ait olmak üzere tariflerin toplamından üç farklı tefsir şekli çıkar: 1- Faydalı amele götüren bilgi, 2- Bilgiye dayalı olarak ortaya konan faydalı amel, 3- İlimde ve amelde ihkâm (sağlamlık). Bir başka deyişle, sözde ve işte isabet veya ilim ve fıkıh mânâlarıdır. Bu mânâlar birbirlerinin yakını ve gerekçeleri durumundadırlar, hikmeti bunlardan birine mahsus kılmaya hiçbir ipucu yoktur. "Lâm"ın ahde hamledilmesi ile hikmetin, nübüvvet ve Kur'ân mânâları ihtimal dahilinde, ve , yani "dilediğine..." ve "çok hayır" gibi ifadeler buna bir ipucu gibi ise de âyetin gerek yukarısı ile bağlantısı, gerekse "bunu üstün akıllılardan başkası anlamaz" şeklindeki sonucu ve ayrıca bunun kesbî ilimlere de işarette bulunması, genel anlamda hikmet cinsinden olan herşeyi kapsamı içine aldığında şüphe ve tereddüde yer kalmaz. Tefsir ilminde otorite sayılan âlimlerin tercihleri, bu üç mânâdan mastar veya hasılı mastar olarak hiçbirine tahsis etmeden tefsir etmişlerdir. "Çok hayır" diye övgüye layık kılmaktan da anlaşılacağı gibi, yukarıda açıkladığımız şekilde çok hayır, ancak ilimle amelin birleşmesinden doğar. Kötülüğü önlemek, iyiliği elde etmek şeklindeki esas anlamının bilfiil gerçekleşmesi de buna bağlıdır. Her çeşit hikmet Allah'ın ihsanıdır, fakat "çok hayır" kâmil hikmettedir. Ekmel hikmet de "hayr-ı kül"dür. 270- Cenab-ı Allah'ın lütuf ve rahmeti işte böyle geniştir. Fakat Allah Teâlâ'nın bu irşadlarını ancak "ülü'l-elbâb" olan, yani ilmiyle âmil olan hikmet ehli ve derin düşünceliler anlar. Bunlardan başkası ilâhî telkinler ile şeytanî telkinlerin arasındaki farkı anlayıp ayırdedemezler. Allah'ın infak emrindeki ve diğer emirlerindeki incelik ve hikmetleri, ilâhî ihsan ve ikramların genişliğini takdir edemezler. Onlar şeytanın vesvesesine aldanabilirler; çünkü kalbleri bozuktur, düşünceleri çürüktür, lübsüzdürler, yani işin özünü kavrayamazlar. Ayrıca Allah, "alîm" olduğu için, az veya çok, iyi veya kötü, gerek Allah yolunda, gerek şeytan yolunda her ne niyyetle, her ne türlü nafaka harcar veya infak ederseniz veya ister ibadet ve taat, ister masiyet ve günah uğruna ne adak adarsanız, nezir yaparsanız, onu da şüphesiz Allah bilir. Ona göre ne yapacağını da bilir; iyiye iyi, kötüye kötü ecir ve ceza verir. Bundan dolayı Allah'dan bir şey gizlenir sanıp da kötülüğü ibadet ve taat, ibadet ve taatı da masiyet yerine koymamalıdır. Allah'ın hakkını, kulların hakkını hiçe sayarak ve çiğneyerek insan, ne başkalarına, ne de kendi kendine zulüm ve haksızlık etmemelidir. Çünkü genellikle zalimler çıkarına yardımcı cinsinden bir kişi, bir şefaatçi yoktur. Allah'ın azabı o zalimleri yakaladığı gün, hiçbir taraftan bir kimse çıkıp da onlara yardımcı olmaz ve olamaz. Zulüm herhangi bir şeyi, hakkı lâyıkı olan yerin dışına koymak demek olduğundan, iyilik tohumu ekmek için yapılması gereken infakları günah ve kötülük uğruna harcayarak şer tohumu ekmek veya ibadet ve taata harcanması lazım gelen adakları, masiyetlere harcamak, mal varlığını gizleyip borcu olan vergileri ve zekâtları vermemek veya adayıp da adağını yerine getirmemek veya kötü ve işe yaramaz şeyler infak etmek veya daha başka yollarla insanların haklarını yemek suretiyle zulmedenler en çok kendilerine yazık etmiş ve zulmetmiş olurlar. Allah'ın kurduğu hikmetli düzen, bir gün bunları elbette yakalar ve cezaya çarptırır. İşte o gün onlara bir taraftan bir yardımcı çıkıp da el uzatmasına ihtimal bile yoktur. Allah'ı saymayan o zalimlerin, her şeye gücü yeten Allah Teâlâ'dan imdat beklemeye de hakları yoktur. Allah'ın herşeyi kuşatmış olan bilgisi, onların hiçbir niyetini, hiçbir hareketini kaçırmayacağından, hikmet gereği olarak lâyık oldukları cezalarını bulurlar. Burada, "Hikmetin başı Allah korkusudur." hadisinin anlamına işaret vardır. Zira Allah'dan korkmayanlar her zaman korkulacak akıbete uğrarlar. Hikmetin, iyiliği elde etmek mânâsı, Allah sevgisine bağlı olduğu gibi, ondan daha önce gelen kötülüğün önlenmesi mânâsı da Allah korkusuna bağlıdır. Saygısız bir ilişki; severken sevilmek arzusundan ve sevilmemek korkusundan etkilenmeyen, kaybolmasından korkulmayan ve endişe duyulmayan, laubali ve ciddiyetsiz bir ilişki; sevgi değil, bir eğlencedir. Sevdiğinin rızasını gözetmeyen ve onu her fenalığa razı olur sanarak, hiçbir hareketten nefret ve iğrenmesini hesaba katmayan ve bütün bu tarz düşüncelerinden dolayı, ona karşı hiçbir edepsizlikten korkup çekinmeyen bir kimsenin seviyorum iddiasında bulunması, bir oyun ve eğlenceden başka ne olur? En yüksek, en hassas sevgi, en küçük bir karşı gelmeye meydan vermemek için itreyen ve bu titreyişten en yüksek bir edep ve terbiye ilhamı alan kalbin sevgisidir. Ayrıca izzetinefsi olmayan sevgilinin ne seveninde, ne de sevgisinde bir değer ve anlam yoktur. İzzet ve şerefin ilk hükmü ise heybet, vakar, saygı ve korku telkin etmesidir. Sevginin gereğini yerine getirmeye lâyık, muhabbeti küstahlığa çevirmeye engel olacak böyle bir ihtişam ve korkudan yoksun olan muhabbet iddiaları, yalandan ve tehakküm etme duygusundan başka bir şey değildir. Hiçbir sevgi tasavvur edilemez ki, onda en derin elemlerin ve lezzetlerin çatışmasından çıkan ateşli bir heyecan bulunmasın. Gerçek aşığın kalbi en büyük savaş meydanlarından daha fazla heyecanlı, en büyük zevk meclislerinden daha neşelidir. Hicran (ayrılık) ile visâl (kavuşma)ın çarpışmadığı hiçbir sevgi anı düşünülemez. Elektrikte müsbet (artı) ve menfi (eksi) iki zıt akım birleşmedikçe faydalı bir akım meydana gelmediği gibi, kalbde de elem ile haz, korku ile muhabbet kaynaşmadıkça sevgi akımı meydana gelmez. Göz yaşıyla temizlenmedikçe hikmet nuru hasıl olmaz. Bundan dolayı Allah sevgisi, hem bilgiyi, hem ameli güzel bir sonuca ulaştıran hikmetin bir kanadı olduğu gibi, Allah korkusu da ilim ve ameli her türlü kötülükten ve bozukluktan koruyan hikmetin başıdır. Ayrıca aşkta sevgi ve muhabbet yükseldikçe korku ve endişe de yükselir. Yükselmenin zevk ve heyecanı, düşmenin korkusuyla orantılıdır. Huzurun şartı, gıyabın şartından ayrı olduğu gibi, yakın olmanın şartları ile uzak olmanın şartları da başka başkadır. Bunun içindir ki Allah sevgisine mazhar olan ve yalnızca sevmiş değil, ayrıca sevilmiş olduklarını da bilen büyükler, "Onlar için hiçbir korku yoktur, mahzun da olmayacaklar." (Yunus, 10/62) müjdesini aldıkları halde, "İyiler için hasenat sayılan birtakım hâl ve hareketler vardır ki, bunların en yakınlardan sudur etmesi kabahat sayılır." endişesinden dolayı onlar, her an hasenatlarının kabahat sayılması tehlikesini bildiklerinden, söz konusu yakınlığın gereği olan en yüksek korku derecesinde bulunurlar. Öyle işler vardır ki, küçüklerden sudur etmesi onlara derece kazandırırken, büyüklerden sudûr etmesi -Allah korusun- büyük bir cinayet sayılır. İşte Cenab-ı Allah hikmeti açıkladıktan sonra, bu korku mertebelerine işaret etmek üzere önce, "Bunu üstün akıllılardan başkası anlamaz." sonra, "Muhakkak ki, Allah onu bilir." daha sonra da "Zalimlere hiçbir yardımcı bulunmayacak." diye işaret ve delâletten sarahata doğru üç dereceli birer ihtar ve uyarıda bulunmuştur. 271-Şimdi gelelim sadakaların veriliş şekline: sadakaları nasıl vermeli, gizli mi yoksa açık mı diye bir soru akla gelebilir. Gerçekten de işbu âyeti indiği zaman Peygamber Efendimize, "Sadakanın gizlisi mi efdal, açığı mı?" diye sual sormuşlardı. Buna cevap olarak şu âyet nazil oldu: Eğer sadakaları açıkça, alenen verirseniz, bu sadaka, riya olmamak şartıyla, ne iyi, ne güzel bir şeydir. Ve eğer onları gizler ve gizlice fukaraya verirseniz, bu gizleyiş, bu gizlice veriş sizin için bir hayırdır veya daha hayırlıdır. Ve sizin seyyiatınızdan, günahlarınızdan, çirkinliklerinizden bir kısmını örter, yani Allah'ın örtmesine ve mağfiretine sizin tarafınızdan bir sebep, bir keffaret olur. İbnü Kesîr, Ebu Amr, Asım'dan Ebubekr Şu'be ve Ya'kub kırâetlerinde ile okunur. Nafi, Hamze, Kisaî, Ebu Cafer ve Halef-i Âşir kırâetlerinde de ile ve nın cezmi ile okunur ki, o zaman "Biz de sizin seyyiatınızdan bir kısmını örteriz." demek olur. SADAKA : Farza da, nafileye de sadaka denilir. "Sen onların mallarından sadaka al ki, onları tertemiz yapmış olasın." (Tevbe, 9/103) ve "Hiç şüphesiz sadakalar fakirler... içindir." (Tevbe, 9/60) âyetleri farz olan sadakalar hakkındadır. Bunun gibi, "Kişinin evlâd ü iyaline nafakası da sadakadır." hadisi ile bildirilen nafakanın da farz olan nafakalardan olduğuna hükmedilmiştir. Fakat zekât tabiri yalnızca farza aittir. Dilbilimciler demişlerdir ki, sadakanın aslı olan maddesi, bu tertip üzere bir sıhhat, doğruluk ve mükemmellik anlamına gelen bir köktür. Bu maddenin sıdk (doğruluk), sadîk (dost, arkadaş), sâdık (doğru olan) bütün türevlerinde bu anlam bulunmaktadır. Hatta, nikâhtaki mehre sadaka denilmesinin sebebi de nikâhın bununla tekemmül etmesi dolayısıyladır. Zekâta sadaka denilmesi de iki bakımdandır: Birisi malın arındırılması ile sıhhata ve kemâle delâlet etmesidir, diğeri de zekâtı verenin imanda sıdk ve samimiyet sahibi olduğuna delâlet etmesidir. Her sadakada bu anlamlar vardır. İşbu daki lâm-ı târifin istiğrak veya ahd-i haricî mânâlarından hangisi olduğu hakkında birkaç görüş vardır. Müfessirlerin birçoğu ahd için olup yalnızca nafile sadakalara ait olduğu görüşünü öne sürmüşlerdir. Çünkü farzlarda açıkça vermenin daha efdal olduğu bilinmektedir. Bu arada bir kısım müfessirler de ahd için olmakla beraber yalnızca farz sadakalara ait olduğu görüşünü savunmuşlardır. Bu takdirde, ifadesi de "daha hayırlı" demek olmayıp "sizin için bir hayırdır" mânâsına yorumlanmıştır. Fakat başta Hasan Basrî hazretleri olmak üzere diğer bir kısım müfessirler "istiğrak lâmı" olarak farzdan da, nafileden de daha geniş kapsamlı olduğu görüşünü ileri sürmüşlerdir ki, muhakkikin (kritikçiler) adı verilen otoritelerin görüşü de budur. Ebu's-Suûd ile daha bir kısım müfessirlerin açıklamasına göre, âyette bu mânâ üzere güzel bir taksim üslubu vardır. Açıkça vermenin güzel bir şey olduğunu bildiren birinci şık, farz olan sadakalar hakkında, gizli vermenin daha hayırlı olduğunu bildiren ikinci şık da nafile olanlar hakkındadır. Ayrıca bir insanın zekâtının hepsini açıktan vermesi, servetinin tamamını belli edeceğinden, bazı zamanlar, hele bazı şahıslar hakkında birtakım insanların haset ve kıskançlıklarını çekeceğinden, onları tahrik ederek zarara sebep olabilir. O zaman malını gizlemek efdal olacağından, zekâtını da gizli vermek efdal olur. Bu bakımdan mal, mülk dahi iki kısımdır: Birisi hayvanat ve ekili, dikili araziler gibi genellikle gizlenmesi kabil olmayan mallardır ki, bunlara emvâl-i zahire (açıktaki mallar) denilir. Bunların farz olan sadakalarını gizlemek de zaten bir fayda yoktur. Diğeri nakit paralar gibi gizlenmesi mümkün olan mallardır ki, bunlara da emvâl-i bâtına (gizli mallar) denilir. Bir sakınca bulunmadıkça bunların zekâtını da açıkça vermek daha faziletlidir. Fakat işaret olunduğu üzere bir sakınca bulunduğu ve mesela açıktan verildiği zaman lâyık olan yere gitmeyeceği takdirde bunu da nafile sadakalar gibi gizli vermek efdal olur. Yoksa nafile sadakaları gizli vermek, açıkça vermekten yetmiş kat daha efdal; farzda da açıkça vermek, gizli vermekten yetmiş kat efdal olduğu açıkça beyan olunmuştur ki, âyet de bediî bir üslup ile bu taksimî ifadeye yöneliktir. Allah da açık, gizli her ne yaparsanız haberdardır. Bundan dolayı Allah'a bildirmek için sadakalarınızı dünyalara ilan etmeye kalkışmakta bir mânâ yoktur, gizlemek daha samimî olur. Bu yüce âyetin mazmunu üzere sadakaların açıklanması, gizli tutulmasından her birinin durumuna göre, hangisinin daha efdal olduğu hakkında genellikle şer'î delillere dayandırılarak elde edilen sonuçlar aşağıda görüleceği üzere müfessirler tarafından açıklanmıştır: Nafile sadakalarda gizliliğin efdal olduğu: Önce gizli vermek, riyadan ve "desinler" düşüncesinden uzaktır. Peygamber (s.a.v.) efendimiz, "Allah, ne desinler diye hayır yapan süm'acıdan, ne gösteriş yapan mürâîden, ne de minnet altında bırakan mennândan hiçbir şey kabul etmez..." buyurmuştur. Sadakasını söylemeye ve elâlem ortasında vermeye kalkan da riyâ ve süm'a peşinde dolaşır, susmak ve gizlice vermek ise bundan kurtarır. İslâm büyükleri arasında sadakalarını verecekleri fakire bile kendilerini bildirmemeye çalışan kimseler çoktur. Kimi, sessiz sedasız bir âmânın eline bırakır; kimi, fakirin geçeceği veya oturacağı yere onun görebileceği şekilde gizlice koyar, fakat kendini göstermez; kimi, fakir uyurken, onun cebine koyar veya elbisesine bağlar; bir kısmı da başkaları aracılığıyla fakirlere ulaştırırlardı ki, hepsinden maksat, riyadan, süm'adan ve minnet altında bırakmaktan sakınmaktır. Zira fakirin kendisine sadaka vereni görmesinde bir gösteriş ve minnet izi bulunabilir. İkinci bir husus şu ki sadakasını gizlediği zaman, insanlar arasında şöhret, medih ve saygınlık gibi birşey meydana gelmez; bu da nefse zor gelir. Bundan dolayı sevabı da çok olur. Üçüncü olarak, Peygamber (s.a.v.) efendimiz, "Sadakanın en faziletlisi, az bir şeyi olanın, fakire gizlice verdiği, gücünün son yettiğidir." buyurmuştur. Bir başka hadiste, "Kul gizlice bir amel yapar, Allah da onu gizlice yazar. Sonra bu ameli açıklarsa, Allah onu gizli amellerden nakleder, açıkça yapılan ameller listesine yazar. Sonra bunun lâfını ederse, Allah da onu gizli yapılan ameller listesinden de, açıkça yapılan ameller listesinden de çıkarır, riyaya yazar." buyurulmuştur. Yine bir meşhur hadiste, "Kıyamet günü, Allah gölgesinden başka bir gölgenin bulunmadığı o gün, Allah Teâlâ yedi kişiyi kendi gölgesiyle gölgelendirir. Bunlardan birincisi bir sadaka verip de sağ elinin verdiğini sol eli bilmeyen kimsedir...." Bir hadis-i şerifte, "Gizlice verilen sadaka, Rabbin öfke ateşini söndürür." buyurulmuştur. Dördüncü olarak, sadakayı açıkça vermek, alan kimseye birtakım zararlar getirebilir ki, gizlice verildiği zaman böyle bir şey söz konusu olmaz. Bunun sakıncalarını da şöylece sıralayabiliriz: Birincisi, açıkça verildiğinde fakirin şeref ve haysiyetine dokunulmuş, onun fakir olduğu ilan edilmiş olur ki, o fakirin gönlü buna razı olmayabilir. İkincisi, açıkça verildiği zaman, az sonra gelecek olan âyette methedilen iffetli hâlden onu çıkarmak, ahlâkını bozmak tehlikesi vardır. Üçüncüsü, bir kısım halk, sadaka almasını onun sadakaya muhtaç olmadığı hâlde aldı zannederek, hakkında kötü düşüncelere kapılabilir. Böyle fakir aşağılanmış, onun hakkında kötü düşünenler de gıybet yapmış ve günah işlemiş olurlar. Dördüncüsü, "veren el, alan elden daha hayırlı" olmak bakımından açıkça vermekte fakiri bir aşağılama ve ihanet etme mânâsı da gizlidir. Halbuki bir mümini küçük düşürme caiz değildir. Beşincisi, sadaka hediye cinsinden birşey sayılır. Halbuki bir hadisi şerifte "Her kime bir hediye sunulduğunda yanında bir cemaat varsa, onlar da o hediyeye ortaktırlar." buyurulmuştur. Bundan dolayı açıkça bir sadaka verildiği zaman, o fakir ondan yanındakilere bir şey vermezse, bu yüzden yakışık almayan ve hoş olmayan bir duruma düşmüş olur ki, buna sebep olmak da hoş bir şey değildir. İşte bütün bu akla uygun ve nakle dayanan sebepler, nafile olan sadakanın gizlice verilmesinin daha faziletli olduğunu ortaya koyar. Sadakanın açıktan verilmesinin caiz olması meselesine gelince: Bir insan sadakasını açıkça verdiği zaman, onu görenlerin de ona uyup sadaka vereceklerini ve bu yüzden fakirlerin faydalanacağını bilirse, o takdirde açıkça vermek gizlice vermekten daha faziletli olur. Nitekim Abdullah b. Ömer (r.a.)den rivayet olunduğu üzere Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.): "Gizlice vermek, açıkça vermekten efdaldir. Açıkça verdiğinde kendine uyulmasını isteyen kimse için de açıkça vermek efdaldir. buyurmuştur. Hakîm, Tirmizi, Muhammed b. İsa demiştir ki, "İnsan halktan gizliyerek bir amel yapar ve içinde onu halkın görmesini isteyen bir arzu bulunduğu halde o arzuyu yenerse, bu sefer şeytan yine ona halkın görmesi isteğini telkin eder de onun kalbi onu çirkin bulur yine itmeye çalışır durursa, işte bu insan şeytanla savaş hâlindedir. Bundan dolayı onun bu gizli ameli, açıkça yapılan amellere göre sevabı yetmişe katlanır." Sonra Allah'ın öyle kulları vardır ki, nefislerini arındırıp terbiye etmişler ve bundan dolayı da Allah kendilerine çeşitli hidayet ihsan etmiştir de kalblerinde marifet nurları birikmiş, kalblerinden nefis vesveseleri gitmiştir. Çünkü şehvetleri ölmüş, kalbleri Allah Teâlâ'nın azamet der -yasına dalmıştır. Böyle bir insan açıkça bir iyilik yapacağı zaman nefsiyle savaşmaya bile muhtaç olmaz. Zira nefsin şehveti kırılmış, vesvese ve çekişmesi yenilmiş, perişan edilmiştir. Bu insan açıkça bir amel yaptığı zaman, başkalarının kendisini görüp uymalarından ve onların da sevap kazanmaları arzusundan başka bir maksat beslemez. Bu, kendisi kemale ermiş de başkalarını kemale erdirmeye çalışan ve bu şekilde tam ve hatta tamın da üstünde olmak isteyen bir kuldur. Nitekim Allah Teâlâ, kitabında bir kısım insanları medh ü sena etmiş, onlara "Rahmânın kulları" adını vermiş, "İşte bunlar cennet köşkleri ile mükâfatlandırılacaklar." (Furkan, 25/75) diye bunlara cennetin en yüksek derecelerini vaad eylemiştir. Bunların dualarında istedikleri özellikleri de "Bizi müttakilere önder yap (derler)." (Furkan, 25/74) diyerek beyan buyurmuştur. Musa ümmetini methederken "Musa'nın kavmi içinde öyle bir ümmet vardı ki, hakka yol gösterir ve hak sayesinde adaleti sağlarlardı." (A'râf, 7/159) buyurduğu gibi, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in ümmetini methederken de "Siz iyiliği emreyler, kötülükten nehyeyler olduğunuzdan insanların hayrı için ortaya çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmetsiniz." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/110) buyurmuştur. Sonra gerçeği iyice dile getirmek ve vurgulamak için, "Yine bizim yarattıklarımızdan hak yolu gösteren ve onunla adaleti yürüten öyle bir ümmet vardır ki..." (A'râf, 7/181) buyurmuştur. İşte bunlar hidayet önderleri, din bayraktarları, halkın efendileridir ki, halk Allah'a giderken bunlara iktida etmek sayesinde yollarını bulurlar... Farz olan zekatın açıkça verilmesinin efdal olmasına gelince: Önce bu konuda "Sen onların mallarından sadaka al!" (Tevbe, 9/103) diye açıkça almaya emir verilmiştir. Bu ise açıktan almayı göstermektedir. İkinci olarak: Bunun gizlenmesinde kendi üzerine birtakım töhmetleri çekme, halkı da "bu adam zekat vermiyor" şeklinde sû-i zanna düşürme tehlikesi vardır. İşte açıkça vermek bunu ortadan kaldıracağından daha faziletli olur. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber, nafile namazlarının pek çoğunu evde kıldığı halde, farz namazlarının hepsini açıkça ve cemaat halinde kılmıştır. Namazda töhmeti ortadan kaldırmak için farz ile nafilenin durumları nasıl değişik ise, zekatta da öyledir. Üçüncü olarak: Açıkça vermek, ilâhî emre ve teklife uyduğunu gösterir, gizlemeye kalkışmak ise emre uymadığı şüphesini doğurur. İlâhî emir dururken, başka art düşüncelere değer vermek, esasen doğru değildir. Bundan dolayı farzlarda açıklık, nafilelerde gizlilik evladır. 272-Zekat yalnızca müminlere verilir. Çünkü o soyut bir ihsan değil, belli bir hak olan borcun ödenmesidir. Fakat buna kıyas edilerek sırf ihsan demek olan nafile sadakalar da böyle zannedilebilirdi. Nitekim rivayet olunduğuna göre Hz. Ebu Bekr'in kızı Esma (r.anha)nın anası Kuteyle ile ninesi müşrike oldukları halde Hz. Esma'dan bir şey istemek için yanına gelmişler; o da Resulullah'dan izin almadan size bir şey vermem, çünkü siz benim dinimde değilsiniz, demişti. Bir de Ensar'dan bir kısım insanların, Beni Kurayza ve Beni Nadir yahudilerine yakınlıkları vardı. Böyle iken onlara sadaka vermezler ve müslüman olmadığınız sürece size birşey vermeyiz derlerdi. Bir rivayete göre, müslümanlar arasında fakirlerin çoğaldığı bir sırada, Hz. Peygamber, müslümanları müşriklere sadaka vermekten menetmiş ve müşriklerin ihtiyaç yüzünden İslâm'a girmelerini arzu etmişti. Bu sebeplerden biri veya hepsi dolayısıyla şu âyet inmişti: Ya Muhammed! Onları bilfiil hidayete, doğru yola getirmek üstüne görev değildir. Sen ancak kötülüklerden sakındırmak, iyiliğe irşad ve teşvik etmeye memursun. Bilfiil hidayete, yani kalblerde hidayet yaratmaya gelince, onu sen yapacak değilsin, ve lakin Allah, her kime hidayet dilerse, ona bilfiil hidayet de nasip eder. Yol gösterdiği gibi, yola da iletir; o yolda ona güç verir, başarı ihsan eder. Düşünce nasip ederek gönüllerini hidayete yöneltir ve onların gönüllerinde hidayet sevgisi yaratır. Ve siz her ne hayır, yani hayır adına her ne mal infak ederseniz kendiniz içindir. Hayrın ve infakın sevabı alana değil, yapana aittir, size aittir. Muhsin olacak, o ihsanın ecrine erecek olan sizsiniz. Bundan dolayı kendi menfaatiniz için sadaka verdiğiniz kimselere minnet yükleyip eza etmeye hakkınız olmadığı gibi, başka dinden olduğu gerekçesiyle müşriklerin fakirlerine sadaka verilmesini engellemeye kalkmanız da doğru değildir. Siz, yani sen ve ümmetin, hele hele ashabın Allah'a sunulmak arzusundan başka bir maksatla veya O'nun rızasını gözetmenin dışında başka bir amaçla infak da etmezsiniz. O halde insanları, Allah'ın herhangi bir kuluna sadaka vermekten nasıl engellersiniz veya Allah'a sunulmaya layık olmayan kötü bir şeyi nasıl verirsiniz? Siz herhangi bir hayır, bir mal infak ederseniz, o, nihayet size kat kat sevabıyla birlikte fazlasıyla geri ödenecek, siz hiçbir şekilde zulme de uğramayacaksınız. Size kat kat fazlasıyla vaad olunan ecirlere ve sevaplara nail olacaksınız. Allah'ın verdiği sözden dönmediğini, size ödenecek sevapta bir eksik, bir noksan olmadığını göreceksiniz. Yahut böyle iyi niyete dayalı olarak, hiç fark gözetmeksizin bütün insanlara yaptığınız iyilikler ve yardımlar sayesinde siz hiçbir zaman zalimlerin eline düşmeyecek, zulme uğramaktan korunmuş olacaksınız. Bundan dolayı gerek müslüman, gerek gayr-i müslim herhangi bir fakire sadaka vermekten, verdiğiniz zaman da en iyisini vermekten sakınmayınız. Madem ki Allah, mümin veya kâfir herkesin Rabbidir, madem ki sadakalarınız Allah içindir; o halde mümine de, kâfire de Allah rızası için nafile ve tatavvu' olarak sadaka verebilir, her ikisine verdiğiniz sadakalardan ayrı ayrı sevap kazanabilirsiniz. Fakat en iyisi hangisidir? Ve vermekle emrolunduğunuz farz olan sadakalar kimlerin hakkıdır? 273-Bu noktaya gelince, vermekle emrolunduğunuz, borcunuz olarak ödemekle yükümlü bulunduğunuz infak ve sadakalar, Allah yolunda tutunmuş, din uğrunda ilme, cihada kendini adamış, yeryüzünde gezip dolaşamayan, şuraya buraya gidemeyen, yani Allah yolunda meşguliyetlerinden veya hastalık ve düşkünlük gibi sebeplerden dolayı geçimini kazanmaya gücü yetmeyen fakirler içindir ki, halden anlamayan cahil kişi, onları iffetli ve haysiyetli olmalarından, yani kimseden birşey istemeye tenezzül etmeyip, yokluğa katlanmalarından, seve seve göğüs germelerinden, izzet-i nefislerini korumalarından dolayı zengin sanırlar. Sen onları simalarından tanırsın. Dikkat edildiği zaman hallerinde görülecek yoksulluk alâmetlerinden bilirsin. İnsanlardan birşey isteyemezler, hele hele ısrarla ve bıktırırcasına hiç isteyemezler, dilencilik edemezler. Olsa olsa pek zor durumda kaldıkları zaman, dolaylı yollardan hallerini anlatmaya çalışırlar. Abdullah b. Mes'ud (r.a.)'dan rivayet olunmuştur ki; "Allah iffetli olan ve iffetini korumaya çalışanları sever. Çok verilince övgüde aşırı giden, az verilince sövgüde aşırı giden, yırtık, yüzsüz, dilenci ve ısrarcı olanı da sevmez." Bir başka hadis-i şerifte: "Herhangi bir kimse bir dilencilik kapısı açtı mı, Allah da ona bir fakirlik kapısı açar. Ve her kim açgözlülükten uzak durursa, Allah da onu zengin eder. Her kim iffetli olmaya çalışır, yüzsüzlükten sakınırsa Allah da onun iffetini arttırır. Her birinizin bir ip alıp sırtında odun getirerek onu azıcık hurmaya satması, dilenmesinden daha hayırlıdır."(2) Sadakaların kimlere verileceğini bildiren bu âyet "Ashab-ı Suffe" adı verilen fakir muhacirler hakkında nazil olmuştur ki, bunların sayısı dörtyüz kadar olduğu zamanlar olmuştur. Medine'de ne kalacak yerleri, ne aşiret ve akrabaları, ne de kazanç getirecek bir meslekleri vardı. Hep Hz.Peygamber'in Mescid'ine devam ederler, Mescid'in sofasında oturur, orada yatar kalkarlardı. Kur'ân öğrenirler, Hz. Peygamber'in sohbet ve konuşmalarını dinlerler, genellikle oruç tutarlar ve vakitlerini ibadetle ve İslâmiyeti öğrenmekle geçirirlerdi. Bunlar Peygamber dersanesinin, kendilerini Allah yoluna adamış öğrencileriydi. Bundan dolayıdır ki, İslâm Dünyası'nda medreseler ve öğretim yuvaları hep camilere bitişik yapılmıştır. Medrese öğrencisinden de Suffe Ashabı'nın ahlâkı ve davranış biçimi beklenmiştir. İlim öğrenmek ibadettir. Din uğrunda her türlü sıkıntıya katlanmak ve iffetini koruyup dini yaymaya hizmet etmek, icabında cihaddır. Bununla beraber ilerde Tevbe Sûresi'nde "Müminlerin hepsinin savaşa çıkmaları gerekmez. Her topluluktan bir cemaatin dini iyi öğrenmeleri ve kavimleri kendilerine döndüklerinde onları uyarmaları için savaştan geri kalması daha doğru olmaz mı? Gerekir ki böyle yanlış hareketlerden sakınırlar." (Tevbe, 9/122) âyetiyle ilim öğrencilerinin hepsinin cihada gitmemesi ve öğrenime ara verilmemesi gerektiği de açıklanmıştır. Abdullah b. Abbas hazretlerinden gelen bir rivayete göre; bir gün Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) Suffe Ashabı'nın başında durmuş, onların hallerini gözden geçirmiş idi. Onların fakirliklerini ve çekmekte oldukları zahmetleri gördü ve gönüllerini almak için buyurdu ki: "Ey Suffe Ashabı! Size müjdeler olsun ki, her kim şu sizin bulunduğunuz durumda olur, halinden razı olarak bana kavuşursa işte o benim arkadaşımdır." İşte bu âyet de bunlar dolayısıyla nazil olmuştur. Şu kadar var ki, hükmü umuma aittir. Allah rızası için düşmana karşı nöbet bekleyen veya Allah rızası için medreselerde dirsek çürüten veya Allah rızası için halka hizmet uğruna kendini vakfeden ve bu durumda malı, mülkü olmayan, geçimini kazanmaya vakit bulamayan veya vakit bulduğu halde gücü yetmeyen, yoksul ve fakir müslümanlar, nerede ve ne zaman yaşamış olursa olsunlar bu âyetin kapsamı içine girerler. Bunlar infak ve sadakaların verilecek en güzel yeri olarak tercih sırasında daima başta gelirler. Bununla beraber, gerek özel olarak bunlara, gerekse genel olarak bütün ihtiyaç sahiplerine herhangi bir mal infak ederseniz, yahut maldan, çabadan, bilgiden, nasihattan, irşaddan ve hizmetten bir şey ikram ederseniz, hatta saygı, sevgi gösterisi ve selamdan herhangi bir iyilik gösterirseniz, iyi biliniz ki, Allah onu bilir; emeğinizi boşa çıkarmaz, karşılığını verir. Bundan dolayı veriniz efendiler, veriniz! Özellikle Allah yolunda kendilerini hizmete adamış olan fakirlere, yoksullara veriniz. İhlasınız ve olgunluğunuz size gece veya gündüz, gizli veya açık vermenin farkını hissettirmeyecek kadar yüksek olsun. 274-Minnet yüklemek, başa kakmak suretiyle fakire ezadan, riyadan ve nifaktan sakınıp Allah rızasını gözeterek ve kendinizi Allah yolundan ayrılmayan biri yapabilmek için gönül hoşluğuyla, gücünüzün yettiği kadarıyla en iyisinden vermek âdetiniz, huyunuz, melekeniz olsun da her zaman ve her çeşitten veriniz. Çünkü, mallarını gece ve gündüz, gizli ve açık infak edenler, yani, her vakit ve her suretle infak edebilme melekesini kazanmış olanlar yok mu bu infakları sebebiyle bunların Rableri katında kat kat ecirleri vardır. Ve bunlara bir korku olmadığı gibi, hiçbir zaman mahzun da olmazlar. Verdiklerini dünyada ve ahirette kat kat geri alırlar, bütün korkulardan selamet bulurlar. Dünyada verdiklerine hüzün ve esef duymayıp, memnun oldukları gibi, ahirette de cimriler mahzun olurken, bunlar her türlü hüzün ve kederden uzak kalırlar ve mutlu olurlar. Hz. Ebu Bekir (r.a.) sahip olduğu kırkbin dinarın onbinini gece, onbinini gündüz, onbinini gizli, onbinini de açıkça olmak üzere birden tasadduk etmiş idi ve bu âyet bunun hakkında inmiştir deniliyor. Hz. Ali (r.a.) dahi dört dirhem gümüşten başka hiçbir şeye malik değil iken bunun birini gece, birini gündüz, birini gizli, birini de açıkça olmak üzere hepsini tasadduk etmiş idi. Hz. Peygamber, "Niçin böyle yaptın?" diye sorduğunda, "Rabbimin va'dine hak kazanmak için," demiş, bunun üzerine kendisine "O, senin" buyurulmuştu ki, bu âyetin nüzul sebebinin bu olduğu da böylece rivayet edilmiştir. Bir başka rivayette bu âyetin Allah yolunda cihad için atlar besleyip masraf yapanlar hakkında indiği söylenmiştir. Hz. Ebu Hüreyre (r.a.) besili bir at gördüğü zaman bu âyeti okurmuş. Bunlardan başka bu âyetin bütün zamanlar ve bütün durumlar içinde sadaka veren ve herhangi bir ihtiyaç sahibinin durumunu gördüğü vakit, hiç gecikmeksizin derhal onun o ihtiyacını gideren ve başka bir zamana ertelemeyen kimseler hakkında, bütün müslümanları hayra koşmaya teşvik için indiği de nakil yoluyla gelen bilgiler arasındadır ki; Fahruddin Razî, "Nüzul sebebine dair anlatılan çeşitli rivayetler içinde en güzeli budur. Çünkü bu âyetin infakla ilgili hükümleri bildiren âyetlerin sonu olduğunda hiç şüphe yoktur. Bunda infak çeşitlerinin en mükemmel şekli açıklanmıştır." diyerek bu sonuncu rivayeti tercih etmiştir. İlâhî hikmete ve ilâhî sünnete göre, böyle gece gündüz, gizli ve açık demeyip her zaman ve her durumda infaka devam edebilmek az olsun, çok olsun infak çeşitlerinin en mükemmeli olan bu tarzı, sahibinin kazanç yollarına göre, çeşitli derecelerde değerlendirilmesi ihtimali bulunmaktadır. Bunun temelinde malların faydalanılmaya sunulmasıyla, istifçilik ve karaborsadan korunması ve dolaşımının hızlandırılması gibi hayatî, malî, iktisadî hikmetler vardır. En dikkat çekici nokta ise ferdî ekonomi ile genel ekonomiyi içiçe kaynaştırmasıdır. Toplum düzeninin genel yapısı, servetin topluca dolaşımını engellemeye yönelik istifçilikten aşırı kâr hırsına yardımcı olduğu zaman çöküntünün başlamış olduğunu bilmek gerekir. İşte o dönemlerde iman ehlinin mal ve mülk sahibi olan zenginlerine yüksek görevler düşer ki, bunlar bütün mal varlıklarının hepsini sarfetme durumunda kalabilirler. Bununla beraber bu şekilde bütün mal varlığını harcamak âyetin öngördüğü bir şey değildir. Tam aksine daha yukarılarda geçtiği üzere "Sana Allah yolunda ne harcayacaklarını soruyorlar. De ki: 'İhtiyaçtan fazla olanı." (Bakara, 2/219) âyetinin anlamı gereğince farz olan sadakalarda nisabın dikkate alınacağı gibi; nafile olan sadakalarda da o kazancın devamını sağlamaya yarayan sermaye, tezgâh, işletme masrafları gibi şeylerle, ihtiyat sermayesi gibi şeyler, söz konusu infakın dışında tutulacak ve bu husus hiçbir zaman gözden uzak bulundurulmayacaktır. Yani en mükemmel şekilde infaka devam edebilmek, o infakın kaynağını kurutmadan gerekli şartları esnek ve ekonominin şartlarına uygun olarak kullanabilmek ayrı bir mesele olarak karşımıza çıkar. Fakir fukaranın ihtiyacını karşılamak, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmaya vesile olur; fakat o insanın yardıma muhtaç bir duruma düşmesi Allah'ın murad ettiği ve kuldan istediği bir şey değildir. Nitekim İsra Sûresi'nde ki, "Eli boynuna bağlıymış gibi yapma, eli sıkı cimri biri olma, eli büsbütün açık olup israf da etme..." (İsra, 17/29) âyeti zaten bu noktayı açıkça ortaya koymuştur. Bu hikmete dayalı olarak ifade edilmiş olsa gerektir ki, İbn Ceriri Taberî'nin nakline göre, işbu âyeti hakkında Katade şöyle rivayet etmiştir: "Bunlar cennet ehlidirler, bize nakledildi ki, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) 'Müksirler, yani çok servet toplayanlar alçaktırlar' buyuruyordu. Ashab 'Ey Allah'ın Resûlü, istisnaları kimlerdir?' diye sordular, o yine 'Çok mal toplayanlar alçaktırlar.' buyurdu. Onlar 'Ey Allah'ın peygamberi, istisnaları kimlerdir?' dediler. O yine 'Çok mal toplayanlar alçaktırlar.' buyurdu. Onlar 'Ey Allah'ın peygamberi istisnalar kimler?' diye sordular ve dönüşü olmayan kesin bir durumun ortaya çıkmasından da korktular. Nihayet Hz. Peygamber, mübarek elleriyle işaretler yaparak, 'Ancak malıyla sağından ve solundan şöyle şöyle, önünden şöyle şöyle, arkasından şöyle şöyle diye dört bir yanına infak ederek malına hükmedebilen müstesna, bunlar da pek azdır. İşte bunlar Allah'ın farz kıldığı ve razı olduğu yolda israfsız, sıkıntısız, döküp saçmadan ve kötülüğe yönelmeden infak edenlerdir.' buyurdu." Demek oluyor ki, ölçülü ve aşırılıktan uzak bir şekilde infakta bulunmak, bu âyette de söz konusudur. Fakat bizzat âyetin kayıtsız şartsız olarak mutlak mânâda infakı ortaya koyması, az veya çok elde bulunan bütün malın infakını gerektirmemekle birlikte buna engel de görünmüyor. Nitekim nüzul sebebinde görüldüğü gibi, Hz. Ali'nin yaptığı infak, eldeki avuçtaki şeyin hepsini vermek şeklindedir. Bu bakımdan kemmiyet, yani verilen miktar hiç söz konusu değildir. Bunun için âyetteki bu ıtlakın (kayıtsızlığın), iktisadî şartlara bağlı olarak bir takım kayıtlara tabi tutulması veya bir kısmını zikrettiğimiz diğer âyetlerden birisiyle veyahut daha başkalarıyla anlamının şu veya bu yöne tahsis edilmesi, bir cihetten de olsa neshini gerekli kılacaktır. Bunun için bir kısım müfessirler 'dan buraya kadar olan âyetler, Tevbe Sûresi'ndeki ayrıntılı zekat âyetleri (âyet 60) nâzil olmadan önce yürürlükte olup, sözkonusu âyetler nâzil olunca hükmün onlara tahsis edildiğini nakletmişlerdir. Fakat buradaki sadakât (sadakalar) deyimi, kabul edilen görüşe göre, zekat ve nâfile sadakalardan daha geniş kapsamlı olduğundan böyle bir açıklama yeterli olmayacaktır. Şu halde buradaki infak farz, vacip, nâfile her çeşit infakı içine almakta, aynı zamanda infakın en üstün şeklini de göstermiş bulunmaktadır. Bundan dolayı âyetin kendi mutlak anlamı ile alınıp, infak sebebi olan ihtiyaçların gereğine göre, zamanın ve yerin, kişilerin ve durumların icabına göre uygulamasını infak sahiplerinin hikmet ve kemâldeki derecelerine uygun irfan ve ictihatlarına bırakmak daha elverişli olacaktır. Zaman olur ki evlâdu iyal, din ve millet uğrunda bütün mal varlığının harcanıp infakı gerekir ve böyle yapmak iktisat kurallarının bile çerçevesine girer. Sonra mal denilen şey, olsa olsa canın bir yongasıdır. Halbuki Allah yolunda canını bile feda etmekten çekinilmemesi gerekli olan öyle görev zamanları vardır ki, bu gibi durumlarda infak-ı küllî adı verilen her şeyini harcamak bile hafif kalabilir. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, "hayırda israf olmaz" dahi buyurulmuştur. Fakat bu yüce derece, en büyük olgunluk sahibi kimselerin işidir ki, bunlar "Kendileri darda olsalar bile başkalarını kendilerine tercih ederler." (Haşr, 59/9) medh ü senâsına mazhardırlar. Bundan ders alabilecek derecede sabır ve tahammül gösteremeyip yaptığı hayra sonradan pişman olacak olanların bütün mal varlıklarını infak etmeleri, kendi dindarlıkları açısından tehlikeli olacağından haklarında hayırlı olmaz. Allah korusun o türlü bir pişmanlık onları küfre kadar götürebilir. Zira bu gibiler hakkında da "Neredeyse fakirlik küfür olacaktı." buyurulmuştur. Bu hususta şahsî kıymet kadar ve hatta daha çok sosyal çevrenin de büyük etkisi vardır. Çünkü faziletli davranışlara düşman olan ve kişilerin kendi şahsî çıkarlarından başka bir endişe taşımayan bir çevre içinde, iyiliksever ve faziletli insanlar boğulup boğulup gitmeye ve bozulmaya mahkum olurlar. Bu zorluğun üstesinden gelmek için, Allah tarafından ihsan olunacak bir ruh gücüne ihtiyaç vardır. Ve işte Kur'ân'ın başından beri devam edip gelen infak hakkındaki yüksek açıklamaları da ilâhî hikmet gereğince insanlar arasında böyle feyizli, kalıcı ve sarsılmaz bir cemiyet düzeni ortaya koyacaktır. "Ve Allah yolunda infak ediniz ve geleceğinizi kendi elinizle tehlikeye atmayınız." (Bakara, 2/195) âyetinin hükmü gereğince nice nice tehlikelerin önüne geçecek bir kutsal ahlâk öğretimini dile getirmektedir ki, ahirette vaad olunan ecir ve sevap, ilâhî ahlâk ile ahlâklanarak, Allah'dan vekalet şerefini bağışlayacak olan bu gibi özellikleri kazanmaya bağlıdır. Bundan dolayı, önderlik ve eğiticilik edebilecek ileri gelenlerin, daha doğrusu bunlara örnek sayılan en uluların yüce hasletleriyle, onların izinden gidecek avam (halk)a örnek olacakları ve böylece onlara iyi alışkanlıklar ve yüce değerler uğruna fedakarlıklar öğretebilecekleri ve bu iki çeşit insan arasında birtakım farklılıklar olabileceği gibi; ıslahat devirleri ile durulmuş, oturmuş ve istikrar kazanmış salâh devirleri arasında da uygulanacak hüküm ve kurallar arasında birtakım farklılıklar bulunabilir. Meseleye bu açıdan bakılınca infak-ı küllî denilen bütün mal varlığının infakı, halk için hayır yerine şer ve zarar doğurabilir. Ancak velî ruhlu ve üstün ahlâklı bazı iyiliksever kimseler için baştanbaşa hayır, hatta görev bile olabilir. Şunu da unutmamak icap eder ki, sırf infak yüzünden iflas etmiş, perişan olmuş bir zengine tesadüf olunmamıştır. Halbuki nefsanî arzular yolunda harcanmış olan gayr-i meşrû infaklar ile nice hanümanlar sönmüş olduğu her zaman görülmüştür. Hatta ticaret sahasındaki iflasların pek çoğu bir taraftan daha fazla kazanmak hırsıyla girişilen yanlış muamelelerin, diğer taraftan da yine daha çok kazanç hırsıyla yapılan istifçiliğin ve karaborsacılığın geri tepmesiyle uğranılan zarar ve ziyanlar yüzündendir ki, bunların hepsi de "Şeytan size fakirliği ve kötülüğü emreder." anlamının kapsamı içindedir. Malların serbest dolaşımını sağlayan ve hızlandıran hayırlı harcama ve infaklarda ise bu gibi tehlikelerin hiçbiri yoktur. Bunlar da "Allah size mağfiret ve kendinden bolluk vaad eder." âyetinin hükmü geçerlidir. Yani hayır yollarına yapılan harcamalar daima faydalıdır. Şu kadar ki, bunun faydalarındaki bereket ve zevk, kişilerin ve durumların değişmesiyle değişik olabileceği gibi, birtakım insanlarda bu faydaların doğmasını bekleyecek kadar sabır ve tahammül bulunmayabilir. Bunun için genel olarak infaktan bahsolunduğu zaman yukarıda da belirtildiği gibi, yoksul ve kimsesiz kalmak ve muhtaç duruma düşmek endişesinden uzak bir şekilde tutumlu ve dengeli olmak gerekir. Fakat zavallı ve gafil insanlar, genellikle heva ve hevesler uğruna faydasız, sonuçsuz ve anlamsız harcamalar, bir hiç uğruna yapılan israflarda aşırıya gitmekten sakınmaz da, sıra hayırlı yollara yapılan harcamalara gelince, bunda iktisat ve itidale riâyet şöyle dursun, kırkta bir olan zekatını vermekten bile kaçınır. Öyleleri vardır ki, kumar ve oyun masalarında avuç avuç paraları havaya savurmaktan korkmaz da, beri tarafta devlet ve milletin eksiğini düşünmez, karşısında yoksulluktan kıvranan komşusunun, akrabasının kursağına bir lokma ekmek vermekten tiksinir, kıskanır. Fazla olarak ona karşı görüyor musun işte sen açsın, ben tokum; sen açlıktan inlersin, ben zevk u sefa ederim gibisinden bir gurur ve iftihar ile çalım satar. Düşünmez ki fertlerin sefaleti, toplum düzeninin çökmesi demektir. Ve toplumun çöküşü ve sefaleti de er veya geç bütün fertlere yayılır. Düşünmez ki bir insanın çevresindeki sefalet ve ihtiyaç, aynı zamanda kendi sefalet ve ihtiyacıdır. Serhatlar (sınır boyların)da açılan gedikler evdeki gedikler sayılır. Ailesinde, akrabasında, komşusunda, hemşehrilerinde, hemcinslerinde bulunan açlıkların, hastalıkların, perişanlıkların, felaketlerin hepsi insanın kendi varlığındaki yaralardır. Fakir fukaranın gözleri önünde açık lokantaların süslü masalarında veyahut velvelesi ve çığlıkları etrafı çınlatan gümbürtülü konakların yemek salonlarında, çevrede yaşayanların çektiği sıkıntılara göz yumarak kahkahalarla yiyip içen, servetler israf eden gaflet sahipleri düşünmezler ki, fazla kaçırdığı her lokma, belki bir fakirin bir iki günlük, ölmeyecek kadar gıdası olurdu. Bir lokma belki binlerce kimsenin hayat hakkından sıyrılmış, sızdırılmış bir emeğin ürünü bulunuyordu. Düşünmez ki, her kahkaha birçok ihtiyaç sahibinin içindeki öfkeyi harekete geçirecek, iffet ve haya ehlinin tahammül gücünü çatlatacak, namusluları baştan çıkarıp kötü yollara, çalmaya, çırpmaya itecek bir tahrik ve heyecan sebebi olabilir. Evet, kuvvet nedir bilmezsin ey mağrur-i nahvet sen, Ezer bir müşt-i kudret beynini yevm-i mesarinde. İşte genellikle insanlar, bu gibi gaflet özellikleri taşırlarken kayıtsız şartsız infaka teşvik ve terğip etmek, itidâli temin etmekle birlikte bir toplum içinde düzen ve dengenin kurulması hedefini de gerçekleştirir. Ondan sonra infakta aşırı gidip te zenginlerin fakirleşmeye başlaması söz konusu olacağı ve sosyal dengenin bozulacağı zaman gelince, o zaman da, "Elinizi, avucunuzu sonuna kadar açmayın!" (İsrâ, 17/29) uyarısına lüzum ve ihtiyaç duyulur. İnsan düşünmelidir ki, hiçbir kimsenin kendi çabası, elde ettiği nimetin yeterli sebebi değildir. Bunda her şeyden önce yüce yaratıcının doğuştan ihsan ettiği kabiliyet ve özelliklerin payı vardır. Her doğan çırılçıplak, fakir ve muhtaç olarak doğar ve herkese açık olan bu nimetler sofrasına konuk olur. Bir sineği bile kovalamaya gücü yokken etrafında kendisine yine de kısmeti kadar nimet sunulur. Sunulan nimetleri alıp hazmedecek güç ve kabiliyetler verilir. Feryatlarına çekici ve etkili nağmeler konulur, etrafında bunlara karşılık verecek kimseler bulunur. Ne suretle olursa olsun eli ekmek tutacak yaşa kadar yaşamış olan hiçbir kimse yoktur ki, bu gibi yardımları görmemiş olsun. Bundan dolayı ferdî emek, birinci derecede kendi varlığını yüce yaratıcının bu gibi ihsan ve ikrâmlarına borçludur. İşte böylece hayat defterinin ilk sayfaları borç ve zimmet hesaplarıyla açılır. İkinci husus şu ki, insan hayatında her emek ve kazanç daha önceki birçok kazançların elbirliğine borçludur. Hiçbir kişisel kazanç düşünülemez ki, ona toplumun bir etkisi ve başkalarının bir kazanç ilişkisi bulaşmamış olsun. Tok, kendi sofrasında karnını tıka basa doyururken, o sofrada oradan geçen bir aç insanın hakkı bulunmadığı iddia edilemez. Meşru olmayan kazançları zaten kale almıyorum; fakat en hukukî olan kazançların değişim esasına dayandığı düşünüldüğü zaman, kâr ve kazanç zaruretiyle ilişkili olan değişimin tam bir denge içinde yürümeyeceği ve dolayısıyla bu yüzden mal dağıtımında birçok boşlukların birikmesi de kaçınılmaz olduğundan, kamunun servetinde daha önceden emeği geçmiş bulunan pek çok kişinin çabası ve hakkı ödenmemiş olan katkısı bulunduğu düşünülmelidir. Bu emek ve katkılar olmadan dünya hayatında mal değişiminin düzenli olamıyacağı da göz önüne getirilirse yenen her lokmanın çok derin ilişkilerle haklara bağlı olduğu ve bu hakların yerine getirilmesi, her emek sahibine hakkını ödemiş olmanın ötesinde ancak hayır ve hasenat yapmak ve infakta bulunmak yoluyla mümkün olacağını anlamak zor olmaz. İhtimâl ki, bir lokmanın karşısında yutkunacak fakir, onu kanıyla, canıyla elde eden bir şehidin yavrusu veya babasıdır. Böyle olmasa bile hayatın yararına yaradılmış olan malı tutup hapsetmek veya boş yere telef edip de yok etmek, hayatı yok etmek demek olacağından ne büyük haksızlıktır. Gaflete dalıp bu ince ve derin görevleri düşünmeyen zenginlerin birçoğu servetlerini boşu boşuna sarf etmekten veya kilitli yerlerde kapalı tutmaktan zevk alırlar. Kendi çevresindekilerin bütünüyle ve aynı vatanın evladı olan fakir fukara ile gereği gibi ilgilenmez, zenginler ile fakirler arasında kavga ve didişmeye sebep olurlarsa, böylece toplum düzenini altüst etmiş olurlarsa sonuçta kendilerine yazık etmiş olurlar. Burada özellikle bu gibi kötülüklerin düzeltilmesi mutlak surette gözetilmiş olduğundan, toplumun bütünüyle uyumlu bir toplum haline gelmesini sağlamak için âyet, ileri gelenlerin öncüsü durumunda olan büyüklerin "infak-ı küllî" ile cömertçe vermeye yönelik "vilâyet makamı" üzere vârid olmuştur. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in daha birçok yerlerinde infakın değişik özelliklerini gösterecek âyetler gelecektir. Burada Kur'ân infakı, ahlâk ve toplum düzeni açısından, daha ziyade iktisadî açıdan öğretip, herşeyden önce bize şunu gösteriyor ki, kazanç ve üretim yollarını düzene koymak için, işin başında üretimin gayesi olan tüketimi ve harcamaları düzenleyip, mal ve hizmet dolaşımını hızlandırıp yaymak gerekiyor. Zamanımızda ekonomi ilminin uzmanlarının istihlâk (tüketim, konsumasyon) tabir ettikleri infak, genel anlamda ikiye ayrılır: Bunlardan biri, ferdî veya ictimâî hiçbir faydayı gözetmeyen, abes veya zararlı, hatta çirkin sayılan harcamalardır ki, tamamen günah ve israf sayılan infaklardır ve Hak Teâlâ, bu gibi harcamalardan insanları sakındırmış ve bunları yasaklamıştır. Diğeri, herhangi bir ihtiyaç ve faydaya yönelik olarak yapılan hayırlı infaklardır ki, malları hayata ve ihtiyaca sunmak demek olan bu infaklar, haddi zatında istihlâk (tüketim) değil, üretimin esas hedefidir. Ve bu tüketim ne kadar geniş kapsamlı, ne kadar ahlâkî ve ne kadar temiz olursa, değeri de o kadar yüksek olur. Emek ve çabasını Allah katında ebedî hayata dönüştürüp de dünya ve ahiretin korkusundan ve hüznünden kurtulmak isteyenler bu iyiliğe, bu ahlâka, bu toplum düzenine ve bu iktisat yoluna girmeli, buna uygun bir kazanç ve üretime yönelmeli ve çaba harcamalıdır. Bunun tam zıddına gidenlerin durumlarına gelince: 275- 281 Meâl-i Şerifi 275- Riba (faiz) yiyen kimseler, şeytan çarpan kimse nasıl kalkarsa ancak öyle kalkarlar. Bu ceza onlara, "alışveriş de faiz gibidir" demeleri yüzündendir. Oysa Allah, alışverişi helal, faizi de haram kılmıştır. Bundan böyle her kim, Rabbinden kendisine gelen bir öğüt üzerine faizciliğe son verirse, geçmişte olanlar kendisine ve hakkındaki hüküm de Allah'a kalmıştır. Her kim de yeniden faize dönerse işte onlar cehennem ehlidirler ve orada süresiz kalacaklardır. 276- Allah faizi mahveder, oysa sadakaları bereketlendirir. Allah günahta ve inkârda direnen hiç kimseyi sevmez. 277- İman edip iyi işler yapan, namazı dosdoğru kılıp zekatı verenlerin Rabbleri katında elbette mükafatları vardır. Onlara hiçbir korku olmadığı gibi, onlar mahzun da olmazlar. 278- Ey iman edenler! Allah'tan korkun ve artık faizin peşini bırakın, eğer gerçekten müminler iseniz. 279- Eğer böyle yapmazsanız, o zaman Allah ve Resulü tarafından size savaş açılmış olduğunu bilin. Eğer tevbe ederseniz, sermayeleriniz sizindir. Haksızlık etmezsiniz, haksızlığa da uğramazsınız. 280- Eğer borçlu darlık içindeyse, ona ödeme kolaylığına kadar bir süre tanıyın. Ve bu gibi borçlulara alacağınızı bağışlayıp sadaka etmeniz eğer bilirseniz sizin için, daha hayırlıdır. 281- Öyle bir günden korkunuz ki, o gün Allah'a döndürüleceksiniz. Sonra da herkese kazancı tamamıyla ödenecek ve hiç kimse haksızlığa uğramayacaktır. 275-KIRÂET: Asım'dan Ebubekr Şu'be ile Hamze kırâetlerinde "hemze"nin meddi ve "zâl"in kesri ile dur. kelimesi Nâfi kırâetinde "sin"in zammı ile dir. kelimesi ise Hafs'ın dışındakilerce "sad"ın da şeddesi ile dur. kelimesi Ebu Amr ve Yakup kırâetlerinde "tâ"nın fethi ve "cim"in kesri ile okunur. RİBÂ : Sözlük anlamıyla ziyadelenmek, fazlalanmak mânâsına mastar olup, faiz dediğimiz "artık değer"in ismi olmuştur. Şeriat dilinde, karşılıklı faydaya yönelik bir sözleşmede karşılıksız kalan herhangi bir fazlalık demektir. Ribâ bir muamelede, hem karşılık maksadıyla, hem de karşılıksız suretinde kendini gösteren bir yalancılık, bir çelişkidir. Bundan dolayı bir karşılık gözetme maksadı olmayınca ribâ tasavvur olunamaz. Cinsi ve ölçüsü bir olan şeyler birbirleriyle değiştirildiği zaman ikisi arasında fiyat farkından dolayı bir fazlalık meydana geleceğinden o vakit bir değer artışı gerçekleşir. Yani ribânın ölçüsü hem cins, hem miktar veya birinden biri şeklinde kendini gösterir. Karşılıklı sözleşmenin esası, malı malla terazide tartarak değiştirmek demek olan alışveriştir ki, malın faydasının satışı demek olan kira da bunun kapsamı içindedir. Gerçi satış bazı hallerde sadece kâr anlamı ifade eder. Fakat bu kâr, tek taraflı değil, en az iki taraflı bir sözleşmenin ürünü olduğundan karşılıksız sayılmaz. On kuruşa alınan bir mal on bir kuruşa satıldığı zaman, o bir kuruşa kâr denilir. Ribâ ise bir sözleşme sırasında olur: Bir sözleşmede cinsi ve miktarı birbirine eşit iki mal birbiriyle karşılıklı olarak değiştirildiği zaman bir tarafa bedelsiz bir fazlalık söz konusu oldu mu işte bu bir ribâdır ki, bu bedelsiz fazlalığın aslında karşılığı ödenmemiştir ve karşılığı yoktur. Mesela, birine daha sonra almak üzere borç olarak on lira verdiniz, o sizin verdiğiniz on lirayı harcadı; fakat bir süre sonra, sizin verdiğiniz o on liranın yerine size yine on lira getirip verdi. Verdiği anda da bu iki on lira birbiriyle değiştirilmiş oldu demektir. Bunlar cins ve miktarca tamamen birbirinin karşılığıdır. Fakat o borçlu on yerine mesela on lira on kuruş verirse, bu on kuruş açıktan ve bedelsiz verilmiş bir fazlalıktır. İşte bu âyet nazil olduğu zaman böyle altın veya gümüş nakit borçlanmalar ile ribâ, cahiliyet devri Arapları arasında bilinen bir şeydi. Hatta zenginlerinin genellikle yediği içtiği hep ribâ demekti; biri öbürüne altın veya gümüş, belli bir para borç verirdi, aralarında kararlaştırdıkları vâdeye göre, geçen süre için belli bir miktar da fazladan ödeme yapılacağını önceden şart koşarlardı. Bu âyet indiği zaman aralarında en yaygın olan ribâ bu idi. Herhangi bir borçta vade geldiği zaman borçlu borcunu ödeyemiyecekse alacaklısına, "veremiyeceğim, irbâ et", yani "arttır" derdi, yine bir miktar daha ribâ eklenir ve böylece her vade yenilendikçe borcun miktarı da artardı ve arta arta ana paranın bir veya birkaç mislini bulurdu. Borcun aslına ana para anlamına gelen "re'sü'l-mal" ve ona eklenen fazlalıklara da "ribâ" adı verilirdi. Her vade yenilenişinde eklenecek ribânın yalnızca ana para üzerine veya birikmiş faizlerle birlikte ana paranın toplamı üzerine konularak tartıya dahil edilirdi ki, zamanımızın deyimi ile birincisi basit faiz, ikincisi mürekkep faiz demektir. Böylece ribânın ana paraya eklenip katlanması mürekkep faizde daha hızlı olmakla beraber, faizin her iki şeklinde de meydana gelmesi söz konusudur. İş ve ekonomi dünyasında bu gün yürürlükte olan faiz işlemleri de öz bakımından cahiliyet devrinde cari olan faiz geleneğinden farklı bir şey değildir. Zaman zaman faiz miktarlarının ve işlemlerinin çoğalıp azalması da bunun niteliğini değiştirmez. İşte Araplar arasında geleneksel ribâ, tam anlamıyla zamanımızda nakit paralara ait faizin veya nema denilen fazlanın kendisidir. Bunun "karz-ı hasen" denilen "karşılıksız borç" dışındaki bütün borçlanmalarda uygulaması da işte böyledir. Şüphe yok ki, işin aslına göre ve lügattaki anlamına göre, bunun en uygun adı "ribâ"dır. Ziyadelik, mutlaka bir artık değer, bir fazlalık anlamına gelir; buna "faiz" veya "nema" adı vermek "alışveriş de ribâ gibidir" iddiasında görüldüğü gibi, ticarete benzetilerek verilen yalan ve uydurma bir isimdir. Ribânın nakit paralarda ifade ettiği bu fazlalık, anlam bakımından şeriatte diğer mallara ve "nesî" adı verilen vadeli satışlara da uygulanmıştır. Nitekim "Nesîdeki de kesinlikle ribâdır." hadis-i şerifi uyarınca soyut sarraflık işlemleri de, veresiye esasına dayanan vade farkları da başlı başına birer ribâdır. Bunun gibi "Aynı cins ve kalitedeki buğdaya karşılık, aynı cins ve kalitede buğday alınabilir, fazlası ribâdır. Aynı cins ve kalitedeki arpaya karşılık, aynı cins ve kalitede arpa alınabilir, fazlası ribâdır..." diye buğdayı, arpayı, hurmayı, tuzu, altını ve gümüşü, hasılı altı ayrı şeyi aynı şekilde tek tek sayan meşhur hadis-i şerifte hem "yeden biyedin" yani peşin olarak elden, hem de "mislen bimislin" değer ve kalite bakımından eşiti ve eşdeğeri olarak tam karşılığı demek olduğu halde; peşin olmadığı takdirde gerçekleşecek olan, yani sırf veresiye olmaktan dolayı söz konusu olan fazlalığın bu hadisin hükmünün kapsamı içinde olduğunda görüş birliği vardır. Bununla beraber bu hadiste ribânın altın ve gümüş gibi nakitler dışında kalan şeylerde dahi nasıl gerçekleşeceği gösterilmiştir ki, bunlar o günkü geleneksel anlayışta ribâ sayılan şeylerden değildi. Bundan dolayı ribâ kelimesi, geleneksel anlamı dışına çıkarılarak daha geniş kapsamlı bir şer'î deyim olmuştur. Bunun böyle olduğu şununla da desteklenmiştir ve kuvvet kazanmıştır ki, Hz. Ömer el-Faruk (r.a.): "Ribânın gizli, kapalı olmayan birtakım bölümleri vardır ki, onlardan birisi de hayvan alış verişlerindeki selemdir."(3) buyurmuştur. Selem peşin para ile veresiye mal alma, malı ucuza kapatma olduğuna göre; Hz. Ömer'in bu sözünden de anlaşılacağı gibi, ribânın birtakım gizli yolları ve şekilleri de olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Nitekim lügatte ve örfte ribâ adı verilmeyen ve günümüzde dahi faiz kapsamı içine girmeyen bu çeşit hayvan alışverişlerindeki işlemin açıkça ribâ sayılması gerektiğini kesin bir dille belirtmiştir. "Ahkâm-ı Kur'ân"da açıklandığı üzere yine Hz. Ömer (r.a.) demiştir ki: "Ribâ âyeti, Kur'ân'ın en son nazil olan âyetlerindendir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.), bunu bize bütün yönleriyle açıklamadan göçtü. Bundan dolayı ribâyı ve rîbeyi bırakınız yani mevcut açıklamalara göre ribâ olduğu iyice bilinen şeyleri bıraktığınız gibi, ribâ reybi, ribâ şüphesi bulunanları da bırakınız. Bundan dolayıdır ki, İslâm'da "Helal olan şeyler apaçık, haram olan şeyler de apaçıktır ve ikisi arasında birtakım şüpheli şeyler de vardır, iyice şüpheden kurtuluncaya kadar, sana şüpheli gelenleri de bırak." hadis-i şerifi gereğince, genel olarak şüpheli şeylerden uzaklaşmak mendup olduğu ve takva sayıldığı halde, özellikle ribâ şüphesi bulunan şeylerden kaçınmak vacip cinsinden bir görev olmuştur. Bundan dolayı fıkıh ilminde "ribâ şüphesi ribâdır, zira ribâ konusunda şüphe geçerlidir" diye bir kural vardır. Müslümanların bunları bilmesi gerekir. Yukarıda sözü edilen ve altı şeyden örnek göstererek ribâyı açıklayan hadis-i şerifiyle bu konuda mevcut diğer hadislerin ve âyetlerin verilerinden elde edilen bilgilere dayanarak Hanefî mezhebi imamlarının çıkardığı sonuçlara göre; gerek nakitlerde, gerek diğer mallarda ribânın sebebi ve ölçü birimi iki şeydir: cins ve miktar. Fakat Şafiî fakihleri nakitler dışındakilere bir "ta'm" denilen "yeme" anlamını, Malikîler "kut" mânâsını ilave etmişlerdir. Ribâ ile ilgili hükümler, Peygamberlik yıllarının sonuna doğru ve Mekke'nin fethi sıralarında nazil olmuştur. Ve hatta halka duyurulması ile ilk uygulaması da Vedâ Haccı'na rastlamıştır. Bu sıralarda da "Bugün sizin için dininizi kemale erdirdim, üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamamladım ve sizin için din olarak İslâm'a razı oldum." (Maide, 5/3) âyeti gereğince İslâm dininin ikmal dönemleri yaşanıyordu. Önce Âl-i İmrân Sûresi'ndeki "Ey iman edenler kat kat katlanmış olarak faiz yemeyin!.." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/130) âyeti, sonra da işte bu âyetler nazil oldu. Bu bize gösterir ki, ribânın ortadan kaldırılması bir tekâmülü ve gelişmişliği hedef tutmaktadır. Sistem olarak faizin yer aldığı bir toplum düzeni, henüz tam anlamıyla istenen düzeyde mükemmel hale gelmemiş demektir ve mükemmel bir toplum düzeni ortaya koyamayan millet ve kavimlerden de ribâ kalkmayacaktır. Dine ve inanca bağlı ahlâkları yükselmemiş, sosyal yardımlaşma ve dayanışması sadece sözde kalmış, sosyal yapıları kuvvet ve tahakkümden kurtulup kardeşliğe varamamış olan toplumlar ribâdan kurtulamazlar, kurtulmadıkça da gerçekten Allah rızası olan ahlâk olgunluğunu ve sosyal düzen sağlamlığını bulamazlar, kamu yararı ile kişisel çıkarların çatışmasını ortadan kaldıramazlar. Herhangi bir toplumda faizsiz yaşanamıyacağı inancı yayılmaya ve faizin meşru olduğuna çareler aranmaya başladı mı, orada çöküntü ve çözülme başgöstermiş ve cahiliyet devrine doğru dönüş başlamıştır. "Zaruretler mahzurluyu mubah kılar." kuralınca zaruretler, mubah görme kapısını açar. Bugünkü insan toplumlarının ribâ devrinden kurtulabilmesi, ciddi ve sağlam bir toplum düzeni kurmalarına bağlıdır. Fakirlik azalıp sosyal yapıdaki düzelme ilerledikçe faizler kendiliğinden düşecek ve bir gün gelip ortadan kalkacaktır. Fakat faiz devam ettikçe de servetler tekelleşmeden kurtulmayacak ve fakirlik azalmayacaktır. Genel bakış açısından bakıldığında günümüz dünyasında faizin ortadan kaldırılması bir ideal olarak düşünülmeye başlanmış ise de, doğrusu hâl-i hazırdaki eğilimler henüz tamamıyla ortadan kaldırılması değil, aşağı çekilmesi konusunda yoğunlaşmaktadır. İşte bütün dünyanın henüz gerçekleştiremediği bu ideoloji, Allah tarafından İslâmî toplum düzeninde gerçekleşmişti. Bu suretle Kur'ân ve İslâm dini, hal-i hazırdaki bütün beşeriyete dahi en yüksek bir tekamülün ilhamını sunacak bir aydınlık kitap, bir ilâhî kanundur. Toplumun iktisat düzenini güven altına almak için, hayır yolunda infakı genelleştiren toplumlar fakirliği ortadan kaldırmayı en önemli hedef kabul ederler. Bunun aksine mal bölüşümünde ribâ usullerini revaçta tutan toplumlar da servette tekelleşme ile fakirliğin yaygınlaşmasını hedef tutarlar. Faizci, borç verip ribâ alabilmek için daima bir muhtaç gözetir. Ve her ribâ bir bedel verilmeden alınan açık bir fazlalık olduğu için, ihtiyaç sahibinin ihtiyacını hafifletecek yerde onun emeğini ve üretimini karşılıksız gasp eder, dolayısıyla borç yükünü daha da ağırlaştırır ve gerçekte o toplum ribâcılara çalışmış olur. Fakir fukara kısmı ne kadar dürüst ve faziletli olursa olsun o toplumun dışına itilmiş ve yabancı durumuna sokulmuş olur. Bu da o toplumu durmadan ihtilâllere sürükler. Meşru olmayan art düşünceli maksatlardan doğan ihtilâl fikirleri ile fıtrî sebeplere dayanan ihtilâl arasında ise çok büyük farklar vardır. İlâhî rahmet, zenginlerle fakirlerin yaratılış sofrasından samimi bir yardımlaşmayla nimetlenmelerini gerektirirken, bunun aksine hareket eden ve karşılarında fakirlik olmadan nimete eremiyeceğini sanan toplumlar, hiçbir zaman ızdıraptan ve ihtilâl sancıları çekmekten kurtulamazlar. Böyle mal bölüşümünde ribâyı alışkanlık haline getiren toplumun fertleri için ribâ, tiryakilerin afyonu gibi hasret duyulan bir ihtiyaç halini alır. O zaman gerçekten faziletli sermaye sahiplerinin de bundan sakınmaları zorlaşır. Hepsi ister istemez bu çarkın dişleri arasında ezilir gider. O zaman bu zorluğu göğüsleyip de çevresindekilere biraz nefes aldırabilen büyükler işte yukarıda açıklanan "Onlar için Rabbleri katında ecir vardır, onlara korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun da olmazlar." âyetinin verdiği müjdeye nail olurlar. Ribâcılar ise ebedî bir ihtilâl sarasının çırpınışları içinde kıvranır dururlar. İşte Hak Teâlâ bunların bu hallerini açıklamak üzere buyuruyor ki: "faiz yiyenler" , yani faizcilik yapan ve böylece servet elde ediyoruz diye muhtaçların kazançlarını ellerinden alan ve üretimin hedefini kamu yararından kişi çıkarlarına doğru kaydıran, gerçekte ise üretimden ziyade tüketime hizmet eden, velhasıl hayır yoluna infak amacının tamamen zıddına gidenler, saradan, cinnetten kalkamazlar, ancak kıyamet gününde şeytan çarpmış saralı veya deli gibi perişanlık içinde kalkarlar. Esasen dokunmak demek olan "mess" Arap dilinde "delirmek" anlamına da gelir, mecnûna ve saralıya "memsûs" yani dokunulmuş, çarpılmış denilir. Bunlar anlaşılmaz gizli sebeplerden ileri gelen fena hastalıklar olduğu için cinlere ve şeytana nisbet edilerek "cin tutmuş", "şeytan çarpmış" denilegeldiği de herkesçe bilinen bir şeydir. Bunların böylece şeytana nisbet edilmesi hakikat mı, mecaz mı olduğu meselesi ayrıca tartışma konusu yapılmış ise de, burada asıl mânâ aşikârdır ki, fenalığın dehşetini ve gizli sebeplere dayandığını göstermektir. Bunlar ribâ ile emek ve iş sahiplerinin çalışmalarının ürünü olan şeyi alıp, onunla geçindiklerinden tembellik içinde yatar, rahat ve hızlı bir şekilde uyanamazlar, hemen kalkamazlar; pekçoğu yataklarında şeytan çarpmış gibi saatlerce gerneşerek, ağzını, yüzünü buruşturarak, sendeleye sendeleye kalkarlar. Bütün hayatları ribâ düşüncesi ile ve onun dedikodusu ile geçer, düştükleri zaman da bellerini doğrultamazlar. Fakat asıl mesele bu değil, bunlar karınlarını ribâ ile doldurduklarından dolayı bir hadis-i şerifte de beyan buyurulduğu üzere, kabirlerinden kalkarken genellikle saralı veya deli halinde kalkacaklar ve bu hal onların belirgin özellikleri olacaktır. Mîrac gecesinde Resulullah, ribâcıları bu âyetin tasvir ettiği şekilde görmüş, bunlar kimdir diye sorduğu zaman da Cebrail bu âyeti okumuştur. O ceza esasen şu sebeptendir ki, bunlar alış-veriş de başka birşey değil, ancak ve ancak ribânın bir benzeridir. O da ribâya benzer, o da ribânın bir bölümüdür diye inandılar. Alışveriş ile ribânın hakikatteki farklarına rağmen, ayrı ayrı özellik taşıyan iki şeyi aynı şeymiş gibi kıyaslayıp aynı işleme tabi tuttuklarından başka bununla da yetinmeyip ribâyı asıl, alışverişi de ona benzer bir ayrıntı yerine koydular. Sanki alışverişin de ribânın akıntısına kapılması gerekirmiş, onun izinde olması icap edermiş gibi bir düşünceden hareket eylediler. İşte fenalığın başı, ribâyı alışverişe benzetmeleri ve böyle bir kıyas ile ikisini aynı şeymiş gibi saymaları, daha önemlisi bu teşbih-i kalb, veya teşbih-i maklûb ile ribâyı asıl ve temel kabul edip alışverişi de onun bir ayrıntısı yerine koymalarıdır. Sadece "ribâ alışveriş gibi değil", bilakis "alışveriş ribâ gibidir" demeleri ve böyle bir mantık oyunu ile ribâyı alışverişe bir esas, bir temel imiş gibi gösterip helal saymaları sebep olmuştur ki, bunlar bir taraftan alışveriş ile ribânın farkını kaldırmak iddiasında bulunur, diğer taraftan bu farkı tersine çevirip, tersyüz edip ortaya koyarlar. Tefsir âlimleri bu benzetmenin "teşbih-i maklûb" veya "teşbîh-i ma'kûs" olması hakkında biraz ihtiyatlı davranmışlar ve idare-i kelâm etmişler, fakat âyetin dış görünüşü bakımından "teşbîh-i ma'kûs" suretiyle bir kıyas-ı ma'kûs olmasını tercih etmişlerdir ki birine göre, yani teşbih-i maklûb olduğuna göre, ribânın mübalağa yoluyla asılmış gibi abartıldığı, diğerine göre de asıl iddia edildiği anlaşılır. Nakitlerin, her çeşit malın hızlı bir şekilde değişim aracı olması, alışveriş ve değişimin tekrarlanması ve sürüp gitmesi de sonuçta malların bir kâr ve nemâ (artma) sebebi olması itibarıyla; nakitler durduğu yerde bilfiil nemâ yapmasa da takdiren bilkuvve nemâya sebep sayılır. Bu şeriat açısından da böyledir. Bu bahane ile ribâcılar birine bir para verdikleri zaman, verdikleri paranın bilfiil olmayan nazarî nemâsını zihnen hesaba katıp, hayal edilen nazarî menfaatını karşılık göstererek, onun yerine faiz denilen bir kesinleşmiş fazlalığı alırlar. Aslında mesele yine mal değişimi meselesidir. Fakat gerçekte karşılığın birisi var, diğeri ise hayalî olarak var gibi görünmektedir. Yani alınan faiz görünür, bilinir, belli bir maldır, bir değerdir; fakat onun karşılığı farzedilen şey ise ne görülür, ne bilinir, ne de elle tutulur bir şeydir, sadece çeşitli ihtimaller içinde gezip dolaşan bir hayaldir, şöyle olabilirdi, böyle olabilirdi gibilerden bir hayalî kuvvettir, bir vehimdir. Hayal ise hakikate dönüştüğü zaman bir hiçtir. Hayalin hakikat ile değiş tokuşu da bir hayal değiş tokuşundan başka bir şey değildir. Alışveriş ise gerçek anlamda bir değiş tokuştur. Gerçeğin gereği de hayale hayal, hakikate hakikat hükmünü vermektir. Ribâcı hak gözetmediğinden, bu hayalî değişimi, bir gerçek değişim olan alışverişe benzeterek karşısındakine "Ribâ da alışveriş gibidir, ben bu faizi karşılıksız almıyorum, alışveriş gibi bir değişim yoluyla alıyorum." diye gösterir ve bunu malın kendisinin değil de faydasının satışı demek olan kira akdi gibi bir şey olarak tanıtmak ister. Oysa kirada fayda ortada ve gerçek ribâda ise nazarî olarak hayalde ve vehimde vardır. Ribâcının değişim iddiası, altınların şıngırtısını altınla satmaktan daha hayalî bir değişimdir. Ribâcı altınlarına şöyle bir bakar, "Ben bunları tedavüle çıkarsam da herhangi bir alışveriş etsem, neler neler kazanmazdım. İşte şu on lirayı bütün bu faydalarıyla sana veriyorum. Haydi bu kazançları şu kadar sürede sen kazan da süre sonunda bu on liramı ve sağladığı faydalardan da şu kadarını toplam olarak geri bana ver." der. Ayrıca "Bak, ben sana ne kadar iyilik ettim." diyerek bir de minnet yükletir. O zavallı fakir de belki kazanırım ümidiyle o parayı o şartlarla alır, kazanabilirse zaten kazancını faizciye verir. Kazanamazsa da mahvolur gider. Bununla beraber ribâcılar, "ribâ alışveriş gibidir" demekle kalmış olsalar, hakikate karşı büyük iftira anlamı taşıyan bu sözleri ve bu ruh halleri toplum için yine de nisbeten ehven-i şer (ehven şer) olurdu. Çünkü o zaman alışverişin esas olduğunu kabul ve itiraf etmiş olacaklarından faiz işlemlerini mümkün olduğu kadar gerçek değişime yaklaştırmaya çalışırlardı. O zaman bütün ticarî işlemlerde ribâ hakim olmaz, faizsiz, sağlam ve gerçek anlamda kâr esasına dayalı ticaret de yapılabilirdi. Emek ve üretim sahipleri o kadar zarar görmez, servetler de sürekli olarak sermaye sahipleri lehine (çıkarına) birikip durmazdı. Halbuki ribâcılar kendi zihniyetlerinde "ribâ alışveriş gibidir" demekle kalmazlar. Onlar şu kanaattedirler: "Ticarî işlemlerde ve her türlü girişimde asıl maksat, kamu yararı değildir; en az emekle ve en az zahmetle çok kazanç sağlamaktır. Bol kazanç elde etmenin en rahat, en kısa yolu da faizciliktir. Faizde kâr muhakkak ve kuvvetli; ticarette ise riskli, zayıf ve vehim, yani varsayımdır. Alışveriş gibi değişik sözleşmelerin çeşitli çaba ve zahmetlerin arkasından gelecek olan kâr ile tek sözleşmeyle ve bir hamlede elde edilecek kâr arasındaki fark çok açıktır. Sonra gerçek değeri ve faydası olan malların değişiminden çıkacak kârda fazla bir fevkalâdelik yoktur; çünkü o kâr, o uğurda verilmiş zahmetlerin normal bir karşılığıdır. İnsan hayalî bir şeyi, gerçeğe çevirdiği zamandır ki ciddi bir kâr elde etmiş olur. Alışveriş kapsamı içine giren bütün işlemler, hep kazanç ve kâr elde etmek için araçlardır. Alışveriş yalnızca kazanç ve kâr içindir. Tüccarlık kamu yararına hizmet değil, kamu yararını kendine çekmektir. Hasılı alışverişin asıl özü değişim ile onun bedeline sahip olmak demek değildir, yalnızca kazanç ve kâr elde etmektir. Bundan dolayı da ticaretin özü alışveriş değil kârdır. Halis kâr ise ribâdır. Bu anlamda ribâ alışverişe benzer değildir, ancak alışveriş ribâya benzemektedir. "Alışveriş de ribâ gibidir." formülüne göre; alışveriş helâl ise, ribâ öncelikle helâl olmalıdır derler. Ve hiçbir üretim yapmadan paralarını durmadan arttırmak isterler.Bunun için paranın sağladığı fayda derken yalnızca ribâyı düşünürler. Paralarının getireceği faizi düşünmeden hiçbir işe girişmezler. Faiz kalkarsa ticaret durur derler. Kendilerini tüccarların en büyüğü sayarlar. Faiz işine bulaşmadan ticaret yapanlara tüccar bile demezler. Halbuki tüccarı yaşatan faizciler değil, faizcileri yaşatanlar tüccarlardır. Faiz düşünmeyen bir kimse, mesela yüzde beş kârla işe girişmek isterse ribâcılar, yüzde on ile bile iş tutmaya razı olmazlar, fakat başkalarını iflas ettirmek ve faiz piyasasını yükseltmek için türlü türlü entrikalar çevirerek bir süre için zarara bile katlanırlar. Bir kerre ticarî işlemlerin aslı esası faizdir şeklinde karar verildi mi, artık ribâ bütün alışverişe hakim olur. Ribâya benzetilmeden, faiz hesabı karıştırılmadan hiçbir alışveriş yapılamaz. Esas hedef olan mallar ile onu elde etmeye araç olan para arasındaki denge, araya giren ribâ ile, malların aleyhine ve paranın lehine bozulmaya başlar. Emek ve çalışmanın karşılığı, faiz kanallarından ribacıların ellerinde toplanır, derece derece ve gitgide servet tekelleşmeye başlar, lüks ve zararlı tüketim meydanı alır, sermaye sahipleri lehine tüketim önem kazanır. Bizzat üreticiler hesabına üretimin değeri düşer, aracılar da bu ikisi arasında durmadan bocalar durur. Bakarsınız hem mal vardır, hem de sermaye, bununla beraber ihtiraslar ve kıvranmalar arttıkça artmıştır. Toklar azalmış, açlar çoğalmış, gülenler eksilmiş, ağlayanlar artmıştır. Dünyalar kadar mal yığılı olsa, parası olmayan yine fakirdir. Derken çalışan ve üretime katkıda bulunan emek sahipleri ile, sermaye sahipleri arasında kin ve öfke başlar. Bir taraftan sermaye sıkıntısı çeken üreticilerde paranın değişim aracı olması aleyhine fikirler ve duygular gelişmeye başlar ve onlar malların, parasız ve aracısız değişimini arzu etmeye başlarlar. Öbür taraftan da para kaynaklarını ellerinde tutanlar, bütün imkanlarını kullanarak bunları ve bütün ekonomik hayatı kontrol altına almaya, bunları saf dışı etmeye veya esaret altına almaya çalışırlar. Gitgide sermayeden de, üretimden de yoksun olan işsizler çoğalır. Bunlarda da bir yağmacılık hissi uyanır. Dışardan bakıldığı zaman mutlu ve muhteşem sanılan bir toplum, oysa artık içinden çürümüş ve kurtlanmıştır. Sükûn içinde kımıldanmak ihtimali bile yok gibi görünen kesimler, ruhlarındaki acının telaşı ile artık patlamaya hazır hale gelmiştir. Şeytanlar da bundan istifade etmeye kalkışırlar. Bütün bu fenalıklara sebep olan ribâcıları, korkunç bir cinnetin sarsıntısı sarar da bütün gerçekleri hayal, bütün emelleri altüst olur. Bu sara onlara da dedikleri zaman zihinlerine gizlenen cinnet eserinin bir anlamda dışa vurması demek olacaktır ki, küçük veya orta kıyamette olmasa da büyük kıyamet mutlaka bu cezayı göreceklerdir. İnançlarını düzeltip tevbe etmedikçe bu kötü sondan kurtuluş yoktur. Kur'ân'ın belağatı, ne kadar hayret verici bir şeydir ki, bir tahsis ve hasr edatı altında bir teşbîh-i ma'kûs ifade eden veciz cümlesi içinde bu kadar çok mânâyı özetlemiş ve halkın ihtiyacını karşılamış, iyilik ve takva yolunda yardımlaşmak için kapsamlı ve meşru olan bütün değişim usullerini ve ticarî ilişkileri ribânın tekeline vermek ve bununla ilgili olarak bütün hukukî ve sosyal düzeni, normal mecrasından hayra ve halka hizmet hedefinden çevirmek ve çalışanların, üretenlerin ve tüketenlerin emek ve işgücünü, şahsî ihtiraslarına hizmetçi kılmak ve gerçekleri hayale dönüştürmek isteyen ribâcıların bir nevi cinnet anlamı taşıyan bütün ruh hallerini gösterivermiştir. Evet ribâcılar demekte ve bu kanaatla hareket etmektedirler, halbuki Allah, alışverişi helal, ribâyı haram kıldı. Bunlar birbirine benzer şeyler değil, tamamen zıttırlar. İlâhî nassın hükmü böyle iken aralarındaki fark nasıl olur da görmezlikten gelinir ve aksine ortaya konulan bir batıl benzetme ile alışverişi ribâya veya ribâyı alışverişe kıyas etmeye kalkılır. Bunları birbirine karıştırıp haramı helal, helali haram yapmaya kimsenin hakkı yoktur. Allah, birbirinin zıddı olan yalan ile doğruyu, hayal ile hakikatı nasıl ayırmış ve bu farklılığı kaldırmak yetkisini hiçbir kimseye nasıl vermemiş ise gerçek ve sağlıklı bir değişim olan alışveriş ile yalan ve vehim ürünü bir değişim olan ribânın birbirine zıt olduğunu ortadan kaldırmaya, haramlığını ve helalliğini karıştırmaya kalkışmak da böyledir. Birbirinin zıddı olan nur ile karanlığı birbirinin aynı saymak nasıl bir cinnet ise, ribâ ile alışverişi benzer şeyler saymak da öyledir. Akıl ve idrakleri olgunluğa ulaşmamış ve henüz ilâhî irşad kendilerine ulaşmamış bulunanlar haydi neyse, fakat böyle açık seçik rabbanî uyarıların gelişinden sonra da bu sevdadan vazgeçmeyip böyle batıl duygu ve düşüncelerde ısrar edenlerin, ahiretteki halleri şeytan çarpmış deli ve saralı gibi olmaz da ne olur? Bundan dolayı kendisine Rabbinden böyle bir öğüt, bir nasihat ve uyarı gelip de derhal ribâcılıktan vazgeçen her kim olursa olsun geçmişte kalan ribâ artık onun kendisinindir. O fesh olunmaz, geri alınmaya da kalkışılmaz, hüküm öncesine şamil olmaz ve değildir. Ve onun hükmü sırf Allah'a kalmıştır. Şimdiki halde ilâhî emri dinlediğinden dolayı, artık ihlas ve nedamet derecesine göre, Allah ona ecir verir; geçmiştekileri de dilerse bağışlar, dilerse bağışlamaz, onu ancak O bilir. Şu kadar var ki, tevbe hakkındaki vaadine bakılırsa, o kulun affedilme ümidi fazladır. Her kim dönerse, yani eskiye döner de yine ribâyı helal görmeye başlarsa işte onlar ateş, yani cehennem ehli ve ashabıdırlar. Cehenneme gönderilirler ve orada ebediyyen kalırlar. Bu Kur'ân âyeti, ribânın niteliği ile kâr gözeten alışverişin niteliğini öylesine kesin bir şekilde ayırmış ve ikisi arasındaki farkı ve tezadı öylesine tesbit etmiştir ki, bu karşılıklı ayırım kelimesindeki "elif lamı" ahd-ı haricîye hamledip, ribânın "kat kat ve katmerli", yani mürekkep olan bir tek çeşidine aitmiş gibi göstermeye imkan bırakmamıştır. Bundan dolayı "ribâ" kavramı ile "alışveriş" kavramı iyice anlaşıldıktan sonra bunları birbirine karıştırmaya imkan yoktur. Allah katında alışveriş, "alışveriş" olduğu için helal; ribâ da "ribâ" olduğu için haramdır. Kendisine ribâ karıştırılarak yapılmış olan alışverişlere gelince, bunların da temiz ile pisin karışmasından çıkacak olan belli hükme bağlı olacağı bilinmektedir. Midesi temiz olanlar, bir damla pislik karışmış olan suyu nasıl içemezlerse işte bu da öyledir. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerife göre: "Haram ile helal birleşince haram öne geçer" kuralı bunu bildirmektedir. Ribâ haram ve batıl olunca, ribâ ve benzeri pislikler karışan alışveriş de fasit olur ki, bunun ayrıntıları ve açıklaması fıkıh ilminin konusuna girer. Yukarıda görüldüğü üzere, şeriat açısından ribâ kavramı oldukça genel bir kavramdır. Bunu mümkün olduğu kadar Hz. Peygamber'in açıklamalarından anlamak ve ayrıntılarını onun hadislerinden çıkarmak gerekir. Ancak geleneklerde ve dilde yaşayan ve bilinen bir ribâ örneği vardır ki, o da nakit paralarda kendini gösteren faizdir ve bunun âyetteki ribâ kavramının içinde yer aldığı her türlü şüpheden uzaktır. Âyetin bunun dışındakiler hakkında genel ve mücmel şer'î anlamı ve delaleti, başlıcaları ismen zikredilen ve yukarıda geçen meşhur "eşyayı sitte" (altı şey) hadisi ile ve bir de "Nesîde de ribâ vardır." hadis-i şerifi ile tefsir edilmek gerekirse de belli bir vadeye bağlı olarak verilen nakit borçtan dolayı alınan meşhur faizin haram olduğu, bizzat âyetin kesin hükmünden çıkan bir sonuçtur. Şu halde gerek âyette geçen uyarı ve gerek ribâcılara Allah'ın savaş ilan ettiği şeklindeki tehditler topluca göz önüne getirildiği zaman, hiçbir müminin şüphe etmemesi gerekir ki, toplum düzeninin iyiliğini ve mutluluğunu gözetecek yerde onu gözardı edenler, Kur'ân'ın bu kesin açıklamalarına rağmen ribâ için cevaz yolları aramaya kalkışırlarsa, bunda toplum için, toplumun geleceği için büyük faydaların değil, büyük zararların ve tehlikelerin mevcut olduğunu hesaba katmamış olurlar. Çünkü ribâda toplum için büyük zarar vardır. Ancak konuya kişisel açıdan yaklaşıldığı zaman, herhangi bir ferdin toplumdaki gidişatı tek başına durdurmaya veya o gidişatın yönünü değiştirmeye gücü yeteceği iddia edilemiyeceğinden bazı hallerde ve bazı kimseler için bunun "Kim başkasının elindekine saldırmaksızın ve haddi aşmaksızın mecbur kalır da yerse..." (Bakara, 2/173) âyetinin hükmüne göre, zaruret halinde ölmüş hayvanın etinden yeme cinsinden bir hükme tabi olabileceği söz konusu olmuş ve bunun için bir vakitler yetim, dul ve kimsesizler için ve onlara benzeyen sakat ve yatalaklar gibi muztar durumda bulunanlar için, "hîleyi şer'iyye" adı verilen "devir" usûlüne göre çare bulunduğu sanılmış idi ki, bu da herhangi bir sû-i istimal ve kötü niyet söz konusu olmaksızın, denilebilir ki, özden ziyade bir şekil işidir. Böyle bir zaruret durumuna düşmek kimse için temenni edilecek bir şey değildir. Ancak şu da çok iyi bilinmelidir ki, ribâ hastalığı, ferdî bir dert olmaktan çok sosyal bir dert, toplumsal bir hastalıktır. Bundan dolayı sosyal yardımlaşma ve dayanışması pek kısır olan gelişmemiş toplumlarda hızla yayılır ve toplumu etkisi altına alır. Gelişmeye doğru güvenli adımlarla yürüyen toplumlarda bunun tam tersi meydana gelir ki, İslâmiyetin başlangıcında Muhammedî feyiz sayesinde yirmi sene içinde bu gelişme meydana gelmiş ve kısa zamanda ribâ belası toplumdan silinip atılmıştır ve ribâsız bir ticaret uygulanmıştır. Tefsir âlimleri, ribânın haram kılınmasının sebeplerini aşağıda görüldüğü üzere tek tek zikretmişlerdir: 1- Yukarıda daha öncede anlatıldığı üzere ribâ, insanın malını karşılıksız olarak almaktır. Yüz lirayı, yüzbir liraya peşin ya da veresiye satmak, bütün çıplaklığıyla açıktır ki, o bir lira fazlayı karşılıksız almaktır. İnsanın malı da kendi ihtiyacıyla ilgili olduğundan bunun gasbedilmesi haramdır. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber "İnsanın malının hürmeti, yani haramlığı, kanın hürmeti gibidir" buyurmuştur. Bundan dolayı insanın malını karşılıksız olarak almak haram olmak gerekir. Acaba o yüz lira sermayenin bir müddet zimmette beklemesi, o bir lira fazlanın karşılığı değil midir? Bir de bugün peşin olarak on kuruşa satılacak bir şeyi, bir ay sonra veresiye olarak onbir kuruşa satmak da caiz olmuyor mu? Hayır. Verilen o bir lira gerçek ve sağlam bir liradır. Yüz liranın zimmette durması ise vehim ve nazarî, dolayısıyla itibarî bir duruştur ki, bu duruş bir menfaat olabileceği gibi, aynı zamanda bir zarar olabilir. Hatta bundan dolayıdır ki, ribâ yalnızca insanın malını karşılık almakla kalmayıp, karşılık adını vermek gibi bir ahlâksızlığı ve bir çeşit sahtekârlığı da içermektedir. Buna karşı gösterilen karşılıklı rızanın bir tarafı hakikatte rıza değil, bir hoşnutsuzluktur. Bundan dolayı bir lirasını doğrudan doğruya hibe veya sadaka olarak veren kimse ile faiz olarak veren kimsenin kalbindeki duygularda ne büyük farklılık vardır. Birisi en yüksek haz ve zevke erişmiş bir kalb olarak gayet ferah ve sevinçli olurken, diğeri malını çarptırmış bir zavallı durumunda ve acılar içindedir. Alışverişteki peşin ve veresiye farkına gelince, eğer alınan verilen her iki bedel bir cinsten değilseler, bunlar herhangi bir sözleşmede birbirleriyle karşılaştırıldıkları ve yalnızca birbirleriyle ölçüldükleri zaman aralarındaki üstünlük farkının ortaya çıkmasına imkan yoktur. O üstünlük farkı bu değişimde değil, sözleşmenin dışında kalan üçüncü bir değer ölçüsünün yardımıyla ortaya çıkabilir. Bunun için yalnızca bir satış sözleşmesi hiçbir zaman kârlılık ifade etmez. Satışta kâr, işte o üçüncü şey üzerine yapılan sözleşmenin bir sonucudur. Tüccar da böyle sürekli sözleşmelerle iştigal eden kimsedir. Mesela, on kuruş şu anda ve şu sözleşmede bir okka buğdaya tam karşılık olabildiği gibi, başka bir günde ve başka bir alışveriş sözleşmesinde on okka buğdaya karşılık olabilir. Ve kuruş ile buğday arasında cinslerinin ve faydalarının değişmemesinden dolayı her iki taraf, yani alan ve satan taraflar, her zaman için seve seve hakiki bir değişme yapabilir. Ve hiçbiri kendi amacına göre birşey kaybetmiş olmaz. Bu durum, taraflardan birine bir kâr ve fayda sağlamışsa; söz konusu o kâr, sırf bu satış sözleşmesinden doğmamıştır, bu sözleşmeyle daha önceki bir satış sözleşmesinin arasındaki farktan doğmuştur. Yani on okka buğdayı on kuruşa satan adam, ihtimal ki, daha önce onu beş kuruştan almıştır. Aksine bir okka buğdayı on kuruşa satan da daha önce yirmi kuruşa almış olabilir. Alışveriş yoluyla ticarî işlerde görülen kâr ve zarar da hep böyledir. Yoksa değiştirilen çeşitli mallar arasındaki bir tek değişim doğrudan doğruya söz konusu olduğunda tek başına ne kâr, ne de zarar düşünülemez; ancak birbirine denk olup olmadığı düşünülebilir. İşin içyüzü de böyledir. Diğer sebepler ve araya giren bozucu unsurlar önlenirse alışverişin niteliği böyledir. Ancak bu alışveriş, buğdayın buğdayla, altının altınla değiştirilmesi gibi aynı cinsten olan şeylerde ise o zaman her birinin miktarı, öbürünün ölçüsü olacağından; bunlar gerek peşin, gerek veresiye olsun aralarındaki fazlalık, bir okka un ile iki okka unun, yine bunun gibi bir lira ile iki liranın değişiminde olduğu gibi, derhal kendini belli eder ve göze batar. Bunun için bunlar eşit bile olsalar biri bir gün sonra verilmiş olunca, bir günlük gecikme veya öncelik bir fazlalık teşkil eder ve bu artık alışveriş olmaz sırf faiz olur. Zaten borç verme de böyle olduğundan dolayı ribâdır. Bundan dolayı ribâyı buna benzeterek tahlil etmek bir gasptır, bir müsaderedir. Bunun içindir ki, meşhur "eşyayı sitte" hadisiyle bu mânâ, örfteki ribâ kavramına ek olarak ayrıca açıklanmış bulunmaktadır. 2- Ribâ insanları cidden çalışıp kazanmak ve üretim ile meşgul olmaktan uzak tutar. Çünkü herhangi bir sûretle beş on kuruş para sahibi olmuş bulunan bir kimse faizcilikle parasını peşin veya veresiye arttırmak imkanını bulunca artık geçimini kazanmak için az veya çok kolay bir yol elde etmiş olur. Ve o zaman zahmetli olan ticaret veya sanatlarla çalışıp kazanmak zorluğuna ve sıkıntısına dayanamamaya başlar. Bu durum, yüksek üretim yapmaya kabiliyetli birçok kimsenin çalışmalarından iş dünyasının mahrum kalmasına ve bundan dolayı da halkın genel çıkarlarının kesilmesine sebep olur. Halbuki dünya ve toplum düzeni ticaretler, üretimler, sanatlar ve bayındırlık faaliyetleri ile gerçek boyutunu kazanır. Yüksek çalışmanın, yüksek sermayelerin dahi yakından ilgili olduğu bu açıdan bakılınca sermayeyi arttırmak için ribânın da bu anlamda kamu yararına hizmet edebileceği iddia olunamaz. Çünkü bu arttırma, yalnızca ribâdan beklenecek olursa emek ve çalışmaya hiç önem verilmemiş ve iltifat edilmemiş olur. Halbuki bayındırlık ve kamu yararı paraya, bir araç olarak bağlı gibi görünüyor ise de, emek ve çalışmaya bizzat geçerli bir sebep olarak dayalıdır. Bundan dolayı sermaye sahiplerinin nakitleriyle birlikte kendi emek ve çalışmaları da üretime eklendiği takdirde meydana çıkacak sonuç ile, bunların emek ve çabalarını kısmen de olsa ribâya terketmeleriyle diğer çalışanların ve üretenlerin ortaya koyduklarını tüketmekten doğacak sonuçlar arasındaki fark pek büyüktür. Eğer ticaret ve iş dünyasında ribâ sayesinde iktidar ve güçlerini sürdüren sermaye sahiplerinin faizcilikleri ellerinden alındığı zaman bunların ticaretteki kıymetlerinin kalmayacağı düşünülüyorsa, o zaman da bunların zaten faydalı ve kıymetli bir kesim olmadıklarının ve işe yaramadıklarının kabul edilmesi ve bu yüksek sermayeleri ellerinde hapsetmeye haklarının olmaması lazım gelir. Yok eğer bu sermaye sahipleri cidden ticarî gücü yerinde ve kabiliyetli kimseler ise o zaman da ribâcılık, bunların gerçek değerlerini engellediği ve mesaîlerinden ticaret dünyasını mahrum bıraktığı için, onlara ve kamuya zarar veriyor demektir. 3- Ribâcılık insanlar arasında ihtiyaca göre "karz-ı hasen" suretiyle iyilik ve yardımlaşmanın kesilmesine sebep olur. Çünkü ribâ haram ve yasaklanmış olunca, insanların yüz yüze gelip birbirlerine faizsiz borç vermesi; onların hem hoşuna gider, hem de bu durum ahlâk ve sosyal güvenin gelişmesine, yaygınlaşmasına ve neticede de sosyal düzenin sağlamlaşmasına sebep olur. Herkes ihtiyacı ölçüsünde tüketmeye, tükettiği ölçüde ödemeye mecbur olacağından borcunu ödemede titiz davranır, vaktinde ödemeye daha çok gayret gösterir ve borcuna dört elle sarılır. Şüphe yok ki, on yerine onbir ödemeye mecbur olanlar arasında batan borçların çoğu batmaktan kurtulmuş olur. Ribânın yürürlükte olduğu yerlerde muhtaç olanların ihtiyacı bir lira yerine iki lira borçlanmaya sebep olabilir. Bu imkanı bulan para sahipleri de bunu vesile yaparak "karz-ı hasen"den vazgeçmeye başlarlar. Bu şekilde halk arasında iyilik, ihsan, yardımlaşma ve dayanışma duyguları silinmeye; yerine hırs, kin, öfke ve saldırganlık fikirleri yayılmaya yüz tutar. Bu da toplumun felakete sürüklenmesi demek olur. 4- Ribâyı caiz kabul etmek, zenginlere fakir fukaradan fazla bir mal çekmek imkanını bağışlamak demektir ki, bu da Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın rahmetine aykırı düşer. Bu sayılan birkaç sebep bile; ribânın infaka, hayır denilen kamu yararına ters düştüğünü açıkça göstermeye yeter. 5- Bunların her biri ribânın çirkin ve kötü bir şey olduğunu ifade eden zararlarını göstermekle beraber, Allah katındaki haramlığının hikmetini tam anlamıyla anlatmaya yine de yetmez. İhtimal ki ribânın bilinmeyen daha birçok kötü yönleri vardır. Ribânın haram oluşunun asıl sebebi bunun ilâhî nass ile sabit olmasıdır. Ve bütün mükellefiyetlerin ve yasakların sebepleri ve hikmetleri, mükellef olan halk tarafından bilinmeleri de gerekli değildir. Binaenaleyh biz, sebep ve hikmeti bilemesek bile, ribânın kesinlikle haram olduğunu tanımamız gerekir. 276-Sonuç olarak ribâ, bir çok yönüyle hakkı ve hukuku rayından çıkarmaktır. Bunda aracı amaç, amacı da araç zannettiren bir göz boyama; bir şeyi kendisiyle hem mukayese etmek, hem de kendine intibak ve eşitliğini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışmak gibi bir çelişki bulunmaktadır. On lira, on lira ile hem ölçülmek, hem de onbir lira yerine konulmak gibi hak ve hakikatın zıddına bir çelişki vardır. Bunun için ribâ, gerçekte hakka değer vermek ve hayat hakkı tanımak istemeyen ve nihayet kendi çıkar ve isteklerini hakkın gerçek ölçüsü ve temeli saymak isteyen kısır görüşlü kimselerin şiarıdır. Bunun için ribâya taraftar olanlar, daima hukukî mevzuatı, Hakk'ın ölçüsüyle ölçmeyip beşeriyetin kanunlarını, hakkın ve gerçeğin yegane ölçüsü sanan ve her şeyi kendi kişisel çıkarları açısından görenler arasında bulunur. Cenab-ı Allah da ribânın, insanların koyduğu kurallarla değil, ilâhî hükümlere dayalı olarak haram olduğunu ve bundan dolayı bunu helal sayanların saradan kurtulamıyarak en sonunda cehennemi boylayacaklarını ve yalnızca tevbe edip bundan vazgeçenlerin kurtulma ümitleri olduğunu beyan buyurmuştur. Artık bu kadar büyük bir zarar olan ribâyı bir kâr, bir kazanç sanıp da arkasından koşmamalıdır. Sonra ribâcıların zannettiği gibi, ribâ malı arttırır da sadakalar eksiltir değildir. Tam tersine, Allah, malı arttırır sanılan ribâyı derece derece eksilte eksilte nihayet mahveder. Ribâ içinde ayın on dördü gibi parlak görünen servetleri, hilal gibi küçülte küçülte nihayet gözle görünmez hale getirir de buna karşılık; malı eksiltir sanılan sadakaları "irba" eder, yani gitgide büyütür ve çoğaltır, nemalandırır. Ribâ, mal üretecek hayatları kurt gibi yiye yiye bitirir, nihayet sermayelerin de batmasına sebep olur. Halbuki sadakalar ecir, hayat ve bereket olur. Ve Cenab-ı Allah, haramı helal tanımakta ısrar eden çok kâfir, çok günahkâr kimselerin hiç birini sevmez. O tevbe edenleri sever, onlardan razı olur. Ribâ ise pek kâfirane ve pek günahkârane bir iştir. 277-Buna karşılık iman edip iyi işler, salih ameller yapan ve özellikle namazlarını doğru dürüst kılıp zekatlarını veren kimseler yok mu? Her zaman bunların Rableri katında ecirleri vardır. Bunlara gelecek bir korku yok, bir kayıptan dolayı mahzun olacak da değiller. 278- Ey iman ehli Allah'dan korkun, O'nun azabından korunun! "Geçmişte yaptıkları kendisine aittir" âyetinin hükmüne göre, geçmişte kalan ribânın sahibinin zimmetinde bulunduğundan gaflet etmeyin. Henüz alınmamış, elde edilmemiş ve kalmış olan ribâdan geriye kalanları bırakın, terkedin. Eğer siz gerçekten mümin iseniz, böyle yaparsınız. Zira imanda olgunlaşmak, gereğini yerine getirmeyi gerektirir. 279- Şayet yapmazsanız, yani Allah'dan korkmaz, ribânın haram olduğuna inanmaz veya inanır da yine terketmezseniz Allah ve Resulü tarafından bir harbe maruz kalacağınızı bilmiş olasınız. Yahut kırâetine göre, Allah ve Resulü tarafından kendinize harb ilan ediniz. Burada ribâyı terketmeyenleri, gerek ribâ helaldir inancına dönmüş mürted veya ahdini bozmuş kâfir olsun, gerekse haram olduğuna inandığı halde o inançla amel etmeyip ribâya devam eden fasık mümin olsun; her ikisine de Allah Teâlâ, savaş ilan etmeyi emretmiştir. Çünkü bunlar, zekatı inkar eden veya inandığı halde vermemekte direnenler gibi, ya mürted veya bâğî ve âsîdirler. Dışardaki kâfirlere her zaman için savaş açmak zaruri ve gerekli olmadığı halde, bunlara savaş açmak kayıtsız şartsız vacip kılınmıştır. Demek olur ki, ribâdan sakınmak, İslâm tabiiyetinde bulunanların hepsine farzı ayn bir ferdî görev olduktan başka, genelde ribâ işlemlerini kaldırmak da mühim bir ictimaî farizadır. Çünkü ribâ öyle bir sosyal hastalık ve öyle bir toplumsal fitnedir ki, toplumda sürüp gittiği müddetçe tek tek kişilerin ondan kaçınmaları çok zor, belki de imkansız olur. Gerçi küfür diyarında bulunan bir müslümandan, müslim ile gayri müslim arasındaki ribânın haramlığı sakıt olacağı Hanefî mezhebinde açıkça ortaya konmuştur. Bilhassa bu hikmetten dolayı olsa gerek ki, Asr-ı Saadet'te müslüman ümmeti kemal derecesini bulup da savaş edebilme güç ve kabiliyetini kazanmadıkça ribânın haram oluşu ilan edilmemiştir. Bundan dolayı İslâm devleti, ribâ işlemleri yapan kişileri uyarır ve terbiye eder. Bunlar fert veya cemaat halinde devlete karşı koyarlarsa o zaman onlara savaş ilan etmek bütün müslümanların dinî görevleri gereğidir. Bununla beraber bugünkü müslümanlar bu vazifelerini unutmuş ve bunun uygulanması hususunda sosyal güçlerini yitirmiş, bir kararsızlık ve karışıklık içine düşmüş bulunduklarından pratik hayatta ribâdan kaçmak sırf ferdî bir görev gibi kalmış; ribânın toplum hayatında revaç bulmuş olması da ona karşı koymak isteyenlerin durumunu güçleştirmiştir. Kur'ân böyle ribâyı terketmeyenlerin Allah tarafından savaş ilanını hakkettiklerini anlatıyor ki, Kur'ân dilinde "Allah ve Resulü'nün harbi" deyimi, bazen gerçekten savaş anlamında, bazen de günahın büyüklüğünü ve zararını tasvir için uyarı makamında mecaz olarak kullanılır. Ve burada her iki tefsirle ilgili olarak görüşler öne sürülmüştür. Demek ki biri olmazsa, diğeri muhakkak olacaktır. Faiz yiyen veya yedirenler maddî veya manevi anlamda ilâhî savaştan kurtulamıyacaktır. Bunun için bir hadis-i şerifte "Allah, ribâ yiyeni de, yedireni de lânetlemiştir." veya lânet etsin, buyurulmuştur. Bu böyledir. Ve eğer siz ribânın haram olduğuna inanır, ribâya tevbe ederseniz, ana paranız sizindir. Ana paralarınızın hepsini alırsınız, o şekilde ki, zulüm etmezsiniz, zulüm de edilmezsiniz, yani ne fazla alırsınız, ne de eksik alırsınız. Fakat tevbe etmezseniz, dinden çıkmanızdan veya zulmünüzden dolayı ilâhî harbe muhatap olmakla her türlü zarara uğrar, ana paralarınızı ve hatta bütün mallarınızı bile kaybedebilirsiniz ve kendinize yazık etmiş olursunuz. 'dan buraya kadar bu âyetin, müslüman olup da daha önce yaptıkları ribâ işlerinden henüz alamadıkları alacakları kalmış olan bir takım kimseler hakkında nazil olduğu anlaşılıyor. Daha özel anlamda olmak üzere ve aşağıda açıklanacağı şekilde daha başka birkaç nüzul sebebi de rivayet edilmektedir: Mukatil'in rivayetine göre, Taif'deki Sakif kabilesinden Amroğulları denilen oymaktan Mes'ud, Abdi Yaley, Habib ve Rabi'a adlarındaki dört kardeş hakkında nazil olmuştur ki, bunlar Mekke'de Beni Mahzûm'dan Beni Muğire'ye faizle borç verirlerdi. Hz. Peygamber Taif'i fethettiği zaman bu kardeşler müslüman olmuşlar, sonra Beni Muğire'deki alacaklarının faizlerini istemişlerdi. Beni Muğire de müslüman olmuş ve İslâm'a rağmen faiz vermek istememişlerdi. Fetih'ten sonra Mekke valisi olan Attab ibni Üseyd'e müracaat olundu ve bir rivayete göre, Sakif'in Hz. Peygamber'le Taif antlaşmasında hak üzerinde ribâdan olan gerek alacak ve gerekse vereceklerinin mevzu', yani metruk ve sakıt olduğuna ilişkin hüküm de yer almaktaydı. Attab ibni Üseyd (r.a.) Hz. Peygamber'e yazdı, o zaman işte bu âyet nazil oldu. Bundan dolayı Hz. Peygamber, cevap olarak bu âyeti yazdı ve altına da şu notu ekledi: "Onlar buna razı olurlarsa ne âla, yoksa onlara savaş ilan et!" Ata ile İkrime'nin verdiği bilgilere göre, Hz. Peygamber'in amcası Abbas ile damadı Osman b. Affan (r.a.) ortak olarak hurma bahçesi kiralamışlar, yani vakti gelince hurmaları toplamak üzere peşin para vererek selem yoluyla bir alışveriş sözleşmesi yapmışlardı. Toplama vakti gelince, hurmanın bir kısmını toplayıp kaldırmışlar, geriye kalanını da faiz karşılığı olarak toplamak istemişlerdi. Bu da faizin karşılığı demişlerdi. Bunun üzerine bu âyet nazil oldu. Süddî'nin rivayetine göre, Hz. Abbas ile Hz. Halid bin Velid, cahiliyet devrinde ortak olarak faizcilik yapıyorlardı. İslâm'a girdikleri zaman eskiden kalma pek çok faiz alacakları vardı. Bu âyet bunlar hakkında nazil oldu. Hadis kitaplarında sahih rivayetlerle yer almış bulunan bilgilere göre, Abdullah b. Ömer ile Cabir (r.a.), bizzat Hz. Peygamber'den şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir ki; Resulullah, Vedâ Haccı günü Mekke'de, yani Cabir'in açıkça bildirmesiyle Arafat'taki meşhur hutbesinde "Cahiliyyet devrindeki ribâların hepsi batıl ve sakıttır. İlk iptal edeceğim ribâ da Abdulmuttalib oğlu Abbas'ın ribâsıdır" buyurmuş idi. Mekke ve Taif'in fetihleri hicretin sekizinci senesinde, Veda Haccı ise onuncu senesinde olmuş ve hacdan birkaç ay sonra da Hz. Peygamgamber vefat etmişti. Bundan anlaşılmaktadır ki, bu ribâ âyetinin ilk uygulaması bu hutbede ilan buyurulmuş ve âyetin hükmüne göre; o güne kadar alınmış olan ribâlara dokunulmamış ve alınmamış olanlar da iptal edilmiştir. Bundan dolayı Hz. Abbas'ın faiz alacakları âyetin özellikle nüzul sebebi değilse bile genel olarak âyetin hükmünün ilk uygulandığı alacaklar olmuştur. Bu âyet, sonradan müslüman olan kâfirlere uygulanacak hüküm hakkında da büyük bir temel olmuştur. Bu gibi kimselerin müslüman olmadan önceki zamanlarında, İslâm dininin hükümlerine aykırı ve fakat kendi aralarında muteber ve geçerli olmak üzere yapmış oldukları işlemler temelden fesih ve iptal edilmez; lakin İslâm'a girdikten sonra ortaya çıkan sonuçları, İslâm'ın hükümlerine göre çözüme kavuşturulur. Mesela, kendi aralarında caiz ve fakat İslâm'a göre caiz olmayan bir nikah yapmış bulunsalar, bu nikah geçerlidir, fakat İslâmiyete aykırı düşüyorsa onda devam olunamaz. Kâfir iken süt kardeşiyle nikahlanmış ve onunla yatmış ise, bu nikah eskiye göre muteber ve geçerlidir. Verilen mehir geri alınmaz. Fakat İslâm'a girdikten sonra onda devam olunamaz. Boşanmaları gerekir. Mehir verilmemiş ise mehr-i misil ödettirilir. İşte ibaresi yalnızca ribayı ilgilendiriyor gibi görülen bu âyet, kapsamı ve delaleti bakımından birçok işlemlere ait hükümleri de içine almaktadır. Bunun gibi, Veda Haccı Hutbesi de birçok hükme temel teşkil eder. Bu cümleden olmak üzere, bu şuna da delalet ediyor ki; dar-ı harpte yapılmış olan sözleşmeler, aslında İslâm'a göre fasit yapılmış olsalar bile, fetihten sonra onlar temelden feshedilmez. Zira biliniyor ki, âyetin nüzulü ile Mekke'de tahsil edilmemiş ribâların iptalini fiilen ilan eden bu hutbe arasında, Mekke fethinden önceye ait akitlerin uzantısı olarak devam edip gelen birtakım ribâ sözleşmeleri vardı. Demek ki, bir dar-ı harpte müslümanlarla diğerleri arasında yapılmış olan sözleşmeler, orayı müslümanların fethinden sonra bile esasından feshedilmez. Alınmış olanlar iade olunmaz. İşte bu ribâ konusunda görüldüğü gibi, fasit kısım, yani İslâm hükümlerine uygun olmayan kısım devam da ettirilmez. Yani fethin hükmü, daha öncesine şamil olmaz, ancak sonrasına dönük olur. Bu açıklamalardan şu sonuçları alabiliriz: Evvela şunu belirtmek gerekir ki, bu âyetin inişi, sadece Veda Haccı'ndan değil, Mekke fethinden de önce imiş. Ayrıca ribâ için, onu inkar edene veya haram olduğunu kabul ettiği halde ribâ işine devam edene savaş açmanın faraz olması dâr-ı harpte değil, dâr-ı İslâm içinde ve Müslümanlığı kabul etmiş olanlar için geçerli olan bir hükümdür. Müslümanların vazifesi, dâr-ı harbde bulunan kâfirlere, ribâdan vazgeçmeleri için savaş ilan etmek değil, kendi ülkelerini müslim veya gayri müslim, kim olursa olsun ribâ fitnesine uğratacak olanlardan korumaktır. Bunun için "Ey müminler Allah'dan korkun!" diye hitap buyurulmuş, "Ey insanlar" diye buyurulmamıştır. Müminlerin hükümranlığı ve vilâyeti de dâr-ı İslâm'a aittir. Dâr-ı harb için geçerli değildir. Bu mânâdan dolayıdır ki, Hz. Peygamber, İslâm uyruğunda bulunmayanlara ribâyı terk etmeleri gerektiğini teklif etmediği halde, İslâm'ın zimmetini kabul eden Necran Hıristiyanları'na ribâ yememek ve ribâ yedikleri takdirde zimmetin sağladığı haklardan mahrum olacaklarını bildirmek üzere onlara söz vermiş ve onlara, "Ya ribâyı terkedersiniz veya Allah ve Resulünden harb açılacağını bilmiş olunuz." diye yazarak bu âyetin içerdiği hükmü tebliğ etmiştir. Zira dâr-ı İslâm'da zimmet ehlinin sözleşmesi, hukuk açısından müslümanların imanı yerindedir. Ve zimmet ehli, ibadet ile yükümlü değil, fakat muamelat ile yükümlüdür. Velhasıl dâr-ı İslâm'da ribâ işlemleri yapanlar, gerek dini inkârlarından ve dinden çıkmak niyetiyle yapsınlar, gerekse sırf günah ve isyan niyetiyle yapsınlar, her iki şekilde de Allah'ın ve Resulünün harbine muhatap olmuş olurlar. Fakat tevbe edenlerin de ana paraları, eksik ve fazla olmadan aynen korunur. Şu kadar ki, bunun hemen ödenip ödenmiyeceği de borçlunun kolay ödeme şartına bağlıdır. 280- Ve eğer borçlu züğürt durumda ise o halde ödemeye ilişkin hüküm, çaresiz olarak onun kolay ödeyebileceği zamanı beklemeyi gerektirmektedir. Borçluya, ödeyebilecek duruma gelinceye kadar süre tanımak gerekir. Ve bu gibi borcunu ödeyemiyecek borçlulara alacağınızı sadaka edip bağışlamanız, sizin için onlara süre tanımaktan daha hayırlıdır. O parayı bağışlamanın sevabı daha çoktur. Eğer bilirseniz böyle yaparsınız. Bu âyetin hükmü, delaleti ve kapsamı açısından her çeşit borç için geçerlidir. Hükmü bütün borçlara şamildir. Bu husus da borçlanmayla ilgili hükümler arasında temel hükümlerden biridir. Bundan dolayıdır ki, borçlunun gerçekten sıkıntı içinde olduğu kesin olarak ortaya çıkarsa hapsine hüküm verilmez, hapsedilmez. Borçlu olan fakirlere borçtan kurtulmaları için yardım etmek ve alacağını ona olduğu gibi bağışlamak da büyük bir hayır teşkil eder. 281-Ey iman ehli! Bunları yapınız ve öyle bir günden korkunuz ki, o gün Allah'a döndürüleceksiniz, yahut döneceksiniz. Sonra herkese kazandığı aynen ödenecek. Ve onlar zulüm görmüş de olmayacaklar. Onlar kıyamette ebedî cezaya ve azaba uğrasalar da asla zulüm görmüş olmayacaklar, çünkü kendi kazançları neyse onu almış olacaklar. Abdullah b. Abbas hazretlerinden rivayet ediliyor ki, bu âyet Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in en son nazil olan âyetidir. Şöyle ki: Hz. Peygamber, hac farizasını ifa ettiği zaman "kelâle" âyeti, yani "Sana soruyorlar, de ki, Allah size kelâle hakkında hüküm bildiriyor..." (Nisa, 4/176) âyeti nazil olmuştu. Sonra Arafat'ta vakfede iken "İşte bugün size dininizi ikmal ettim..." (Maide, 5/3) âyeti nazil oldu. Sonra da işte bu âyeti nazil oldu. Ve Cebrail Aleyhisselâm "Ya Muhammed! Bunu Bakara'dan ikiyüz sekseninci âyetin başına koy." dedi. Ve bu âyetten sonra Resulullah seksenbir gün yaşadı ki, yirmi yirmibir gün veya yedi gün, yahut sadece üç saat yaşadığı da söylenmiştir. İyi veya kötü amellere ileride verilecek ecir veya ceza, sahiplerinin kendi kazancı olmak üzere Allah katında defterlerine geçirilecek bir karşılık, bir yükümlülük derecesinde bulunduğundan son nazil olan bu âyetin, ölümü veya kıyamet gününü ihtar ederek nazil olması çok anlamlıdır. Ayrıca özellikle ribâ konusunu izleyerek borçlanmayla ilgili hükümlerin arasında yer almış olması da çok açık seçik ve anlamlı bir uyarıdır. İnfak ile ilgili hükümler, kazanç yollarından olan alışveriş ve ribâyla ilgili hükümlere, bu da borçlanmayla ilgili hükümlere müncer olmuştur. Borç ise her şeyden önce yükümlülük ve zimmet denilen insan haysiyeti ile ayakta duran bir özellik olduğundan, Cenab-ı Hak, bunu bizzat kendi ezelî misakı altına alarak ve nihayet en büyük müeyyidesi (yaptırımı) olan dindarlık ve takva duygusuna bağlamış ve fakat takva duygusunun helal kazanca engel olacak olumsuz bir yöne sapmaması için bundan sonra genel olarak borçlanmaların yazılı belgelere bağlanmasını ve nasıl yazılması gerektiğini, ikinci derecedeki ayrıntı sayılabilecek açık belgelerini ve diğer temel hükümlerini beyan ederek buyurmuştur ki: 282-283 Meâl-i Şerifi 282- Ey iman edenler! Belli bir vade ile karşılıklı borç alış verişinde bulunduğunuz vakit onu yazın. Hem aranızda doğruluğuyla tanınmış yazı bilen biri yazsın. Yazı bilen biri, Allah'ın, kendisine öğrettiği gibi yazmaktan kaçınmasın da yazsın. Bir de hak kendi üzerinde olan adam söyleyip yazdırsın ve herbiri yazarken Rabbi olan Allah'dan korksun da haktan birşey eksiltmesin. Şayet borçlu bir bunak veya küçük bir çocuk veya söyleyip yazdıramıyacak durumda biri ise velisi doğrusunu söyleyip yazdırsın. Erkeklerinizden hazırda olan iki kişiyi şahit de yapın. Şayet iki tane erkek hazırda yoksa, o zaman doğruluğuna güvendiğiniz şahitlerden bir erkekle iki kadın ki, birisi unutunca, öbürü hatırlatsın, şahitler de çağırıldıklarında kaçınmasınlar; siz yazanlar da az olmuş, çok olmuş, onu vadesine kadar yazmaktan usanmayın. Bu, Allah katında adalete daha uygun olduğu gibi; hem şahitlik için daha sağlam, hem şüpheye düşmemeniz için daha elverişlidir. Meğer ki, aranızda hemen devredeceğiniz bir ticaret olsun, o zaman bunu yazmamanızda sizin için bir sakınca yoktur. Alım satım yaptığınız vakit de yine şahit tutun. Ayrıca ne yazan, ne de şahitlik eden bir zarar görmesin. Eğer onlara zarar verirseniz, o işte mutlaka size dokunacak bir günah olur. Üstelik Allah'dan korkun. Allah size ayrıntılarıyla öğretiyor ve Allah her şeyi bilir. 283- Şayet siz sefer üzere olur bir kâtip de bulamazsanız, o vakit alınmış bir rehin belge yerine geçer. Yok eğer birbirinize güveniyorsanız kendisine güvenilen adam Rabbi olan Allah'dan korksun da üzerindeki emaneti ödesin. Bir de şahitliğinizi inkâr edip gizlemeyin, onu kim inkâr ederse mutlaka onun kalbi vebal içindedir. Her ne yaparsanız Allah onu bilir. 282-KIRÂET : Hamze kırâetinde "hemze"nin kesriyle dir. İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr ve Yakup kırâetlerinde in sükûnu ve şeddesiz olarak okunur. Hamze kırâetinde de nın zammiyle dir.Î ise Âsım kırâetinden başkasında ref' ile şeklinde okunur. kelimesi Ebu Ca'fer kırâetinde şeddesiz; kelimesi İbnü Kesir ve Ebu Amr kırâetlerinde ve nın zammiyle elifsiz okunur. Bu birinci âyete (âyet 282) "Müdâyene Âyeti" denilir ki, Kur'ân'daki en uzun âyet budur. Bir rivayete göre; nüzul sebebi "selem" denilen alışverişlerdir. Yani peşin para ile veresiye mal almak demek ise de her çeşit alışverişe ve borçlanmaya şamildir. Ancak dil âlimleri demişlerdir ki, "karz" ile "deyn" birbirinden farklı şeylerdir. Bundan dolayı bu âyetteki şartın, aslında karzı içine almaması gerekir. Fıkıh açısından da karz başlangıçta emanet, sonuçta da satış demektir. Onun ödenmesi belli bir süreye bağlı değildir. "Ey iman edenler! Bir ecel-i müsemmaya, yani gün, ay gibi belirlilik ifade eden ve bilinmezliği ortadan kaldıracak şekilde belirlenmiş olan bir vakte kadar herhangi bir borç ile işlem yaptığınız zaman o borcu yazınız. Allah ribâyı haram kıldı diye borç ile veresiye muamelelerin hepsini haram kılmış sanılmamalıdır. Birbirinizle borç alıp verebilirsiniz, fakat alışverişte borçların vadesi belli olmalı, bir de yazılarak belgelenmelidir. Ve bunu iki taraftan birine meyil göstermeyecek, eşit olarak her iki tarafın da haklarını olduğu gibi gözeterek yazabilecek tarafsız ve âdil bir kâtip yazsın. Birbirinizin yokluğunda her biriniz kendi kendine veya özel kâtibi ile kendi defterine ve yalnızca kendi hesabına yazdırabilirse de bununla yetinilmesin. Kendisine yazması için başvurulan hiçbir kâtip de yazmaktan imtina etmesin, çekinmesin. Allah'ın kendisine öğrettiği gibi, yani senet ve belgelerdeki yazılış usûl ve geleneklerine uygun olarak, yahut demin bildirildiği üzere adalet ve hakkaniyet çerçevesinde, yahut kendisine ilâhî bir lütuf demek olan yazı bilmenin şükrü olarak hiçbir şekilde yazmaktan çekinmesin de öylece yazsın. Borçları yazmak farzı kifayedir, yani herhangi bir yazı bilen insana farzı kifayedir. Fakat bu işle görevlendirilmiş biri olunca ona farzı ayn olur. Bundan dolayıdır ki, hükûmetin "Kâtib-i vesâik", başka bir deyimle "Kâtib-i adl" denilen "noter" tayin etmesi de görevleri arasındadır. Böyle kâtiplerin bir müracaat olduğunda yazmaları onlara farzı ayndır. Ve üzerinde hak bulunan, yani borçlu olan taraf söyleyip imlâ ettirsin. Çünkü yazılacak olan senedin muhtevası onun ikrarı olacak, şahitler de onun aleyhine şahitlik edecekler. O halde yazıya geçecek ifade ikrar sahibinin ifadesi şeklinde olmalıdır, senedi borçlu olan taraf vermelidir. İMLÂL : İmlâ kelimesinin aslı veya eşanlamlısıdır, ezbere söyleyip yazdırmak demektir. Bundan şu da anlaşılır ki, böyle bir borçlanmada borcun senede geçirilmesini asıl borçlu olan taraf teklif etmeli, o yazdırmalıdır. Bunun için tamamen imlâ etsin, yazdırsın ve imlâ ederken, yazdırırken kâtipten, vesaireden değil, rabbi olan Allah'dan korksun da o haktan zerre kadar bir şey eksik etmesin, ifadesinde hileye ve art düşünceye saparak veya araya bazı engelleyici ifadeler katarak, borç olayının hâlde ve gelecek zaman içinde hukukî şeklini ve akışını değiştirmesin. Şimdi üzerinde hak bulunan borçlu malını israf ve telef eden cinsten kafası az çalışan bir sefih, yahut küçük çocuk veyahut bunak bir zayıf, bir zavallı, yahut da dilsizlik, tutukluluk, bilgisizlik vesaire gibi herhangi bir sebepten dolayı bizzat söyleyip yazdırmaya gücü yetmeyen bir kimse ise, velisi, yani onun yerine, işine bakan kâhyası, veliyy-i umûru, vasîsi, vekili, tercümanı, yahut veliyy-i deyni olan alacaklısı, adalet ve hakkaniyet çerçevesinde imlâ ettirsin, o yazdırsın, yaptığınız borçları böyle yazınız. Ayrıca siz müminlerin erkeklerinizden en az iki şahit getirip, gerektiğinde buna şehadet etmelerini onlardan talep ediniz. yani "...erkeklerden" buyurulmayıp, "erkeklerinizden" buyurulması, çocukların ve müminler aleyhine gayri müslimlerin şehadetinin yeterli olmadığını anlatıyor. Yani sizin erkeklerinizden, mümin erkeklerden olmayan erkeklerin, siz müminler aleyhindeki şahitlikleri geçerli olmaz. Eğer iki erkek olmazsa, o zaman da bir erkekle iki kadın şahit olsunlar, öyle ki, bunlar şahitliklerine razı olacağınız, sizce adalet ve güvenilirlikleri belli şahitlerden bulunsunlar, yoksa gelişigüzel bir erkekle iki kadının veya iki erkeğin şahitliği muteber ve geçerli olmaz. Başka bir âyette "Sizden iki adaletli kimseyi şahit yapın" (Talak, 65/2) buyurulduğu için âdil kimselerden olmaları da şarttır. Sonra bir erkek yerine iki kadın olsun ki, birisi unutacağından, öbürü ona hatırlatsın, yahut Hamze kırâetinde olduğu gibi, birisi unutur, şaşırırsa diğeri ona hatırlatır. Görüldüğü gibi, şahitliğe ehliyet ve liyakatin şartlarından biri de hakkıyla zabt ve hıfzetmek, yani akılda iyi tutmak ve unutmamaktır. Ahlâk açısından güvenilir olmayanların da şahitliği geçerli değildir, fakat akılda tutmak için olayı başından sonuna kadar her an hafızasında tutmak, aklından çıkarmamak şart değildir. Elverir ki, şahitlik edeceği sırada hakkiyle hatırlasın ve aklına getirmiş bulunsun. Demek ki, bir olayı defterine yazan bunu bir süre sonra unutsa da o deftere başvurduğu zaman zihninden iyice hatırlayabilirse şahitlik edebilir. Kendi kendine içinden, "Ben buraya bir şeyler yazmışım, ama ne olduğunu iyice hatırlayamıyorum." diyorsa şahitlik edemez. Şahitlerin hatırlatmaya uyması da iyi olmaz, unutan şahit kendiliğinden hatırlayabilmelidir. Şahit sayısının en az iki kişi olması da şüphe ve töhmeti, iftirayı, yanlışlığı ve unutmayı bertaraf etmek, hata ihtimalini ortadan kaldırarak zabtın ve adaletin kuvvetini açığa çıkarmak içindir. İşte genellikle göz önünde bulundurulduğu zaman erkeklere nisbetle kadınlarda zabt denilen akılda tutma gücü biraz eksiktir, unutma ihtimali daha fazladır. Böyle olmayanları bulunabilirse de burada itibar kişiye değil cinsedir, cinsin de çoğunluğuna göredir. Bunu şöyle de düşünebiliriz: Evvela kadınlığın yaratılışında duygusallık ağır basar, duygusallığın ağır bastığı kimseler de aşırı heyecan ve etkilenme söz konusu olur, yani duygusallık etkilenmeyi gerektirir. Etkilenmenin çokluğu ise unutma sebeplerindendir ve bir şeyi aklında iyi tutmak sadece bir zeka ve hafıza meselesi de değildir. Pek çok zeki insan vardır ki aşırı duygusallıktan, fazla etkilenmeden dolayı hafızasına güvenilmez. Ayrıca kadında enfüsiyet (sübjektiflik) daha ilerdedir. Dış çevredeki olaylar onu ilk anda ilgilendirir ve telaşa sevkeder. Doğrusu ticarî işlemler ve insanlar arasındaki borçlanmalar gibi dışarıya ait olaylar ile ilgilenmek veya böyle şeylerle meşgul edilmek kadınlık açısından arzu edilecek bir olgunluk değildir. Bu gibi işler esas itibariyle erkeklerin işleri olmalıdır. Bundan dolayı mükemmel bir kadın olmak üzere düşünüldüğü zaman, bu gibi dışarıya ait olayları tek başına takip ederek şahitlik yapabilecek şekilde akılda tutmaktan ve hafızasını böyle şeylere yormaktan uzak kalmak ve bu çeşit işlere doğrudan itilmemek gerekir. Üçüncü bir husus olarak göz önünde bulundurulması icab eden bir şey de şudur: Kadında haya ve utanma duygusu kuvvetlidir ve kuvvetli olması gerekir. Onun bu değerli özelliği, en küçük bir uğraşmayla büyük ölçüde gücünü kaybeder. Bunun için olayların kadına anlattıkları erkeğe anlattığından daha azdır. Bu şartlar altında bir kadına şahitlik yükünü yükletmek, onu bir anlamda zarara uğratmak ve tedirgin etmektir. Dördüncü olarak, kadının fıtratı ve kendi cinsinin olgunluğu erkeğin zıddı olduğundan, erkekleşmek kadın için bir düşüş ve dejenerasyon demektir. Bundan dolayıdır ki, kadınlaşmış ve hünsalaşmış erkeklerin şahitlikleri geçerli ve muteber olmayacağı gibi, erkekleşmiş ve yarıyarıya erkek gibi olmuş kadınların şahitliği de caiz değildir. Bunların her ikisi de kendi nevinin özelliklerini kaybetmiş ve düşüş göstermişlerdir. Böyle kalbi yumuşaklığa yönelik olanların şahitlikleri de hakkı tahrif etmek töhmetinden uzak kalamaz. Şu halde yaratılış gerçeği kadının mükemmelliğiyle erkeğin mükemmelliğini ayrı ayrı özelliklere bağlamış ve farklı kılmış olduğundan, kadının dışarıda olup biten olaylara ait ilgisini ve onlara ait hafızasını kısmen kapalı tutması, kendi kadınlığının ve kadınlığındaki mükemmelliğin bir gereğidir. Bunun için şahitliğe konu olan olayı kadın erkekten daha fazla unutabilir. Çünkü o gibi olaylar, onun ilgi alanı değildir. Lakin unuttuktan sonra tekrar hakkiyle hatırlayabilirse yine de şahitlik etmesi mümkün olur. Kadını doğrudan bu gibi olayları hatırda tutmaya mecbur etmek, ona karşı haksızlık etmek olur. Bunun gibi icabında üzerine yüklenilen şahitlik yükünü beşeriyet gereği olarak unuttuğu zaman da onu dışarıdan yapılan telkin ve uyarılarla yeniden hatırlamaya zorlamak da yine ona haksızlık etmektir. Bundan dolayı bir erkek karşılığında yalnızca bir tek kadına şahitlik yükünü yükletmek de gerçeğe ve hakkaniyete uygun olmaz. Ancak bunlar iki kadın oldukları zaman birinin unuttuğunu diğeri, diğerinin unuttuğunu öbürü unutmamış olabileceğinden, bunlar şahitlik yapmadan önce dışarıdan hiçbir hatırlatmaya tabi olmadan ve muhtaç bulunmadan birbirleriyle hasbihal ederek kendilerine karşılıklı hatırlatmalar ile hafızalarında sakladıklarını kuvvetlendirip tesbit edebilirler ve bu şekilde hem kendi haysiyetlerini, hem de hak adına yüklenmiş oldukları şahitliği koruyabilirler. Şayet hiç unutmamış bulunurlarsa durumları daha da kuvvetli olur. Şu halde bu hatırlatma ve uyarma mahkemede şahitliğin edası sırasında olacak diye önceden anlaşıp ağız birliği etmemelidir. Çünkü bu hâl, şahitliğin kabulüne engel olabilir. İşte bir taraftan kadının fıtratının ve haklarının, bir taraftan insanların haklarının korunması ve yerine getirilmesi açısından erkeklerin daha iyi bilgi sahibi olabileceği işlerde kadın şahit yapılmamalıdır. Kadınlara şahitlik görevi yükletilmemelidir. Bu işlerde erkek bulunmadığı ve kadına başvurmaya ihtiyaç duyulduğu takdirde de bir erkek yerine bir kadına değil, iki kadına yükletilmelidir. Şu halde erkeklerin haberli olmaları caiz olmayan hususlarda yalnızca kadınların bilgi vermesiyle ve hatta yerine göre yalnızca bir kadının bilgi vermesiyle de amel etmek caiz olur. Mesela kadınlar hamamında meydana gelmiş olan bir olayın şahidi ancak kadın olabilir. Ve bir çocuğun annesinden doğması bir kabilenin, bir oymağın haber ve şahitliği ile sabit olur. Bir de şahitler ne vakit şahitlik etmeye çağırılırlarsa çekinmesinler, şahitlik yapmamazlık etmesinler. Bundan dolayı gerek tahammül gerek eda olsun şahitlik için davet edildiği zaman bu davete icabet etmek farzı kifayedir. Hiç kimse gitmezse herkes günahkar olur. Giden bulunur da maksat hasıl olursa diğerleri de günahtan kurtulur. Başkası bulunmaz da belli kimselerin gitmesine ihtiyaç duyulursa, o vakit bunların şahitlik için davete icabet etmeleri kendilerine farzı ayn olur. Bazı âlimler buradaki "şahitlik yapmamazlık etmesinler" emrinin yalnızca tahammüle, bazı âlimler de bunun tahammüle ve edaya bağlı olmaksızın her ikisine de ait olduğunu açıklamış iseler de "Ahkâm-ı Kur'ân" da beyan olunduğu üzere, burada hüküm mutlaktır. "davet olundukları zaman" ifadesi de genel anlamlıdır. Bu âyetin nüzul sebebinde Katade'den gelen bir rivayet şöyledir: "Bir adam bu hususta oba oba dolaşır, ona kimse aldırmazdı, sonra bu âyet nazil oldu." denilmektedir. Bundan dolayı eda farizası daha mühim olmakla beraber, ihtiyaç gerekli kıldığında gerek tahammül ve gerekse eda bakımından şahitlik farzı ayn olur. Kısacası siz işte böyle yapınız. İster büyük olsun, ister küçük olsun o borcu veya onun ödeme gününü son süresine varıncaya kadar yazmaktan usanmayınız. Az olsun, çok olsun yazınız ve vadesinin son taksidine kadar bütün yönleri ve bütün ayrıntılarıyla yazınız; her bakımdan açık ve anlaşılır olsun, "Zaten azdır, önemi yoktur, canım işin bu yönü zaten bellidir, yazmaya ne lüzum vardır." demeyiniz, yazmaya ve ayrıntılarıyla yazmaya üşenip de işi baştan savmayınız. Bu kısım daha önceki "yazınız!" emrinin bir açıklaması ve pekiştirilmesi olmak üzere kâtiplere hitap ve tenbih gibi tefsir olunuyor. Fakat bunun daha geniş kapsamlı olarak senet yazmaktan başka gerek borçlu, gerek alacaklı tarafından borç miktarının ve ödeme şekillerinin kendi defterlerine de yazılmasını, ayrıca şahitlerin dahi şehadetini yüklendikleri gerçeği unutmamak için mümkün olduğu kadar yazmalarını hatırlatmakla hem taraflara, hem kâtiplere, hem de şahitlere ait bir hitap olması da âyetin kapsamı içindedir. Ve gelecek âyetlere göre bizce bu mânâ siyaka, yani konunun akışına daha uygun görünüyor. Çünkü ey müminler böyle ayrıntılarıyla yazılması, üç türlü fayda getirir. Evvela Allah katında en doğru olanı, adalete ve hakkaniyete uygun olanı, en ziyade adalet ve doğruluk demek olanı budur. Esas belge demek olan takvanın gereğine en uygun olandır. İkinci olarak şahitliğin yerine getirilmesini en iyi şekilde sağlayandır. Üçüncüsü kuşkuya, şüpheye düşmemenize yardım eden en büyük sebeptir. Borcu ve gerçeği bu şekilde iyice yazarak tesbit ettiniz mi, cinsinde, miktarında, müddetinde, şahidinde, şehadetinde, birbirinize karşı ahlâkî ve hukukî yükümlülüklerde ve sosyal hayatınızda güven hasıl olur. Şüpheden kurtulur, yakin üzre bulunabilirsiniz. O halde bunları yapınız. Ancak yaptığınız iş aranızda elden ele alıp vereceğiniz, tamamen peşin ve hazır bir ticaret işi olursa o başkadır, yahut meğer ki, iki taraftan aranızda hemen elden alıp elden vereceğiniz hazır bir ticaret malı bulunursa o zaman mesele yoktur. O takdirde onu yazmamanızda size bir beis, bir zarar ve bir sakınca yoktur. Demek ki, yine de yazmak fena bir şey değildir. Müştereken bir kâtib-i adl, bir noter huzurunda senet ve sözleşme yazdırmaya lüzum yoksa da her ihtimale karşı özel olarak veya toplam olarak birbirine bir hatırlatma olmak üzere, mümkün olduğu kadar yazılırsa fena olmaz. Lakin yazı bilmeyen pek çok kimse için bunda zorluk, meşakkat bulunacağı, bunun da kolaylıktan ziyade, zarar getireceği için yazmamanızda bir beis yoktur, buyuruluyor, amma velev peşin olsun, bir alışveriş, bir alım veya satım yaptığınızda işhad ediniz, şahit getiriniz, yani bu işleri şahit huzurunda alenen yapınız, herkesten gizli bir şekilde yapmayınız. İşlemleriniz ve malınız şüpheden uzak olsun. Çünkü hırsızlık mal satmıyorsunuz, normal ve meşru ölçüler içinde alışveriş yapıyorsunuz. Bunun için alım ve satım işlemlerinin şahitlerin gözü önünde yapılması güven ve hukuk açısından herhalde bir ihtiyattır. Bütün müfessirler açıkça bildiriyorlar ki, bu âyetteki mendubluk ihtiyaç içindir. Bir de ne kâtip, ne de şahit zarar vermeye kalkışmasın; kendilerine müracaat edildiği zaman icabet etmemek veya yazıyı ve şahitliği değiştirip tahrif etmek gibi ahlâksızlık yaparak hak sahiplerini zarara sokmasın, yahut mechul sîgası olduğuna göre; ne kâtip, ne de şahit bu yüzden bir zarara uğratılmasın. Bunlara yazmak veya şahitlik gibi görev yükletilirken, böyle dinî görev verilirken, kendilerince mühim olan işlerinden alıkonulmak veya belirlenen hududun dışına çıkılıp ziyade tekliflerde bulunmak, veyahut kâtibe ücretini vermemek gibi bir suretle zarar da verilmesin. Ve eğer zarar verdirirseniz bu kesinlikle sizin için bir fısk, bir günah ve vebaldir. Hak Teâlâ'ya karşı itaatsizliktir, Allah'ın itaatından çıkmaktır. Bunu yapmayınız, ve Allah'dan korkunuz, ikab ve cezasından korununuz, O'nun koruması altına giriniz. Allah size tane tane öğretecek, daha ziyade bilgiler ihsan edecek, işinize yarayacak, işinizi kolaylaştıracak ilâhî hükümlerini ve irfanını belletecektir. Allah her şeyi bilir. Bundan dolayı emirlerine itaat, nehiylerinden sakınmak, sözüne güvenmek, kendisine ta'zim ve saygı ile hukuk ve ticarî işlerinizi, bütün işlemlerinizi yazıp belgelendirin. Her şeyi yazıp belgeye bağlamanın, din ve dindarlığın, takvanın temeli olduğunu unutmayınız. 283- Ve şayet yolculukta olur, bir kâtip de bulamazsanız, o zaman vesikalarınız, aldığınız rehinlerdir. Gerçi rehin alınabilmesi bu zamana ve bu şartlara bağlı ve münhasır değildir. Hazar zamanında kâtip ve yazı mümkün iken de rehin almak sahih ve caizdir. Fakat kâtip bulunmadığı, senet ve yazı ile belgelendirmeye imkan olmadığı zaman rehin konusu kendini açıkça belli eder. Bundan dolayı bu şartlar rehinin sıhhatına ve cevazına değil, belgelendirmek için belirliliğin şartıdır. Yani bu şart, seferde değilseniz ve kâtip bulursanız rehin alamazsınız anlamına değildir. Bunun böylece mefhumu muhalifi muteber değildir. Mantık açısından da bellidir ki, bir önceki hükmün geçersizliği, ondan sonraki hükmün de geçersizliğini gerektirmez. Ancak şart bulunduğu zaman o şartın gerekli kıldığı şey, yani meşrut gerekir. Şu halde seferde olmak ve kâtip bulunmamak rehnin cevazının veya sıhhatının şartı değildir, belki vücub veya mendubiyetinin şartıdır. Ve bu şart da esas itibariyle kâtibin bulunmamasından dolayı yazının imkansızlığıdır. Sefer bunun alelade sebebi ve çokça meydana gelen durumu icabıdır. Başka bir deyişle "kayd-i ihtirazî değil, kayd-ı vukuîdir". Diğer mazeret sebeplerinden biriyle dahi hazar zamanında da kâtip bulunmazsa, hüküm yine böyle olacaktır. Hazar zamanında rehinin caiz oluşu Peygamber Efendimizin uygulaması ile de sabittir. Çünkü Resulullah hazarda iken zırhını rehin vermiştir. Bununla beraber âyet şunu gösteriyor ki, senet ve yazı ile belgelendirmek mümkün oldukça, müminler arasındaki borç alışverişlerinde rehin talep etmek caiz olsa da mendub olmayacaktır. Meğer ki bir mazeret, bir sebep bulunsun. Bir de anlaşılıyor ki, rehinin tamam olması için onun fiilen alınmış olması şarttır, sözü edilip de alınmamış olan rehin belge özelliği taşımaz. Zaten rehin kelimesinin mânâsında hapsetmek vardır. Şu halde rehinin hisse-i şâyi'a (çok ortaklı mal) olması da doğru olmaz. İşte esas olmak üzere borçlanmada ve diğer işlemlerde üç türlü belgelendirme vardır: Bunlar yazı, şahit ve rehindir. Dindarlık ve takva anlayışı, gerçeği belgelendirmeye ve hakkın yerini bulmasına hizmet eden bu gibi belgelendirmeye engel olmamalı, hatta buna yardımcı olmalıdır. Müminler borçlanma ve ticarî işlemlerde ve bütün muamelelerinde bu gibi belgelendirmelere riayet etmeli ve bu surette helal malı korumaya ve onu telef olmaktan, kayba uğramaktan kurtarmaya çalışarak, meşru yollardan kazanç ve üretimi arttırmaya gayret etmeliler ki, insan bu sayede Allah yoluna infaka güç yetirebilsin. Allah'ın gazabına uğrayan ribâ ve benzeri haram şeylerden sakınsın da takvaya devamı mümkün olabilsin. Görülüyor ki, insan hakları için bu arada en büyük güvence Allah Teâlâ'ya bağlılık ile, O'nun emirlerine sarılmak demek olan din ve takva duygusudur. Bu olmayınca diğer belgelerin ve ayrıntı sayılan müeyyidelerin faydası pek sınırlı kalır. İmdi bir kısmınız, bir kısmınızdan, yani bazı alacaklılar bazı borçlulardan güven içinde olur, rehin almaz ve bu gibi belgelerden hiç birine lüzum görmezse güvenilen kimse de emanetini gecikmeden tediye etsin, borcunu ödesin. Güvenilmeye değer ve layık olduğunu isbat eylesin. Demek oluyor ki, yukarıda emrolunan üç türlü belgelendirmeden hiçbirini yapmayıp da mutlak olarak güvenmek dahi caizdir. O halde yukarıda geçen "yazınız!", "şahit gösteriniz!" emirleri ile "rehin vermek" şeklinde gerekler vücub için değil, mendûbiyet içindir. Zira bunlar vücub için olursa, o vücûbun bu ikinci şıkla mensuh olması gerekir. Gerçekten de Hasan, Şa'bî, Hakem b. Uyeyne gibi bazı müfessirler bu son hükmün öncekileri neshettiğini kaydetmişlerdir. Ancak Abdullah ibni Abbas hazretleri "Müdayene âyetinde nesih yoktur, âyet muhkemdir" diye açıkça bildirdiği ve bu âyetin nüzulünün öncekinden daha sonra olduğuna ilişkin bir açıklama da bulunmadığı, halbuki tarih muahhar olmadıkça nesih bulunmayacağı yönünde bütün tefsir âlimlerinin ittifakı ile burada nesih olmadığı söz konusu ise de, bununla beraber birçoğu yine de buradaki güven şartının nâsih (neshedici) değil, fakat nedbe bir karine olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Ata, İbni Cüreyc, Nahaî ve daha birçokları bu cevaz "Eğer seferde iseniz ve kâtip de bulamıyorsanız..." ifadesine göre, sefer şartına ve kâtip bulunmaması durumuna bağlı olduğuna göre, rehnin mendubiyetine karine olursa da imkan olduğu takdirde bu emirlerin mendubiyete hamlini gerektirmeyeceğinden, imkan hasıl olduğu takdirde bu emirlerin, yani yazmayı ve şahit bulundurmayı öngören emirlerin vacip olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Ahkâm-ı Kur'ân'da Ebubekr Razî'nin açıklamasına göre, "Fıkıh mendub olduğu görüşündedir, fakat her ne olursa olsun kendisine emniyet edilip senetsiz, şahitsiz borç verilen kişiye emaneti hakkıyle eda etmek farzdır." Kendisine güvenilen insan boynunda bir farz olduğunu bilsin ve Rabbi olan Allah'dan korksun da o güveni hiçbir şekilde kötüye kullanmasın. Siz de şahitliği gizlemeyin. Ey şahitler, ihtiyaç olduğu anda şahitliğinizi eda etmekten hem kaçınmayın, hem de görüp bildiğiniz gerçekleri gizlemeyin. Ey borçlular siz de içinizde bildiğiniz, görüp durduğunuz borcunuzu inkâr eylemeyin. Zira her kim şahit olduğu gerçeği gizlerse, muhakkak ki, o kötü kalbli günahkâr bir kimsedir. Şahitliği gizlemek, bildiğini söylememek öyle dış veya iç uzuvların işlediği günah gibi değildir; bizzat imanın karargahı olan kalbin ve ruhun işlediği bir günahtır. Bundan dolayı da en büyük günahlardandır, kâfirliğe ve inançsızlığa en yakındır. Nitekim Abdullah ibni Abbas'dan rivayet olunmuştur ki: "Büyük günahlardan en büyüğü şirk, yalancı şahitlik ve şahitliği ketmetmektir." Şahitliği ketmetmek böyle bir kalb günahıdır. Allah ise şahitlik veya şahitliği gizlemek gibi açık, belli veya gizli kapaklı her ne yaparsanız hakkiyle ve tamamiyle bilir. Sırası gelince de cezasını verir. Sakın kalbde kalan gizli şeyleri kim bilecek, demeyiniz. Zira: 284 Meâl-i Şerifi 284- Göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ındır. Siz içinizdekileri açığa vursanız da gizli tutsanız da Allah onunla sizi hesaba çeker. Sonra dilediğini bağışlar, dilediğine de azab eder. Allah her şeye kadirdir. 284-KIRÂET: Nâfi, İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr, Hamze, Kisaî ve Halefi Âşir kırâetlerinde nın cezmiyle ; İbnü Âmir, Âsım, Ebu Cafer ve Yakup'dan başkasında nin cezmi ile ve mim'e idğam ile, = , ancak Verş'in kırâetinde idğamsız sadece cezm ile okunur. Bütün bu okuyuşlarda mânâ farkı yok gibidir. NÜZUL SEBEBİ: Bu âyetin nüzul sebebinde iki rivayet vardır: Birisi şahitliği ketmetmek ve doğruyu olduğu gibi söylemek hakkında nazil olmuştur, diğeri ise müminlerden kâfirleri dost edinip, onları taklid eyleyenler hakkında nazil olmuştur. Zira kalbin günahının küfür ile yakın ilişkisi sözkonusudur. Göklerde ve yerde bulunan her şey kayıtsız şartsız Allah'ındır. Bütün gerçekliğiyle ve var olan düzenleriyle O'nun mahluku, O'nun mülküdür. O'nun tasarrufu ve tedbiri altındadır. Bütün kâinatta Allah'ın ilminden gizli hiçbir şey düşünülemez. O hepsini bilir. Siz de bunlara dahil olduğunuz için sizin de içinizde ve dışınızda ne varsa, ne yaparsanız onu da bilir Ve siz içinizde bulunanı açıklasanız da, gizli tutsanız da, her iki durumda da sizi onunla Allah hesaba çeker. Bundan dolayı ne açık, ne de gizli olarak hiçbir fenalık yapmayınız. "içinizde ne varsa" ifadesi mutlak olduğuna göre, nefsin her türlü hallerini ve hareketlerini kapsamı içine almaktadır. İrade, yöneliş ve duyuş, düşünüş ve hayal ediş ve her çeşit hatıra ile vesveseler, şüpheler, inançlar, huylar ve meleler ve bunlarla ruhsal tepkiler, ister ihtiyarî ve isterse gayri ihtiyarî, sürekli veya gelip geçici, iyi ve kötü nefiste (iç dünyada) bulunan her şey buna dahildir. Fakat her şeyden önce âyetteki siyak, yani sözün gelişi, şahitliği gizlemek ve bildiğini söylememek gibi fena şeylere ait olduğundan, iyi olanlar dış görünüşüyle sanki hesaba çekilmenin dışında gibi görünüyor. İkinci bir husus "içinizde bulunanlar" zarf-ı müstakar olduğundan, içinizde iyice yer etmiş, karar haline gelmiş olan duygu, düşünce ve niyetler için açık bir anlam taşıdığından, bir var, bir yok olan gelip geçici ve kararsız duygular bunun dışında gibi görülüyor. Üçüncü olarak gizli tutmak ve açığa vurmak ihtiyarî fiillerden oldukları için insanların iradeleriyle ilgili olan işlere ve davranışlara, yine kendi içinde bulundurduğu niyet ve tasavvurlara ait olup, gayri iradî olanlar bunun dışında kalır. Zira hesaba çekilmek mutlaka açığa çıkmaya ve gizli kalmaya ait değildir, çünkü niyetlerinin açığa çıkması da, gizli kalması da kendi takdirlerine kalmış bir şeydir. Bu ise kesinlikle kasıt ve niyetle olur. Yani iradeli olarak yapılan bütün işler ve ruhî haller hesaba çekilmeyi gerektirir. Böyle olmayanların gizli kalması da açığa çıkması da Allah Teâlâ'nın isteğine bağlıdır. Lakin kötülük kötülük olduğundan, haddi zatında azap ve acı sebebidir. Bunun için her ne şekilde olursa olsun onun açığa çıkması insanlara başka türlü bir azaptır. Hele zarurisi zaruri bir azaptır. Bunda hesaba çekilmek de felahı, yani ruhsal kurtuluşu sağlamaz. O zaman bunu sağlayacak olan ancak Allah'ın gizli tutması ve bağışlamasıdır. Bunun için insanlar Allah'ın mağfiret ve affına muhtaç olmaktan kurtulamazlar. Hasılı insanların hiçbir şeyi Allah'dan gizli kalmaz. Bundan dolayı insanların açığa vurmaları ve gizli tutmaları bir önem taşımaz, kendi hür iradeleriyle ve isteyerek yaptıkları tercihler ve seçimlerle yaptıkları işlerin hepsi hesab kapsamının içine girer ve hepsinin hesabını Allah sorar ve sorumlu tutar. Tutar da sorumluluk kesinleştikten sonra dilediğini bağışlar, mağfiret eder, dilediğine de azap eder. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, O'nun azabı bile katıksız adalettir; mağfireti de katıksız ihsan ve inayettir. Gerçi burada önce mağfiretten söz edilip, azabın önüne alınmıştır. Lakin bunlar O'nun istemesine (meşiyyetine) ait işlemler ve hükümler olduğundan mağfiretin kime, adaletin kime nasip olacağını yine Allah'dan başka kimse bilmez. Bu gerçek karşısında insan olanlar kısmetlerine adalet çıktığında, haklarına düşen şeyin azab olmaması için, açıkta ve gizlide her türlü fenalıktan sakınıp, kâmil imanla hayır hasenata sarılmalı, iyilikleri ve faziletleri alışkanlık haline getirip güzel huylarla donanmalı, kendilerinde çirkin şeyler huy, meleke ve ahlâk olarak değil, hal olarak dahi bulunmamalı, kendi içindeki her fenalığı söküp atmaya çalışmalıdır. Bunlar nasıl gerçekleşir, demeyiniz. Allah her şeye kâdir, hem de pek ziyade kâdirdir. İnsanları ve bütün içinde bulunanlarla gökleri ve yeri yaratan, bilerek vücuda getiren Allah, hepsini bir anda yok etmeye ve öldürmeye kâdir olduğu gibi, ölenleri tekrar diriltmeye, gizli veya açık geçmişin hesabını sormaya, iyilere iyi, kötülere kötü karşılık ve mükâfat vermeye, azabı hak etmiş olanları bağışlamaya da kâdirdir. Allah, kendi zat ve sıfatlarına, enfüs (insanların iç dünyaları)ü ve bütün dış dünyayı, bütün âlemleri şahit getirip ve böylece hükmettirdikten ve herşeyi bildiğini ilân ettikten sonra, "Göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ındır." cümlesiyle "âyetelkürsî"ye yeniden bir göz atma anlamına gelen bu âyet-i kerime, kalbin günahı olan şahitliği ketm etme işinin ne kadar ağır cezayı gerektireceğini isbat sadedinde ve dolayısıyla yukarıdan beri sûrenin içine aldığı âyet ve delillerin, mükellefiyet (sorumluluk) ve hükümlerin genel bir icmalini (özetini) ve toptan bir muhasebesini yaparak, esas açıklamanın hedefi olan iman ilkelerinden özellikle ahirete iman meselesine getirerek, bunu da dinin temeli olan Allah'ı tanıma meselesine ve bilhassa ilâhî sıfatlardan ilim, irade ve kudret sıfatlarına bağladığı sırada tekrar sağlam ve edebî bir "terci-i bend" neş'e (neşve)si veren "Allah her şeye kadirdir." fasılası ile sûrenin sonunu ta başındaki genel bir hitap olan "Ey insanlar! Sizi yaratan Rabbinize ibadet ediniz!" (Bakara, 2/21) âyetinin öncesine bağlayan ve böylece bu kadar çeşitli açıklamaların ve değişik hitapların tamamını başı ve sonu aynı hizada olan bir genel hitapta birleştiren estetik ve beyan dokusu oluşturmaktadır. Bundan dolayı bununla sûrenin baş tarafında o genel hitaptan önce olan giriş kısmına karşılık bir sonuç kısmına başlanmış oluyor ki, bu sonuç da üç âyetten ibaret olacaktır. Bunlara "havatimi sûreti'l-Bakara" denilir. Bu üç âyetten birincisi, sûrenin baş tarafında yer alan ve kâfirlerle münafıklar hakkında olan onbeş âyete (âyet 6-20) dönüktür. Bunu izleyen son iki âyet ise, hem bu âyetin bazı izaha muhtaç yönlerini açıklamakta, hem de sûrenin en başındaki mümin ve muttakilerle ilgili kısımla uyum sağlamaktadır. Bu uyumu göstermek ve bütünüyle gözler önüne sermek için orada iman ve daha başka özelliklerden sadece nazarî olarak söz eden tasvirler burada o mümin ve muttakilerin kim olduklarını bilfiil tesbit etmektedir. Şöyle ki: "Bu kitabın müttakiler için hidayet olduğunda hiç şüphe yoktur... ve işte onlar kurtuluşa erenlerin tâ kendileridir." (Bakara, 2/2-5) âyetlerinin içeriğine göre, hidayet ve ilâhî tebliğin nasıl bir feyiz kaynağı olduğu ve onun nasıl bir sonuç verdiği, buna bağlı olarak o imanın gerçeğe, o gaybın görünüre nasıl dönüştüğünü belgelere dayalı olarak anlatmak ve nihayet Fatiha sûresindeki "Ey Rabbimiz! Sen bizi doğru yola ilet." (Fâtiha, 1/6) duasının nasıl kabul olunup ne gibi gelişmelere yol açtığını gözler örüne sermek üzere buyuruluyor ki; 285 Meâl-i Şerifi 285- Peygamber, Rabbi'nden kendisine ne indirildiyse ona iman etti. Müminlerin de hepsi Allah'a, meleklerine, kitaplarına ve peygamberlerine iman ettiler. "Biz Allah'ın peygamberleri arasında ayırım yapmayız, duyduk ve itaat ettik. Ey Rabbimiz, bağışlamanı dileriz, dönüş ancak sanadır." dediler. 286- Allah hiç kimseye gücünün yeteceğinden başka yük yüklemez. Herkesin kazandığı hayır kendisine, yaptığı kötülüğün zararı yine kendisinedir. Ey Rabbimiz, eğer unuttuk ya da yanıldıysak bizi tutup sorguya çekme! Ey Rabbimiz, bize bizden öncekilere yüklediğin gibi ağır yük yükleme! Ey Rabbimiz, bize gücümüzün yetmeyeceği yükü de yükleme! Bağışla bizi, mağfiret et bizi, rahmet et bize! Sensin bizim Mevlamız, kâfir kavimlere karşı yardım et bize. 285-KIRÂET: Hamze, Kisaî ve Halefi Âşir kırâetlerinde müfred olarak okunur. Yakup kırâetinde ile okunur. NÜZUL SEBEBİ: Rivayet olunduğuna göre, "Siz içinizdekini açığa vursanız da, gizleseniz de" (Bakara, 2/284) âyeti nazil olunca, bu ashaba pek ağır geldi, toplanıp Resulullah'ın huzuruna vardılar, diz çöktüler: "Ey Allah'ın Resulü, namaz, oruç, cihad, sadaka gibi gücümüzün yeteceği amellerle mükellef olduk. Şimdi ise bu âyet indirildi. Halbuki bizim buna gücümüz yetmiyecek." dediler ve "Herbirimiz, kendi gönlünde öyle şeyler konuşur ki, dünyaları verseler bunların kalbinde bulunmasını arzu etmez." diye insanın elinde olmadan içinde bulunan duygu, düşünce, tasarı ve hayallerden söz ettiler. Peygamber (s.a.v.) onlara: "Siz de sizden önceki Kitap ehli gibi, duyduk ve karşı koyduk mu demek istiyorsunuz? 'duyduk ve uyduk, ey Rabbimiz ğufranını dileriz, dönüş ancak sanadır, deyiniz!' buyurdu. Bunu hep birlikte okumaya başladılar, okudukça dilleri alıştı ve gönülleri yatıştı. O zaman âyeti nazil oldu. Böylece Allah'a tazarrû ve niyaz ile yalvarıp yakardıklarından, istiğfar edip Allah'a sığındıklarından dolayı bir süre sonra arkasından âyeti nazil oldu ve güçlerinin yetmiyeceği ve ellerinde olmayan şeylerden hesaba çekilmeyecekleri bildirilerek, endişeleri giderilmiş oldu. Demek ki, Ashab-ı Kiram "Siz içinizdekini açığa vursanız da gizleseniz de Allah onunla sizi hesaba çeker." nazmı celîlinin gizli ve açık yönleriyle bütün ihtimallerini dikkate almışlar ve bu âyetin gerekli kıldığı sorumluluğun akla doğan düşünce ve duyguları da kapsamı içine alma ihtimalinden korkmuşlar ve kendilerince âyetin insan gücünün üstünde bir sorumluluk yüklediğini düşünerek, bunun böyle olmaması gerektiğine hükmedip Hz. Peygamberden, her ihtimale karşı bu hükmü yorumlayacak bir açıklama aramışlardı. Buna karşı her şeyden önce kayıtsız şartsız itaat, istiğfar ve yalvarma ile emrolununca derhal itaat gösterdiler. İçlerinde kaçınılmaz olarak mevcut bulunan endişe ve korkuya rağmen, ilâhî sorumluluğa ve Hz. Peygamber'in emrine boyun eğdiler ve hiç itiraz etmeden olduğu gibi kabul ettiler. Allah Teâlâ da evvela bunların kâmil imanlarını, bu söz dinlemelerini ve emre uymalarını, alçak gönülle yakarmalarını, "Rabbena, Rabbena" diye yalvarmalarını ve yalnızca kendisine sığınmalarını övgüyle dile getiriyor. Onları medh ü sena ederek bu şekilde dua etmeye devam etmelerini teşvik ediyor ve destekliyor. Ayrıca bir müddet sonra lütuf ve merhametini açığa vurup, "Allah hiç kimseye gücünün yetmeyeceği yükü yüklemez." şeklinde iltifatta bulunuyor. İstek ve ihtiyaçlarına uygun olarak hüküm göndermiş ve ızdıraplarına sebep olan hayal ve hatıra sorumluluğundan doğan endişeyi gidermiştir ki, işte itaatın ve Allah'a sığınmanın ürünü daima böyledir. İtaat vesvese ve endişeyi yok eder. Hasan ve Mücahid ile İbnü Sirin'den, bir rivayette de İbnü Abbas'dan naklen anlatıldığına göre, den itibaren bu son iki âyet, Cibrîl vasıtasıyla nazil olmamış, Resulullah bunları Mirac gecesinde vasıtasız olarak işitmiştir. Bundan dolayı Bakara Sûresi Medine devrinde nazil olmuştur, ancak o takdirde bu iki âyet müstesna olarak daha önce nazil olmuş demektir. Bununla beraber bir başka rivayette İbnü Abbas, İbnü Cübeyr, Dahhak ve Ata: "Bunlar da Medine'de Cibrîl ile nazil oldu." demişlerdir. Gelelim mânâsına: O Peygamber, yani bu indirilmiş kitabın tebliğiyle görevli olan peygamber, o özel muhatap, yukarıda "kulumuz" (Bakara, 2/23 ), "Muhakkak ki sen peygamberlerdensin", (Bakara, 2/252), "Peygamberlerin bazısını yüksek derecelere erdirmiştir." (Bakara, 2/253) özellikleriyle bilinen o muhteşem peygamber Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.), Rabbinden kendisine indirilmiş olanın hepsine iman etti, peygamberliğini şüphe ile değil, bu iman ve bu yakîn ile yaptı. Rabbinden gelene hem kendisi inandı hem de onun ümmeti olan ve yukarıda genel özellikleri açıklanan o müminler. Onların hepsi, Allah'a ve Allah'ın meleklerine, kitaplarına -yahut kitabına-, peygamberlerine, onlar da Allah'ın peygamberleri olmalarından ötürü, inandılar, iman getirdiler. "Allah'a, bize indirilene ve bizden önce indirilene... inandık, deyiniz" (Bakara, 2/136) gibi emirlere uyarak biz Allah'ın peygamberlerinden hiç birisinin arasını ayırmayız. Birinin peygamberliğini kabul ve tasdik edip, bir diğerini inkâr ederek aralarında fark gözetmeyiz, hepsini kendi derecelerine göre peygamber olarak tanırız. "İşte bunlar peygamberlerdir, bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık." (Bakara, 2/253 âyetine bakınız). İşte böyle iman ettiler ve bu iman ile dediler ki: dinledik ve itaat ettik, Hak'tan gelene kulak verdik, iyice dinledik ve anladık; kerhen değil tav'an, kendi rızamızla, seve seve söz tuttuk, emre uyduk. Ğufranını (affını) niyaz ederiz ey Rabbimiz! Ne kadar itaat edersek edelim yine de kusurumuz çok. Hele nefse doğan, içe dolan duygu ve düşüncelerden kurtuluş yok. Akibet varılacak yer, son durak ancak sensin. Senden geldiğimiz gibi, dönüp dolaşıp yine sana geleceğiz. Ölüm, ahiret, yeniden diriliş, bunların hepsi hak ve gerçektir ya Rabbi! Öldükten sonra dönüp sana varılacak, sana hesap verilecek, sen de dilediğine mağfiret ihsan edip, dilediğine azap edeceksin; işte biz şimdiden sana sığınıyoruz ve senin bağışlamanı diliyoruz. 286-Bu müminler Allah'ın emirlerini ve onlara yüklediği görevlerini böyle güzel bir itaat ile kabul edip ahirete yakînen iman ve bu iman ile Allah'dan gufran talep eylediklerinden dolayı, ilâhî rahmetten şu iltifat ile cevaba nail oldular: Allah kimseye gücünün yettiğinden başkasını yüklemez, yükleyemez değil, yüklemez. Allah'ın kendi kullarına yüklediği sorumluluk, kulların güç yetireceği kadardır ve hatta onun çok altındadır. Allah insanları zora koşmaz, güçlerini son sınırına kadar zorlamaz, sıkıntıya sokmaz, müşkülat ve meşakkat vermez. Mükellef olan kullar o görevleri güçleri rahat rahat yetecek şekilde yapabilirler. Nitekim "Allah size kolaylık diler, zorluk dilemez..." (Bakara, 2/185) buyurmuştur. Hak din kolaylıktır, onda zahmet yoktur. Böyle olması da güç yetmez bir sorumluluğu yüklemeye Allah'ın kudreti olmadığından değildir, sırf fazl u kereminden ve rahmetindendir. Bu suretle Allah'ın kullarına bahşettiği güç ve takat onlara emrettiği görevlerden daha fazladır. Bu sayede onlara görevlerini yaptıktan sonra dinlenecek, gezip dolaşacak, dünya ve maişet işlerinde çalışacak, hatta daha başka emredilmemiş olan hayır ve hizmet işleriyle ilgilenecek zaman ve imkan kalabilecektir. Nitekim kullar farzları yaptıktan sonra daha neler neler yapabilirler. Mesela günde beş vakit namazdan başka daha ne işler görebilirler. Gerçi sorumluluk iradeye bir anlamda zahmet yüklemek demektir, her zahmet de bir enerji tüketimini gerektirir. Bu hikmetten dolayı her yükletilen sorumluluk ona güç yetirebilme şartına bağlıdır. Fakat o yükün bu gücü zorlamaması da şarttır. Yani her bir ferdin sorumluluğu gücüyle ve kapasitesiyle ölçülmek gerekir. Bundan dolayı kişilerin güç ve takatleri farklı olduğundan, gücü ve kapasitesi fazla olanların sorumluluk dereceleri de fazla olacaktır ki, adalet ve eşitlik de bunu gerektirir. Mesela, malı olmayan zekatla mükellef olmayacağı gibi, çeşitli zenginlerin zekatları da bir ölçü çerçevesinde değişik olur. Zenginlik derecesine göre kimi on, kimi yüz verir. Fakat hepsi de aynı nisbet dahilinde, mesela kırkta birdir. Kudret hesaba katılmayarak, nüfus başına eşit olarak şu kadar verilecek demek, bu temele aykırı düşer. Yine bunun gibi, ümmete toptan yönelik olan farzı kifayenin fertlere ilişkisi de böyledir. Ayrıca bir şahsın uhdesine düşen sorumlulukların toplamı hesap edildiği zaman dahi onun gücünü aşmamalıdır. Bunun için bazı sorumluluklarda zahmetsiz ve külfetsiz kudret-i mümekkineden başka bir de kudret-i müyessire denilen, yani daha da kolaylık esasına dayanan bir kudret de şart olmuştur. Velhasıl bu âyet, hikmet-i teşrî'in en büyük esasını özet olarak ifade etmiştir. Sorumluluk onu yüklenecek olanın kapasitesi ile orantılıdır. Herkesin kesbettiği (kazandığı) kendi lehine (çıkarına), iktisap ettiği de kendi aleyhine (zararına)dir. Kesp ve iktisap lügatte, Kur'ân'da bir ve aynı mânâya kullanıldığı gibi, farklı olarak da kullanılmıştır. Kamusta dahi gösterildiği üzere, evvela kesib, iktisab, tekasüb, rızık aramaktır; yani faydalanacak, hazz alacak bir şey istemek ve aramaktır ki, bulmak ve ele geçirmiş olmak şart değildir. İrade-i cüz'iyye, bir güç sarfetmek demektir. Türkçesi çalışmak, çaba harcamak demek olur. Kesp ile iktisabın farkı olmayınca birinin lehe, öbürünün aleyhe olması ancak ilgi alanlarından kaynaklanabilir. Bu açıdan kelimesindeki ile kelimesindeki nın anlamları birbirinden ayrılarak birincisi Allah'ın teklif ettiği hayır, ikincisi Allah'ın nehyettiği şer ile tefsir edilmiştir. İkinci olarak kesb, isabet demektir; yani hedefini vurdurup, istediğini elde etmektir ki, Türkçe kazanmak anlamına gelir. İktisab ise gerek isabet etsin, gerek etmesin mutlak anlamda tasarruf ve gayret göstermek, yani çalışıp çabalamaktır. Bundan dolayı bir bakıma kesibden daha genel, bir bakıma da daha özel bir anlam taşır. İşte bundan dolayı bu iki kelime birbirinin yerine kullanılabilir. Üçüncü olarak, kesib kazandırmak mânâsına gelir ki, o zaman iki mef'ûl alır: "Filâna mal kazandırdım." denilir. Şu halde iktisap bu mânâya karşılık olduğu zaman, dönüşümlü fiil olur ve kazanmak, yani başkasının kazandırmasıyla kazanmak demek olur. Bu mânâya esas olmak üzere Rağıb İsfehanî şunu da beyan eder ki: "Kesib hem kendisi, hem başkası için kazanıp aldığına, iktisab ise sırf kendisi için istifade ettiğine denilir. Bundan dolayı her kesib iktisab değildir, fakat her iktisab kesibdir. Bunlar gibidir..." Bunun için iktisab şehvet ile, kesb ise hikmet ile ilgili olur. İşte bu mânâların her biri bakımından değişik anlamlar ifade edebilir. Bu cümleden olmak üzere: 1- Her nefsin istediği, yaptığı iyilik, kendi lehine, kendi iyiliğine, kendi yararınadır. Sonunda da sevabı ancak kendisinin olacaktır. Aksine yaptığı kötülük, yüklendiği vebal de yine kendi aleyhine, kendi zararınadır. Sonuçta o yaptığının azabı kendisine aittir. "Kim bir iyilik yaparsa kendi lehinedir, kim bir kötülük işlerse kendi aleyhinedir". (Fussilet, 41/46) Yani herkesin yaptığı iyilik kendine, yaptığı kötülük yine kendinedir. Allah'ın emrettiği görevler de iki kısımdır: Birisi dışarda ve içimizde veya her ikisinde yapılmasını emrettiği şeylerdir. Bunlar hayır, hasenat ve iyi hizmetlerdir. İkincisi de yapılmamasını emrettiği, yani yasak kıldığı şeylerdir ki; bunlar da şer, kötülük cinsinden olan şeylerdir. Öncekileri yapmak faydalı, yapmayıp terk etmek zararlıdır. Sonrakileri yapmak zararlı, yapmayıp terketmek faydalıdır. Bunların yararları ve zararları da Allah'a değil, mükellef olan kullaradır. Bundan dolayı ilâhî teklifler kapasiteye göre olmak gibi bir kolaylık sağladıktan başka, her mükellefin sarfedeceği emeği zararına harcatmayıp tamamen onun yararına tahsis ettirmek gibi bir özel faydayı, bir ilâhî rahmet ve merhameti de içine almaktadır. Bunun için Allah kullarına hiçbir görev yükletmese, hiçbir teklifte bulunmasa acaba daha büyük bir rahmet olmaz mıydı gibi bir vesvese hatıra gelmesin. İlâhî rahmet ve inayet, hırs ve şehvetin itmesiyle zarara sürüklenmekten nehyetmeye ve ebedî menfaat ve kazanç elde etmek için mükellef tutmamaya elverişli olmaz. O'nun rahmeti kullarını başıboşluğa terketmeye müsait olmaz. Zararlar ve faydalar karşılıklı olarak dengelidir. Zarar söz konusu olmasa idi, fayda da söz konusu olmazdı. Allah'ın kulları mükellef kılması onlara zarar vermek için değildir, zararlardan korumak içindir, faydalı olana yönlendirmek içindir. Külfet nimete göredir. İşte bu hikmetten dolayıdır ki, Allah verdiği güç ve kudretin üstünde yük yükletmez. Yükletirse o zaman faydadan ziyade zarar, nimetten ziyade külfet yükletmiş olur. Bu ise mükellefiyet olmaktan çıkar ceza olur. Bunu da Allah'ın adaleti ve rahmeti, ancak görevi kabul etmemenin bir cezası olarak tayin buyurmuştur. Bundan dolayıdır ki, buyurulmuştur. Bu cihetle ilâhî emirle yükletilen görevlere tamamen "duyduk ve uyduk" demeyen ve Hakk'ın koyduğu kurallar çerçevesinde kesib yapmayanlar sonuçta böyle bir cezalandırmaya uğrarlar. Nitekim ahirette "Cehennemin kapılarından haydi girin bakalım!" (Zümer, 39/72) emri, böylelerine takatlarının üstünde yapılmış olan bir cezalandırma şeklidir. Hakkın koyduğu kanunlar ile amel etmeyen milletler veya kişiler bu şekilde nelere uğramışlardır. Bundan sonraki duaların öğretim tarzı da bu hikmetle ilgilidir. Allah Teâlâ kullarının daha işin başında böyle zararlara uğramalarına razı olmadığından onları mükellef tutmuş ve teklife uygun bir kapasite ile yaratmış ve adaleti sayesinde nimetle külfeti karşılıklı olarak dengede tutmuştur. Madem ki bu böyledir, o halde insanlara da nimete göre külfete katlanmak ve hatta Allah'ın mükellef kıldığı görevlerden artan gücü ve takatı boş yere harcamıyarak, nafile ibadetlere hayır ve hasenat işlerine sarfedip nimet ve menfaati arttırmaya çalışmak yaraşır. Böylece "Yaptığı iyilik lehine, yaptığı kötülük de aleyhinedir." formülü, hem emir ve teklifteki faydayı açıklamış ve onu kabullenip yapmaya sevketmiş, hem de farz olan görevlerden başka hayırlara ve nafilelere de teşviki kapsamı içine almış olur ki, buna "nedb" tabir olunur. 2- "Her nefsin kazandığı, yani yolunca isteyip elde ettiği kendi yararına, aksine veya körü körüne çalışıp boğuştuğu da kendi zararınadır". Bundan dolayı kapasiteye göre teklif, o faydayı elde etmeye ve bu zararı def'etmeye ilişkin hikmete dayanmaktadır. Zira teklif olmazsa insan atıl ve tembel olur. Teklif kapasiteye göre olmazsa o zaman da çabalar, boğuşur durur, bir şey elde edemez. Her ikisi de zararlı olur. Bir de Allah kapasiteye göre sorumluluk vermemiş olsa, hayra ve nimete varmak için; ya yol göstermemiş, ya da yolun ne olduğunu belirlememiş olurdu. O zaman insanlar boş durmak istemedikleri takdirde, yanlış yollara sapmış veya boşu boşuna uğraşıp didişme durumunda kalmış olurlardı. Takattan fazla teklif yapsa ona takat yetişmez ve kazanç olmaz ve çabalar boşa giderdi. Her iki halde de Allah kullarının hayrını istememiş, zararlarını istemiş olurdu ki, bu da Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın merhametine aykırıdır. Bu mânâya göre, kesb ve iktisabın kapsamına giren konularda esasen "şer" hiçbir şekilde sözkonusu olmayabilir. Her iki da hayırdan ibaret olabilir ki, biri ele geçen, elde edilen hayır; öbürü de ele geçirilemiyen hayırdır. Yani yoluna ve usulüne uygun olarak hayır kazanmak bütünüyle faydadır. Şer öyle dursun hayır kazanacağım diye körükörüne çabalamak, boğuşup durmak bile zarardan başka bir şey değildir. Çünkü sonuç boşa çıkarsa emek heder olur gider ve ihtimaldir ki, daha büyük tehlikelere ve şerre kadar gidilir. Bilgisizlik bunun için zararlıdır. İşte kapasiteye göre olan ilâhî teklif hayrın yolunu göstermekle o menfaatı temin etmiş ve enerjiyi telef etmeyerek bu zarardan korumuştur. 3- "Her nefsin hem kendisi, hem başkaları için kazanıp elde ettiği sırf kendi lehinedir. Asıl kazanç böyle kazançtır ki, hayır buna derler. Hayır her halükârda sahibinindir. Bunun aksine şehvet ve hırsına mahkûm olarak ve yenik düşerek 'ben, ben' diye yalnızca kendisi için kazandığı da zararınadır." Zira o tek başına yaşayamaz. Kazanmak için başkalarının varlığına muhtaçtır. Bundan dolayı Allah'ın teklifi, bu faydaları sağlamak ve o zararı önlemek içindir. Bunda bencillikle diğergamlığın güzel bir ayırımı vardır. 4- "İnsanın kazandırdığı sırf kendi lehinedir . Ona hak ve menfaat sağlar. Fakat başkasının kazancıyla yaşaması, başkasının sırtından geçinmesi de aleyhinedir". Görev borç sayılır, fakat borçlu açısından yenilgiyi ve ezikliği gerektirir. Veren el, alan elden hayırlıdır. Bundan dolayı teklifin kapasiteye göre olmasında mükellefi, el açmaya muhtaç olmaktan korumak ve onun haklarını savunmak anlamı vardır. Bunun için yüce Allah, hayır yollarına infakı, alışve-rişte sağlamcı ve gerçekçi olmayı teklif etmiş, dilenmekten, ribâdan ve saldırganlıktan nehyetmiştir. Çoğunlukla tefsir âlimleri, bu dört mânâdan birincisi üzerinde durmuşlar. Diğerlerinin her birini birer yönden ona eklemişlerdir. Bundan dolayı birincisi asıl tefsirdir. Zira ilâhî teklifin bütün inceliklerini içine almaktadır, ayrıca çok açıktır. Şimdi Cenab-ı Allah "işittik, emre uyduk, ey Rabbimiz ğufranını dileriz, dönüş yalnızca sanadır." diyen müminlerin yakarışına ve sığınmasına karşılık olmak üzere işte bu cevabı verdi. Kolaylık ve yükü hafifletmeyle ilgili olan bu açıklamasıyla onların telaşlarını giderdi. Bu suretle Allah kelâmı yalnızca Resulü ile değil, yukarıdan beri yapılan açıklamalar çerçevesinde ona iman eden ümmeti ile de bir konuşma ve münacat şeklinde tecelli eyledi ki, bu üslup özellikle Fatiha sûresinde de böyle geçmişti. Bu, Kur'ân okuyan veya dinleyen müminlerin ara sıra kendilerini bizzat Cenab-ı Allah ile konuşma halinde bulmaları gibi büyük bir nimeti dile getirmeyi de içine alır. Bu derece ihlasla ve itaat duygusuyla kendilerini Allah huzurunda hissedenler, yalnızca Allah'a muhatap olmak şerefine ermekle kalmıyacaklar; o yüce huzurda söz söyleyebilmek için kendilerine izin verileceğinden, bizzat Allah'dan dilek dileyebilmek şerefine de erecekler. İşte bu visal makamının kuvvet ve şerefini göstermek için Cenab-ı Allah, yeni baştan bir cevap demek olan bu kelâmını bir fasıla ile ayırmakla beraber, bir taraftan da yine onların sözleri ve onlardan hikaye olunuyormuş gibi bir üslupta ifade buyurmuştur. Çünkü mutlak anlamda "duyduk ve uyduk" diyen o müminler, aradıkları bu cevabı, bu kolaylığı ve bu rahmeti öncelikle ve hemen kabul edip ikrar eyleyecekler ve aynen tekrarlayacaklardır. Esas içeriği de kendi düşüncelerine uygun olduğundan bu âyet dahi onların sözleri gibi olacaktır. Bu nükte ile bu âyet dahi onların dilinden hikaye ediliyormuş veya onların duaları arasındaki bir ara cümlecik olarak bulunuyormuş gibi bir tarz-ı müteşabih olarak sevk buyurulmuştur. Bu üslup ile mükellefiyetin inceliğini açıklayan bu cevap kendilerine güçlerinin üstünde yük yükletilmeyeceğini ve aksine kapasiteye göre kolaylığın murad edilmiş olduğunu müjdelerken aynı zamanda güç yetirilemeyecek bir mükellefiyetin haddizatında mümkün olduğunu dolaylı olarak ifade etmiştir ve bununla beraber kesbin, yani çalışıp kazanmanın değerini ve nimetin külfete göre olduğunu anlatarak, mükellefiyetten arta kalan güçlerin, emredilmemiş ve farz kılınmamış olan hayırlı işlere harcanmasını teşvik ederek "Mümin kulum bana nafile ibadetlerle durmadan yaklaşır." kudsî hadisin içeriğini de anlatmış olduğundan özendirmesiyle uyarısının etkisi altında tekrar ve yeniden bir itaat azmi ve günah korkusu ile, dua ve yakarmaya yol açmakla bu cevap cümlesi aynı üslupta ve bütün arzularına uygun olarak gayet önemli ve maksada elverişli dualarla sona erdirilmiş, şimdi de şöyle deyiniz diye emir verilmeksizin bu da önceki dualarının devamı ve sonu şeklinde öğretilmiştir. Bundan dolayı burada Nahiv ilmi (dil bilgisi) açısından üç vecih vardır. Birisi dan başlayarak sûrenin sonuna kadar tamamı nun "mekûlü" olmaktır. İkincisi yine böyle olup, ancak kısmı arada bir ara cümlecik (cümle-i mu'teriza) halinde bulunmaktır. Üçüncüsü de bundan sonra yine bir "deyiniz" takdir edilmektir. Yani, ey müminler şu halde duadan ayrılmayınız da şöyle deyiniz; Ey Rabbimiz! Unutursak veya hata edersek bizi sorumlu tutma. Yani, kapasitemiz ölçüsünde teklif ettiğin vazifeleri en iyi şekilde eda etmeye, hatta gücümüz yettikçe daha fazla hayırlar kazanarak ileri gitmeye, yeni baştan bir itaat ve iştiyak duygusuyla azmettik; fakat farz kıldığın vazifelerden birini beşeriyet icabı unutur veya iyi, meşru bir şey yapmak isterken yanlışlıkla haram kıldığın, yasakladığın şeylerden birine bilmeyerek düşer de hata edersek, bu da hayrı terketmek veya şer olan bir şeyi işlemek cinsinden bir iktisab olabilecektir, ise mutlak olduğundan bunlardan sorguya çekilmek ihtimal dahilindedir. İşte bundan dolayı ne unutma ve hatanın kendisinden, ne bizi unutma ve hataya sürükleyen sebeplerden, ne de bunlardan biri sebebiyle iktisab etme durumunda olduğumuz hayrın terkinden veya şer fiilinin işlenmesinden biz Muhammed ümmetine dünyada ve ahirette ceza verme, azab eyleme. Unutma ve hata iki türlüdür: Birisi sahibi mazur görülebilir cinstendir ki, bunda sahibi mazur görülebilir, diğerinde görülmez. Mesela bir kimse üzerinde bir pislik görse de bunu temizlemeyi geciktirse, sonra unutup namaz kılsa, mazur olmaz. O pisliği görür görmez temizlemediğinden dolayı kusurlu hareket etmiş olur, lakin görmezse mazurdur. Yine bunun gibi, bir kimse bir ava tüfekle ateş etse de bir insan vursa, orada insan bulunabileceğini ve bulunduğu takdirde ona isabet edip etmiyeceğini hesaba katmamış ve bu hususta gerekli önlemlere riayet etmemiş ise mazur olmaz. Yine aynı şekilde insan dinî emirleri ve şer'î görevleri bellemeye çalışmaz ve belledikten sonra da unutmamak için tekrar tekrar mütalaa eylemez de unutursa, böyle bir unutmadan dolayı mazur olmaz. Bunun için yukarıda belgelendirme usulleri gösterilmiş ve borçların yazılması gerektiği üzerinde durulmuştur. İşte bundan dolayı bazı unutma ve hatalardan kaçınmak, insanoğlunun gücü dışında ise de bazılarında durum böyle değildir. Yine bundan dolayıdır ki, "gücünün yettiğinden başkası..." ifadesi genel anlamda bütün hata ve unutmalardan sorguya çekilmeyeceği anlamına gelmez. Âyet sorguya çekilme ihtimalini bütünüyle ortadan kaldırmış değildir. Bunların elde olanlarının in kapsamı içinde bulunduğu da gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. Demek ki, mesele müşkildir. Unutma ve hata ile yapılmış olan fenalıklar haddi zatında zararlı, gayri meşru ve insanın gücüne bağlıdır. Unutarak veya hata ile yutulmuş bir zehirin zararı yoktur denilemiyeceği gibi bunlar da böyledir. Kötülükler ve günahlar tıpkı zehir gibi zararlıdır. Hasılı hiç unutmamak ve hiç hata yapmamak insanın gücünün üstünde bir şey de olsa, bunlar sebep oldukları işin Allah katında, yani özünde sonucunu değiştirmez, hepsi de hükmüne dahil olurlar. Bunun için insanlar bunlardan mümkün olduğu kadar uzak durmak ve sakınmak ile de yükümlüdürler. Hata ile adam öldürmede olduğu gibi, hata konusunda bazı mükellefiyet hükümleri vardır. Unutmak ve hata etmek kul hakkındaki zararın tazminine engel olmaz. Bunlara işaretledir ki, "bizi mükellef kılma!" denilmemiş, "bizi sorumlu kılma!" denilmiştir. Bu şekilde gerek hatadan, gerek unutmadan, gerekse bunların ön şartlarından ve sebeplerinden, hatta gerekse sonuçlarından mükellefiyetsizlik değil, sorumlu tutulmamak niyaz edilmiş ve istenmiştir. Böyle bir öğretim iyilik ve adaleti de içine almıştır. Nitekim "Hata ve unutmadan doğan sorumluluk ümmetimden kaldırılmıştır." hadis-i şerifi bununla ilgilidir. Evet hataya düşmemiz ve unutmamız da kötü bir şeydir, fakat lütfunla bunlardan dolayı bizi sorumlu tutma! Ey Rabbimiz! Bize bizden önceki ümmetlere yüklettiğin gibi ağır yük de yükleme. Bizi asâ ve isyan milletleri gibi yapma! Yani bizi diğer milletlere yaptığın gibi yerinden kımıldatmaz, sıkıştırır, zor dayanılır ağır boyunduruklar, şiddetli mîsaklar, ağır tabiiyetler, meşakkatli buyruklar, katı kanun ve kurallar ve uygulamalar altında bulundurma, sonuçta mükelleflerini meshederek (suretlerini değiştirerek) maymunlara, domuzlara çevirecek sıkıntılara koşma. Bizim kurallarımızda ve sosyal hayatımızda zorluklar, zorlamalar, baskılar olmasın Rabbimiz. İSR : Lügatte esas anlamı esaret ve hapis mânâsıyla ilgili olup, altındakini ezen ve yerinden kıpırdatmayan ağır yük ve bağ demektir ki, boyunduruk gibi, ağır misaka, zor dayanılır ahde ve bağımlılığa, yine bunun gibi akrabalık ve yakınlığa da denilir. Anlaşılıyor ki, tarihlerde görüldüğü üzere, yahudi ve hıristiyanlar gibi önceki ümmetlerde katı hükümler ve yükümlülükler vardı. Tefsir âlimlerinin açıklamalarına göre, meselâ yahudiler günde elli vakit namaz kılmak ve mallarının dörtte birini vergi vermek, pislik bulaşan elbiseyi kesmek, vatanlarından sürülüp çıkarılmak, birçok konuda hemen idam cezası uygulanmak, tevbe etmek için intihar ile yükümlü olmak, bir isyan üzerine hemen ceza verilmek, herhangi bir hata meydana gelirse helâl olan yiyeceklerden bazıları yasak kılınmak gibi hükümler vardı. Kaffal Tefsiri'nde denilmiştir ki, "Yahûdilerin ellerinde Tevrat diye iddia ettikleri kitabın beşinci sifri iyice gözden geçirilirse, onların ne kadar katı hükümlere, ne kadar çetin misaklara tabi tutulmuş oldukları daha birçok acaip hükümlerle birlikte görülür. İşte müminler bu gibi sıkıntılardan, zorluklardan korunmalarını niyaz ettiler ki, Allah da fazl u keremi ile ileride gelecek olan "Üzerlerindeki ağır yükü kaldıran ve bağları çözen..." (A'raf, 7/157) âyetiyle bunları giderdi. "Allah kimseye gücünün yetmeyeceği yükü yüklemez" buyurulduktan sonra bu duaya ne hacet vardı? denilmesin. Çünkü önce vüsu' yani kapasite kelimesinin anlamı takat kelimesinin anlamından daha geniş kapsamlı ise de onun takat yerine kullanıldığı da meşhurdur. O halde mükellefiyetin takat ile orantılı olması da ihtimal dahilindedir. Bu da baskı ve şiddetten başka bir şey değildir. Önceki ümmetlerde bunun meydana gelmiş olduğu da sabittir. Bundan dolayı bu mücmel mânânın ortadan kaldırılıp, vüs'un açık olan kolaylık anlamına olması dilenmiştir. İkinci olarak, amel, yükümlülük kelimesinden bir bakıma daha geniş kapsamlıdır. Bunların bizzat ilâhî teklifin ve teşrî'in eseri olarak değil, tam aksine bunların zıddına hareket eden Firavun vesaire gibi azgınların tasallutu ile terbiye olması da mümkündür. Bunun için yerine denilmiştir. Sûrenin başından beri sürüp gelen İsrailoğulları kıssalarında her iki yönden de uyarılar olmuştur. Aynı mânâ şu duada daha ziyade düşünülebilmektedir. Ey Rabbimiz! Bize gücümüz yetmeyen şeyleri de yükletme; hiç çekilmez, takat getirilmez, yükletilecek olursa yerine getirilemez, isyan ve ihtilale sevkeder, uygulanacak olursa cezalandırma olur, mahveder, helak eder, takat yetişmez belalar, sevdalar altında inletme ey Kâdir Rabbimiz! Çünkü Sen herşeye kâdirsin. Bunu rahmetinden dolayı yükümlülük olarak yapmazsan da imtihana çekmek için ve isyankârlara gazabından dolayı cezalandırmak için yapabilirsin. Her şey senin istek ve iradene bağlıdır. Bundan dolayı bize yükümlülük olarak, ne imtihan olarak, ne de ceza olarak güç yetmez şeyleri yükletme, hasılı müjden Muhammed ümmetinedir. İşte sağladığın bu kolaylık, bu hafifletme, bu ümmete bahşettiğin iman feyzi, itaat duygusu, ihlas, irade gücü ve Hakk'a bağlılık gibi güzel hasletler ile bağlantılıdır. Elbette bu kanunu tanımayanlar, bunun çerçevesinden dışarı çıkmak isteyenler, genel anlamda bu yükümlülüğün çerçevesi dışına çıkabilecek değiller, o zaman onlara birbirlerinin gereği olan, hak ve hukuk tanımayan kapasite ve güç dinlemeyen yükümlülükler koyduracaksın; kâfir, kâfir olmakla mükellefiyetsiz yaşayamayacak, fakat hakka uymadığından halka haksız ve yersiz yükümlülükler getirecek ve karşılığında da haksız tepkiler alacaktır ki, bu da aynı zamanda adalet ve hakkın gereği olarak yine Senin yükletmiş olduğun bir yük olacaktır. Bu açıdan bakılırsa âlemde her kavmin kendine göre bir kanunu olduğu görülür. Ve o kanun kaçınılmaz şekilde ilâhî bir yüklemenin varlığına dayanır. Şu kadar ki, müminlerinki müstakimdir ve ilâhî rahmet eseridir; kâfirlerinki gayr-i müstakimdir, dolaylı olarak ilâhî adaletin ve gazabın eseridir. Müminlere adalet olan şey kâfirlere adalet olmaz, kâfirlere adalet olan şey de müminlere adalet olmaz. Bütün bu liyakat ümmetin ruhunda ve kalbindedir. Kalbler ise "Ya Rab! Sen Rahmân ve Zülcelal'in iki parmağı arasındadır. Onu dilediğin gibi evirir çevirirsin. Bundan dolayı bizi, İslâm dininin kolay hükümlerinin yükümlülüğünden ve doğru yoldan ayırma! Bundan ayrılmaya ve rahmetinden uzak düşmeye dayanamayız. Bizi böyle dayanılmaz dertlere uğratma Rabbimiz! O şekilde sorumlu tutmayı ve bu şekilde yük yükletmeyi yapma da günahlarımızın izlerini bizden gider. İtiraf ederiz ki, biz Senin koyduğun hükümlere itaat etmeyi bütün gücümüz ve ihlasımızla taahhüt etmiş olduğumuz halde yine de kusurdan, günahtan uzak kalabilmiş değiliz, bütün çalışmalarımız esas itibariyle Senin bir nimetinin bile şükrünü edaya yetmez. Sarfettiğimiz ve edeceğimiz güç ve vüs'at esasen Senin bize ihsan ettiğin bir nimettir. Onun kullanılmasından doğacak faydalar da yine bize bahşedilmiş olduğu halde, bizim de onu tamamen Senin yolunda kullanmamız gerekirken, biz tutuyoruz da onunla Senin rızana aykırı olarak kendimize zararlar bile verebiliyoruz. Kesb ve kazanç sermayesi olarak verdiğin irade ve gücümüzü, akıl ve fikrimizi tamamen bir araya getirip hepsini kendi menfaatimizle ilgili yollara kullanamıyoruz. Bunun için Senden dilediğimiz dilekleri, hak etmiş olduğumuzdan dolayı değil, fazl u rahmetinden ümid ederek diliyoruz. Halbuki olacak, olacaktır: Bizden herhangi bir şekilde sadır olmuş olan günahlar, Senin ilâhî bilginde zaten belli ve sabittir. Onların oradan silinmesi imkansızdır. Fakat Sen, yüce kudretinle onların bize yönelik olan sonuçlarını istersen silebilirsin. Zira sebepleri yaratan ve gerçekten etki sahibi olan ancak Sensin. Bizim kötü işlerimizle onların doğuracakları sonuçlar arasındaki ilişkiyi sen dilersen mahvedebilirsin, bizden onları affettikten başka bize mağfiret de et! Ayıplarımızı ilâhî ilminde gizle, örtbas eyle, eller içinde bizi rezil ve rüsvay eyleme, ayrıca rahmetinle muamele et, rahmetinle bize ihsanda bulun, Sen bizim Mevlâmız'sın, sahibimiz, malikimiz, yardımcımız ve işlerimizin tedbircisisin. "Allah, inananların dostudur." (Bakara, 2/257) buyurdun. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, o kâfirler güruhuna karşı bize yardım et, nusret ihsan eyle; maddeten ve manen hakkın savunulmasında ve Allah adının yüceltilmesinde bizi üstün getir ve zaferlere ulaştır, muzaffer eyle!. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz, bu dualarla dua ettiği zaman, Allah tarafından "peki yaptım" buyurulduğu Müslim ve Tirmizî'de rivayet edilmiştir. İlerideki sûrelerde de bu dualara çeşitli yönlerden verilmiş cevaplar göreceğiz; bu cevaplardan biri olmak üzere Âl-i İmran Sûresi, bu nusret duasına bir cevap olarak başlayacaktır. Kütüb-ü Sitte'de Abdullah b. Mes'ûd'dan rivayet olunan bir hadis-i şerifte buyurulmuştur ki:' "Her kim geceleyin Bakara Sûresi'nden bu iki âyeti okursa ona yeter".' Hakim ve Beyhakî'nin Ebu Zer'den naklen tahric ettikleri bir diğer hadis-i şerifte de Fahr-i Risâlet Efendimiz buyurmuştur ki: "Allah Teâlâ, Bakara Sûresi'ni iki âyetle sona erdirdi ki, bunları bana arşın altındaki bir hazineden verdi. Bunları öğreniniz, kadınlarınıza, oğullarınıza belletiniz, öğretiniz. Çünkü bunlar hem salattır, hem duadır, hem Kur'ân'dır". Hz. Ömer ile Hz. Ali (r.anhümâ)'den rivayet edilmiştir ki, her biri: "Aklı başında bir adam görmezdim ki, Bakara Sûresi'nin sonundaki bu âyetleri okumadan uyusun." demişlerdir. '''"Cibrîl, Hz. Peygamber'e Bakara Sûresi'nin sonunda 'âmin' demeyi telkin etti." '''diye de Ebu Meysere'den gelen bir rivayet bulunmaktadır. Cenab-ı Allah, biz kullarını da daima bu duaların mânâlarını duyan, anlayan ve gereğini yerine getirerek, vaad ettiği icabetinin feyzinden büyük büyük nasiplerle pay alan kullarından eylesin. Amin .